A Knight to Remember
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: A single night changes the lives of more than one person forever. MM/AD with SS/OC later.
1. Chapter 1

A Knight to Remember

A/N: Hey, welcome to my story. This is my take on how Minerva came to be the way she is, and everything that entails (hint, new character). This story will not follow the canon's timeline, but otherwise I will try to keep true to it. If anyone has any questions please let me know. I also have no beta so any errors are my own, let me know if there are any. So on with the story. Hope you enjoy.

Ch 1

This was it. This was the day that she'd been working towards for seven years now. She should have been happy that it was all over, so why did she feel so bad?

She sat on her bed with her trunk open in front of her, meticulously placing each item inside. Without a doubt when she went to move it later nothing would stay where she'd placed it, but it didn't really matter, she was only doing this to keep her mind off of what was happening. This was her last night in the castle. She passed all her N.E.W.T.s and everything was finished. This was supposed to be a time of celebration; in fact, everyone else was already in the Great Hall. She, however, was far from in the mood to celebrate. All she wanted to do at that moment was to sit and cry. As she placed and replaced items in her trunk she knew there was no more that she could possibly do. Her feelings overwhelmed her as she realized the gravity of the situation, there were no more classes to be taken, no more studying to be done, no more tests to take. She should have been happy to be free from all the work, but that work was part of her. Without it she didn't know what to do. A tear trailed town her cheek as she fell back on her four-poster. At that moment she heard someone enter the dorm, not even bothering to look up she just laid there.

A familiar voice spoke a moment later in a tone of annoyance, "Minerva McGonagall! Is this where you've been all night? Sitting up here brooding? Come on, this is a celebration! You need to get out of here."

"Poppy, I'm really not in the mood to celebrate." Minerva closed her eyes as more tears threatened to fall.

Poppy Pomfrey sat on the edge of her bed looking over at her best friend, "Min, I know how hard this is… it's hard for all of us. But you need to get out of here. Just let your hair down… have some fun. You don't want to remember your last night sitting up here alone crying do you?"

Minerva smiled up at her, "You're right," she finally conceded. Raising herself up on her elbows, "I'll be down in a few minutes alright?"

Poppy patted her leg smiling, "That's more like it." Closing the door again she left the room.

Minerva thought for a moment. Poppy had been right, she didn't want to spend her last night in her dorm crying, but she wasn't up for a celebration either. She realized where she needed to go. Slipping off of the bed and walking through the door Poppy had vanished from a moment ago. Passing through the portrait hole she made her way to a very familiar classroom. As she opened the door to the classroom she was unsurprised to find it dark, but she could hear music playing close by. She walked up the aisle, her hand passing over each desk on her way to the front. Memories of the hours she'd spent here flooding back to her. The thought of her first transfiguration made her smile. Nothing more than a matchstick into a needle, but she could feel the enormous amount of excitement and pride as she managed it on the first try.

As she got farther to the front of the room the music gradually got louder. Stopping in front of the door leading into the professor's office, she hesitated, unsure if this was the smartest option or if she should simply go back to her dorm. Shaking her head at her lack of Gryffindor courage, she knocked on the door. It opened a moment later to reveal her favorite professor. He wore robes of dark blue, his auburn hair was just long enough to fall onto his shoulders, and his brilliant blue eyes shone down at her from behind his signature half-moon glasses, "Minerva, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Good evening Professor, do you mind if I come in?" she asked, still unsure if this was the right course of action.

"Please do." He smiled down at her, moving to the side to allow her access to the room. "Would you care for a game of chess?"

She smiled, taking a seat in front of his desk, "That's exactly why I'm here. I thought this would be our last chance before I leave."

He pointed his wand at the desk and a chess board and pieces flew out of one of the drawers to align themselves perfectly on top of the desk. "Can I offer you something to drink? I just picked up some Gillywater on my last trip to Hogsmead. I remembered that you'd finished the last bottle during our last game."

Thinking, she smiled to herself, unable to believe that he'd remember such a mundane thing. She chose to surprise them both with her next statement, "Do you have anything a little… stronger? This is supposed to be a celebration."

He was surprised for a moment, but caught himself and nodded, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her, "What can I get for you then, my dear? I have butterbeer, oak-mured mead, or firewhisky."

Without thinking she answered, "Firewhisky," shrugging when she saw the look on his face, "I've never had it."

"Please be careful then." He said picking up the bottle and two glasses.

"I've had scotch with my father before, I can't imagine that this would be much worse." She retorted taking the glass he offered her and draining it in one gulp. She felt the liquid burn a trail down her throat, warming her from the inside out. She was surprised to find that she already felt better.

He said nothing as he watched the smile slowly break out on her face. Following suit he threw back his own. "Do be careful Miss McGonagall."

"Don't worry about me Professor." She smiled back at him as she moved a piece on the board.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the comfortable peace that surrounded them, taking sips from their glasses. Once he'd lost almost half of his pieces he looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. Her emerald eyes narrowed in concentration, but a small smile played over her lips. Her ebony hair cascading gently down her back made it hard to concentrate on anything other than his desire to run his hands in it. He remembered back to when he first realized the feelings he held for her were more than just that of a student and mentor. It was the first day of her seventh year. She was wearing a green calf length dress, showing off her tan legs. It was the first time he'd seen her out of school robes. The sight had forced him back to his office, keeping a safe distance.

Finally tearing himself away from admiring her when she looked up at him he asked, "So Minerva, what are your plans for the future?" Her smile faded as he asked. He was uncertain why but he felt like that was the wrong question to ask. They'd never talked about it much, but he knew that she could do anything with her talent.

Sighing she answered, "I have been accepted to the Auror training program for next spring. They were full for this fall. So for now I'm going to get a job."

He nodded, still feeling as if she wasn't saying something. "Well I'm sure you'll do great things."

She smiled sadly, moving another piece, taking his queen while he wasn't paying attention. She remained silent, taking another glassful of the warming liquid, her head starting to cloud over now.

"Happy to be done with school?" He asked gently. Seeing her knock back another drink answered the question for him, but he still waited.

A tear rolled down her cheek, "Honestly no." her voice cracked, forcing her to take a shaky breath. "I've worked so hard for this moment, but now I just feel…"

He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over it, "I understand, you feel lost, alone, scared. Just remember my dear; as long as we have friends we can never be truly alone."

She gave a short laugh, another tear streaking its way down her face, "How can you say that? I won't see my friends, I won't see my family," she hesitated, "I won't see my favorite Professor."

He smiled back at her, his heart warming although due to the kind comment, or to the firewhisky he was unsure. "I'm never more than an owl away." He gave her hand a squeeze.

The tears started coming down more rapidly, "It's not the same," she sobbed. "I'll never get to see you again. No more chess games, no more coming to you when I have a question, it's all over!"

He stood, realizing that the amount of alcohol he'd had was much more significant than he'd originally thought, and hurried to her. Kneeling in front of her chair he pulled her to him, letting her sob into his chest. After a while the tears slowed but didn't stop. He pulled back from her, wiping the tears from her face with both hands, keeping one cupping her face he said quietly, "I'll always be right here if you need me."

She was unsure if it was the firewhisky, or her own emotions that led her as she leaned into him. She gently brushed her lips with his.

He backed away from her hastily, getting to his feet and leaning against the desk, "I'm sorry Minerva, I can't."

"Why not?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him, seeing the sadness cross over his features, "I'm no longer your student. You and I are both adults."

"That doesn't make it right." He closed his eyes, willing himself to stay strong, although this was what he wanted more than anything.

"Why?" she asked gently, getting to her feet. "You want this as much as I do," she walked the two steps to stand in front of him. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips crashed together, both lost in the other. He knew it was wrong, he was so much older than her, but he couldn't stop. Between the firewhisky and the feelings they had for each other it didn't take long before it got heated in the small room. Pulling back from her he saw her eyes darken, reflecting his own. He took her hand and led her through a door to the side, pulling it open to reveal his private rooms. He closed the door behind them, leaving the game and bottle forgotten on his desk.

…

Minerva opened her eyes and slammed them back shut. Her head pounded against her skull. She'd never felt like this before in her life. She thought she was going to die, and was afraid she wouldn't. Her stomach twirled as she attempted to sit up. A figure next to her stirred, and she froze. Looking to her side she saw the figure of a man, his auburn hair strewn across his pillow, one arm draped lazily across her stomach. Gasping, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, the memories of the previous night being more than a little hazy. She could remember crying on her bed as Poppy came up to drag her out of the dorm. She remembered coming into the classroom, and up the stairs. She remembered coming into his office and playing chess, being offered a drink. Then it hit her. Her cheeks blazed with embarrassment, even though he was not yet awake to see it. She couldn't believe that she'd basically seduced him! She had known for a long time that she'd had feelings for him, but it was most out of character for her to act on them!

She froze again as he opened his eyes. She could see the confusion pass over him as he looked at her still sitting in his bed. She watched as the events of the night came back to him as well. He didn't say anything for a long moment, not knowing exactly what to say. Finally he started, pulling his arm back, "Minerva, I…"

"It's okay." She answered, slipping out from the blankets to recover her clothes, turning away from him to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"I didn't…"

"Neither did I." she finished, pulling her clothes on. She could feel her own heart breaking as she steeled herself for what she knew she had to say, "Look, last night was… ," she stopped not knowing how to finish, "but let's not make any more out of it than needs to be."

He looked at her, suspiciously. He knew this was not what she'd wanted to say, and if he was honest with himself it was the last thing he wanted to hear. It took everything in him not to pull her back to him and tell her what last night had really meant to him. He finally nodded, understanding that this was the only course of action allowed to them, "You're right. We're just two friends who drank too much and let our loneliness cloud our judgment."

She finished dressing and turned to him. She smiled and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, both feeling their hearts break as she did so. "I need to go. If I'm not back in the dorm before Poppy wakes up I'll never hear the end of it. I'll owl you soon."

He smiled, trying to hide what he was really feeling, "I'll be waiting."

She looked back at him, a small smile on her lips, as she left the room. Knowing the love of her life would never know the truth.

...

A/N: So please let me know what you think. I crave reviews, even if they're flames. So please read and review. Thanks.

A/N2: If any of you are just joining me, please give this story a chance. Although it does start out in a rather sad tone, it will get better. Have a little faith!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

A/N: Hey, glad you stuck with me so far. I know the last chapter was hard. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write. I just wanted to ensure that you knew it was not just one really sad one shot so I thought I'd get this up fast. Please read and review.

…

Today was the day that she would never forget. Tuesday, September 8, 1959, the day that changed her life forever. As she leaned back from the toilet where she'd just deposited the contents of her breakfast, she finally had to stop kidding herself. She slumped back against the wall curling into a ball. Outside she heard knocking, "Minerva are you okay?" the voice of her best friend and roommate Poppy asked.

"I'm fine." She answered shakily getting to her feet.

"Don't lie to me, I heard you." Poppy retorted, sounding more like a mother than a best friend.

"Poppy, I swear I'm fine," Minerva looked at her reflection in the mirror, knowing instantly that if she were to open the door Poppy would find out the truth.

"Okay," she relented, backing away from the door. Poppy was worried about her friend, she hadn't been herself of late. She hadn't eaten much, she always seemed irritable, and now getting sick this morning. If she thought about it she would say she was… '_No it can't be' _she thought. "I'm headed to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day." Minerva called through the door. She continued to stare at her reflection, taking in the pale skin, much paler than normal. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and her eyes bright red. Simply she looked a mess.

She'd been trying to convince herself for the better part of a month that she'd been wrong, but her actions this morning confirmed her greatest fear. Minerva McGonagall, top witch in her class, was pregnant. Dropping down to the floor again tears started spilling onto her cheeks. She didn't know how she was possibly going to deal with this. She had just moved out of her parent's house. She and Poppy had found a wonderful flat, just above Flourish and Blotts, where she'd gotten her first job ever not more than a week ago. What was she going to tell everyone? How could she tell her parents? They'd never be able to look at her again. How was she going to tell Poppy? She would be so disappointed in her. Worst of all, how was she going to tell Albus?

She couldn't bear to think about it. She knew that she should tell him, but she also couldn't face him again. They'd decided to remain friends, but after what had happened between them she knew that wouldn't be possible. It was true that she loved him, more than she thought conceivable. However, it's not what he wanted. '_Of course that's not what he wants_.' She thought to herself, '_I'm too young, naïve, inexperienced for him. He could never want to be with me_.'

With these thoughts spurning her on her body continued to wrack with sobs. She knew that this was all her fault. She'd gone to him that night, not the other way around. She'd been the initiatior, he'd simply tried to keep away, but with the alcohol she'd left him little choice. What had she done?

Her life was suddenly over. She was going to be a mother. That's all there was to it.

She thought about her options. She was going to be an Auror next spring, there was no way they were going to let her into the program if she was a mother. If she told Albus she knew that he would want to do the honorable thing and marry her, just because of the baby, but that's not what she wanted. '_I want him to want me, because of me, not because I'm carrying his child_!' she thought adamantly.

'_But this baby needs a chance_.' She finally thought to herself. '_There's only one thing to do_.'

…

After a quick stop off at St. Mungo's to confirm her fears, an hour later Minerva stood in front of the Ministry of Magic. She stepped silently into the lift not noticing or caring about anyone around her. She pressed the button for level five and waited, staring at her shoes, until a disembodied voice announced "Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation." She left the lift, still not looking up. She passed doors emboldened with different names such as, International Confederation of Wizards: British Seats, International Magical Office of Law, and International Magical Trading Standards Body, until she came to the door she was looking for. Opening it she stepped into the room. It was as cold and foreboding as the rest of the ministry, but that didn't stop her. She stepped up to the counter, seeing a squat little witch with cat's eye glasses scratching away with a quill that looked well worn on some forms. She cleared her throat announcing her arrival. The little witch looked up from her paperwork, her eyes passing over Minerva's figure quickly, and then saying without emotion, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Minerva answered, her voice quavering slightly. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I owled a few hours ago."

"Oh yes Miss McGonagall, please have a seat. We'll be with you shortly." The witch answered returning to her papers, not giving her another look.

Minerva sat on one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs, waiting for someone, anyone to call her name. After what seemed like a lifetime a tall wizard in orange robes called her name. She got to her feet and followed him into a small office. He motioned for her to sit, and he joined her behind a large desk.

"Good afternoon Miss McGonagall. My name is Augustus Peabody. What can I do for you today?" He asked kindly, crossing his arms in front of him.

She swallowed hard, "Well, I'm pregnant." She started, the words sounding strange to her own ears. It was the first time she allowed herself to say it, she still could barely believe it.

He smiled at her, "That's usually why one is here."

She relaxed a bit from his slight joke, "I need to give the baby up."

"I see," he said leaning back in his chair. "Well there's some paper work we'll be needing," he pointed his wand at a file cabinet and a stack of paper floated out onto his desk. "How far along are you?"

She sighed, "Nearly three months."

"Do you know who the father is?" He asked not looking up.

Infuriated she answered, "Of course I do! What kind of woman do you take me for!?"

"I'm sorry Miss McGonagall," he answered, trying to calm her down. "I meant no offense. It's just that we sometimes get… interesting cases."

"Offense taken!" she huffed.

"Please Miss McGonagall, let's continue."

She nodded, but said no more.

"Can you tell me the name of the Father?"

"NO!" she shouted, getting to her feet. Looking alarmed he dropped his quill monetarily. "I'm sorry, but the Father can never know about this."

"Please calm down. I promise, he needs never know you were here."

She sat back down, willing her breath to return to normal. The rest of the questions went relatively easily.

As she left the Ministry she thought again about what she'd agreed to. She was going to have this baby, but it was never to be her's. Willing herself not to cry she apparated home. She had promised to deliver the baby, and then give it away. Her heart constricted as she thought about it. The love that she and Albus made had created this little being inside of her, and now she was going to give it away as if it were nothing.

She lay down on her bed and sobbed again. She knew it was the only choice, but that didn't make it feel any better. This was the only way that she could both have her life and never let Albus know. She cried herself to sleep that night, dreaming about a little girl with her black hair and his blue eyes.

….

Her little girl was born on a stormy Monday night. Minerva got to hold her for no more than a minute. Her baby, the one thing she would love more than life itself, was ripped away from her by her own choice. Before she was taken Minerva got to give her one thing, her name, Victoria. "May she be victorious against all that comes." Minerva said handing the little bundle of blankets back to the mediwitches, lying back, tears streaming down her cheeks once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

18 years later

The sun was shining brightly in the sky when she finally opened her eyes. Closing them again against the blinding light she flipped over, not wanting to get out of bed. Her alarm clock went off a moment later, a voice coming across in a chipper disposition, "Good morning everyone. Today is March 17, and what a beautiful day it is in sunny Nevada. Highs today will be in the mid 60's." Slamming her hand down to stop the offending noise she sighed 'Shouldn't I be able to sleep in on my birthday? Oh yeah, I promised Mom and Dad I would be up before they went to work.', resigning herself to the fact that she had to get up. Pulling herself out of bed she showered and dressed quickly. As she stepped out of her bedroom pulling her hair up into a messy bun with her wand, she was surprised to see both her mom and dad sitting in the living room.

They both looked nervous as she stepped farther into the room. She noticed that her mom was holding her baby blanket, running her fingers over it gently. Curiosity crossed her features, "Mom what's wrong?"

Her mom started, not hearing her enter the room. "Victoria, have a seat," she said nervously, dropping the blanket into her lap.

Still not fully understanding what was going on she crossed the room and took up a chair. Waiting impatiently for her parents to explain their strange behavior, fear creeping into her chest with each moment.

Her mother looked up at her, fear and a bit of sadness showing clearly in her eyes, "Victoria, there's something that your father and I need to tell you."

Victoria nodded but said nothing, still waiting for them to explain.

Her father took her mother's hand, giving her silent comfort and knowing that she couldn't say what needed to be said he started, "Honey, you know your mother and I love you very much." He paused and watched her nod in agreement, "Well you're of age now and we think it's time to tell you this." He paused again, taking a deep breath, "Victoria you were adopted."

She sat completely still for a moment, it was as if she didn't move what she heard wouldn't be true. After a moment the reality of the situation crashed down on her. Anger started to bubble up inside her, but the need for answers surpassed her rage. She looked at them finally, "Why?"

"Why what?" Her mother asked kindly.

"Why everything?!" Victoria shouted jumping up from her seat, unable to control the explosion of emotions inside her. "Why did you tell me now? Why did you adopt me? Why did my parents give me away? Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"We wanted to wait until we thought you were ready." Her father started gently.

"So you chose to ruin my birthday!?"

"We thought that you had a right to know. You're an adult now, in the muggle world as well as the magical one." He answered talking softly, trying to get her to calm down.

"You could have told me last year, or any year for that matter." She stated indignantly, flopping back down.

He nodded, "You're right, we could've. We just didn't feel that you were ready then."

"Oh, but I'm ready now?"

He smiled gently, "We think you are."

She sat silently seething for a minute. Finally she looked up, "Do you know who my real parents are?"

"No," he answered, looking slightly ashamed, "we never found out who they were. All we know about them is that they're from England."

"Did you know I was a witch when you adopted me?"

"Yes, both of your parents are magical."

She nodded not speaking. "How did you find me?"

"We went through the Federal Bureau of Magical Cooperation; they set us up with the Ministry over there. When we saw you we were instantly in love."

She sat for what seemed like forever. She didn't look at them, she didn't move, she didn't speak, she could barely breathe. She felt completely lost. Everything that she knew was a lie. She could hardly stand to think about it. She got to her feet, still not glancing their way, "How could you lie to me all this time?" she asked not waiting for an answer and retreated to her room. Sitting on her bed, the tears started to fall down her face. She felt alone for the first time in her life. These people that supposedly loved her had been lying to her for 18 years. She couldn't stand to face them right now. She knew that they really did love her, but she couldn't forgive them for not telling her. She laid down on her bed and let her tears soak the pillow until she fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later. Clouds had started to block the harsh sun that had been streaming through her window earlier. The weather outside seemed to echo her feelings as the rain fell gently against her window.

With each drop of rain another thought seemed to enter her mind. 'Who are my parents? Why did they give me away? Where are they now? Are they in jail? Are they bad people, or are they good? Do they still think about me?' She knew that she couldn't answer any of this, but it didn't stop the thoughts from coming.

She finally stopped asking herself these useless questions and realized that she should have known a long time ago. Her hair was a beautiful raven black, while both of her parents were blond. Her parents eyes were both brown and her's were a brilliant blue. She was always the best at Transfiguration and Potions, while her parents didn't know a bezor from a beetle and couldn't transfigure their way out of a wet paper bag. She preferred to read about anything she could get her hands on, while her parents wouldn't pick up a book to save their souls. She sat and thought a long while, thinking of all of the things that should have tipped her off. She finally came to conclusion; she knew what she had to do.

When she emerged from her room, the moon had come out and the living room sat in semi-darkness, the only light was that cascading in from the full moon. Beyond she could hear her mother clanking about in the kitchen, and her father setting the dining room table. She slowly walked into the kitchen, this time it was she who didn't know how to tell her parents something. She knew it wasn't going to be a happy conversation, but she also knew that she would never be happy if she didn't know. Bracing herself, she sat down at the table, her parents immediately joining her. They'd been waiting for her to come out all day, but decided to give her the space she required. She didn't know any way to say what she needed to other than to be blunt. So taking a deep, steadying breath, she started, "I need to find my parents," then wincing as she heard how it sounded, "my biological parents."

Her mother couldn't look at her, her eyes filling with tears. Victoria tried to make the blow easier, "I know that you both love me, and I love you more than you can possibly know, but I need to do this. I need to do this for me. To find out who I really am."

Her father took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "You need to do what makes you happy."

She nodded smiling and returned to her room. She knew that she couldn't stand to be in this house any longer than she had to be. It was true that she loved her parents, but she still resented the fact that they had lied to her. She was determined to find her real parents no matter how long it took. She had very little information to go on, but she knew one thing she was going to England.

…

A/N: Welcome to our new character. From here on out we're basically going to be following her journey. Now don't get me wrong other characters will definitely be joining her on the way but for the most part it's about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

A/N: This was one of the most fun chapters I've ever gotten to write. Enjoy.

The next day Victoria found herself stepping out of Heathrow airport onto a bus; some people would call her crazy by taking muggle transport, but since she'd never been to London before she couldn't very well apparate there. She had absolutely no idea where she was going but that didn't matter. She was on her way to find herself. The only thing she knew for sure was that this particular bus was headed east. This being a strange town she had no idea of where to find the wizarding area, although she knew a place this size there had to be one. For a moment she started to wonder if she was doing the right thing by being here, but decided that she was too excited to care. After a while she decided that she had too much energy to simply sit on a bus any longer. She got off and looked around. The road she was on seemed to be downtown, not that she knew downtown from the outskirts. As she walked along she saw restaurants, book shops, music stores, and a movie theater, but what seized her attention was a pub. It was sandwiched between a big book store, and a record store. She watched as people walked past the pub, but not one person looked at it. She had a strange feeling for a moment as if this was the place she needed to be.

It seemed a small seedy looking place, but something about it seemed to draw her in. The sign above the door showed a witch stirring a cauldron, and read The Leaky Cauldron. Warily she reached for the door and went inside. The little pub wasn't much better inside. It was dark and stuffy. She sighed in relief as she saw what could only be witches and wizards who sat talking at small tables or sharing a drink at one of the booths. Most people wore robes, some carried books with strange titles such as "The Modern Witch, What is it", or played idly with their wands. There was one man at the bar who caught her attention. His shaggy black hair matched his leather robes perfectly. He had a carefree air about him while he talked with two other men. The man to his right seemed about his age, both young, but when he turned towards her she noticed that his warm hazel eyes made him seem much older. This man's robes looked as if he'd either gotten them from a very poor second hand place, or he'd been very hard on them. They were turning from their original black to almost grey and very thin in places. His hair was a sort of mousey brown, cut short, but she could see spots missing as if they'd been pulled out. Two long scars on his cheeks gave him the appearance of being a fighter. The man on the left looked too large to be real. He was almost twice the size of anyone else in the room and he took up two stools to himself. She saw beetle black eyes shine in her direction as he laughed at a joke the middle man had said. His dark hair and beard were wild; covering so much of his face that it was hard to tell that there was really someone behind them.

A moment later she noticed the man behind the bar looking kindly at her, his bald head glinting in the light. "Anything I can do for you miss?" he called to her, as she was still standing just inside the door.

She smiled, stepping up to the bar, "Yes actually. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the nearest hotel, or inn maybe?" She asked hopefully, trying to ignore the eyes of the men sitting a little ways away.

"Why no need miss. I can rent you a room myself. Have some just upstairs." He smiled at her, she noticed now that he only had a few teeth, and of those none looked like they'd be hanging around much longer.

"Really," she set her bags down, smiling, "thank you."

"My pleasure." He stepped out from behind the bar, "Follow me." He waved his wand at her bag and it suddenly flew up the stairs ahead of them. She followed him up the stairs, coming to a stop behind him in front of a door with a large brass number 10. "Here we are Miss." He opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter.

The room to her standards was beautiful. It was full of polished oak furniture, a comfortable looking bed, and a fireplace. Seeing the bags had already taken up residence on a large desk that sat in one corner of the room she thought that this place was perfect. The smile faded from her lips for a moment as she asked, "And the price?"

"Don't worry Miss, we try to be reasonable, two Galleons per night." He smiled again, noticing as she sighed in relief.

She reached into her pocket and realized that all she had with her was her muggle money. She looked up to him, and he smiled again. "Not to worry, you can pay me tomorrow. Gringotts is closed for the night anyhow."

"Gringotts?" she asked, stuffing the money back into her pocket.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked kindly. She looked sheepishly up at him as he continued, "Gringotts is the wizarding bank in Diagon Alley." She still looked confused so he went on, "It's the largest wizarding area in London. It's just behind the pub here."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome. The name's Tom by the way. If you should be needing anything let me know." He waved as he closed the door behind him.

She looked around the room again, smiling. 'This is where I'm meant to be.' She thought to herself, flopping down on the bed, which was even more comfortable that it had looked. The down comforter enveloped her in its warmth and she thought about her day. She still didn't know how she'd found this place, but she felt as if luck was on her side.

Her stomach gave a slight rumble after a few minutes, reminding her that she hadn't had much to eat since she'd left the States. She'd brought a sandwich, choosing against the airplane food, which she knew from previous experience to be horrible. Pulling herself up she went back down to the main pub in search of something to appease her appetite. She noticed that there were fewer people there now, only a couple in the back that seemed to be so wrapped up in each other they wouldn't have noticed anyone else, and the mysterious man in the leather cloak from earlier. She picked her way around a few tables and took a seat at one of the stools a little way away from him. He turned to her and gave her a sly smile, his steel eyes sparkling at her. She ordered a black current juice and cider when Tom came and placed a menu in front of her. She felt like she was reading another language as she skimmed over the menu in her hands, things like bangers and mash, black pudding, bubble and squeak, and toad-in-the-hole. She had never heard of any of these, and wasn't quite sure if she really wanted to. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the man got up and took a stool next to her.

He laughed lightly at the lost look on her face, "May I offer a suggestion?"

She looked up at him, considering him for a moment, uncertain if she should trust him or not. Finally she shrugged, "Why not."

"Stay away from the black pudding. Most American's can't stomach blood sausage." He grinned, watching as she turned slightly green.

"Blood sausage!" She asked taken aback, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope." He answered taking a long pull from his mug. "It's actually quite good, but you might want to work your way up to it."

"I don't think I'll ever work up to that." She said feeling her stomach give a slight turn just thinking about it.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, setting his now empty mug back down on the bar and motioning to Tom for another.

Tom poured him another from the tap and set it in front of him smiling at her he asked, "Sirius here isn't giving you too much trouble is he Miss?"

"Oh Tom, how could you say such a thing?" Sirius asked, looking hurt.

Victoria laughed as Tom rolled his eyes, "No, he's fine, just trying to steer me through the complicated labyrinth of English cuisine."

It was Tom's turn to laugh, "I'll have something for you in a jiffy." He disappeared into a doorway behind the bar, leaving the two alone.

"You know, you've got one up on me." He stated leaning back on his stool.

"How's that?" she asked leaning an elbow on the bar.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. Sirius Black, at your service." He jokingly took her hand and kissed it.

"Victoria, Victoria Knight."

"Beautiful name. It suit's you." He watched as she blushed, averting her eyes back to the menu. He caught the change in her demeanor and said, "So what brings you to this side of the Pond?"

She looked up at him again, wondering for a moment if she should tell him the truth or not. Shrugging she decided that it wouldn't hurt, "Well it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well," she started, "Yesterday was my birthday…"

Tom came back with a plate of fish and chips before she had a chance to say anything else. She reached in her pocket, not thinking, and pulled out her muggle money again. Gasping slightly, she felt Sirius put a hand on her wrist stopping her, "My treat, think of it as a belated birthday present."

"Thank you," she said honestly. Taking a bite of fish she sighed contentedly.

He watched in amusement as she ate. He didn't say anything until she was half-way through. "Yesterday was your birthday and…"

"Oh sorry." She embarrassedly took a swallow of her drink, finishing it and motioning for another. "Yes, yesterday was my birthday and my parents lovingly told me that I was adopted."

"That's bollocks!"

She laughed, not needing to know exactly what he said to understand, "Yep, just out of the blue. They decided that my 18th birthday was the perfect time to find out."

"What did you do?"

"I asked them every question I could possibly think of. They didn't know much but the one thing they could tell me is that my parents were from here."

He nodded, talking another long drink from his glass. "So that's why you're here."

"Yeah." She sighed, looking down, "I came to try and find my parents. I know that they're both magical, but that's about all."

He studied her for a moment, "Well, either you're completely off your trolley or bloody brilliant! How many people have the guts to just pack it all in and go for what they want?"

She blushed, "I guess you could say that. Right now I'm feeling a little more crazy than "brilliant"."

"Why's that?" he asked, she noticed his speech becoming slightly slurred. He'd obviously been drinking for some time now.

"Well like you said, I just packed it all in. I'd already been accepted to the Salem Witches Institute, the most prestigious wizarding University in the States. My parents already had a job waiting for me when I got done with that. I chose to just walk away from all of that."

He shrugged, "I still say you're brilliant. I don't know many people could have done what you did." She smiled; feeling like it was time to change the subject. He did the honors for her, "So how does one get into the good graces of a beautiful witch like yourself?" he asked his eyes holding that same sparkle they had when she first saw him.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, and then looked down at his mug which was almost empty, "Finish your drink."

He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, but did as she said taking the last bit. She took the mug from him tipping it over onto its rim on a napkin. "Did you know that you can read foam from a beer the same as you could with tea leaves?"

"You're barking." He shook his head watching as she turned the glass back over staring into it.

"Hmm," she said studying it. "Very interesting."

"What?" He asked, now leaning forward on his stool.

"I thought I was… what did you say, "barking"?" she smiled impishly.

He didn't say anything, leaning back again, trying to look disinterested, failing miserably. "So what do you see." He said finally.

"Well…" she said pointing up towards the rim of the glass, "right here I see a swarm of bees."

"What's that mean?"

"Success with an audience." she said never taking her eyes off of the mug.

He smiled smugly, "Is that so?"

She ignored him, "Right here I see a bush, that's new friends." She smiled up at him momentarily.

"I can see that." He replied, not bothering to look at the glass.

She indicated to a place towards the middle of the mug, "See this loop? That means impulsive actions bring trouble."

He laughed heartily at that, "Trouble is my middle name darling."

She smirked continuing on, "And right down here. All the way at the bottom," She paused for dramatic effect, "a tree without leaves." She said sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Disappointment." She laughed.

He pulled the glass back, looking down in it, turning it this way and that. "Well it could be bagpipes if you look at it like this." He said almost pleadingly.

She chuckled, "It's the same thing."

He looked like he was going to argue with her for a moment. Then his eyes lit up again. "Well what about yours?"

She shrugged, finishing her own glass then turning it over as she'd done his. When she decided enough time had elapsed she turned it back over, but he suddenly took it from her, "Oh no you don't. It's my turn."

"Ok, just tell me what you see." She answered amusedly watching him study the tiny bubbles on the glass.

"Wow there's a lot here. Well this looks somewhat like maybe… a monkey?"

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "A flattering mischief-maker."

He snorted a laugh, "Fair enough. And this looks like a plane."

She nodded, "A sudden journey, not without risk. Makes sense really."

He nodded in agreement, looking back in the glass, "This looks like a head."

"New opportunities." She answered simply.

"This here looks like a candle and next to it is a crutch." He said turning the glass to one side, trying to catch the light better

"The candle is help from others in the pursuit of knowledge, and the other is…" she wracked her brain for a moment, the alcohol and jet-lag seeming to catch up to her, "help from a friend. How that one works when I have no friends here I'm not sure."

His head snapped up from the cup, "That hurt."

"Oh come on Sirius, we don't know each other yet."

"What better reason to keep me as a friend?" He smiled.

"Ok, friend." She conceded, rolling her eyes, "Anything else in the glass?"

He looked down again, "I think this is an elephant." He said pointing to a place close to the bottom

"Uh that's…" she closed her eyes trying to remember, "wisdom, strength, lasting success, a trustworthy friend."

"See you need me." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed, "That it?"

"Just one more, right down at the bottom, looks like a shamrock."

"A bit obvious." She answered, "Good luck, or a wish coming true."

"So does this stuff really work?" He asked placing the mug back in front of her.

"I don't really know. I've never tried it before." She smirked, this time her blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"What? You made all that up?"

"No," she laughed, "my mom taught divination. I was never particularly great at it, but I had to know all about it."

He shook his head looking at her incredulously. She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. He smiled at her, "Well Victoria, thanks for the reading of my future. Why don't we call it a night? Looks like you need some rest from your trip."

She smiled gratefully, "I guess so."

He got up from his stool, and helped her to her feet. "If you're not doing anything I'd be more than happy to show you around Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"That would be great." She smiled, "I'd really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it." He smiled down at her and walked her to the staircase, "That saves me from buying you supper again."

She laughed and started up the stairs as he walked out the door. As she fell into her bed that night she thought again about her journey. The only word that came to her mind as she started to drift off was serendipity. A smile crossed her lips, '_That's what it is_' she thought to herself, '_a happy accident_.'


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The next morning Victoria awoke with the same feeling of well-being she'd fallen asleep with the night before. She was curled up on her side barely peeking out from underneath the most comfortable down duvet she'd ever felt. She could see the odd roofs of strange buildings from the window as she laid there not wanting to move for fear that the feeling would be lost as soon as she extricated herself from the bed. She sighed looking at the clock next to her bed, a muggle instrument she couldn't help but bring with her, the small piece of home reminding her of why she'd chosen to come across the ocean. Deciding that being after 11 it was probably a good idea to finally make her way out of bed. She was surprised how much jet lag could throw off her system.

A moment later she heard a tapping on her window. Looking over she saw a large tawny owl holding a tiny folded piece of yellowed paper in its beak. Wracking her brain she couldn't think of who could possibly be contacting her by owl. It was too far for her parents to send her anything by owl. Making her way to the window she opened it and took the paper from the owl. It looked rather disgruntled when she explained to it that she didn't have anything for it. It ruffled its feathers moodily and took off. She unfolded the note and saw an unfamiliar large, slightly sloppy writing. She read it over:

_Victoria-_

_Hope you haven't forgotten about your tour guide already. I'll meet you at noon at the Leaky Cauldron._

_See you soon,_

_Sirius_

Smiling she set the note down next to her clock and went to get ready for the day.

…

An hour later she made her way down the staircase to the main pub. Being rather early in the day there were few people there. There was a tall witch reading a book in the corner drinking from a cup that had red smoke rolling out of it, and a couple of goblins sitting at a table conversing loudly in Gobbledegook. As she sat down at the bar to wait for Sirius she heard a loud crash from behind the counter. Looking up she saw the bartender Tom standing in the doorway to the kitchen completely drenched in something resembling pea soup. His face was red and from the looks of it he was doing his best to not explode in rage. Next to him stood a girl, her hand still held up around her midsection as if holding a tray. Her eyes were huge, obviously terrified, and waiting for Tom to blow up at her. After a moment where they were both frozen in the same stance Tom blew his cool screaming, "Tell me again Kate, why is it that I keep you around here?" He asked, watching her stand there still unable to move a muscle. "Oh that's right," he continued, "I don't have to. You're fired." He left her still standing there in a puddle of soup.

Victoria tried as she might to avert her gaze, but she couldn't help it. It was something like a train wreck. She kept stealing glances at the poor girl over her menu, not wanting to interfere, but also feeling bad for the girl. Finally the girl broke out into tears and ran into the back. Tom came back after a minute and cleaned up the mess. He sighed as he pushed the mop back and forth. Victoria finally looked up, "Rough morning Tom?"

He laughed humorlessly, "I'll say. That girl has cost me more spilled food than I've made in the last year."

"I'm sorry." She answered honestly, setting her menu down. "Sounds like you need some help back there."

He looked at her cautiously, a small smile passing over his face, "What, you planning on staying around here?"

"I've thought about it." She smiled back.

"Have you ever waited tables before?"

She nodded, "I was a waitress for a year back home."

His smile grew, "You ever poured a drink?"

"No," she answered honestly, "but I'm a quick study."

He looked her over again, "I can't pay you much."

"I'm not asking for much, I just need enough to get by on."

"You won't get much in the way of tips."

"It's ok."

"It's evenings mostly, and weekends."

"Fine by me, I don't have much else to do."

Finally he gave her a curt nod, "Be here tomorrow at 5. Can't tell you when you'll get off. We don't close till everyone leaves."

She smiled giving him a nod as well, "Pleasure doing business with you sir."

He laughed walking back into the kitchen.

A moment later she heard a voice in her ear, "Smooth way to get a job."

She jumped, turning to see Sirius with a wide grin on his face, "Thank you. I wasn't expecting it but when an opportunity falls in your lap what are you going to do?"

He laughed, "Very true." He took the stool next to her, "So would you like to sample more culinary adventures, or just jump into our tour."

"Well since I skipped breakfast, I should probably eat something first."

"Right." He said, turning his attention to Tom who'd just walked back from the kitchen. "Tom my good man, can I get a plate of bangers and mash for the lady and a steak and kidney pie for myself."

Tom nodded returning to the kitchen. Victoria stared at him, a look of disgust plastered on her face, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"What?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"Steak and KIDNEY pie?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's kidney. That's disgusting."

"Have you ever had it?"

"No," she said as if it was the craziest thing she'd ever been asked, "why would I want to?"

"Because it's quite good." He answered easily. "When I get it you should try some."

"I think I'll pass."

"Where's you adventurous spirit?" He asked looking over her in surprise, "Is this the same girl that came across an entire ocean on a moment's notice?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, still not wanting to admit to herself that he was right. "Just because I'm adventurous doesn't mean I have to eat the organs of a poor animal."

"The animal is already dead Vicky. It's not going to feel anything now."

"That may well be, but I'll know it." She thought about correcting him on her name for a moment, but decided against it. She liked how it sounded coming from him.

He shook his head at her, "Suit yourself, but you don't know what you're missing."

She watched as Tom set down their meals smiling when she saw mashed potatoes and sausage on her plate, "Finally something I recognize."

"Do you want to know what's in that sausage?" Sirius asked smirking.

"No," she answered quickly, "let me just keep thinking that there's nothing disgusting in it."

He laughed taking a bite of his meal, watching her inspect her sausage warily.

…

A few hours later they were walking down Diagon Alley. Their first stop had been Gringotts where she got her own vault and traded her muggle money in for wizard's money. It had been a strange experience for her, being the first time she'd ever had to deal with wizard's money.

Sirius looked at her curiously when the stepped back out onto the street, watching as she turned a sickle over in her hand, "Are you sure you're not a muggle in disguise?"

She glanced up at him confused, "Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen anyone but a muggle born look at a sickle like that."

She looked sheepishly back down at the coin in her hand, "Sorry, but we don't have this stuff at home. We don't have any strictly wizarding areas in the States. We just use muggle money, it's easier."

They walked on in silence, he watched with an amused smile spread over his face as she looked over the different items in the shops with the interest of a child. In the small window of a junk shop she stopped short, staring at a what looked like a brief case with with a crucifix, a wooden steak, a gun with two silver bullets, and an odd assortment of potions. The sign underneath it read, "Vampire Killing Kit: Everything you need to slay a vampire." She looked at Sirius in amazement, "They're joking right?"

"Beats me. Never seen a vampire myself, but I highly doubt anything in there would do away with them. Looks to me like you could get away easier by hitting them over the head with the case and making a run for it."

She laughed, "I've never heard of that way to deal with them, but I'll have to remember that one."

"Shall we make our way back?" He asked still smiling at his little joke.

"Sure." She shrugged, as she turned she noticed a small shop. It looked rather shabby, but a sign above the door read "Olivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C" in the window there was a single wand sitting on a purple cushion that seemed to have been there for quite some time. Looking down at her wand, it seemed as if it had seen better days. The handle was worn down almost to the core in spots and big gashes ran across it.

He looked down at her, "Care to go in? Olivander is brilliant. Best wand maker in England."

She nodded, watching as he opened the door and waited for her to enter the small shop. She blushed slightly, not used to the chivalrous act. Upon entering she was shocked to see the floor to ceiling boxes. A small counter stood in front of them with an old register on it. A spindly looking chair sat in the corner where Sirius meandered casually. Victoria looked up suddenly as she heard a soft voice from somewhere within the boxes, "Good afternoon."

A prickle of fear ran across her as she saw the man emerge from the back. His slivery eyes seemed to bore through her. Swallowing the fear she stepped up to the counter, "Good afternoon." She said more confidently than she felt. She pulled her wand out from the inside pocket of her ice blue robes, "I'd like to get a new wand."

"I see." He took the wand and studied it for a moment. "Definitely not one of mine. Ash, with Pegasus tail hair," He turned it this way and that, continuing to study it, "10 ¾ inches, quite flexible. Looks to be American."

She looked at him in disbelief, "How did you know?"

He smiled at her kindly, "Americans are the only ones to use Pegasus hair." He set the wand back down in front of her. Looking over her again he took out a tape measure with silver markings, letting it start measuring by itself. After a moment of watching it he returned to the back and pulled out three boxes. He handed her one explaining, "This one's mahogany with dragon heartstring."

She took it, trying out a simple spell to shoot off sparks, but with no luck. Olivander took it back from her, taking up another of the boxes, "Here, vine wood and phoenix feather."

She tried again unsuccessfully to do a spell. He whisked it away from her a moment later to hand her the last one. She took it and it instantly felt different, as if she'd just done a warming charm over herself. He smiled at her, "It looks like Ash is your wood, Miss Knight."

Her head snapped up as she heard him say her name, knowing that she hadn't told him what it was. She looked at him suspiciously as he continued on, "This is Ash with Unicorn tail hair 9 ¼ inches, great for transfiguration. I think you'll have better luck with this. I dare say the last was your mother's"

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked incredulously.

He smiled at her again, "The wand chooses the witch." He said simply

She shook her head, not knowing how to reply to him. She paid him the seven galleons and they left the shop.

…

After another hour they found themselves in front of a large book shop. She couldn't help the smile the burst onto her face. He watched her eyes light up as she looked in the store window seeing the huge leather bound books and gold covered tomes. He laughed as he watched her, looking like a child who'd seen their first Quiddich match. He wordlessly opened the door for her, she didn't even notice this time, her attention completely on the books in front of her. She stepped in the shop filled with books on every subject imaginable. She didn't know where to look first. There were so many she simply stood there frozen until someone bumped into her. She instantly knew the man; he was the same one from the night before who'd been talking to Sirius. His robes looked just as shabby as the night before, but he seemed to have gotten more sleep the previous night. There were no dark circles or bags under his kind hazel eyes.

Sirius smiled, "Remus, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out today?"

"This isn't out?" Remus smiled, looking around the shop curiously.

"You know what I meant Moony." Sirius replied in exasperation.

Remus smiled back, "I don't know what your definition of out is Sirius, but I'm quite content here."

Sirius shook his head at his friend. He suddenly realized he'd been rude as he watched Remus eyeing Victoria warily. "Where are my manners?" He asked. "Victoria, this is my best mate Remus Lupin. Moony, this is Victoria Knight, she just moved here from the States."

"Pleased to meet you." He extended his hand to her.

"You too." She smiled taking his hand as she noticed the book in his other hand, "What are you reading?"

"Oh this? Nothing really." He said trying to shield it from her.

He was just a little too slow for her, she grabbed it from him and turned it over reading, "The Wolf Within," she looked over the title again and then back to his appearance. The hair torn out in places, the bruises that had now made an appearance that weren't there the night before, the fresh cuts, her eyes shot back up to his, "Are you… I mean…" She wasn't sure how to ask.

"Yes my dear, Moony here has a 'little furry problem'." Sirius answered for his friend, waiting to see her reaction.

She considered him for a moment, "That is…" a smile spread across her face, "awesome!" She watched as he looked at her in amazement. She shrugged, "I've never met anyone with lycanthropy before."

Sirius grinned down at her, "See Moony, it's not a big deal."

Remus shook his head, still dumbfounded, "You mean you don't care?"

"Why should I?" She asked smiling. "You don't plan on eating me do you?"

"No." he answered honestly. "But you mean you really don't mind?"

She took a step closer to him, forcing him to look at her, "Remus, all of us have skeletons in our closet, some people just can't hide theirs as well."

He smiled at her, "I guess you're right."

She stepped back, turning her attention back to the book, "So what is this thing about? Just a handbook on how to be a werewolf?"

"Not exactly." Remus opened the book, leaving it in her hands, "This is one of the few books that tells you how to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. It's a new invention to stop someone from turning."

"That's great! When did they come up with that?" she asked looking over the pages.

"Just a few years ago. I was hoping to learn how to brew it, but I'm not the greatest at potions."

"What are you talking about Moony," Sirius asked, "You got an E on your O.W.L.s."

Remus blushed a little, "That may well be," he said turning his attention back to the book, "but this is extremely complicated. I don't know if I can do it even if I can afford all of the ingredients."

Victoria finally looked up from the book, "It really doesn't look that bad."

Remus looked at her shocked, "You're serious?"

"No I'm Sirius." Sirius laughed at his lame joke.

She rolled her eyes at Sirius, turning back to Remus, "Yeah, I'll tell you what, you buy the ingredients and I'll make it for you. It should only take a few days."

"Are you sure? It looks quite difficult?" Remus asked, but she could still see a certain amount of hope in his eyes.

She smiled, "I live for challenge."

He laughed, "Why would you do this for me? We just met."

"That's true." She nodded, "But I can always use another friend."

She handed the book back to him watching the smile spread over his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Victoria spent most of her waking hours that she wasn't working in Flourish and Blotts. She couldn't get enough of all of the books they had there. She'd never seen any place like it. The library at her old school was good, but it was lacking in some areas, so the large bookstore held a lot of interest for her. It was while she was there one afternoon, wandering through the transfiguration section that she saw a flyer on one of the walls advertising a flat for rent. Looking over the small flyer she was amazed to see that it was directly above the bookstore. Immediately getting excited she went to the front of the store to enquire about the place. It was mere moments later when she was handing Mr. Flourish enough Galleons to pay for the first month and she was handed the keys.

The first night she spent in her new place she had a hard time sleeping. Thoughts seemed to flood her mind as she closed her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about how well things were going for her. Yes, it was true that she wasn't any closer to finding her parents than she'd been back in the States, but the simple fact of being here was a comfort to her. She was happier than ever. She loved her job at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting tables, filling in as a bartender now and then, and meeting so many kinds of people. She realized a few days after she'd started that she'd learned more about various creatures here than in all her years of taking DADA.

Sirius would come to visit her a few times a week and occasionally Remus would join him. Victoria had become very good friends with the two rather odd men. Sirius mostly just a charming flirt, but she'd come to realize that there was more to him than met the eye. There were times, especially when he was drunk, that she noticed a look in his eye, somewhat akin to loneliness. It was something that she still couldn't quite understand from a man who had friends as close as he had, but it was still there. Remus on the other hand was still very kind to her, but it was harder to get him to open up. She knew it had to be hard for him being a werewolf, but she hoped someday that he could enough to let her in. The Wolfsbane seemed to help him though she'd made it for him twice now. He always stopped in the day after his transformation to thank her again for making the complex potion for him, and he was looking much better than he had the night she'd first seen him.

One thought seemed to nag at her as she laid there. It was something so innocuous that it wouldn't have bothered anyone else, but it had been on her mind since the first time Sirius had taken her around Diagon Alley. It was what Mr. Ollivander had said when he was looking at her old wand. Small things that added together to make her think that he knew more than he was letting on, between the comment about it being her mother's wand, and knowing her name without saying anything. What really made her think about it was the way he said "the wand chooses the witch". She'd heard it said before about wands, but it was the look he had as he said it, like he was keeping a secret. She didn't know why it had bothered her so much, but she decided that she needed to talk to him again.

The next day she didn't have to be at work until 5 again, so after lunch she made her way down the back stairs from her flat, a nice little feature that meant she didn't have to go through the shop every time she went home. She made her way down the street to Ollivander's relatively quickly. As she opened the door she noticed that again she was the only one in the shop and started to wonder if this was common. She looked around the dusty shop filled with boxes realizing how quiet the place was, almost eerie with an odd tingle of secret magic. Suddenly Mr. Ollivander was standing behind the desk, his silvery eyes almost looking through her as he smiled, "Ah Miss Knight, I didn't expect to see you here so soon. No troubles with the wand I hope."

"Oh, the wand is great Mr. Ollivander," she smiled stepping closer to the counter. "You were right; it works much better for me. I wish I would have had it for my tests back home."

"I'm glad to hear it."

She swallowed hard, trying to give herself another second to come up with the words for what she wanted to say. "Mr. Ollivander," she started warily, not entirely sure if he would answer her question, "how did you know that the old wand was my mother's?"

He smiled at her again, this time as if he were placating a small child, "As I said before, the wand chooses the witch Miss Knight."

"I understand that, but how did you know it was hers?"

"It's simple; your mother got her first wand from me."

"She got her first wand from you?"

"That's correct. As I never forget a wand that I've sold, I never forget the witch or wizard that bought it."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, my dear. Your mother, Shannon, is a very gifted witch. She came to me as with many others for her first wand when she was 11. It was ebony and unicorn tail hair 11 inches, as I remember even then she was showing signs of being a true seer."

Victoria was floored, she knew that her parents were from England originally, but she never knew that they had been here.

After a minute of silence he continued on, "Although you are a very powerful witch as well, I see different things in you. It's strange. You see, normally if someone has a parent who has the sight they get it themselves, but I see none of it in you."

A small smile crept to her face, "There's a simple reason for that."

"I dare say there is." He smiled at her knowingly.

She knew that there was nothing more that she was going to get from the older man. Thanking him she left the store. She wasn't sure what she felt at that moment. Talking with Mr. Ollivander made her think about her adoptive parents, something she hadn't done much since she'd moved to London. She did love her parents, but she was still mad at them for not telling her the truth. She sighed as she walked back down the road back to Flourish and Blotts. She had a few more hours before her shift so what better way was there to kill a few hours.

…

That night as Victoria was working in the Leaky Cauldron Sirius and Remus came in. A wide smile crossed Sirius's face as he saw her and both men waved as they took up seats at the bar. She finished cleaning off a table quickly and then came up to them. "It's great to see you guys tonight. I thought you said you couldn't get in for a few days?"

Remus nodded, "We got done with our mission early."

"Mission?" she asked curiously, "What are you guys spies?"

They shared a look for a moment, and then Sirius looked back at her, "Well…"

Remus cut him off, "Sirius I really think we should talk this over with… the others before we tell her."

"Remus who is she going to tell?" Sirius countered, looking infuriated.

"The girl works in a pub. Think about how many people could potentially know if she let it slip."

"Do you really trust her so little?" Sirius studied his friend, amazed at his reaction. "She is the one who makes you Wolfsbane for Merlin's sake. If she really wanted to harm you it would have been easy."

Remus was still not backing down, "That's a completely different thing. This is a huge secret, and you and I are not the only ones who would be affected by us saying anything."

Victoria rolled her eyes, putting her hands up in surrender, "It's okay I really don't need to know, I was just joking."

Neither of the men seemed to even notice that she had said anything. Sirius countered again, "Yes there are others involved, but why couldn't she be? She could help us out as well."

Remus seemed curious now, "What do you mean?"

"How many people do we have set up in different areas around England?"

Remus contemplated, "Quite a few. There are some in the Ministry, most of the staff at Hogwarts, we have one at the Daily Prophet, and of course one at the Hogs Head. I'm sure that there are others that we don't know about."

"Yes, but this is one of the few places we couldn't get anyone." Sirius explained crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Tom had a full staff when we tried. There was no way he could take anyone on, but now we have her. It's perfect she's already here."

Remus looked from his friend to the girl in front of them. He seemed to consider what Sirius had said. "I agree that it would be helpful to have someone here, but I do think we need to discuss it with the others before we say anything."

Sirius finally conceded, "Alright, we'll talk to them first."

Victoria continued to look at the men as if they'd gone insane. Deciding that she didn't need to know what they were talking about for the time being she shook her head, "So what can I get you guys?"

"Just a Butterbeer for me thanks." Remus smiled at her kindly.

"I'll take a Firewhisky." Sirius answered leaning back on his stool.

Victoria's eyes lit up as he said those words, "Firewhisky! That reminds me, I wanted to show you something." She took a glass from behind the bar and poured some water into it. Both men looked at her curiously, but she just smiled and took out her wand. She pointed it at the glass and suddenly the liquid started on fire. Startled they both backed as far away from the glass as their stools would allow. They watched as the liquid was quickly consumed by the fire, until it reached the bottom of the glass. As the flame was about to hit the bottom it was suddenly gone and the glass was nothing more than a heap of sand, but underneath the sand a small piece of parchment could be seen. The men looked at each other curiously, finally Remus reached cautiously into the heap of sand and picked up the parchment. As he did the sand disappeared and he read the paper it said: "Thought I'd show you my new favorite piece of transfiguration. I just learned it today. – Victoria"

He smiled and handed the parchment to Sirius, "That is a great trick."

She smiled setting down their drinks, "I thought so. I came across it this afternoon and have been dying to try it out."

Sirius looked from the small paper to Victoria, "You've never done this before?"

She shrugged, "Nope, just thought it sounded like fun."

Sirius looked back at his best friend, "Moony, you know this could come in really handy."

Remus nodded, "I agree, but we still need to talk it over."

Sirius sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. Both men set into their drinks and easy conversation with their new friend.

…

A few nights later Sirius and Remus came into the pub again, this time another man followed them. The three sat at a booth in the back corner, away from the other patrons. "Good evening gentlemen. What can I get for you?" Victoria asked kindly, looking over the stranger. He had a long beard and hair to match, both of which were starting to show gray through the auburn that had originally been there. He smiled up at her his half-moon glasses glinting in the candle light. When he looked up she saw his brilliant blue eyes, the exact shade of hers and she smiled back.

"Good evening," the new man said, "are you Miss Knight?"

"I am," she looked curiously at him, "but please call me Victoria."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand.

"It would be if I knew your name." she said taking his hand.

"My apologies," he laughed lightly, "I am Albus Dumbledore." He released her hand.

"Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dumbledore."

"Actually it is Professor, but please call me Albus."

"Professor?" she asked, "You're a teacher?"

"Yes, at least I was. I am now the Headmaster at Hogwarts." His eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Wow, impressive."

He laughed, "Perhaps, but I sometimes miss simply being a professor."

She nodded, "Both of my parents are teachers back home."

"Is that so?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, my mom teaches Divination and my dad teaches Care of Magical Creatures. They both work at the North American Academy of Magical Arts."

"I have never been to the Academy, but I have heard great things."

She smiled, "Well I'm sure it's not as good as Hogwarts, but we get by."

He laughed, "You do not need to talk badly about your school on my account."

"No, there are just some things that I wish we would have learned better, but it is what it is." She shrugged then changed the subject, "So gentlemen can I get you anything to drink?"

Sirius and Remus who had remained silent until that moment both put in their normal orders of Butterbeer and Firewhisky, Albus decided on an oak-mured mead. She left to get the drinks. She couldn't make out what they were saying but could tell that they were talking about her as she walked away.

When she came back with their orders Albus asked, "Do you have a moment? There is something that I would like to ask you."

She looked around the nearly empty pub. It was late in the evening so the dinner crowd had already left. Only two other tables were left and both of which were still full on their drinks. "Sure." She answered taking a seat next to Sirius who'd scooted over to make room for her.

Albus took a sip of his drink then started, "Miss Knight, I would like to ask a favor of you. A great favor. This is not something to take lightly, so I will not be offended in the least if you decline."

She looked curiously at him as she watched him take another sip of his drink, waiting for him to continue. "Ask away."

"I do not know if you have heard, but there is a dark wizard who has been causing some trouble for the last few years."

She nodded, "I've heard something like that. Some people around here have been talking about someone, but they all refer to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"The name he goes by, to his followers anyway is Lord Voldemort. He has a following that they call the Death Eaters. He has been the cause of quite a few mysterious disappearances and many more unspeakable things."

"What can I do?" she asked.

"We have started an organization called the Order of the Phoenix to try and stop this Dark Lord and his followers. We would like you to join our group."

She looked up at him in surprise, "How could I help?"

"We would like you to do exactly what you have been doing. We want you to remain working here, but keep an eye out."

She remained quiet for a moment. She knew that she wanted to help out with their effort, but she was slightly afraid of getting involved. She mentally shook herself, it wasn't like her to back away from a challenge and she wasn't about to start now that it really mattered, "I'll do anything I can to help."

Albus and Remus smiled, Sirius threw his arm around her shoulders looking at Remus, "See we should have told her that night."

She shook her head, "I'm glad you talked it over with everyone else."

Changing the subject Remus spoke up, "Victoria, I told Professor Dumbledore about your trick."

"Ah yes." He smiled looking up at her in amusement. "I would like to see it if you do not mind."

"Certainly." She smiled taking Sirius's glass from him causing him to call out trying to get it back from her. She ignored him placing the glass as far away from him as she could and pointing her wand at it. Within seconds the glass was gone and Albus held a small piece of parchment in his hands.

His eyes twinkled as he looked back up at her after reading it, "You are most welcome my dear."

"What?" Sirius asked childishly, "What does it say?"

Albus shook his head slightly handing the paper to the younger man. Sirius read it, and then hugged her. "Of course we trust you."

Remus nodded, "You are the one who makes the potion for me."

"I said that last time." Sirius argued.

"I know, and I didn't disagree with you then. I just said we needed to talk to the others."

She shook her head in amusement, extricating herself from Sirius's arm, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I really do need to get back to work."

"Certainly," Albus nodded understandingly, "there will be others coming in to ask for information over the next few weeks. When anyone asks for a drink called the "Flaming Phoenix" you will know it is one of us. Simply use your spell here and give them any information you have at the time."

"I think I can do that." She smiled. "I'm sorry guys, I'll be back later."

The men continued to talk over Order business as they finished their drinks. When Victoria finished with the other tables she noticed that all three were gone, but there was money left on the table along with the same piece of parchment as earlier. As she picked it up this time however, it read: "Thank you for putting your trust in us." She smiled picking up the parchment and tucking it into the pocket of her robes. Once again she felt like this was where she was supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Years Later

Victoria was distracted as she worked that night. She went through the paces of her job as usual, but her head was anywhere else. She didn't know what it was about the night, but she couldn't stop herself from reminiscing about the last two years. To say that her life didn't turn out like she'd expected would be the understatement of the century. When she had graduated from the Academy she had already been accepted by The Salem Witches' Institute, the only all witch University in the States. It was assumed that she would go to the University, get some kind of degree, and then start her career. However, she had never expected to be thrown the curve ball her parents had sent her when they told her that they weren't her real parents. Her life for the last two years had consisted of working in the Leaky Cauldron, hanging out with Sirius and Remus, and spending any remaining time in Flourish and Blotts. Her flat was a place she went to simply sleep.

Thinking about it she realized that she hadn't even looked for her parents since she'd gotten there. Everything in her life seemed to fall into place as soon as she got to London. It wasn't that she didn't want to find them, but she was so busy that she simply didn't have the time. Shaking her head she made the decision that she would resume her search tomorrow.

A few hours later she was just about to close up the pub, the last table one of particularly raucous goblins had finally left. As she walked over to the door to lock it someone pushed their way in. The figure in front of her was one she knew very well, a man with shaggy black hair and leather robes to match, but she'd never seen the look of fear and exhaustion on his face. "Sirius, what's wrong?" she asked pulling him all the way into the pub and locking the door behind him.

"Voldemort," He said slightly breathlessly, "he's got all of the Death Eaters on the search for me."

She was confused, "Why would they be after you? I mean you're an Order member, but that wouldn't put all of them on you." She said over her shoulder as she went to the bar handing him a glass and a bottle of Firewhisky.

He downed one glass and answered, "It's James and Lily. He apparently heard some crazy story about the only person that could kill him would be born soon, and there are only two women in the Order who are pregnant. One is Alice Longbottom and the other is Lily. Dumbledore has put a Fidelus Charm on both families. I was originally going to be the secret keeper for James and Lily, but just before we did it I realized that the first person Voldemort would think of to get the secret from would be me. So instead we made Peter the secret keeper. He would be the last person that anyone would think of to keep a secret of that caliber."

As he explained the story she listened with interest. "So now Voldemort is after you thinking that you have the secret right."

"That's right." He nodded then drained another glass.

"So what are you going to do now? You can't go home."

"That's my problem." He finally looked her in the eye, "I don't have anywhere to go. Remus and I had been staying with James and Lily, but now we both need to find different places to be. Remus is staying with his parents for now, not that he's very keen on that, but we need to stay separated. We know that both of us are prime suspects so they'll be on the lookout. If we were to stay in the same place and they find us… well let's just say I wouldn't want to see the outcome." He heaved a sigh and took another drink.

She thought about it for a moment as she wiped down the bar. She knew it would seem a little strange, but where else did he have to go. "Sirius just come stay with me. I have an extra room."

His head shot up from his glass, "You would really do that?"

"That's what friends are for." She smiled.

He thought about it, "Don't you live above Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yeah."

"How can I get up there without anyone seeing me?"

"I have a separate entrance in the back. No one will see you back there."

He took another moment to think it over then smiled up at her, "Well, lead the way."

…

The first night that Sirius stayed with her, Victoria didn't get much sleep. She kept telling herself that it was nothing, but she couldn't deny that it was strange to have a guy stay in her flat. It was strange for her to have anyone else stay with her period, but this was the first time she'd ever had a guy stay with her. Although she knew she was being silly, he was staying in a separate bedroom on the other side of the flat; she still couldn't shake the feeling. Finally sometime early in the morning she dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning when she woke the bright light was shining through her windows. She looked over at the clock on her bedside stand and was shocked to see that it was almost noon. She went into the kitchen and saw that Sirius was already up. He was in front of the stove with a pot bubbling away, his back to her and he was humming to himself. She tried not to laugh as she watched him dance around the kitchen adding various things to the pot. What surprised her the most was that he wasn't using any magic. She laughed, "Who knew Sirius Black knows how to cook? And the muggle way at that. What would your ancient and noble ancestors have to say about that?"

He whipped around his eyes showing his anger clearly and a low growl came from him, "My ancient and noble family can go to…"

"Sirius," she interrupted, knowing exactly where he was going, "you know I was only joking."

He shook his head, "I know." He turned back to the stove, turning his back on her.

She came up next to him and looked at the stove. Still not able to tell what was in the pot even from this close distance. She looked up at him cautiously, "Please don't tell me this is the organs of some poor animal."

He chuckled lightly, "No. Sadly I never learned to make tripe myself, so today you're stuck with plain ordinary stew."

She looked into the pot again and then back up at him, "That's stew?"

"Yes." He replied indignantly, "Beef stew."

"And where may I ask did you get the beef? I know there was none in the fridge." She asked, fixing him with a suspicious glare.

"I may have gone out." He said sheepishly.

She shook her head at him, "I thought you said you were in hiding. What good is it to be in hiding when you're going out?"

"It's not my fault you didn't have anything edible in the place." He retorted taking the pot off of the burner and grabbing two bowls from a nearby cupboard.

"Everything here is edible. It's not my fault that you won't eat it." She took a bowl from him and sat at the counter separating the kitchen from the living room.

He joined her, "I don't eat rabbit food."

She shook her head again knowing that the argument was futile. Taking a spoonful of the so called stew she still couldn't recognize it. Throwing caution to the wind she took a bite and was pleasantly surprised. Sirius watched her eat with a smirk on his face, "I'll take that apology now."

She laughed, "I'm sorry Sirius. You really did well with this. You family should be sorry that they never get to experience it."

He didn't say anything, but kept the smirk firmly in place. After a few minutes of eating in silence he couldn't take it any longer, "So what do you get to do today? I hope it's something fun I'll want a full report later since I'm now a prisoner."

"Well I wouldn't call it exactly fun, but I'm heading over to the Ministry before work." She said between mouthfuls.

He froze for a moment, his spoon halfway to his lips, "The Ministry? What are you doing there?"

She looked into her bowl feeling slightly ashamed, "Something I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to inquire about my parents."

"Oh," he said softly, "I thought you'd given up the search."

"No, just stalled. Like I said a long time ago, I've never really had much to go on so I can't get very far."

He nodded resuming his eating, "Well I wish you luck then." He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Hopefully they can help you."

She smiled up at him, "Yeah, maybe."

…

A few hours later she found herself in a lift at the Ministry. She knew where she was going, but she didn't know what she was going to find once she got there. She stepped out as she heard a disembodied voice announced "Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation." Stepping out and passing several doors she got to the one she was looking for and stepped inside. Inside the room she saw several women, but strangely no men. All the women were in various stages of pregnancy and there was a strange feeling of foreboding that clung in the air. She stepped up to the desk and saw a squat little witch with cat's eye glasses, her silver hair was up in a bun but some of it had managed to escape giving her a harried look. The witch didn't look up at her as she approached she simply said, "Name."

Victoria cleared her throat nervously, "I'm sorry I don't have an appointment."

The witch looked up at her giving her a look of annoyance, "You're going to have to wait. Can I get your name?"

"Um… it's Victoria Knight."

"Have a seat. Someone will call you." The witch said writing her name down on a piece of paper and pointing at it with her wand. It suddenly folded itself into a paper airplane and floated off elsewhere in the office.

Victoria turned away from the desk and took a seat on one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs. She picked up a copy of Transfiguration Today to thumb through and waited. She wasn't sure how long it was, but it felt like years by the time she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see a tall wizard in orange robes, his white hair neatly combed. A small smile crossed his face making her relax a bit as she followed him to an office. He sat behind the desk and motioned for her to take a seat, "I'm Augustus Peabody. So what can I do for you today Miss Knight?" He asked sitting back in his chair.

"Please call me Victoria." She said relaxing a little more. "To start with I would like to state for the record I am not pregnant."

He smiled at her, "That's not something I hear every day. What is it that I can do for you then?"

"Well…" She hesitated for a moment, "I actually came here to see if I could ask you a few questions."

He looked at her curiously, "I'll answer anything I can."

"You see, I was given up for adoption when I was born. I was told that my parents were from England and that they went through the Ministry."

He nodded, "I see."

"Sadly that's really all I know about them." She said sheepishly.

He thought for a moment, "Can I get your birthdate?"

"It's March 17, 1960."

He pulled out a large book from inside his desk. It was leather bound and looked to be very old. She watched as he pointed his wand at it and it opened to a page somewhere in the middle. He traced the page with his finger for a moment, stopping suddenly. He sighed as he looked up at her, "I'm sorry Miss Knight, but our records on that particular case have been sealed."

"Sealed?" she asked confused.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything about your adoption." He answered giving her an apologetic look.

"But if they're about me how can you not tell me?" She felt anger bubble up inside her.

"I'm very sorry Victoria, but this does happen. When one party in the adoption process does not want the information divulged we must seal the records."

She sat there for a moment frozen. The information she was looking for was so close, but she couldn't get it. Her anger had reached a boiling point, "This is absolutely ridiculous."

"Again I am very sorry." He reiterated placing the book back in his desk.

She shook her head, "Thanks for your time Mr. Peabody." Keeping her polite façade although all she wanted to do at that moment was to slug him and take his book. She left the Ministry in a haze, no closer to finding her parents than she'd been when she started.

…

A few days later as she was working she saw a familiar figure walk into the pub. He sat down at the bar in front of her and she saw his brilliant blue eyes twinkle upon seeing her. "Good evening Miss Knight."

She smiled wiping down the counter, "Good evening Professor Dumbledore. What can I get for you tonight? Can I offer a Flaming Phoenix?"

"That would be lovely." He smiled, but she could see more behind his look. Ignoring it for a moment she handed him a glass of water. A moment later it started on fire, causing the scruffy looking wizard a few stools away from him to start in surprise, but quickly turned back to his own glass seeming wary, as if waiting for his own glass to start as well. Albus watched as the contents of the glass were drained quickly, turning to sand. He picked up the piece of parchment from the small mound of sand as it vanished. He read it over then tucked it into a pocket in his robes looking grim. His eyes met hers for a moment before he spoke, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Umm…" She looked around the rather busy pub. Most of the tables were packed with families coming in for a late supper after a long day of shopping for school supplies since school was starting in a week. "Give me just a minute." She said disappearing through the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back, "Come on," she said simply walking around the counter and ascending the stairs.

He followed her wordlessly until they reached a door with a large brass number 8. They both stepped inside and she shut the door behind them. "Well Professor, what did you have on your mind?" she asked taking a seat on the bed.

He took the chair across from her and started to run his fingers over his long beard. He took a deep breath before starting, "Victoria, how long have you been with the Order?"

She looked confused, "About two years," she answered warily, "I joined a few months after I came here."

"In that time you have helped out our efforts more than you know. However, I now must ask more of you."

"What can I do?"

"As you know eight of our members must remain in hiding for a time."

"Yes," she answered, still wary of where he was going with this. "Sirius is actually staying with me for now."

"I know that you have yet to have any experience in battle, alas I cannot help it. I must ask you to help in a few missions over the next few weeks."

She looked up at him in shock. Battle was a word she had never thought of in association with herself, but she knew he wouldn't be asking her if it wasn't serious. "What kind of missions are we talking about?"

"They will vary greatly. I cannot reveal much at this time, but rest assured there will always be another Order member with you."

She let out a breath that she'd been unconsciously holding, "Okay," she said quietly.

He smiled up at her, "I do appreciate it. I will be in contact with you in the next few days."

She nodded, "I'll be waiting. But for now I need to get back. I think my break's over by now."

"Certainly," he stood and held the door for her as she walked back into the pub.

…

That night when she got back to her flat she was surprised to see Sirius laid out on the couch reading a book. Reading was one of Sirius's least favorite activities; however, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

She laughed lightly, "How's the book?" she asked walking to the fridge in search of something to eat.

"Good." He answered simply.

She returned to the living room with a sandwich. Taking a closer look at the book in his hands it wasn't one that she recognized. It was tiny and green with small gold braids around the edges. "Where did you get that?" she asked just before taking a bite.

"I found it this afternoon. It was under a floor board in my room." He answered finally looking up from the book.

"Strange place for a book."

"Actually, it's a diary." He sat up closing the book.

"So you're reading someone else's diary?"

"Yes." He shrugged, "It's not like whoever left it is going to miss it. The last entry was from 1962." He said flipping the book onto the cushion next to him.

"Interesting." She said finishing her supper.

"Yeah," he said casting a look over at the small object, "the girl that wrote in it was actually pregnant when she was writing it."

"Really?"

He nodded, "She gave birth on March 17th, 1960."

"What?" she sat up shocked.

"That's why I thought you might like to see it." He said handing it to her. "Whoever it was didn't put any names in it, but it's an interesting read."

She took the book from him, holding it in her hands as if it were a precious jewel. He spoke again after a few moments, "There's not even the name of who's it was, but I thought you'd like to see it."

She looked up at him smiling, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Well I'm headed to bed," he said getting to his feet. "A long day of doing nothing will wear you out."

She watched him walk into his room, knowing that he had no intention of going to sleep. Grateful that he had the sense to know that she wanted to read by herself, opening the book almost instantly after hearing his door shut. She looked over the neat slightly looping scrawl, feeling a strange connection to the writer. She read the first page with interest:

_September 1, 1958_

_Today is the start of term, my seventh year has finally begun. I've been waiting all summer just to be back in the walls of this castle. I know I should be happy to be with my family, but this is the place where I've always felt happiest. The summer hadn't been too bad. My best friend had stayed with us for the last month as her parents went on holiday to see her brother. The real reason that I'm happy to be back this year has nothing to do with it being my last year or spending time with my best friend. It's all about being close to my favorite professor again. It was such a long two months without seeing him. I know that I shouldn't feel anything for the man, he's at least thirty years my senior and the most brilliant man I've ever met, but I simply can't help it. I don't know when it happened, when he became more than just my professor, but I can't imagine my life without him. I know it sounds crazy, and it probably is, but what more can I say? I've fallen for my professor. That's right, the top witch in her year has fallen in love with her professor. Well now that I've made myself sound ridiculous even to myself I'll stop here for the night. _

Victoria laughed as she finished reading the first page. She could see this girl writing the page as if she were in front of her. Could feel her giddy energy. Deciding to save the rest of it for later she decided to call it a night herself. Setting the book down on the stand next to her bed she gave it one last look before turning out the light, wondering what secrets this tiny book would hold for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

A/N: Hey guys. So this is my first try at a battle, please let me know how I did. I honestly had no clue how I was going to do this, but it suddenly came to me as I started writing and I hope I did ok with it.

* * *

Over the next week Victoria was more on edge than she'd ever been in her life. She knew it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore came back to say that she was chosen for a mission. Each day as she went to work she would hold her breath waiting for him to be there saying it was the day. Finally one day, she didn't have to wait any longer.

As she was getting ready for work one afternoon she heard a knock on the door to her flat. She couldn't help but wonder who it could be. The only other people that knew that she lived there were Mr. Florish and Remus. Remus was already there visiting with Sirius so she knew it couldn't be him. She waited as she heard Sirius answer the door and came out into the living room. Dumbledore was there looking rather more forlorn than normal. He also brought another man she didn't recognize. She wasn't quite sure what to think about this man, his appearance seemed to indicate that he'd been in his share of fights. He had dark brown hair that was quickly turning salt and pepper while scars crossed his features. The thing that she noticed the most was this man had one eye that was a coffee brown while the other was a bright vivid blue and seemed to be moving of its own accord.

Dumbledore's eye's met her's and he gave her an apologetic look, "Miss Knight, I am sorry for intruding. However, I am afraid it is of the upmost importance."

"Please Professor, it's no trouble." She said leading them over to the comfortable, yet mismatched furniture.

They all took seats, Dumbledore and the stranger taking the green and white striped couch, Remus took the wooden rocker in the far corner, and Sirius perched on the arm of the blue paisley chair Victoria had chosen. Dumbledore began again, "I believe the last time we met I informed you that I would have to ask for your assistance on a few missions for me."

She nodded, afraid that answering would give away the fear that was creeping up from her stomach.

"I am afraid the time has come." He stated simply, a grim look crossing his face.

"What kind of mission is it?" Sirius asked for her.

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment; he didn't know how much information he should be revealing. He explained, "One of the Order has been taken by the Death Eaters. We do not know how long they will able to resist."

"Who is it?" Remus asked gently.

"I cannot say." Dumbledore looked away from the two men, making Victoria wonder if they would know the person.

"Get on with it Albus!" The stranger spoke up for the first time, his voice coming out in a low growl.

"You are right Alastor." Dumbledore gave a short nod, "Victoria I am sorry but you will have to leave immediately. This is Alastor Moody, he will be accompanying you along with Fabian and Gideon Prewett."

"But what about…" she started to ask, but was cut off by him again.

"Do not fear, I have already discussed your absence with Tom, everything is taken care of." He smiled reassuringly.

She nodded turning to Sirius, hoping for some words of encouragement. He gave a short laugh pulling her in for a hug, "Don't worry Vicky. You'll be in there with the best. Moody won't let anything happen to you. Those Death Eaters will have more to worry about than you with Gideon and Fabian."

She pulled back giving him a small unconvincing smile. "Have either of you been on one of these missions before?" She asked looking between Sirius and Remus.

Sirius looked grim for a moment, "I'm not going to lie, usually we're quite outnumbered."

"That's comforting." She moaned.

Remus crossed the room to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders, said in a gentle yet commanding tone, "Just remember, it is the quality of ones convictions that determines success, not the number of followers."

She sighed, turning and throwing her arms around him in a quick hug. Then she threw a quick glance back at Sirius, "Don't burn the place down while I'm gone."

He laughed, "So little trust."

She shook her head smirking at his attempt to lighten the situation. Finally she knew it was time and stepped away from the two men turning to Moody, "Well, I guess we better be going."

He grunted in response and walked quickly out of the flat causing her to nearly run to keep up with him.

…

Not long after their departure from her place she found herself in a field having just arrived by sidelong apparition with Moody. In true English fashion it was raining, soaking through her ice blue robes. She looked at Moody for a minute; he seemed to be waiting for something as he kept looking around. With a small pop she knew instantly what he'd been waiting for because suddenly two men, twins, stood next to her. They had shockingly red hair, soft caramel eyes, a stocky build, and identical mischievous smirks on their faces.

Moody growled in their direction, "It's about time."

"Sorry Moody," the one closest to her spoke.

"Yeah, Molly didn't want us to leave, kept crying over us." The other explained.

"Only got away when Ron started crying." The first added.

Moody grunted something incoherently.

The men seemed to notice Victoria for the first time a moment later. The one closest to her smiled, "Well look here Gideon, we have a new playmate."

Gideon smiled, "So I see." He took her hand shaking it, "Gideon Prewett at your service."

She laughed as he kissed her hand in an overly extravagant manner. "Victoria Knight, nice to meet you."

"Clear off." The other man said playfully pushing his brother out of the way. "Fabian Prewett, just remember I'm the one who's not a complete git."

She laughed, "I'll try to remember that."

"Who are you calling a git, you bloody idiot!" Gideon retorted quickly.

"Enough trying to chat her up." Moody growled physically pulling the men away from her.

"Sorry Moody." Fabian said with the trace of a smirk still evident on his face.

"We were just trying to get to know her." Gideon added quickly.

"Do I need to remind you that we're on a mission here?" Moody grumbled casting both men a dark glare.

"I think I remember hearing something about that. How 'bout you Fab?" Gideon asked jokingly, getting a small laugh from Victoria.

"That would explain a lot." Fabian retorted giving Victoria a wink.

"Would you two put a cork in it?" Moody grumbled.

"Maybe." Fabian answered.

Gideon nodded, "Potentially."

Victoria laughed, seeing Moody become increasingly irritated. She could see that he wasn't someone to get upset, but it didn't seem to faze the twins. Moody shook his head, "Do you want to know what we're doing here or not?"

Victoria knew if she didn't answer then they would start him off again and would never get an answer so she quickly answered, "I don't know about them, but I would like to hear it."

"Suck up." Fabian whispered in one ear.

"Spoilsport." She heard Gideon whisper in the other.

Moody started as if he didn't notice the two men next to her. "Peter Pettigrew, one of our members was taken last night. Our sources claim that this is where they're hiding him."

"Pettigrew? What do they want him for?" Gideon asked seemingly now interested.

"It's not like that little rat can tell them much." Fabian said looking confused.

Moody huffed, "From what I'm told he knows more than we originally thought. If they get to him before we do, there will be lives in danger."

Victoria looked around confused. She didn't know who this Pettigrew was, but she didn't know how they were going to find him in the middle of a field. There seemed to be nothing around them for miles, at least that she could see. "Um, are you sure this is where they said?"

"Of course it's not here." Moody growled as if she were stupid, "The place is just over that hill." He said pointing to a hill in the distance, only barely visible through the now pouring rain.

The group didn't need any further instruction. They started climbing, their shoes squishing in the soft ground as they trudged up the hill. On the other side of the hill they came to a small wood. Between the thick vegetation and the rain falling down, it was like walking into a cave. The little group stayed together, picking their way carefully through the mass of downed branches and knotted roots that threatened to trip them. As they reached the edge of the woods Moody stopped them with an outstretched arm, which Fabian proceeded to run into. They looked up to see a group of people at the gates in front of a large house. "Constant vigilance." Moody whispered back to them, and then turned back to the group a little way away from them.

Sirius had certainly been right in his assumption that they would be outnumbered. From Victoria's count there were six of them in front of the house and who knew how many inside. The fear that had started to bubble inside her at her flat had become more prominent, making her want to do nothing more than run back the way they had come and apparate away again. The feeling of foreboding coming from the large house could be felt even from their position. The darkness weighed on them as they continued to watch in silence, squeezing them until they knew it was now or never.

Suddenly Moody started to move, beckoning them with a wave of his hand. They walked forward, still staying within the clutch of trees for protection. Silently Moody sent out a spell lighting the dark sky around them with a bright yellow glow. The spell hit one of the men squarely in the back, his wand was torn from his hand and he whirled around landing on the ground. The rest of the group started, looking at the place where they'd seen the spell come from. She watched in horror as she knew that the battle had begun, the group in front of the house ran towards them.

Soon there were spells filling the air, causing a rainbow of colors to permeate the dark sky around them. Any other time it would have been a beautiful sight, however, when this rainbow could easily be deadly, it was no longer beautiful. They were casting and dodging until they found themselves locked in individual battles. Somewhere in the confusion more Death Eaters had joined them. Fabian and Gideon were now fighting with five of them, seemingly holding their own. Moody had three more on the run as he cast spell after spell, not even giving them the chance to cast back.

Victoria on the other hand found herself locked in a duel with only one woman. The woman's dark hair matched Victoria's in color, but was curly as it flew behind her as Victoria's spells flew past her, now and then connecting. Her aristocratic features seemed in contrast with the intensity of the dark spells flying out of her wand. Her dark lidded eyes held a look of malice as she laughed in Victoria's direction. Suddenly the woman sent a jet of red at her hitting Victoria in the chest, causing her to fall back into the wet ground. The mud didn't even register in Victoria's mind as an excruciating pain soared through her body. She felt as if multiple swords pierced her flesh, tearing through it with red hot blades. She pulled herself into a ball screaming out as tears sprang to her eyes.

As suddenly as the pain started it stopped. Victoria jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain that continued to throb in her aching body, seeing the woman on her back in the mud. Looking up Victoria saw Moody, his wand still pointing in the other woman's direction. "Constant vigilance!" He screamed, "I won't be around to save you every time." He growled running after the Death Eaters again.

Still terrified Victoria knew this was her chance, she sent another spell at the woman who was still lying on the ground. Her wand sprang suddenly from her hand landing somewhere in the mud, getting lost in the darkness. The woman didn't hesitate for a second, seemingly not needing the wand to cause damage, she took a silver blade from her hip throwing it at Victoria. Luckily she was quick enough to dodge the blade and sent another spell throwing the woman into the air and back down again, knocking her out temporarily.

Victoria looked around, knowing that the others were in their own battles elsewhere. She spotted both groups not far from her. Moody still had the three Death Eaters on the run, but Fabian and Gideon seemed to be in a bit of trouble. The group around them had only been reduced by one, who was currently running back towards the house. She sent a spell flying in the direction of a man closest to her. It connected with him and caused him to hit the ground with a sickening squish. One of the others seemed to notice her presence at that time and turned on her. The man was dressed in a long flowing black cloak with greasy hair that hung around his shoulders. His skin was so pale it nearly glowed as the spells around them lit up the darkness. His black eyes seemed to hold something more than just the intensity she could see in them, it was almost a curiosity. She however, didn't have much time to think about the look he gave her as she saw a spell fly in her direction from his wand. She blocked it easily, sending out another without success. They continued in this manner for a few minutes, neither besting the other until she heard a stirring behind her. She sent out another spell quickly as she felt a hand come around her neck.

"Drop your wand," She heard a female voice in her ear as she felt the cold blade against the flesh of her neck. "Drop it!"

Victoria knew it was the end. She only had two choices at that time; either drop the wand and risk almost certain death, or keep fighting and probably die anyway. She nearly laughed to herself at her bleak outlook. Knowing that the man in front of her had no intention of stopping she knew her choice immediately. She sent out another jet of yellow at him, this time catching him off guard as his wand was wrenched from his hand flying high into the air as he was thrown back into a tree. Then turning on the woman Victoria felt the blade cut a shallow line across her neck. Putting her wand directly into the woman's stomach she sent her flying into the air again into another tree, knocking the woman out once again, this time she saw a small trickle of blood come from her hairline.

Once the two were out of the way Victoria turned back to the twins. They had gotten their little group down to one single man fighting against both of them. She watched in horror as unexpectedly she saw a jet of green hit one brother and then the other. They doubled over in unison, falling to the ground dead. It took all of her willpower to not run to them although she knew there was nothing she could do for them; instead she shot another spell at the man who had done the killing. He was caught off guard he was thrown into the air landing a little way away unconscious. She took the opportunity to run to them at that point and saw them both lying face first in the puddle of mud. She turned them over as gently as she could, seeing a smirk still evident on their faces although they were no longer there. An overwhelming desire to cry hit her, she hadn't known them well, but she realized that they were some of the bravest men she'd ever met. She let a single tear trail down her cheek as she looked away from them, knowing that the battle was not yet finished.

She saw Moody a few feet away from her. He'd managed to lose two of his Death Eaters at some point, now he stood dueling only one. Shots were being sent back and forth in a constant stream. They were fighting so fast there was no possible way she could see who had sent what and could only point her wand at the other man and pray that it hit. Surprisingly her spell hit perfectly, knocking him back into the woods. However, just before her spell hit, he'd sent one out which connected with Moody taking a large chunk out of his nose. Blood poured out of the wound, flowing down his face and staining his shirt. She ran to him, cursing herself for not knowing more about medical spells. He was cursing profusely as she pointed her wand at his face, causing the blood to slow, but not stop. "It's fine." He growled after a minute, "We have to go on."

She looked at him skeptically, but followed orders. His hand was still up at his nose trying to stem the flow as they ran towards the house. There was nowhere that Victoria could think of that she would like to go less, but she diligently followed. They went through the gate, surprisingly seeing no one around them. Continuing to run into the house it was eerily quiet. At that point she suspected that someone had managed to get back and tip off the others of their presence. Stopping suddenly as Moody came to a halt in front of her, she could hear soft voices above them. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she continued to follow Moody as he led her to the stairs. Making their way up the creaking stairs as quietly as they could she could now hear the voices better. One seemed to come out in what seemed to be a high pitched hiss, while she could barely make out the other as he was speaking in a squeaky voice just above a whisper, seemingly as terrified as she felt. Finally they made their way to the landing of the stairs and saw a high backed chair, but could not see the person sitting in it. The man who stood in front of the chair was the one who had been whispering. Seeing him for the first time she had to wonder if this was Pettigrew. She thought back to something one of the twins had said about him being a rat and she immediately thought that they had been right about their wording. He had small watery eyes, a long thin nose reminding her of a rat's and mousey brown hair.

Moody motioned at the man and she nodded, she'd been right. She held her breath wondering what they were going to do next. She didn't have to wonder very long as she saw Moody run in ahead of her catching both men off guard. He sent a stunning spell at the man in the chair, causing him to go rigid as Victoria grabbed Pettigrew. The three ran to the stairs, knowing they didn't have very long before the spell wore off. They didn't stop running until they were back into the woods to the spot where Fabian and Gideon had fallen. Victoria kept her hold on Pettigrew as she took a hold of one of Fabian's hands. Moody took one hand of each of the twins and they all apparated.

She didn't know where they were going but when she looked around after they stopped she saw what looked to be, at one time at least, a farm-house. However it looked like rooms had been added as necessary and was so crooked that it could only have been held up by magic. A short, plump woman who stood just inside the door, ran towards them when she spotted them. As she got closer Victoria could see that she had the same flaming red hair as the twins, she heard a wail come from the shorter woman, "Fabian, Gideon, no!"

"I'm sorry Molly." Moody said gently, it being the kindest thing Victoria had heard him say yet.

"How… how…" Molly managed to squeak out between sobs.

Victoria answered hating to hear the sobbing coming from Molly as she felt like doing it herself, "They fought bravely. There were five Death Eaters against the two of them. They had managed to get rid of four, but the last one got them."

Molly looked up at her through the tears and gave her the slightest of smiles, "Thank you."

Victoria gave her a tiny smile back. Moody simply gave her shoulder a squeeze and turned to walk away. Victoria still had a hold of a silent Pettigrew as she followed Moody.

A little way away from the house Moody turned to her, "You did well back there."

She smiled sadly pushing a stray piece of her raven black hair out of her face, "Even though you needed to bail me out?"

"You were fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. She loves causing pain. Her speciality is the Cruciatus Curse which is what you got a taste of tonight. If you didn't need help I would have been amazed."

"Well thank you." She said honestly, not able to look at him, she still felt like she'd failed somehow.

"I'd work with you any time." He said quietly.

Her head shot up, unsure if she'd actually heard what he'd said. She didn't even have time to thank him as he turned away looking at Pettigrew, "Gotta take this one back to the Order." He grumbled turning away. Calling over his shoulder he growled, "Remember, constant vigilance."

She almost laughed as she saw them apparate away, following suit a moment later.


	9. Chapter 9

ch 9

A/N: This chapter starts off a lot lighter than the last one, but it doesn't stay that way. I know you're probably all going to want to hurt me when you get a little way into it, but I'm begging please keep reading. It will get better, but it is going to be a long story. I also want to apologize to anyone who read chapter 7 before I had a chance to fix it. I realized that I made a mistake when I wrote the date in the diary. It is supposed to be 1958 instead of 59. I fixed it since, but didn't want to confuse anyone.

...

Over the next year Victoria had developed a new rhythm to her life. She would have breakfast, albeit normally around noon, with Sirius then spend a few hours at Flourish and Blotts. After work she and Sirius would stay up for a while chatting about her day and Order business. Occasionally Remus would join them breaking up the monotony for Sirius, but he would never stay very long.

Inevitably at least once a week, somehow it seemed that Pettigrew would be captured by a Death Eater. Each time she and Moody, accompanied by another Order member or two, would be sent to save him. Somehow they always managed to get him before anything happened or he said anything. It had become a standing joke between she and Moody each time they would depart who got to stun the person guarding Pettigrew and who actually got to grab him. They had gotten to the point that they would make bets on how many people would be guarding him.

Victoria had been surprised when it was almost three weeks and she hadn't been called up for another rescue mission for the man. The nagging feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave her, but she was determined to enjoy the quiet time that had come over her life as of late.

It was nearly a month after their last mission when Victoria woke up to realize that it was October 31st, Halloween. Smiling to herself she opened the door to see Sirius in his position at the stove. His hair had gotten a bit longer in the year that he'd spent with her. His skin had gotten paler from the lack of sunlight. The smirk on his face however revealed the mischevious man who still resided behind the new facade.

He looked at her curiously as she walked into the living area. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"What?" She asked looking down at her attire, "It's Halloween."

He looked at her as if she'd gone crazy, with good reason. She was attired in a black dress that she'd transfigured to what was now a tattered, shredded scrap of material. Her face was covered in a shade so pale she looked to be dead. The scar she'd gotten from Bellatrix the year prior came into good use as she'd made a red slash across her neck directly over the scar and made it look like blood was pouring out of the fake wound. "Yes I know it's Halloween, what are you doing?"

It was her turn to look at him as if he'd lost his mind, "You've never dressed up for Halloween?"

"Can't say that I have." He answered laughing slightly as if it were the craziest idea in the world and turned back to the stove.

She shook her head, "That's it we need to fix this." She wordlessly pointed her wand at his back.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as his newly elongated robe nearly fell into the flame of the burner. "What did you do to me?"

She smirked at him leading him to the bathroom so that he could get a good look at his new attire. He jumped back as he saw his reflection for the first time. His face was pale and sunken as if he were no more than a skeleton with skin. His black robes had become longer and tattered, giving him the appearance of the grim reaper. "You turned me into a dementor!"

"Well in the States they would probably say the grim reaper, but whatever works for you." She smiled at him pleased with her work.

Sirius continued to stare at his reflection as Victoria returned to the living room. A moment later she heard a small pop behind her and turned to see Remus. He stood in shock staring at her until she smiled at him, "Hey Remus, nice you could visit!"

"Victoria, are you ok?" He asked eyeing the fake wound on her neck.

She laughed, "I'm fine. I take it you've never dressed up for Halloween either?"

"Afraid not." He answered still eyeing her warily.

She smiled again pointing her wand at him this time. His hand shot to his mouth as his transformation completed, feeling the strange sensation of two of his teeth growing. He rushed to the bathroom where Sirius was still staring at himself. Remus nearly shrieked in terror seeing Sirius transformed for the first time. Sirius looked Remus over whining, "Now why couldn't I be the vampire? Do you see what she made me?"

"I'd rather be a dementor." Remus lamented running a hand over his hair that was now slicked back to lay flat against his head.

"Would you two quit complaining?" Victoria came up behind them throwing an arm around each of them. "I don't work today and we're going to celebrate this holiday the right way."

"And what's that?" Sirius asked afraid of what she was going to suggest for the day.

"We are going to spend the day going to the muggle movie theater and watching horror movies. Then when it gets dark I'm going to show you what kids in the muggle world do on Halloween." She smiled at them simply.

The men looked at each other knowing that once she'd made up her mind there was nothing to do but go along with it.

…

That night the three friends got back to their place late. It was nearly midnight when they came stumbling in after having decided to hit a muggle pub while they were out. Over all it had been a good day. Victoria had spent a good deal of the movies hiding her face in Sirius's cloak, to which Sirius had no complaints. She took the men around later that night merely to show them what the kids did. When Sirius found out that he could get candy it took everything the other two could to do to keep him from ringing the doorbells for himself. Soon after they arrived back at her flat Remus decided he'd had enough of the night and apparated home. Victoria and Sirius continued to talk and laugh from their position on the couch.

Sirius was laughing as he looked back up at her, "The way they portray magic in the muggle world. It's no wonder muggle borns are so worried when they first get to Hogwarts."

She smiled, "I know. If magic were really anything like that I think we all would be dead by now."

"I can't believe you were that scared."

"What," she asked blushing slightly, "it was a scary movie."

"You hid behind my robes more than you watched the movie."

"I said the movie was scary."

"Then why did you want to watch it?"

"It's tradition. My parents and I would do it every year." She shrugged, "Anyway, it's good to be scared at times."

"I think you just wanted to get closer to me." He laughed leaning back against the couch.

She blushed again, "You're crazy."

"Am I?" He asked leaning towards her, invading her personal space yet staying far enough away that she could back away if she had wanted.

She didn't back away but didn't lean into him either. She sat frozen in place watching him. Seeing a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before, she couldn't tell what it was but it intrigued her. Remaining frozen as he continued to come closer, he finally pressing his lips to hers. She relished the feeling it caused, the excitement coursing through her veins. Momentarily she lost herself in the feeling but as soon as he leaned closer trying to deepen the kiss she backed away.

She averted her eyes quickly, "Sirius…" she whispered still slightly breathless, "we can't do this."

He leaned against the couch looking as if she'd punched him, "Why not? Didn't you like it?"

She shook her head, still not looking him in the eyes, "That's not it. You are my best friend and I can't lose that just because we are both lonely and want someone."

He still looked hurt, "You wouldn't lose me."

"I can't take that chance." She answered simply getting up from the couch, needing to put space between them.

She closed the door behind her, leaving him alone on the couch. He felt as if she had truly hit him in the chest. He knew that he was in love with her, but knew now that he'd screwed up.

…

That night as she climbed into bed she saw the diary sitting on her bedside stand. She didn't know what it was about the tiny book, but it seemed to be calling to her. Finally conceding she picked it up and opened it to the date that she'd left off on.

_December 23, 1958_

_It's almost Christmas and I should be at home trimming the tree with my family, but I couldn't leave this year. I know I should have since it will probably be the last chance I have to spend Christmas with them, but I just couldn't leave the castle this year. I know it's stupid, all of my friends went home for the holiday, but I simply couldn't. I had this silly fantasy that I would be caught under the mistletoe with a certain Professor. That he would kiss me and then profess his undying love for me. I know it's laughable, but I can't help but wish it were true. Well it is partially true I guess. I did actually get caught under the enchanted mistletoe with him earlier today. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest when I realized that the only way that we'd be able to move again was to kiss. I held my breath praying that he wouldn't hear how fast my heart was beating. He sent a fleeting glance my way seemingly apologetically. Neither of us said a word as we both leaned in, knowing that it was the only way to get away. I felt my knees go weak as his lips met mine. It was anything but a passionate kiss, but I will never forget the feeling of his lips on mine. It ended far too fast for my liking but neither of us said anything nor could we look at each other after it. I know that he felt bad about doing it, that he feels nothing for me. I know I'm crazy, but I certainly hope that it happens again. _

…

It was nearly three am when Victoria awoke to a pounding on the door. She thought for a moment that it was on her bedroom door being so loud, but as she got out of bed, throwing on a robe over her pj's, she realized that it was on the front door. Opening the door she was shocked to see Albus Dumbledore in front of her. His robes were rumpled and his hair disheveled a look she'd never seen on the usually neatly dressed man. "Where is Sirius?" he asked simply as she moved out of his way allowing him access to the flat.

Sirius came striding out of his room as the older man said his name. His eyes were bloodshot looking like he hadn't been to sleep yet. "What's the matter?"

"Sirius, it is James and Lily." Dumbledore said giving him an apologetic look.

"What?!" Sirius asked feeling his heart leap into his throat, "What happened to them?"

"They are gone." Dumbledore answered simply a deep sadness in his eyes.

"No! How? When? They can't be gone." Sirius rushed to him clutching at the man's robes in his fists.

"Voldemort." Was all Dumbledore could manage to say before he heard Sirius disapparate.

Victoria stood there in shock. She had known that the Dark Lord had been after them, but she thought that after this long he would have given up. She had taken it for granted the quiet time that they'd had of late. She knew that this would change all of their lives permanently. She looked up at Dumbledore after a few minutes in silence, hoping he could give her an answer to a question she didn't know how to voice.

He looked up at her knowing full well what she wanted to ask, "They got to him before we had a chance, Pettigrew."

Victoria closed her eyes, a tear trailing down her cheek. She wished that she'd killed him when she had the chance. She felt that somehow it was partially her fault; she'd saved him so many times after he had been captured.

Dumbledore seemed to sense her despair, "It is not your fault my dear. It is impossible to tell where true allegiance lies until the end."

His words failed to make her feel any better, another tear trailed down her cheek as she looked down. He suddenly did something that she never expected; he took her into his arms hugging her tightly. She wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or his own, but she let him hold her as she cried. It was true that she didn't know James and Lily, but she still felt that it was her fault that Sirius and Remus's best friend was dead. A few minutes later, once her tears had subsided he let go of her.

"Thank you for telling us." She croaked out, her voice still thick from the tears.

"I am sorry that it was required." He said crossing to the front door.

"I just hope Sirius doesn't do anything stupid." She said opening the door for him.

"As do I my dear, as do I." He sighed leaving.

She returned to her bed after closing the door. She cried herself to sleep thinking about the family that she felt as though she'd had a hand in tearing apart.

…

Victoria arrived at work two days later with dark circles around her eyes. She hadn't heard from Sirius since the night the murders had happened and she hadn't slept worrying about him. Tom looked over at her as she pulled on her apron and started wiping down the bar. He gave her an apologetic look; he knew she had been friends with Sirius although he didn't know that Sirius had been staying with her. He handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet, "You want to read this."

She read the first few sentences and her knees buckled under her, causing her to fall to the floor. Tears started to flow from her eyes uncontrollably. Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. He had found Pettigrew and had killed him. She knew she would have done the same thing in his place, but it also meant she would never see Sirius again. Tom sent her home that night, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do her job.

A few minutes after she'd gotten back home Remus apparated in. They didn't say a word as they both sat on the couch crying in each other's arms. Neither knew what to say to comfort the other, so they simply remained silent. After a while Victoria looked up at him, "Do you think he really did it?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Remus replied running a hand through his hair.

She nodded, "I would have if it were me."

He said nothing but nodded in agreement.

She was about to say something, but was cut off by a knock on her door. Getting up to answer it she was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore at her door again. "Miss Knight, may I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped aside letting him in. He nodded to Remus in acknowledgement and Remus gave him a slight smile back.

"I know this is not a good time for you, but I need to ask for your help once again."

She didn't feel like she was up for anything other than a night of wallowing in misery about her best friend, but she knew she couldn't say no to a mission. "What can I do for you Professor?"

"Although it is true that Voldemort is, at least for now, gone, I am afraid that the Longbottoms are still in danger. All of his followers will now be going after them."

She nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Moody is waiting for you downstairs." He said simply, and then looked at Remus. "Mr. Lupin, I am certain that it would be beneficial for you to join them."

Remus jumped to his feet immediately, "Certainly."

The three left the small flat joining Moody at the bottom of the stairs. Victoria gave the gnarled man a smile and Remus nodded in greeting. They each took one of his shoulders as they apparated away. Upon landing in the front of a small house they saw that they were already too late, Death Eaters had the place surrounded and some were already inside. Without a second thought the three had their wands out shooting spells at anyone in their way. Within moments they'd taken down all the Death Eaters that were stationed outside. Advancing inside Victoria's eyes shot open in shock as she saw two people lying on the floor writhing in pain. There were two Death Eaters standing above the figures laughing as jets of red continued to shoot out of their wands. One she immediately knew as Bellatrix, however the other man she didn't know.

From behind her, Victoria caught a shot of light fly from Moody's wand and hit the man in the chest, throwing the man back into the wall. Remus and Moody advanced on the man doing their best to take him down. Bellatrix stood there shocked, not expecting anyone to find them. Victoria took the advantage and started throwing a continuous line of spells in her direction, not knowing or caring if they connected or not. At that moment Victoria just wanted to cause as much pain as she could, letting out all the pain she felt for Sirius in hurting her. She wanted the woman to know exactly what she'd done to everyone else. Bella had been hit by a few spells, but was not hurt. She managed to shoot back until Victoria was knocked off of her feet. She jumped up knowing that if she stayed down she would be in the same predicament that the Longbottoms were in. Victoria shot another spell out, stunning the Death Eater. She walked over to her as if Bellatrix were a harmless bunny and smiled. Victoria saw the woman's dark eyes widen, terrified of what was going to happen to her. Victoria lowered her wand leaning over, moving a stray black curl away from her ear and whispering, "I think a nice long holiday in Azkaban sounds great don't you."

…


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A/N: Well I told myself that I would have this up for Christmas, but I guess I missed that by an hour. Oh well, here's my little Christmas present to everyone who is still with me. Thank you for reading even if you aren't reviewing. Merry Christmas!

…

Soon after Victoria had helped to put Bellatrix in Azkaban, she was called upon by Dumbledore. The older man had said that there would be an Order meeting on Christmas Eve between everyone that was left. By the time that she arrived at the Hog's Head, the tables in the small pub had been pushed together so that there was only one long table in the middle with chairs all around. She was surprised to see the amount of people there, only nine other than herself and Dumbledore. Noticing a chair between Remus and Moody she quickly sat down.

Upon seeing that everyone was seated Dumbledore smiled greeting the table, "Good evening. I understand that this is a rather unorthodox way to assemble, however, I need to talk to all of you." No one spoke when he was finished, waiting for him to continue. "Although it is true that Lord Voldemort is gone, I cannot deny that safety will not be restored." Some people gave a slight shudder at the name, while others looked grave. "For this reason, it is essential that I ask for your help once again."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table.

"I do thank you," Dumbledore smiled, "Miss Vance," he turned to a stately looking witch on his right wearing an emerald green shawl. "I would like you to continue working for the Daily Prophet. You will be at the advantage getting any information anyone may write in."

She looked slightly dismayed hearing this, but sighed, "Of course."

Dumbledore's eyes scanned between a tall, bald, black wizard with a hoop earring and Moody, "Mr. Shacklebolt and Moody. You are both established with the Auror office, which is where I would greatly appreciate for you to continue."

Shacklebolt gave a nod and said nothing, while Moody grunted a response which everyone took to be acceptance. On the other side of Moody sat a square-jawed wizard with thick straw colored hair. He seemed to be around the same age as Lupin and Victoria. "Mr. Podmore, I have heard that you are now in the Department of Mysteries."

"That's right," he gave Dumbledore a smile, "just got promoted last week."

"Congratulations, I believe that will be a very… agreeable place for you."

"Thank you sir." Podmore beamed.

Dumbledore looked around the rest of the people at the table. One man Victoria recognized from her first night in London, but didn't know. He looked too big for the room with wild hair and a beard to match. He was smiling back at Dumbledore in admiration as if he were privileged just to be there. "Hagrid," Dumbledore smiled at the wild looking man.

"Professor." Hagrid beamed back.

"You have been the greatest gamekeeper Hogwarts has ever had. If you would, I would like to keep you on."

Hagrid blushed slightly at the compliment, " 'O course. Hogwarts is my home."

There was a man sitting close to the back of the room, partially in the shadows which made Victoria wonder about him. His hair and beard were as long as Dumbledore's but darker. He looked at Dumbledore with an air of contempt, a look that she couldn't understand being given to the older man. "Aberforth." Dumbledore said simply giving the man a curt nod.

"Albus." Aberforth looked at him as if daring Dumbledore to ask him to do anything.

Dumbledore said no more, choosing to go to the next person. Victoria wondered about the story between those two, but knew better than to voice her question. A silver-haired wizard sat next to Remus. He looked to be about Dumbledore's age, yet he had many more lines on his face giving him the appearance of a much older man. "Elphias, my old friend." Dumbledore smiled speaking as if they were the only two in the room, "How is the Wizengamot treating you?"

"As good as ever." Elphias wheezed back.

"Good, good."

Dumbledore moved on, looking to Remus and Victoria. She wasn't sure what he would say about the two of them. She liked her job at the Leaky Cauldron, but also wished that she could do something different. She had no idea what exactly Remus had been doing before he and Sirius had gone into hiding, but she hoped to find out now. "As for the youngest members," Dumbledore gave the two an approving look. "Victoria, you are our only resource in Diagon Alley, therefore I would like your help in continuing on there."

She was slightly disappointed, hoping to do something different, but she knew he was right, "No problem."

"Mr. Lupin."

"Professor," Remus nodded.

Next he looked to his left where a strange looking wizard in a purple hat sat, "Mr. Diggle, it's good to see you here tonight."

"You as well professor." He answered in a slightly squeaky voice.

"As you know Lily and James Potter were killed not too long ago." Dumbledore's face suddenly took on a grave look.

"I had heard that, yes." Diggle squeaked a tear forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I would like you to take on an enormous task. The Potter's son Harry has been sent to live with his aunt and uncle in Little Whinging, I need you to look after the boy. However, it is imperative that you are not noticed by him."

Diggle looked slightly disappointed when he heard that he could not be noticed but nodded, "I will."

Dumbledore said nothing more; instead he looked around the table again. "I commend everything you have done and hope that you will continue with our mission. It is true that the times ahead will seem quiet to us all, but I implore you to remember what we have been through. With any luck this will give us the advantage when it happens again."

The first witch he spoke to looked startled for a moment, "When it happens again? Are you saying that the Dark Lord will come back?"

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that at the present time, however, I would beseech you to keep your guard up."

She nodded still looking slightly alarmed.

"If that is all, I will wish everyone a Happy Christmas and thank you again for coming."

Victoria watched as most of the Order apparated away, choosing to leave as quickly as possible to return to their families. Victoria caught Moody by the arm before he had a chance to apparate out. "Moody, I'd like to ask something."

He gave her a curt nod and she followed him to a table in the far corner of the pub, away from the few order members that had chosen to stay. "What is it Victoria?" He grunted in a rather disgruntled tone.

"I… I need to ask a favor of you." She said cautiously.

"Well what is it?"

"I have been to the Ministry already, but the man in the Department of International Magical Cooperation said that he couldn't help me. I was wondering if there was any possible way that you could maybe… pull a few strings?" She cast a nervous glance at him.

"Is there a time when you're going to tell me what you're rattling on about?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I was adopted. My parents are from here. I've been trying to find them since I came here. However, the records are sealed so I can't get any information." She explained.

He studied her for a moment, "You say the records have been sealed?"

"Yes, apparently someone who dealt with the adoption didn't want the information out."

"Sounds to me they had a reason." He grunted.

"That may be," she leaned forward in her chair her eyes pleading with him, "but this is my life. How can you really know yourself if you don't know where you come from?"

He shook head, sighing, "I'll see what I can do."

Victoria jumped out of her seat and made like she was going to hug the man, but caught herself at the last minute. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Moody grunted an incoherent reply and apparated away.

Victoria noticed that the small pub had basically cleared out leaving only her and Remus. She smiled at him sliding into a chair next to him, "Any plans for Christmas Remus?"

"Not this year. I've spent too much time with my parents as it is. I think they are tired of having me around." Sadness filled his hazel eyes as he answered.

"Why would you say that?" She asked curiously.

"My parents and I… never really got on. They don't trust me being what I am, especially when tomorrow is the full moon." He looked away nodding to the man behind the bar. Aberforth came over a moment later with two butterbeers.

"What about the Wolf's bane? You know I always make that for you."

"It doesn't matter. They saw what I could do when I was a boy. I cannot ask them to look past that now." He took a long pull from his mug after answering her.

Victoria shook her head; she couldn't understand how any parents could have so little faith in their child. Remus was so kind it made no sense how anyone could see him as any different. She looked at him, making sure she caught his eye, "You know you are always welcome with me."

"Thank you." He gave her a genuine smile. "I take it, you have no plans as well."

"You got it. My parents happen to be a continent away and I have no way of even contacting them. I do miss them at times, but I still feel I'm where I need to be." She shrugged taking a drink from her own mug.

Remus sat considering her offer for a while. Putting his empty mug on the table he took her hand, "Come on," he said pulling her up from the table, "no one should be alone on Christmas."

She smiled placing a few coins on the table for the drinks and disapparated with Remus.

…

Victoria awoke the next morning hearing the clanging of pots in the next room. For a second she almost bounded out of bed thinking that it was Sirius. Then reality hit her again and she realized that it was Remus who had spent the night in Sirius's bedroom. She emerged from the room still dressed in her pj's and smiled at the sight in front of her. Remus had somehow managed to conjure up a full breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. She laughed lightly taking a seat at the breakfast nook, "Remus, how much do you think we're going to eat?"

"I didn't know how hungry you were this morning." He answered sheepishly grabbing a plate and filling it for her.

She smiled appreciatively, "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do. You gave me the first night away from my parents in over a year." He filled a plate for himself and took a seat next to her.

"Actually it's great to have you here. I didn't realize how much I really missed having someone around."

He smiled tucking into his plate. She thought about it for a second, knowing that he would most likely decline, but thought it couldn't hurt. "Remus… I know that it probably isn't proper, but if you would like to stay here…"

He was shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Like I said I know it's not proper, and you probably think that I'm crazy. I just thought that you wouldn't mind getting away from your parents, and I have the space…" She looked away afraid that she'd upset him.

"You really wouldn't mind?" He asked looking hesitant.

"Remus, you're like a brother to me. Let's face it, we both need some family that wants us around."

"You have a point." Remus thought about it for another moment. Although it probably wouldn't look proper to anyone else they both knew there was nothing between them, "Okay, I would like that."

She couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face, "Good." She put her plate in the sink and then turned to her tiny Christmas tree. She picked up a package and handed it to Remus, "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

He eyed it curiously. "You didn't have to get me anything."

She shrugged, "I know, but I wanted to."

He tore the paper away revealing a slightly beat up book. The front cover held a picture of a three figures, one was a man, the second a werewolf mid-change, and the third was a fully changed werewolf, the title read Hairy Snout, Human Heart. He didn't know what to say. If anyone else had gotten him the same thing he would have been offended, but from her he knew she meant well.

"I didn't want you to be offended." She said quickly seeing the curiosity on his face. "I actually read it first and thought it was great. I hope you like it."

He smiled, "It's great." He set the book aside and reached into his robes. She was curious, but kept watching. He took out a small package and pointed his wand at it. The small package grew and grew until it was nearly as long as the counter they were at. He handed it to her and watched as she tore away the paper. "It's not much either."

When she finished she was holding a broomstick. It was slender and had an ash handle which she recognized instantly as being the same as her wand. It looked like it had seen better days as there were some gashes in the handle and twigs stuck out at odd angles in the tail. Her eyes lit up as she looked at it, her very first broom. "How did you…"

"I saw you looking at them the other day. You had said that you never had one when you were younger and I knew you wanted one. I figured since I never use mine that someone could get some use out of it."

She threw her arms around him, "Remus, you really are the best."

"Don't say that until you've tried it. It's only a Moonstripper so don't get too excited."

"I don't care. I think it's great." She released him from her embrace. "Merry Christmas Remus."

"Happy Christmas." He smiled back at her.

…

It didn't take long for Remus to move in. Within a few weeks the two had a routine going fairly well. The only difference between her routine with Remus versus the one with Sirius was that Remus would usually accompany her at Flourish and Blotts for a few hours when he had the chance. He had gotten a job at the stationary shop in Diagon Alley, it was a short trip for him and it seemed to be a good fit for him. Luckily the owners didn't know about his "furry little problem" yet. Victoria loved having someone else around but she couldn't help but feel slightly jittery waiting for Moody to give her any information about her parents.

One afternoon while Remus was gone she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Moody, looking slightly more grisly than he'd looked the last time she'd seen him. More scars crossed his face and a large gash, that looked rather fresh, ran down his neck. He pushed past her into the living area. She laughed lightly, "Good afternoon Moody."

"Victoria." He grunted in response leaning against the arm of a chair. He sighed as he pulled a file out of his robes, "I really shouldn't be showing you this."

Her eyes lit up when she saw the folder, "Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded, "I still say there was a reason they did this. You may not like the truth."

"I know." She gave him a defiant look, "I never said I would like the truth, but it's much easier to deal with than a lie."

He shook his head and handed over the file. "You're not going to find out much."

She flung opened the file and saw that there was only one paper inside, but most of the writing on it had been blacked out. She scanned it quickly hoping to find anything. Confused, she read it over again, and then a third time. When she realized that there was virtually nothing on the paper she looked up at Moody, "What is this?"

He sighed, "I said there wasn't much to find. I did everything I could, but I did find this." He crossed over to where she stood and took out his wand. He pointed it at a line of writing, suddenly the black line formed into one word. Across from where it said Mother's Maiden Name it now read McGonagall.

She looked up at him as if she wanted to hug him again, but restrained herself. "Moody how can I ever thank you?"

He growled something indistinct sounding vaguely like, "Don't go searching." Instead he said, "Just be cautious. Remember constant vigilance." He turned and walked out the door without another word, leaving her alone once more. If she would have had the choice she would've left that moment on her search, but sadly work interfered once more.

…

As soon as he left Victoria's flat Moody decided to make an impromptu stop at Hogwarts to speak with a particular professor. He apparated just outside the gates and started up the long road. The only sound he could hear was the quiet crunching of the gravel under his feet as he walked. Getting closer to the castle he could finally hear the voices of the many students milling around the grounds. It was after classes were over for the afternoon so Moody was sure the talk that he was there would be around the school before he even made it to the first floor. He nearly smiled as he watched the nervous glances the students shot him, never having seen an auror around the school grounds before. Choosing not to acknowledge anyone he continued his way to the third floor. He turned down a corridor and found himself in the transfiguration classroom.

Minerva McGonagall had been grading papers at her desk, preferring to stay in her classroom for a while before returning to her private office so that any student with questions could come in. She was surprised when she looked up and found her old school mate Alastor Moody in front of her desk. A smiled crossed her lips as she set her quill in the ink bottle, "Alastor, I wasn't expecting you." She got up from her seat and moved around the desk to give him a hug.

He chuckled lightly, "Don't let the kids see you do that. Your reputation of the cold strict professor would be ruined."

She laughed pulling away from him, "What are you doing here?"

He sighed taking a seat at one of the tables, "I have to ask you something Minerva."

"Surely." She looked at him curiously, leaning against a table across from him.

"Do you have a daughter?" He asked bluntly, not knowing any way to soften the blow."

Minerva was obviously rattled. She nearly slid to the floor losing her balance, but catching herself and sliding into a chair. "Why… Why do you ask?" her voice was shaky.

"I have been helping out a friend. I pulled some strings and got her adoption records and found your last name on them." He answered staring her down.

"I… I… It could be anyone. I'm sure there are other women with my last name." She stuttered unable to look him in the eye.

"You and your brothers are the only ones I know with that name and it was under the mother's maiden name."

Her hand shook as she rubbed it over her face. "How much does she know?"

"Nothing." He said in a lowered voice, she hadn't answered him, but he knew what he needed to. "She has been looking for you for a few years. She won't stop until she finds you."

Minerva sighed, "I never wanted this to happen. She was never supposed to find me."

"I'm sorry Minerva. I thought you should know." He said getting up from his place.

"Thank you Alastor." She stood giving him another hug. Pulling back she asked, "What's she like?"

"She'll find you, when it's time." He grunted walking away.

Minerva took her seat behind her desk again. She knew there was no possible way she would get any work done after their conversation, but it gave her the appearance if anyone came in. For the rest of the night she couldn't stop thinking about the little girl she'd given up so many years before.

…

Victoria thought, mistakenly, that once she had any information her quest would suddenly become easier. She had been meticulous going through anything she could find about the McGonagalls, she'd been to the Ministry, went through nearly every book in Flourish and Blotts, and had gone through anything she could get her hands on at the library. Sadly it took her another five years of research before she found anything. Finally she found a census in the library with the name that she'd been looking for. After this long she felt like jumping for joy, finally her pursuit had given her something. Looking at the book again she saw her next destination, Caithness Scotland.

The next day she thankfully had a day off from work, not thinking that she could have waited any longer. She was very grateful to Remus for giving her a broomstick for Christmas otherwise she didn't know how she was going to get there. It took her a few hours to fly there, but at least the scenery was beautiful. She could help but be amazed by the lush green that she saw below her as she past the rolling fields. When she reached the northern coast, and checking the compass she'd attached to her broomstick, she knew she was in the right place. She stopped just outside of a village looking rather picturesque with its cobblestoned streets and brick buildings.

Once again she realized that she'd gone somewhere without an exact destination. She shook her head laughing at herself. Deciding to do what she normally did and just wing it she walked down what looked to be the main street, shrinking her broom and stowing it inside her muggle jacket. She saw a pub a little way down the road and decided that it would be as good a place as anywhere to start. The sign above the door read "MacLeod's Est. 1910". She opened the door and found herself in a dark room with only one other person, a heavyset balding man with a plain grey t-shirt wiping down the bar. The man behind the bar smiled at her as she took a stool, "Good afternoon Miss. What can I get for you?"

"Actually," she smiled, "I was wondering if you knew anyone around here by the name of McGonagall."

The man thought for a moment, "Ah, you mean the preacher. Yeah, he lives just up the road. Last place before you hit the water."

"Thank you." She smiled at him again, pulling out a few bills and placing them down on the bar. No matter how long she'd lived away from the States, she couldn't help some habits. She left the pub walking farther down the road. At the end of the road she came to a cottage. It was a miniscule brick building in multiple shades of cream and brown, a thatched roof rounded out the look. She felt a surge of fear and excitement run through her as she stepped up to the door and knocked. A moment later an older woman stood in front of her. She had her once black, now greying, hair pulled back into a braid that fell across one shoulder. The woman's kind smile instantly calmed Victoria's nerves, "Afternoon miss." The woman said kindly, but also looked slightly curious.

Victoria plastered a smile on her face, swallowing back the fear that gnawed at her, "Good afternoon, are you Mrs. McGonagall?"

"I am." The woman eyed her now more curious.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had a daughter." Victoria said nervously.

"I do." The woman answered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I… I think she's my mother." Victoria stated plainly, realizing how crazy she must sound to the older woman.

"I'm sorry miss, but I think you have the wrong McGonagall's. My daughter has never had a child."

"Oh…" Victoria didn't know what to say, feeling like the little bubble of excitement in her had suddenly popped. "I'm sorry for taking up your time Mrs. McGonagall. Have a good day."

"You as well my dear, I hope you find what you're looking for." She gave Victoria a sympathetic smile.

Victoria turned away from the door willing herself not to cry as she heard the door close. She felt that she'd been so close to finding out who she was, only to be disappointed once more.

…

The trip back home seemed to take much longer than the trip there. Once she got home she collapsed on her bed pulling out the diary once more. She turned to the page she'd left off on.

_December 25, 1958_

_Today is Christmas, a day of celebration right? Well for me it's just another day. I can't say that it's anyone's fault other than my own. I chose to not go home for the holidays, instead staying at the castle under some insane fantasy. I had thought for sure that once I'd been caught under the mistletoe with a certain professor that it would change things between us. Unfortunately I had been partially right, it had changed things between us, but not for the better. He hasn't spoken even a word to me since it happened and seems to be unable to look at me. I don't know how much longer I can go through this. I think tomorrow I'm just going to go to his office. Maybe, just maybe he really wants to talk to me, but is afraid to. I'll just say I'm dropping by for a chess match. We've played chess since my third year so it's a perfectly valid reason. That's it, I'll go to him instead of waiting for him. I guess it's true, you just have to go for what you want._

Victoria read over the last sentence a few times. 'I did go for what I want.' She thought to herself bitterly, 'Now what do I do?' With that thought running through her mind she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

A/N: I would like to start off by saying a great big thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far. This chapter is going to change everything again. Hope you like it, let me know.

…

Three years later

Victoria sat reading over the letter in her hands for what seemed like the thousandth time. She couldn't decide if she truly wanted to send it or not. It was true that it had always been a dream of her's. She shook her head reading over it again.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. We have not spoken in some time. I am still working at the Leaky Cauldron, as per your request. I know that you have been busy with Hogwarts business and I do not wish to take up too much of your time. _

_Although I am happy with my position at the Leaky Cauldron I am in need of a change. I was wondering if you possibly had a position open at Hogwarts. I am hoping for an apprenticeship with your mediwitch. I have always admired that occupation and truly believe that I would benefit from learning the trade. _

_I will understand if it is not possible at this time or if you wish for me to continue in my employment at the Leaky Cauldron. I do, however, wish for you to consider my request. _

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Victoria Knight_

She wondered if it sounded too stuffy, but thought instead that it sounded professional. Heaving a sigh she got up from her seat and made it down the street to the post office.

As she made her way back to the flat she kept telling herself, 'The worst he can do is say no.' However, the knot in her stomach told her a different story.

…

It was sheer agony waiting for the owl back from Dumbledore. Victoria thought that she was truly going to go out of her mind. She didn't tell Remus about her decision to ask for the job, wanting to keep it to herself until she found out the answer. The only thing she could do was wait.

She had just come home from work that night when the owl arrived. It was a large barn owl with huge lamp-like eyes. She ran to the window tearing the letter out of the owl's beak who gave out a hoot in surprise, almost being pulled inside by her force. Ignoring the owl she ripped the letter open scanning it quickly.

_Dear Miss Knight,_

_I was most pleased to hear from you. All is well here at Hogwarts. It is true that the business of the school is as bustling as ever. I am happy to hear that your employment at the Leaky Cauldron is to your liking. You have done exceedingly well in your post there over the last eleven years. _

_Although I do believe that you could continue to do well in your work there, I would like to offer you the position that you requested. Our mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey has recently lost her apprentice and is now shorthanded. I am pleased to hear of your affinity towards healing and hope that you will enjoy it as much as you believe. _

_I hope to hear back from you at your earliest convenience so that we can set up a meeting between you and Poppy before the school year begins on September 1. _

_Enjoy your summer,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

As she finished reading the letter Victoria let out a scream of exhilaration. Hastily she took out a piece of parchment and scribbled an answer. Handing it to the owl she watched as it left with her answer, saying that she could be there anytime it suited Madam Pomfrey.

She couldn't sit still knowing that what she'd wanted actually happened. Turning to her stereo she pointed her wand at it and a song from the Weird Sisters filled the room. As she was dancing around the flat in celebration she didn't notice as Remus trudged out of his room, looking like he'd just woken up. "Victoria," he yelled over the music, "what are you doing?"

"Remus!" she squealed running over to him and taking his hands, pulling him towards the middle of the floor to dance with her. "I got it! I got it!"

He cringed at a particularly loud note on the stereo and pointed his own wand at it turning it down, "What did you get?"

"I'm going to be working at Hogwarts!" She continued to dance around ignoring the fact that the music was all but gone. "I just got the owl back from Dumbledore. I'm going to be working with Madam Pomfrey! I can't believe it." As she said the last part she threw her arms around him.

Remus was stunned for a moment. He knew he should be happy for his friend, but was upset that she wouldn't be around. He pulled back from her, "Is this really what you want?"

"Are you kidding?! I have wanted to be either a Healer or an Auror ever since I can remember. This is my chance!" She turned the music back up a little.

He sat on the arm of the chair, still not sure what to think about it. "What… uh… what does this mean for the flat?"

"What?" She eyed him curiously.

"Well," he paused looking at the floor, "now that you won't be here are you going to keep the flat?"

She came over to him and took his hands again making him look at her, "Of course I am silly. This isn't only my flat anymore. I would never think of kicking you out like that. Besides I'll need a place to stay over the summer."

"But how…" He started, stopping when he was cut off by her.

"I'll send you some money each month to cover my expenses. It won't be any different than it is now." She answered his question before he had a chance to ask it.

Giving her a weak smile, "I am happy for you Victoria. I will miss you though."

She pulled him into another hug resting her head on his chest, "I'll miss you too. You're the only family I have here."

He chuckled lightly keeping her in his arms, "What am I going to do without my little sister?"

She laughed pulling back slightly to look up at him, "I'm only a week younger than you."

"That still makes you my little sister." He grinned back, showing the Marauder he once was.

Shaking her head she let go of him, "Okay, but just remember you can always come visit me. Anytime you want we can meet in Hogsmeade."

"I know, but it's not going to be the same. I won't have anyone to go book shopping with." He joked leaning back against the chair again.

"Oh enough of that now, this is a celebration! Come on Moony, let's dance!" She turned the music back up again and pulled him up.

…

The letter that Victoria had gotten back from Professor Dumbledore had indicated to arrive at Hogwarts on July 31st to get acquainted with everything before the students arrived the following day. That morning she picked up her trunk, which she'd only managed to finish packing five minutes prior, and headed out of her room. She took her beat up and battered broom out of the closet and put a weightless charm on the trunk before attaching it.

Remus plodded out of his room moments later, "All packed?"

"Yep." She smiled back at him chuckling at the obvious bed-head he had, "Got up early to see me off?"

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." He ran a hand through his hair realizing that it probably looked a mess.

"That's right. I would never forgive you." She joked pulling him into a tight hug.

He laughed, "Right. I'll see you on the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"You know it." She pulled back from him picking up her broom, "Well don't want to be late for the first day."

"You'll be brilliant." He smiled trying to hide how much it hurt to lose his friend.

"Thanks Remus. I'll see you soon." She stepped out of the flat. She knew if she stayed any longer that the tears would start. This was what she wanted, but she hadn't realized how hard it was going to be to leave her friend. As she pushed off the ground she took one last look back. She knew she'd be back there, but it was the end of an era. There was a whole new beginning waiting for her at Hogwarts.

…

When Victoria arrived at Hogwarts it was around 10. She wanted time to get to know not only where she would be working and who she would be working with, but she especially wanted to get a layout of the castle. Seeing it from Hogsmeade and seeing it up close were two completely different things. She had been told to come to the hospital wing, on the first floor, as soon as she got there.

Making her way up to the first floor proved to be more problematic than she'd initially expected. Victoria hadn't figured on the moving staircases and almost wound up going the wrong way. The one thing that Dumbledore's letter failed to tell her was where on the first floor to find the hospital wing. After finding the Charms and History of Magic classrooms by accident she was ready to give up. Finding herself in front of another door she knocked and heard someone from within call her inside.

Upon opening the door Victoria immediately knew that she'd again found the wrong room. The room that she now stood in was decorated in tartan plaid, with a large desk. There was a fireplace on one wall and a window that looked out over the Quidditch pitch. She realized that the person whom had called to her was sitting behind the desk. The woman had on a robe of the same tartan, making her blend into her background. Her square glasses glinted in the light from the window, making it impossible to see her eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun so severely that it looked nearly painful. The woman looked at Victoria suspiciously. "Can I help you?" she asked revealing a Scottish brogue.

"Um… I'm looking for the hospital wing." Victoria answered sheepishly, and then felt she needed to explain. "I'm the new apprentice."

"Ah, I'm sure Poppy will be waiting for you." The older woman said rising. "Follow me." She led Victoria back out of the room and down another corridor.

"I'm Victoria by the way, Victoria Knight." She said following the woman.

"Professor McGonagall, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Knight." McGonagall continued walking on.

"Please call me Victoria. What do you teach Professor?" Victoria asked struggling to keep up with the fast pace McGonagall had set.

"I teach Transfiguration." She said stopping in front of a set of double doors. "If there is anything I can do for you, I'll be down the hall. I wish you luck, Victoria."

Victoria smiled, "Thank you Professor."

Victoria watched as McGonagall hurried back down the corridor. There was something about the older woman, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she looked familiar.

Opening the door Victoria was expecting to be bombarded with the scent of disinfectant, but was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't there. Walking through the doors she saw many beds lined up with curtains separating them. On one wall was another door which was open. Not seeing anyone in the room Victoria walked towards the door. Inside she saw a slender woman in burgundy robes standing in front of a shelf covered with various potions. Her graying hair was hidden by a white covering.

Victoria knocked on the door before speaking, "Madam Pomfrey?"

The woman's head shot up as she heard her name. She smiled at the younger woman, "You must be Victoria. Please call me Poppy. It's nice to meet you."

Victoria smiled back, "You as well."

"Did you have any problems finding your way? Professor Dumbledore usually forgets to give directions. He forgets, not everyone knows their way around the castle."

Victoria gave her a sheepish look, "I did get a little lost at first. I accidentally found Professor McGonagall's office and she helped me out."

Poppy smiled, "Well I'm glad Minerva could help you. How about we get started?"

"Sounds great!" Victoria put her trunk and broom down and followed Poppy.

…

Victoria's first day at Hogwarts went by in a blur. It felt like she'd just met Minerva and Poppy and then her day was over. She thought, mistakenly, that she'd have time to get to know the castle a bit before bed, but by the time she was done with Poppy it was already late. Knowing she'd have to be up early, something she wasn't used to since she'd been working late for 11 years now, she chose to head for her room.

It was a small room just to the side of the main hospital room. There was a portrait of a healer, looking a lot like Poppy in a burgundy robe and a white hair covering, in front of her room. After setting up her password, Serendipity, she stepped into the small room. It had ice blue curtains, which matched her robes perfectly, and mismatched furniture. It reminded her of her flat and she smiled at the thought. She got ready for bed and just before climbing into bed, took out the tiny diary from her trunk.

_January 1, 1959_

_I know it was foolish of me to chicken out but I couldn't help it. I know I said I was going to talk to him, but I just can't. What would happen if I suddenly poured my heart out to him and he told me that he didn't feel anything for me? I am still his student and have to see him every day. There's just no way around it. Last night was New Year's Eve, another time for celebration, but I didn't feel like celebrating. They had a party for everyone that had stayed for the holidays down in the Great Hall, but I chose not to go. I was too afraid of running into him there. It's bad enough that I have to see him during meal times; I didn't think I could stand it at the party. Especially at the stroke of 12 when everyone would be kissing and I wouldn't be able to kiss who I wanted. Maybe this year will be my time. Maybe I'll actually get the courage to do something about my situation. That's it this year will be different._

Victoria smiled reading the last few lines. She couldn't agree more, this year will certainly be different.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

A/N: Just a few things before we begin this chapter. Once more I would like to thank all of you for reading and a special thanks goes out to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. I would like to put all of you to a little challenge here, when you get down to the part where Dumbledore says five words they are real words, I want to see how many of you will actually find the meanings of them (if you can't find them don't worry). I would also like to put a little disclaimer on this chapter, tarot reading is a very imprecise form of reading the future and has many ways to interpret it. This is simply the way it fit best with the story so I am sorry if any of you are better at reading than I am. As always if you have any questions about the story please pm me.

...

Minerva got to breakfast early that morning, having barely slept the night before; images of her baby girl going through her head. The moment Minerva had seen Victoria she couldn't help but wonder. There were so many things; she had the same raven hair as Minerva, her slim but tall build, the same blue eyes as Albus. The thing that really made her wonder, however, was when she'd said her name. It took everything in Minerva to not stop walking and stare at her. This girl could so easily be her daughter, but how was it possible? Her Victoria had been adopted by a family in the States. She shook her head telling herself that she was just being silly. It couldn't possibly be the same girl. Yet, the idea continued to nag her.

A little while later Dumbledore took his seat next to Minerva. He seemed pleased with something that morning and Minerva didn't know if she should ask the questions she wanted to or just leave him to his happy thoughts. She watched him for a moment as he loaded his plate up with breakfast meats and eggs. As he started in on his breakfast she continued to push around the food on her plate with her fork without actually bringing any up to her lips. After a few bites he looked up at her, "Good morning Minerva."

"Good morning Albus." She answered dully continuing to play with her food.

He looked at her curiously, "Is breakfast not to your liking this morning?"

"No," she shook her head shrugging, "it's not the food, just things on my mind."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He continued to study her.

"No, it's quite alright. Thinking of the past mostly." She sighed, and then chose to change the subject, "I met Poppy's new apprentice yesterday."

"Did you? That is wonderful." He smiled again, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Where ever did you find her?" Minerva asked.

"It is a remarkable story." He took another bite of eggs, pausing for a moment, "I shall tell you the story sometime, however now is neither the time nor the place."

She couldn't help but wonder at his evasiveness. "I am happy that Poppy will have some help this term. I was worried that she would be alone."

He chuckled, "Were you concerned my dear?"

"It's quite a bit to do alone." Minerva countered quickly.

"I am not trying to imply that it is not. And she is getting on." He added with a wink in her direction.

"Getting on! She and I are the same age I will have you know!" Minerva's temper raged hearing him basically refer to her best friend as old.

"I do remember. I fear you forget I was your Professor at one time."

"I vaguely remember a Professor named Dumbledore." She joked only giving him a slight smirk. "I believe he was much older than us."

He gave her a hurt look, "It is unfair to throw an old man's age in his face."

It took everything Minerva had not to bust out laughing at the look on his face, "I am sorry Albus, but you did have it coming."

"So I did." He laughed continuing on with his breakfast.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go prepare for my first lesson." Minerva excused herself.

…

Victoria awoke the next morning with questions darting around in her mind. She had been wracking her brain most of the day yesterday when she heard the name McGonagall, where she'd heard it before. It suddenly dawned on her. McGonagall, how could she have been so stupid? It was true that she'd given up the search for someone with that name, assuming that they'd be married by that time and would most likely have changed their name, but she couldn't believe that she didn't remember. Victoria thought back to the woman she'd seen in the office the previous morning, her hair was the same shade as her own, but how many people in the world had that same color. They had a very similar build, but that didn't prove anything. However, when she thought about all of it together is when she really started to wonder if she'd found the person she'd been looking for.

Shaking her head she pulled the covers off and glanced at the clock. It was already 9 which meant she's already missed breakfast and was going to be late meeting Poppy if she didn't move. She sighed pulling herself out of bed, 'Just what I need, to be late my first day."

…

"Welcome!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to say a few words before the feast begins. They are: retroition, obambulate, quatervois, anagnorisis, and ziraleet." He sat back down smiling as everyone else inside the Great Hall looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

It was the first time that Victoria had been to a meal in the Great Hall. The only word that came to her mind at that moment was overwhelming. The plates filled themselves in front of their eyes; the noise from the hundreds of conversations reverberating throughout the hall; the beauty of the night sky reflected in the ceiling; the hundreds of candles giving off a soft glow, it was all just so amazing.

Victoria was seated at the staff table sandwiched between Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. After a moment of eating in silence Poppy turned to Victoria studying her. Noticing the intense gaze Victoria looked at her, "Is there something wrong?"

Poppy shook her head, "It's simply remarkable."

"What is?" Victoria asked curiously.

"You and Minerva, I don't know how I never noticed it before!" Poppy exclaimed catching the attention of Minerva as she spoke.

"What do you mean Poppy?" Minerva inquired looking at Poppy over her glasses.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that Victoria could be your daughter." Poppy said looking between the two women.

"It couldn't be," Minerva stated waving her hand as if to wave away the conversation.

"I know that Minerva, but look at you two. I mean she's the image of you when you were that age." Poppy shook her head still amazed by the two.

"She's right Madam Pomfrey. I'm from the States. She couldn't possibly be my mother." Victoria remarked, not wanting to get into her sordid past.

Minerva had just picked up her goblet when she heard Victoria say she was from the States. Stunned, the goblet slipped from her hand and fell, clattering to the floor. Minerva threw her napkin on the puddle of pumpkin juice and continued to listen. Poppy spoke again, "I'm not saying that she is, but the resemblance is simply uncanny." Poppy knew to stop the discussion before she said something she shouldn't. Poppy was the only person that knew about Minerva being pregnant, having lived with her at the time Minerva didn't have much of a choice but to tell her. Poppy had promised to keep Minerva's secret and over the last 28 years she had kept it.

Victoria took a sip from her goblet, giving herself time to find another topic for discussion. She glanced up and down the staff table, noticing that she knew almost no one there. Obviously she knew Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and she saw the large man that Dumbledore had called Hagrid at the last Order meeting. There was one other person at the table, however, that she recognized. The man sitting on Dumbledore's left was dressed in a long flowing ebony robe with greasy hair of the same shade that hung around his shoulders and his skin looked like he desperately needed some sunlight, exactly as he'd been the last time she'd seen him. Their eyes locked for a moment and she noticed that his black eyes held the same curiosity that she'd seen in them that night so many years ago, but they also held something that she couldn't recognize. The shock of seeing him nearly made her choke on her drink.

Victoria turned to Poppy, "Who is that man sitting next to Professor Dumbledore?"

"You mean Professor Snape? He's Potions master. He's been with us for nearly 10 years now." Poppy explained between bites.

Victoria couldn't help staring at him. She couldn't believe that he was actually a teacher here. This was the same man that had fought so hard with the Death Eaters against her and the Order. It astounded her that Dumbledore would trust this man. Victoria couldn't drop the subject that easily, "Wasn't he a supporter of Voldemort?"

Poppy was visibly shaken by the word, "I… I had heard rumors, but Professor Dumbledore trusts him. He must know something we don't."

Victoria shook her head, still unable to understand Dumbledore's mentality. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Dumbledore speak again, "Miss Knight, I am curious to know how you find Hogwarts in relation to the Academy."

Before she had a chance to speak Poppy asked, "The Academy? Did you go to the Academy?"

"I did," Victoria smiled proudly. "Hogwarts is an incredible place Professor," she went on now turning back to Dumbledore. "The Academy is much more like a muggle school; however, all of our announcements are done in three languages."

"Three languages?" Poppy asked on her other side.

"Yes, the Academy, or the North American Academy of Magical Arts serves as the only Wizarding School for all of North America. That means we have students from the States, Canada, and Mexico. It makes for a very diverse population." She paused taking another drink from her goblet. "The main difference is that the Academy isn't a boarding school. I mean I lived there because my parents were teachers there and the staff lived there, but most of the students use the floo network to get to school."

"How do you get all the students there on time?" Minerva who'd been listening intently asked.

"Our entrance hall looks a lot like the Atrium of the Ministry. There are fireplaces lined up all across it," Victoria explained. "Not everyone uses the floo network either, since not everyone has a fireplace. Some use muggle transportation."

"It sounds to me like you are much closer to muggles there." Poppy stated still curious.

"We are," Victoria shrugged. "There aren't any strictly wizarding areas in the States so we have to be closer to them to blend in. We don't even use wizarding money; it's not worth the hassle of changing it over."

Dumbledore looked over at her smiling, "Is the start of term the same there?"

"Not at all!" Victoria exclaimed. "We don't have the beautiful feast that you have here. We have a barbecue a few nights before the classes start. All of the students and staff go out to the front lawns and we have huge grills set up where the staff cooks for us, mainly just burgers and hot dogs. Later on in the night we light a few fires and roast marshmallows while the teachers tell us about their days at school. It's not much, but it gives us a chance to get to know the other students and the teachers."

On the other side of Poppy, Victoria heard another voice, almost too soft for her to hear, ask, "Excuse me dear, but did you say that you parents were teachers at the Academy?"

"Yes," she answered eyeing the woman warily. Victoria couldn't help but wonder about the woman as she caught sight of what she was wearing. A gauzy shawl was draped over her spindly arms; beads, chains, bangles and rings covered so much of her arms and neck there was almost no skin to be shown. Her eyes were obscured by thick glasses, and her hair frizzed out in every direction.

"Your mother must be Shannon Knight." The woman said excitedly.

"She is," Victoria answered now even more inquisitive.

"Ah!" the woman exclaimed. "She was in my year! I'm Sibyll Trelawney, Divination."

"Nice to meet you." Victoria smiled at the woman, still wondering if she was as crazy as Victoria thought her to be.

"You must come to my rooms after dinner!" Sibyll stated, her jewelry clanging together in her excitement.

Ignoring the quiet groan from Minerva and the eye roll the comment had gotten from Poppy, Victoria answered, "I'd like that."

"Splendid." Sibyll smiled.

Just as they all quieted down and finished eating Dumbledore stood again, "Now that we are all finished eating I would like to make a few announcements. You would do well to remember that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, as well as the village of Hogsmeade for any student under third year. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind everyone, yet again, that magic is not to be used between classes or in the corridors. Quidditch try outs will be in the second week, any student wishing to try out should give their name to their head of house or Madam Hooch. As you can see there are new faces in our line up this year, Professor Sinestra, has graciously joined us to teach Astronomy, and Miss Knight will be apprenticing with Madam Pomfrey. I wish that you will make them feel welcome. Now I'm sure your top priority is the bed awaiting you. Therefore, I wish you all a good night."

…

An hour later Victoria found herself in Professor Trelawney's room, a tower room filled with stuffed furniture and little tables. The air in the room was thick with a perfumed smoke rising from the fire that was blazing in spite of the already warm temperature outside, making the room stifling.

Sibyll smiled at Victoria as she set down a cup of tea for each of them. "How is your mother dear? She and I were both in Hufflepuff. We were best friends in fact," Sibyll smiled, and then a sadness filled her eyes, "that is before she and your father moved to the states."

"I don't know." Victoria replied honestly. "I haven't seen my parents in nearly 11 years now. There's no easy way to contact them from here."

"I see." Sibyll seemed upset, but took a sip from her cup, trying to cover. Victoria watched as the woman's face lit up, "You must let me do a reading for you. It's the only way to really get to know someone."

Victoria nearly laughed, but held it together. She didn't take any part of divination seriously, but knew better than to tell Sibyll that. "Sure, I'm game."

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together, setting her bangles clinking against each other again. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pack of well-worn tarot cards. The edges of the cards were splitting and torn and some of the pictures were nearly worn off. Sibyll handed the cards to Victoria who shuffled them. She had been through the process many times with her mother and knew what to do. When she felt that she'd gone long enough she set the cards down on the table and cut them handing the pile back to Sibyll. Sibyll smiled, "I see you've done this before."

"My mom had me help her every chance she got. I was never very good at it, but I know the theory very well."

"We shall see." Sibyll smiled taking the first card from the pile. "As always we start with the past, the Chariot. Do you remember what that is?"

"Um… let's see… perseverance, a journey, a rushed decision, adversity, and turmoil."

"Very good." Sibyll continued to smile, picking the next card. "Your present, the five of cups, but it's reversed."

"If I remember right that's sorrow, loss of a loved one, a broken marriage, disillusionment, vain regret. Doesn't sound very good."

"No dear, you're thinking of it upright, this is reversed."

"Oh, right… that's return of hope, new relationships are beginning, return of a loved one, courage is summoned from within."

"Good, good." Sibyll was all but beaming now, turning over the last card, "And your future, the seven of wands."

Victoria wracked her brain, but was suddenly at a loss. "I don't remember that one."

"That's alright dear. It's the ability to 'hold one's own' against adversaries, a fight one may have to face soon, victory, energy, and courage."

Victoria thought about it for a moment, not entirely sure how to piece all of it together. "So all in all what do you see?"

"I see that you've been on a journey, filled with much turmoil. Luckily there is hope now and the beginning of some new relationships for you. In the future you will have a fight that you will have to face, but you will be able to stand your ground and come out victorious." Sibyll explained gathering the cards back up and placing them back in her robes.

Victoria took another moment to think about what she'd said. It sounded as if she actually did have some good luck coming her way, although she did have another fight to go. Unfortunately she wasn't one to put too much faith in the cards. "Well thank you for the reading and for the tea Sibyll. I hope we can do this again sometime, but it's getting late and you have to prepare for your classes tomorrow." Victoria got up and crossed the room to the door.

"Yes my dear, you're right. Have a pleasant evening and I'm sure we will get together again." Sibyll closed the door behind her.

…

When Victoria made her way back to her room she got ready for bed immediately. The time she spent with Sibyll took much longer than she'd imagined. As she slipped between her blankets that night and got comfortable she opened the diary again.

_January 3, 1959_

_Well I never got a chance to talk to him, and now the term has started again. It is so strange to sit in his class after what happened between us. He is trying to act like nothing has changed, but I know he feels it too. He has finally gotten to the point that he will look at me again, but hardly speaks to me. Earlier today I was holding my wand incorrectly, mainly to see if he would notice, and he didn't even bother to correct me. It wasn't like him at all. I missed having that contact with him, the way that I would feel a surge of electricity travel through my body with just the slightest touch of our hands. I don't know if I will ever have that feeling again. I know I'm just being a silly school girl with a crush on my teacher, but I feel that there really is more to it than that. I still feel that there is a chance for this year to be different. After all it's only the beginning._

Victoria put the book down and turned out the light with the last sentence running through her head, how right it was, "After all it's only the beginning."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

A/N: This isn't one of my best chapters, but it sets up some of the characters to come. Since no one could figure out the words from the last chapter I guess I'll have to give them to you.

Retroition: the act of returning

Obambulate: wander about

Quatervois: crossroads

Anagnorisis: the moment of recognition or discovery

Ziraleet: an expression of joy

…

Victoria thought that the first day of term would be rather quiet, but she was sadly mistaken. After missing breakfast, which wasn't much of a disappointment to her, Victoria joined Poppy in the hospital. Poppy had her doing little odds and ends while they waited. It wasn't more than an hour into the lessons when their first patient wandered through the doors. A small, blond, first year boy in Slytherin robes was the first to shuffle into the room, his face blotchy and his eyes red from crying. Poppy and Victoria both went to him immediately. They got him to sit and Poppy asked, "What's wrong dear?"

He sniffled and held up his finger which looked to now be a needle, "Professor McGonagall was teaching us to turn matchsticks into needles, but my finger got in the way."

Poppy shot Victoria a smile over the boy's head, "Not to worry dear, we'll have you fixed up in no time."

He sniffled again and nodded. Victoria watched as Poppy took out her wand, pointing it at the boy's transfigured finger. Poppy looked back at Victoria, "You probably know this spell as well as anyone else, but it is the best tool we have. Finite Incantatem." Before their eyes the needle turned back into a finger.

The boy looked at the older woman in amazement, "How did you do that?"

"You'll learn soon enough. Back to class now." She smiled as he continued to look between his finger and her.

"Thanks!" The boy ran back out of the room.

Victoria and Poppy laughed as they watched him leave. Victoria looked to Poppy, "Does that happen often?"

Poppy nodded still smiling, "More often than you would think. Minerva is an excellent teacher, but not all of her students are as adept at learning."

Victoria nodded returning to her previous tasks.

…

The morning went along much like their first hour. A few students made their way in with various problems, most simple and relatively easy to mend. A few Poppy let Victoria tackle on her own, knowing that similar ailments had already been seen. It was just after they'd arrived back in the hospital after having gone down for lunch when Victoria saw the double doors open. A girl looking to be around a sixth year, with a heart-shaped face and bubble gum pink, spikey hair made her way into the room. The left arm of her Hufflepuff robe was pushed up as she held her arm, which looked to be swelling. Poppy heard the door open and looked over at the girl. Seeing who it was she gave a great sigh, "Miss Tonks, what happened?"

"Wotcher Poppy!" Tonks replied sounding much too happy to be severely injured. "Just fell down the stairs again. You know me. I can never hang on when the stupid things start moving."

Poppy shook her head at the girl and lead her over to a cot. Victoria walked over as Poppy took out her wand, "I take it this happens a lot."

Poppy laughed, "With Miss Tonks, regularly."

Tonks shrugged and then grimaced as the movement pulled on her hurt arm, "I'm dead clumsy. I'm in here at least once a week."

"Lucky for us you started on the first day." Poppy joked.

Tonks gave her an indignant look, "I made it to noon didn't I."

"You did." Poppy laughed, "I must say I am surprised."

Tonks just laughed as Poppy whispered "Episkey," looking over at Victoria to make sure she'd heard the spell. "There, you should be as good as new."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Tonks smiled rotating her arm around to test it. Once she was satisfied with the work she looked up at Victoria, "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh sorry," Victoria apologized, "I'm Victoria."

"Yeah, yeah! The new apprentice, I remember you from the announcements." Tonks smiled jumping down from the cot, "How's the first day?"

"It's great. I'm learning a lot." Victoria smiled at Poppy, realizing that she really was learning a lot more than she'd expected on her first day.

"Brilliant," Tonks said pulling her the arm of her robes back into place. "Well, better get to class. Professor Snape'll be seeing me in detention, again."

"Good luck." Poppy called as Tonks made it back to the doors.

"Who knows, he may be lenient." Tonks grinned, "He may send me back to you to clean out bed pans."

Poppy and Victoria burst out laughing as they watched her leave. Poppy shook her head controlling her laughter, "That girl. I have never known anyone more clumsy, but a heart of gold."

"So I take it we'll be seeing a lot of her this year?"

"I would be amazed if we didn't." Poppy shook her head glancing towards the door she'd just walked out of.

…

The day went by faster than Victoria ever thought possible. It didn't take long at all for the injuries to be fixed, but with each one came paperwork. Once Victoria had finally finished all the paperwork she only had time to beg the house elves for some food before she climbed into bed. When she picked up the diary she dropped it. It fell onto the bed opening to a place somewhere in the middle of the book. She was about to close it again and go back to where she'd been reading, but something caught her eye and she decided to read this entry instead.

_June 11, 1959_

_I don't know what came over me last night, I truly don't. I spent most of the evening packing my trunk, avoiding the Great Hall where an impromptu party had formed. There was no way I could bring myself to go. I was not in the mood for a party in the least. I was leaving my home. I couldn't believe that everything that I had worked towards was over. The only way that I kept the tears at bay was to continue to rearrange things I had already packed. After a while I knew there was nothing more that I could do and I let a tear trail down my cheek. Of course that's exactly when my best friend came in. In true fashion, she chastised me for not celebrating while I had the chance. To placate her I told her that I'd be down in a minute. As I watched her walk out smiling I knew that there was no way I could possibly join them. A thought occurred to me a moment later, I knew where I would be welcome, no matter my mood. I would have known the way to his office with my eyes closed, even with the moving staircases. Memories hit me like a brick wall as I walked into the classroom; it was as if I were replaying every moment I'd ever spent there. As I knocked on the door to his private offices I felt my heart pound as if it were trying to beat out of my chest. He answered the door so fast I wondered for a moment whether he'd been standing behind it waiting for me. When I saw him, his auburn hair floating around his shoulders, his brilliant blue eyes shining merrily, I felt the butterflies in my stomach intensify. He invited me in under the assumption that I wanted to play yet another game of chess. Little did either of us know what was about to happen. He offered me a drink, as any host would do, giving me firewhisky upon request. Although I'd never had it, I figured it couldn't be much worse than the scotch my father drank regularly. He warned me repeatedly, but I didn't care. We played a simple game for a while, neither of us really seeming to be interested in it. He asked me the normal questions of any teacher, where I was employed after school, whether I was happy about finishing. It was when he asked that question that I could hold my façade any longer. I couldn't think about losing my friends and my professors, in all honesty I still can't cope with it, but that's for another time. He promised me that I'd never lose him, although I don't know how he thinks that, that he was no more than an owl away. Through my tears I tried to explain that it wasn't the same; that I would never get to see him again. He came to me and held me in his arms. Although I was crying harder than I'd ever done in my life, I couldn't help but feel safe and warm in his arms. I never wanted to leave his embrace. After a while he pulled back, making me mourn the loss of contact, and brushed the tears from my cheeks. He kept one hand cupping my cheek as he whispered the words I will never forget, "I'll always be right here if you need me." If only I could truly believe that. As he looked at me I felt myself become lost in his eyes. Even to this moment can't say whether it was the firewhisky or how I felt being that close to him, but I leaned in and kissed him. That's right I kissed him! I still can't believe it happened, but it's true. I know it wasn't our first kiss, but this was so much better. He actually did kiss me back, but he ended it quickly. He told me that it couldn't happen between us, giving me the excuse of our ages, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. I knew this time that he felt the same as I did, no matter how much he protested he'd already shown it. I ignored his words and looked into his eyes, there was a war being played out there between sadness and want. I couldn't stand back any longer and pulled him in once again. This time there was no hesitation on his part. It wasn't long before I found myself in his private rooms. Well a girl doesn't kiss and tell, so that's all I'm going to say about that. I can say that I'll have the memories of that night forever. When I woke up this morning things were completely different. In all honesty after all of the firewhisky we'd had it took me a few minutes to remember everything, but when I did, let's just say I was shocked at my behavior. When I turned to him he was just opening his eyes. I could tell that he was just as shocked as I was. He didn't say anything for a while, but I could tell the instant he opened his mouth that I wasn't going to like what he was going to say. It was simple; he didn't want to be with me. Last night was a mistake, a great one, at least that's what I knew he wanted to say. If I was honest I would have fought with him that it wasn't a mistake, but the best thing that had ever happened to either of us. Sadly I wasn't honest with him. I did my best to placate him and tell him what he wanted to hear, no matter how much it killed me. I dressed as quickly as I could and nearly bolted out of the room. I slipped into my bed only seconds before my best friend opened her eyes. I easily played it off that I'd been asleep all night since I'd closed the curtains around my bed before leaving the night before. I still don't know how I held it together the entire train ride home. I gave all my friends a hug before apparating home. My father was at work and my mother was still at the station picking up my little brothers. I went to my bedroom and pulled this diary out, knowing it would be the only quiet time I'd have for some time. I still don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about him. I know last night wasn't a mistake, no matter who tells me otherwise. I will never forget the feeling of being in his arms and seeing the look in his eyes. I fell for him long ago, this merely perpetuated it. I know he doesn't realize it now, but we're meant to be together. _

To say that Victoria was shocked at the entry would have been a gross understatement. She had no idea when she started reading this diary that it would happen like that. After she'd read a few pages she figured the girl would never let anything happen with her teacher. This was nowhere near what she expected, but she was happy for the girl. Victoria didn't know personally what love was like, but if this girl had found it, even with her professor, she was happy for her. Victoria fell asleep that night as dreams of finding her own perfect man floated through her mind.

…

It didn't take Victoria long to fall into an easy rhythm in her new position. She would wake up in the morning, always too late for breakfast, and meet Poppy in the hospital. They would spend most of the day fixing the random injuries that would happen throughout the day and doing the paperwork on them.

A few weeks after she'd been working there Victoria realized that she had to make Remus's Wolfsbane. Unfortunately she didn't have a way to do it in her room. If she were to use the hospital she was sure that Poppy would ask questions, and although she trusted the woman, she wasn't sure if she wanted to explain everything. This left her with only one alternative. That night after she'd finished with Poppy, Victoria made her way to the dungeons. She followed the corridor further and further until she found herself in front of an old wooden door. There was no marker, but she knew this had to be what she was looking for. Tentatively she raised her fist and knocked on the door. A moment later she was face to face with Professor Snape. She hadn't been this close to him since the night years ago when they'd dueled, but he looked exactly the same. His hair hung around his shoulders like a black curtain in stark contrast to his pale skin. He looked surprised to see her there, but caught himself, "Miss Knight, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Professor, but I was wondering if I could borrow your classroom for a little while." She asked awkwardly, somehow more scared of the man now than she'd been when she was fighting him.

He studied her for a moment, his black eyes taking in her nervousness, "May I ask what you need with my classrooms."

"I… I…" she stammered, unsure how to say what she needed it for. "I need to brew a potion and don't have a place to do it."

"I see." He drawled wrapping his robes around him, much like a bat's wings. "You cannot brew this potion in your own rooms."

"No I can't." she said firmly, her resolve slowly returning.

His lips curled at the edges, not quite a smirk, but enough to make her feel slightly more comfortable. "Very well, follow me." He led her down another corridor, this one darker than the last. They stopped at another dark wooden door as he pulled it open. The room was as dark and dank as the rest of the dungeons, but a soft glow fell across the room from a single fire that was lit in the middle of the room. "You can use this room. It's not in use, you will not be disturbed."

She gave him a warm smile, "Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

He gave her a nod and walked back towards the door. Just before he opened it he turned back to her, he watched as she worked, taking only an empty cauldron from the shelves. Emptying her pockets onto the table closest to the cauldron she started adding ingredients barely looking at them. He was surprised when he recognized a plant she pulled from her ice blue robes, "Aconite? Not a commonly used ingredient."

She started when she heard his voice, her ebony hair flying around her as she whipped her head around to look at him. "Oh, you scared me! I thought you'd left. Yeah, I guess aconite isn't a well used ingredient, but some potions do call for it."

"Indeed, but they are usually either sleeping potions, or dare I say it Wolfsbane." He drawled walking back towards the cauldron. "You don't seem to be someone who needs a sleeping potion so that leaves me to assume only one thing."

Her blue eyes widened, "It's not what you think."

"Isn't it?" He asked circling her like a hawk with its prey.

"It's for a friend. I'm the only one who will make it for them." She explained realizing that it sounded lame even to her own ears.

His cold black eyes glared into her's, but he was surprised when she didn't back down. "If that is the story you would like to stand by that is fine by me, but you may wish to find another if the headmaster should ask."

"Thank you." She said, watching his robes billow behind him as he left the room, sincerely moved by his actions. The moment she'd heard him she knew he'd jump to the wrong conclusion, but she couldn't give away what she was really doing. What surprised her the most was that he wasn't going to say anything to Dumbledore. She wondered for a moment if this man was truly the same as the Death Eater she'd dueled.

…

A/N: These are a few words that I chose not to use on the last chapter, but I came across them in my research and thought they were fun.

Curwhibble: a thing-a-ma-jig

Deliciate: to make yourself happy

Delitescent: hidden or concealed

Gadzookery: the use of archaic words or expressions

Hoghenhine: a member of one's family

adoxography Skilled writing on an unimportant subject

Spermologer: one who collects trivia.

Joss Luck, fate


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to update but if any of you have had to move across the country you will understand why it took me so long. I really want to thank all of you for sticking with me so far. All of the reviews mean more to me than you'll ever know. Alright now on with the story.

...

When she entered the Three Broomsticks the first thing Victoria saw was the smiling face of her good friend Remus Lupin. He was seated at a table near the fireplace waiting for her. She nearly ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a warm hug. "Merry Christmas, Remus." She mumbled while still in his embrace. "It's been too long."

"That it has." He smiled releasing her and taking his seat again. "I hope you don't mind I ordered each of us a Butterbeer."

"Thank you!" She happily took a sip from her mug. Setting the mug down again she asked, "So what happened? You promised me you would see me every Hogsmeade weekend."

He looked down at his mug, averting his gaze, "I know. I guess I'm just a little worried about some of the teachers seeing me."

"Why? It's not like you're a student anymore. They have no authority over you."

He heaved a sigh, "I'm not worried for myself. It's you."

"Me?" She asked looking at him like he'd gone crazy. "Why are you worried about me?"

"There are certain teachers there that know about my… problem. If they see you associating with me they will… think less of you."

She shook her head, "Remus, how many times do I have to tell you this. I don't care what other people say. You're my friend. Let other people think what they will."

He sighed again, "You say that now."

"And I will keep saying it. You're one of my best friends and that will never change. We may not be living as close anymore, but that doesn't mean that I will change what I think about you."

He nodded, still not believing a word that she said, but chose to end their debate. He took a sip of his drink then his eyes lit up, "I almost forgot. I have something for you."

"Remus, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I seem to remember you saying that last year as well."

"I did say that last year. That's because it's true, you didn't need to get me anything. Just seeing you again was good enough for me."

He smiled, "I do apologize then, but I did get you something." He handed her a thin wrapped package. She looked at it quizzically for a moment. Tearing the paper carefully away from the package she saw that it was a very thin box. Opening the box she found what looked like a blank piece of parchment.

"Umm… thank you?" she said still unsure what to think about this present.

He laughed taking the paper from her, "This is no ordinary piece of parchment." He took his wand out of his pocket and held it next to the paper, flashing a smile at her. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

She watched as words started to form on the parchment, "What is this?"

"It's exactly what it says," He handed it back to her, "the Marauder's map. Sirius, James, Peter, and I made it when we were still in school. It will show you the entire castle and anyone in it at all times."

"How in the world did you ever make this?" she asked opening the map up, amazed at the significant detail.

"Some advanced magic, and a lot of time exploring the grounds."

She let out a laugh, "A lot of it when you weren't supposed to I assume."

He took a sip from his mug, choosing to ignore the comment. "There is one more thing. You need to say 'Mischief managed' when you're done or anyone can see it."

"This is amazing Remus. Thank you really." She set the map back in the box and took out a package from her own robes.

He took it from her smiling, "Can I guess that it's not another book?"

She laughed, "No it's not another book."

He pulled the paper off and laughed, "Chocolate. How did you know?"

"Are you kidding? The entire time that we lived together my flat was covered in chocolate wrappers! I just remembered this was your favorite."

"It is." He said tearing open the wrapper and breaking off a piece for each of them."

She smiled taking a bite of the luscious chocolate, letting it melt on her tongue. "Oh, you didn't really think that was your only present did you?"

He looked at her quizzically, "It is the only thing you've given me."

She chuckled, "I guess you're right." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another small package. Reaching into another pocket she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the package enlarging it. When she was done the package was about twice the size of the chocolate bar she'd given him, but nearly as thin. Handing him the wrapped package she smiled.

He shot her another curious look, but took the package from her and ripped it open. What he held in his hands looked much like a mirror, but it didn't show what he was looking at, what he saw was the interior of a room with blue curtains and mismatched furniture. "Thank you?"

She burst out laughing, "It's a two-way mirror. Mine is up in my rooms already. This way we can actually see each other while we're apart. This one is special though, you can actually talk through it."

"This is wonderful. It's the best present I've ever gotten." He got up from the table and went around wrapping her in another hug.

"Thank you for another wonderful Christmas Remus." She smiled pulling away from him.

"Victoria, it's only Christmas Eve."

"I know, but you made my Christmas, just getting to see you."

He smiled, "And you made mine as well."

…

The next morning Victoria awoke in a strange mood. Usually Christmas morning was an exciting time, but she was more or less resigned to the fact that the night before would be the best part of the holidays for her. Of course she'd made friends at Hogwarts over the last few months, but it was different. The only people she felt really close to was Poppy, who she worked with every day, and Tonks, who she saw nearly as much. So when she pulled back the curtains around the bed she was more than a little shocked to find a pile of presents on her trunk. She picked up the one closest to her and unwrapped it. It was a small jar with a note attached, "Victoria- Thank you for making this year a great one. It has sincerely been a pleasure working with you and hope you have enjoyed it as well as I have. I know you hate the paperwork as much as I do so I hope this will help. –Poppy". She turned the bottle over and saw the label, laughing as she read that it was self-correcting ink. It would be like Poppy to give her something like that, only she knew how horrible she really was at spelling. The next one was very obviously a book. She opened the card first, "I hope this will help you. I have had a copy of it for many years and it has come in very useful quite often. –Minerva". Victoria set the card aside and ripped back the paper to reveal The Healer's Helpmate. She smiled, it was in true Minerva fashion, not only a book, but one that was sure to be used. After that she saw a strange looking object. Not being able to hold back her curiosity any longer she picked up the rather large object. Yet again there was a card attached, "Victoria- This has been extremely useful to me over the years, I hope you find it does the same for you." Strangely this card was not signed. Tearing the covering from the strange object she was in shock as she saw what was beneath. She knew instantly it was a lunascope. It was something she'd wanted to get as soon as she started making the Wolfsbane for Remus, but hadn't had the money to. She was curious as to who would have given her such an extravagant gift, but decided just to be gracious and accept it. After a few more minutes she was finished opening all of her gifts and looked at the clock. It was after 10, she knew the celebration should be in full swing so she dressed and went to the Great Hall.

As she walked down the halls she smiled as she passed the suits of armor glowing with everlasting candles and singing Christmas carols. Luckily she was paying enough attention and sidestepped the enchanted mistletoe a few times. Once she'd reached the Great Hall she couldn't believe how beautiful the scene in front of her really was. There was snow falling from the enchanted ceiling, but this snow was warm and dry. The twelve Christmas trees were all decorated differently, each having been decorated by a different staff member. There were ice sickles hanging off of each table. Her favorite part was the real fairy lights that were lighting the room.

The day's festivities had apparently just begun for the day. The students and staff all sat at one table together instead of the separate house tables. She chose a seat between Poppy and Tonks. The girl smiled at her, "Wotcher Vicky!"

"Good morning Tonks." Victoria smiled, choosing not to correct Tonks when she called her Vicky. The only other person that could get away with calling her that had been Sirius, but it seemed to sound right when both of them said it.

"I got something for you." Tonks pulled out a poster from her robes and handed it to Victoria.

"Tonks, really you didn't have to." Victoria said taking the poster from her.

"I know I didn't have to, but I thought you would like it." Tonks smiled.

Victoria smiled looking at the poster, it was the Weird Sisters, "How did you know these guys were my favorite band?"

Tonks shrugged, "I guessed."

Victoria laughed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And don't worry about it, I know the staff can't give the students presents." Tonks smiled again getting up from her seat and leaving the Great Hall with a wave.

Poppy smiled at Victoria, "Like I said, that girl has a heart of gold."

"That she does Poppy." Victoria shook her head smiling and placing the poster in her pocket.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore took the seat that Tonks had just left, "Good morning Miss Knight."

"Good morning Professor."

"How are you enjoying your holidays?" He asked taking a candy cane from the pile of sweets that littered the table.

"It's been great. I had a little celebration with Remus last night, so it really made it a great time."

"I'm pleased to hear that." He smiled breaking off a piece of the candy and popping it into his mouth.

"Oh that reminds me, I forgot to give you your present." She said pulling out an oddly shaped package from her robes.

"This is a surprise." He took the present from her and examined it for a moment before starting to tear away the wrapping. Inside was a pair of purple wool socks with bright red and gold flying phoenixes on them.

Victoria smiled, "They've even got a warming charm on them."

He laughed as he held them up. "Thank you, this is wonderful."

She shrugged, "It's what I used to get my dad every year for Christmas. Obviously they didn't have phoenixes on them, and they weren't wool, but it was always socks."

"Well then I'm honored to be the recipient this year." He smiled warmly at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

…

Minerva had just left her rooms, turning down the corridor towards the Great Hall, when she was met with a strange barrier. She didn't know what was going on until she looked up and saw a small sprig of white flowers with green leaves. Sighing in exasperation she realized that she'd been caught by the enchanted mistletoe. This had only happened to her once before, but she knew that there was only one way out. Luckily, or unluckily, her savior came a moment later as Albus Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall towards her. "Good afternoon Minerva." He said happily, unaware of their predicament.

"Good afternoon Professor." She answered glumly.

"Is there a problem?"

"I would say so." She pointed at the ceiling.

"I see. I do remember being in a similar situation many years ago." He smirked remembering the day well.

"As do I." She blushed imperceptibly, irritated she continued, "I also remember there's only one way out of this."

He looked slightly hurt, "I didn't think it was that much of an inconvenience."

She sighed again, but still didn't apologize, "Shall we get on with it?"

He merely nodded and leaned into her. The moment their lips met they both felt a shiver of electricity flow through their bodies. The barrier was broken instantly, but neither moved, each wanting it to last a little longer.

Finally she stepped back first, a blush painting her cheeks. "I… I should go." She turned away from him and sped back up the stairs, putting as much distance between them as fast as she could. He shook his head watching her. He kept reminding himself that it was only a matter of time, sooner or later she would realize what she really wanted.

…

That night as the festivities in the Great Hall became a little more raucous, due to the fact that the students had already gone to bed and the amount of alcohol being consumed by the staff, Poppy and Minerva chose to seek refuge in a quieter place. They chose the hospital since Poppy didn't want to stay away from there too long in case anyone did anything stupid at the party. Poppy had just taken out a bottle of red currant rum and two glasses from her rooms and brought it out for the two of them. Minerva gave her a look of wonder, but Poppy just shrugged, "It's a special occasion Minerva. We can let our hair down every once in a while."

Minerva didn't say anything for a moment but nodded, pouring some for each of them and putting a refilling charm on each of their glasses, "Merry Christmas Poppy."

"Merry Christmas Minerva." Poppy smiled, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip.

Minerva sat back in her chair savoring the sweet taste. The burn of the alcohol made her think back to a night many years before that she'd spent drinking in the castle, especially after being stuck with Albus under the mistletoe again. She let out a long sigh closing her eyes.

Poppy eyed her friend curiously, "Is everything alright?"

Minerva opened her eyes and leaned forward in her chair again, "I'm just reminiscing. It's nothing really."

"You know you can tell me." Poppy looked at her pointedly, expecting Minerva to continue evade her.

Minerva gave a light sigh again, "There are many things."

"Such as?"

"I got stuck under the mistletoe this afternoon." Minerva said, taking another sip.

"Really?" Poppy smiled, the image of her best friend being forced to kiss someone was rather amusing to her.

"Yes." Minerva said stiffly.

"And who was it that helped you escape?" Poppy asked bring her glass up to her lips again.

"Albus."

The drink that Poppy was intending to swallow managed to get caught in her throat. Coughing and sputtering she managed to choke out, "Who?"

"It was Albus."

Finally catching her breath again Poppy asked, "So you and Albus kissed?"

Minerva shook her head angrily, "Yes Poppy, Albus and I kissed. How else were we supposed to get away?"

"Well?" Poppy asked her eyes shining mischievously.

"Well what?"

"How was it?"

Minerva shook her head blushing slightly, "You sound like a silly school girl."

"Come on Minerva, indulge me." Poppy laughed.

"It was… short."

Poppy's smile faded, "That's all?"

"What would have me say Poppy?" She asked pausing to take a drink, "That as our lips met we both felt electricity and as we parted we vowed our unending love? That's not how it worked."

"You mean you didn't feel anything?" Poppy asked a tone of unhappiness in her voice.

"I didn't say that. It's more complicated than that. After our history it's inevitable I feel something when I kiss the man, but what can I do about it?"

"You can finally admit that you still have feelings for him." Poppy countered.

Minerva shook her head, "It's not that easy."

"And what is so hard about it? All you have to do is be honest with yourself. I know you Min, I see the way you are around him every day. You've been trying to suppress it for nearly 30 years now. When are you going to wake up?"

"What would you have me do Poppy? Go up to him and say 'Oh by the way Albus, that night wasn't a mistake. I love you and think we should be together.' It's preposterous."

"I wouldn't start with that, but it's not bad."

"It's not that simple Poppy. I'm his deputy headmistress, what would the governors think?"

"Who cares what they think? You have proven your skill time and again. It's time for you to be happy."

"You're one to talk." Minerva retorted.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked, truly taken aback.

"I seem to remember a certain Auror that you got very close to when you were working at St. Mungo's."

Poppy blushed furiously, "That… that's different. Alastor and I… we're friends."

Minerva laughed, "You forget, we did live together at the time. You couldn't stop talking about him."

Poppy shook her head, "Nothing ever came of it. We're friends, nothing more."

"It seems to me that you could take some of your own advice." Minerva smiled, happy to finally have the tables turned.

"Min, Moody wasn't interested in me then, and he certainly isn't now."

"What makes you think that?"

"Please, it's enough. I really don't want to talk about it." Poppy said looking dejected, remembering the time well. It was true that she hadn't tried very hard, but she had given the man enough hints she thought that he'd gotten the clue, that is if he'd wanted it.

Minerva shook her head again and took another sip from her glass, hoping that Poppy would find another topic. Much to her chagrin she did.

"So what do you think about Victoria?" Poppy asked watching Minerva closely to see her reaction.

"What about her?" Minerva asked averting her eyes.

"Come on Minerva. Isn't it a little obvious?"

"I don't know what you mean Poppy."

"Minerva, she looks exactly like you."

"She has black hair and my build. There are a million women in the world who could say the same. It proves nothing."

"You must be joking. She's the absolute image of you when you were her age, except she has Albus's eyes."

"And no one else in the world could possibly have the same color eyes as Albus I suppose?" Minerva retorted quickly.

"What about her name? You told me you named your daughter Victoria just before you gave her away." Poppy countered.

"Yes I did, but Victoria is a common name."

Poppy shook her head, "How much more do you want? She's even from the States! The couple that you adopted her to had just moved to the States!"

"I understand all of that, but what are the odds of my daughter that I gave up 28 years ago just happens to get a position at the same school that both her father and I work at? It seems a bit implausible to me."

"You simply don't want to admit it to yourself." Poppy said simply, "She's your daughter Minerva, I know she is. She is just like you, or at least what you used to be like."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Minerva asked angrily.

"Min, you have to admit it, you've changed. When we went to school you were much more outgoing and… well happy. You have gotten so closed off."

Minerva shook her head again, "Poppy, you get rejected by the only man you've ever loved and then have your baby girl ripped away from you all in the same year. Then you tell me if you wouldn't be closed off."

"I really didn't mean to offend you Min. I understand, you've been hurt, but that doesn't mean that you can just give up."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes that morning Poppy. You didn't hold her in your arms. I could never be the same after that." Minerva took a sip from her glass, and then added in a whisper, "No one could."

"I realize that, but how much longer are you going to kick yourself for your past. It's time to let it go."

A single tear streaked down her cheek, "I don't know Poppy. I don't know."

…

That night as Victoria made it back to her bed she was feeling a lot lighter than she'd expected to that night. The day had gone much better than she had thought it would, and the evening had been a lot of fun. Many of the staff members stayed in the Great Hall after the students had gone to bed for their own party. She wound up not drinking much but it was still very amusing seeing another side of the staff members. The best part of the night came at the end where they caught Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick making out in the corner. That was when many of the staff including Victoria had decided to call it a night.

Climbing into her bed she pulled out the diary once again. She didn't know what made her do it, being as tired as she was, but she felt like she needed to read that night. Opening it to the page she'd left off. The first thing she noticed was the splotches on the page that looked like tear stains. It was strange, this was the first time she'd seen it in the entire book.

_September 8, 1959_

_Today my life has ended. I don't know how it will ever be the same again. I am pregnant. Even writing the words now I can't believe it. I have a baby growing inside me. This little person is a part of me, but more than that it's a part of him as well. I knew that something was wrong a few weeks ago, but I guess I just didn't want to admit it. This morning when I found myself leaning over the toilet I knew that I had to make sure. Well sure enough it's true. I feel like the entire world is crashing down around me. I didn't know what to do. I'm supposed to train to be an Auror this spring. I have my whole life ahead of me. I certainly can't tell him. I know he'll do the admirable thing and want to marry me for the baby, but I can't do that to him. I want him, but I don't want it to be like that. If we get together I want it to be because we both want to be together. I love him, but I just can't do this to him. So after I found out I did the only thing I could. I went to the Ministry. I filled out the paperwork and now my baby is going to be someone else's. I don't know how I'm going to be able to give them away, but I don't see a way to keep them. I want them to have their best chance, and that won't be with me. I only hope that they aren't hurt by what I do and see that it's all for the best._

…

The next day most of the students spent the day in their common rooms, while most of the staff went into hibernation nursing hangovers. Victoria however, knew this was the perfect time to work on the Wolfsbane. She'd spent most of the afternoon putting the potion together until she heard the door to the classroom open. Turning around she was surprised to see Snape walking towards her. He didn't look at her as he continued towards her, choosing to keep his eyes on the floor. She eyed him curiously; this was not like him in the least, "Professor Snape?"

"Miss Knight." He said simply, not looking at her but into the cauldron.

"Can I help you Professor?"

"I… I saw you last night in the Three Broomsticks." He stated awkwardly.

She nodded, finally understanding where he was going, "Did you?"

"Yes." He answered walking to the other side of the cauldron, trying to put some distance between them. "You were with a person I went to school with."

"Really? I didn't know you went to school together." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yes, we were in the same year. In different houses though."

"I see."

"I wanted to let you know…" he paused, trying to find the correct words. Then looking into her eyes he said, "I understand."

She waited, wondering for a moment if he was actually going to apologize.

"The classroom is at your full disposal, if you should ever need it."

She smirked, realizing that what he said was as close to an apology as she'd ever get. "Thank you."

"There is something else." He said looking away from her again.

"What is it?" She asked walking over and turning down the flame so that the potion stayed at a gentle simmer.

"Can you come with me for a moment?" He looked up at her again for a second.

She knew that all that was left to do with the potion was to let it simmer for another half hour, but she wasn't sure if she should go with him. The idea that she was now trusting someone she knew to be a former Death Eater nagged at her. However, she chose to give him a chance and nodded, following him out of the classroom. He led her to his office letting her in first and closing the door behind them. She'd been in the room before, but something was different about the place this time. It took her a moment to figure out what it was, but when she spotted the cauldron bubbling in the corner of the room she knew what it was instantly. The characteristic spiraling steam coming up from the cauldron and the mother-of-pearl sheen on the top of the potion made it obvious. The scent of the potion though was what made her walk over to it. She could smell lavender and vanilla, but there was another scent there that she couldn't quite distinguish. She looked over to him, "Amortentia, I didn't think that you would need a love potion Professor."

He looked away from her quickly, not allowing her to see the imperceptible blush creeping up his neck, "It's for my fifth years. They're just getting to love potions."

She laughed sensing his uneasiness, "A likely story." She joked trying to alleviate his discomfort. Seeing that it did nothing she went on, "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

He walked over to a door and opened it revealing his private stores. Pulling out a glass vial he handed it to her, "I know it's a little late, but Merry Christmas."

She took the vial from him and was shocked as she looked at the small purple plant, "Lavender?"

"Yes, I thought it would help. It can be used to help sooth burns and headaches." He stated awkwardly.

"It's also one of my favorite scents." She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He remarked quickly, turning away from her to close the door again.

She didn't know what else to say, not really having anything for him in return. Thinking about it for a moment she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a vial with a bright red powder in it. Handing it to him she smiled, "My father gave this to me the day I set off for England. It's dragon's blood, well obviously not from real dragons, but that's what it's called. It helps with healing as well, but I've never used it for that. He told me as long as I kept it with me it would keep me safe."

He looked between the vial in his hand and her, "Are you sure? This sounds rather important."

She smiled, "I want you to have it. Merry Christmas." She turned and left the room before he could argue any further.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

A/N: For the most part I believe that this chapter can speak for itself, but there is one thing I do want to clarify. I have done a lot of research and couldn't find anywhere that it said that Professor McGonagall was in the original Order. So for these purposes she wasn't. If you have any other questions please feel free to PM me. Enjoy!

...

As Victoria opened her eyes that morning she couldn't help but smile. It was her birthday. Twelve years ago she found out the truth and set out to find her family. Although it was true that she hadn't found them yet, she couldn't help but feel that she was going to… someday. Looking at the clock she saw that she'd gotten up earlier than usual, it was only 8. Instead of dressing and going down to the Great Hall where most people would have gone, she chose to pick up the diary from her bedside stand. She'd been waiting to read this page since she'd first gotten the book, but she had waited. Today was the right day, her birthday.

_March 17, 1960_

_I have never felt so empty in my entire life. I still can't believe that I did it. This morning when I woke up I was miserable. My ankles were already swollen before I'd even made it out of the bed. My back was killing me. I was ready to have this baby out of me. Now looking back, I would give anything go back to this morning; at least she would still be mine. I went down to work like every other day. I am so lucky to have found this position; there is nowhere else that would have kept me on, in my condition. It was around lunch time when I started feeling a strange pain in my back. I didn't think much of it, thinking that it was another of the joys of being pregnant. How was I to know that you could have back labor pains? I'd only ever hear of them coming from your stomach. When I was sitting in a puddle of water that had come from me I couldn't ignore it any longer. My employer actually closed the shop for the afternoon and took me over to the hospital himself. A storm raged outside as we walked down the street. By the time we got to the hospital we were both soaked through. My mind barely even registered the wetness as the pain was excruciating, there is no way to describe the intensity of it. I have never had the Cruciatus Curse used on me, but the pain of this is what I would imagine it to be like. After a little while one of the healers came and put a charm on me to stop the pain, but I still felt the pressure. My best friend came in soon after, being an apprentice there she found out rather quickly. I was so grateful to have her with me, I'd never felt so scared in my life. It went much faster than I'd imagined. Only about thirty minutes after she arrived in my room they already had me pushing. If I thought the labor pains were bad, I hadn't felt anything yet. I felt like my body was being ripped in two. I mean honestly how is it possible to push something so big out of such a small opening? You would think it was physically impossible! I have yet to believe that it's not. Somehow, with only a few pushes it was all over. All the pain was done and I could hear a baby crying. The experience was so surreal. One minute I thought that I was going to die from the pain and the next I'm staring at a beautiful baby girl not feeling any pain at all. The healer handed her to me and I couldn't help it, I fell in love with her right then and there. This little girl became my life as soon as I saw her. Her beautiful blue eyes were identical to her father's, and the light smattering of fine hair she had was the same raven black as my own. I got the privilege of giving her a name, my little victorious one. It was a moment later that I handed her back to the healer, knowing that I would never see my precious little girl again. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, letting them cloud the last look I'd ever get of her. I don't think I'll ever get over this, knowing that I gave up the best thing that will ever happen to me. I know that it's too late to turn back now, but I would truly give anything to have her back. I no longer care about becoming an Auror. Telling my parents about her seems like nothing. I would even go to him and tell him right now if that meant I could get her back, but I know that it's impossible. Why can't the magical world be more like the Muggle world in this? At least they have so many days to change their mind. Not in the magical world, as soon as you sign those papers it's all over. You are magically bound to your decision. I hope that someday she will understand why I did what I did. Not that I don't love her, because I do with all my heart, but because she will be better off with someone who can take care of her like I can't. I pray that someday she will forgive me for what I've done, although I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I have not been able to stop crying since I handed her back and I don't think I ever will. There is an emptiness that only my little girl can fill, so I will never be complete again. _

Victoria had known that this page would be hard to read but she hadn't expected it to be quite this emotional. She now realized exactly how hard it was for her mother to have given her up. She couldn't imagine doing it herself, being strong enough to give up a part of you so that they could have a better future. She couldn't help but wonder how different her life would have been if her mother had kept her. Her mother would have had to give up her position in the Auror office, where Victoria knew she really wanted to be. They probably would have been living very poorly, not having a well paying job. It was true; her life would have been completely different. She wished that she could find her real mother, if only to tell her that she understood, that she wasn't mad at her for doing what she knew would be the best thing for everyone. She was suddenly more grateful than ever to have grown up with the family she did, they truly did love her and she did them. In that moment she wished that she could tell her foster parents how much she appreciated them for taking her in, sadly she knew there was no good way to communicate across continents.

Pulling herself out of bed she dressed quickly and made her way to the hospital. Although it was her birthday, at Hogwarts it was just another Friday.

…

Victoria had chosen not to tell anyone that it was her birthday, so it was a normal day. The morning went along rather uneventful, that is until Tonks walked through the door. She was sporting three large scratches across her right cheek that looked to be fresh as blood was still dripping from them. "Wotcher Vicky!" She called seeing Victoria first.

"Tonks, what in the world happened?" Poppy asked dropping a sheet that she'd been folding to make her way to the girl.

Tonks shrugged, "It's nothing really. Professor Kettleburn had us taking care of kneazles in Care of Magical Creatures. Mine wanted to get away and I wouldn't let her."

Victoria shook her head, "I thought kneazles were supposed to attack bad people, not students."

"Apparently she thought differently." Tonks flopped down on one of the beds waiting for Victoria.

Victoria thought for a moment, "Why were you working with kneazles anyway, that's a first year creature."

"Professor Kettleburn was having us help out the first years. Thought it would make them less afraid of the older students. If they're still scared of us now, I don't see how it's going to help."

Poppy shook her head while Victoria laughed and took out her wand healing her quickly. Just as she'd done so the double door opened again. This time it wasn't a student that appeared, it was Professor Dumbledore. He had a grave look on his face that reminded Victoria of when he'd told her and Sirius about the Potters. He walked over to where they were without speaking and sat down on a cot. Poppy looked up at him curiously, "Can I help you Professor?"

He looked into Victoria's eyes; she could see the pain in his. She couldn't help but think that she didn't really want to hear what he was going to say. Taking in a deep breath he started, "Miss Knight, I am deeply sorry that I must have the unhappy duty of telling you this, but I thought it would be better hearing it from me."

She was now worried, "What is it?"

"Your parents were in an accident." He paused, trying to summon the words to continue.

She broke in, "Are they okay? What happened?"

"It seems there was an accident at the Academy. I'm sorry, they're gone."

Victoria's knees buckled under her causing her to fall to the cot that Tonks was occupying. "When?" She squeaked out, her voice already hoarse.

"I only got word this morning. It happened sometime in January." He looked back at her with tears welling up in his eyes.

The tears streaked down her cheeks uncontrollably. Poppy put a comforting arm around her while Dumbledore took her hand and Tonks rubbed her arm. Dumbledore spoke again, his voice giving away the hurt he felt, "I'm very sorry I had to do this today of all days."

Tonks looked at her curiously, "What's today?"

"It's my birthday." Victoria croaked out between sobs.

…

After hearing the horrible news Poppy knew she had to do something to get Victoria's mind off of what she'd heard. She quickly sent notes to each staff member and waited. She knew that her idea would help, but could never heal these particular wounds completely.

A few hours later it was time for dinner. Poppy tried her best to get Victoria to come down to the Great Hall with her, but to no avail. Victoria had no appetite. Poppy finally gave in and left the younger woman in the hospital alone with her thoughts.

When Poppy got down to the staff table she took a seat next to Minerva, "Good evening Minerva."

"Evening Poppy." Minerva answered easily picking up her pumpkin juice.

Poppy leaned in and whispered, "I think you need to tell Victoria the truth."

Minerva choked on her juice momentarily, sputtering she asked, "What?"

"Min, she really needs something to lift her spirits. After what she heard this morning it's the only thing I can see that will really help."

Minerva finally managed to collect herself, "What about this party you're throwing for her this evening?"

"It will help, but I don't think it will be enough. She needs more." Poppy looked down at her empty plate not feeling very hungry herself.

"What exactly did she find out this morning?" Minerva asked spooning a helping of steak and kidney pie on her plate.

"Her parents were in a horrible accident. They didn't make it." Poppy explained in a voice, barely above a whisper.

Minerva's hand with her spoon wavered near her mouth momentarily and then lowered again, "Oh the poor girl. How is she taking it?"

"Not well." Poppy stated honestly. "I've never seen her like this. I can't imagine what she's going through."

Minerva nodded, pushing her plate away from her. "Is she still in the hospital?"

"That's where I left her."

Minerva stood, "I'll have her down in time for the party." Minerva left the hall ignoring the stares from the many staff and students.

Poppy smiled, she couldn't believe that she'd been able to talk her best friend into finally being honest so easily. A few moments later Professor Snape took the seat on the other side of Poppy. "Madam Pomfery, may I have a word?"

"Certainly." Poppy smiled, her mood not even dampened by the dreary man.

"About this party you are throwing for Victoria this evening. Who have you invited?" he asked sounding slightly nervous.

"Only the staff." She answered. "I didn't know anyone else."

"I wonder if it would not be wise to invite Remus Lupin as well. He is a good friend of her's. I believe that she would appreciate his presence as well." He explained rather awkwardly.

"Thank you Severus. I'm sure she would be happier with a good friend here as well."

He nodded and quickly left the table. She chuckled lightly as she watched him go. She knew he was growing attached to her apprentice. Seeing him in this new light was quite amusing.

…

When Minerva arrived at the hospital she saw Victoria curled up on one of the cots sobbing. She went to the younger woman immediately, sitting next to her and placing a gentle hand on her back. Victoria jumped, not hearing anyone come into the room. Looking up she saw Minerva, her eyes shining with tears as well.

Victoria sat up and wiped her eyes quickly, "Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry I…" she was cut off.

"It's quite alright. I heard what happened."

Victoria gave a whimper, "I just can't believe they're gone."

"I know." Minerva whispered gently pulling Victoria into her arms. Although Minerva wasn't known to be particularly demonstrative, on occasion she could show a softer side. Minerva let her cry for a few more minutes before speaking. "I do understand. My father was killed when I was around your age."

Victoria pulled back slightly from the older woman, "What happened?"

Minerva took a deep breath, "My father was a Muggle pastor. He was simply coming home from work one evening when he was hit by a car. The driver was asleep at the wheel."

"I'm so sorry." Victoria sniffed, tears still tracking down her cheeks, now much slower.

Minerva gave a slight smile, "It was long ago." She looked down at the girl, wiping the tears away once again. "Come now, let's get you something to eat. Sadly life does keep going when those we love are no longer with us."

Victoria looked as if she was going to protest for a moment, but decided instead to nod, "You're right. Let's go."

Minerva smiled, walking out of the hospital with Victoria, "I have found sometimes it is easier to keep going when you hear about others overcoming the same circumstances."

"It does help. Thank you Professor." Victoria smiled weakly up at her. She felt like she was really seeing the woman for the first time. The strict and distant Professor was merely a façade; she was actually very warm and kind. There really was more to Professor McGonagall than first met the eye.

…

Victoria and Minerva arrived back at the staff table just before the meal was over. They managed to get a small amount of supper before the last of the stragglers left the Great Hall in search of their comfortable dormitories. After a few minutes of pushing around their food in silence Victoria heard something coming from the room behind the staff table. Listening harder she could tell that it was music. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard music in the school, other than at the holidays when the suits of armor sang, but this was different. This was very obviously a recording; she could hear distinctly male voices along with what sounded like rock music. Recognizing it a moment later as the Weird Sisters she turned to Minerva about to ask if she heard it. She saw a smile forming on Minerva's face. Victoria looked at her curiously, "What's going on?"

Minerva pushed back from the table, "Why don't we go find out?"

Victoria was still confused, but followed Minerva to the door. As she opened it a chorus of "Surprise!" was screamed. Victoria was in shock, she couldn't believe that they'd pulled this together so quickly. The room was filled with people, almost the entire Hogwarts staff, but she could see two others as well. Remus and Moody were near the table of drinks chatting. She looked between Minerva and Poppy, "How did you do it?"

Minerva shook her head, "This was all Poppy's doing."

Poppy smiled warmly pulling the girl through the door, "Don't listen to her, everyone helped."

Victoria still couldn't believe the sight in front of her. The room was decorated with silver and blue streamers while the ceiling was fluttering with blue butterflies. The Weird Sisters played loudly enough to be heard over the din, but still quietly enough to talk. "Thank you so much."

Poppy pulled her in for a quick hug, "I thought this would help… after this morning."

Victoria pulled back smiling, "It did Poppy. This is great."

Poppy nodded and fell back next to Minerva. Poppy turned to Minerva and whispered, "Did you invite Moody?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Minerva said with a smile. "Albus said that he was a friend of Victoria's and I thought she would like to see him."

Poppy gave her a look of skepticism, "Sure you did."

Victoria smiled as Remus came up to her. "Victoria, happy birthday."

"Remus!" she pulled him in for a hug. "It's so good to actually be able to hug you again."

He chuckled, "Yes, the mirror is great, but not the same."

"Come on, I need a drink." She pulled him over to the drink table which was loaded up with almost any kind of drink imaginable. She picked up a glass with an unidentifiable dark liquid in it.

He clinked his glass with hers, "To another wonderful year."

She took a sip, feeling a warm sensation fill her up. Looking back at her glass she wondered what she'd picked, but put aside the thought for the moment. She smiled back at him, "Hopefully this year we'll be able to see each other more. In the same room I mean."

He laughed, "I hope so." They both took a drink, looking around the room. He spoke up quickly, "I almost forgot, I got you something."

"How could you have gotten me anything? You didn't even know it was my birthday."

"I was going to give this to you when you came back this summer, but when Poppy owled me I decided that it would work for your birthday as well." He explained pulling out a package from inside his robes and handing it to her.

She laughed, "Why Mr. Lupin I do believe this is a book."

"Open it before you make any assumptions." He chuckled, watching her as she started to tear the paper.

A moment later she held a photo album in her hands. It was a leather bound book, smaller than a school book. As she opened it she saw pictures of herself, Sirius, and Remus. They showed the three from when she'd first moved to England, all the way through to that Christmas when she and Remus had Madam Rosmerta take a picture of them. She beamed back at him, "This is wonderful Remus. Really."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. It must have taken you a while to find all of these." She traced her finger over one of Sirius and herself.

"Not too long. You did have quite a few of those lying around the flat."

She laughed, knowing that he was right. "Well thank you anyway. It really is great." A moment later she saw Remus's eyes dart to her side. Seeing someone come up next to her she turned and saw that it was Professor Snape. "Professor Snape." She smiled then took a drink, waiting to see how the men reacted to each other.

Snape was the first to speak, a slow drawl coming from his lips, "Happy birthday Victoria." Then he turned to Remus, "Good evening Remus."

A wary look passed over Remus, "Good evening Professor." He turned to Victoria quickly, "I'll see you later."

"Ok, again thank you." She watched him give her a warm smile and walk away. She turned her attention back to Snape, "Are you having fun this evening Professor?"

He shifted nervously, glancing around the room, "I am not usually one for large gatherings. However, when Poppy told me about tonight I thought it would be… prudent to attend."

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked, her eyes twinkling at him over her cup.

He took a moment to think his words over carefully, "Because it is the birthday party of a friend."

She was truly touched, "I appreciate that Severus."

Handing her a small package, he cleared his throat nervously before continuing, "This is for you."

She eyed him curiously, "You didn't need to get me anything." Opening it she saw a plain silver necklace with a single pale pink stone pendant. "It's beautiful."

He gave her a smirk, "It is rose quartz, a powerful healing stone."

She nearly laughed at his awkwardness. "It's great Severus. Thank you."

He nodded and left without another word. Trying to fasten the necklace behind her neck, to no avail she was about to give up when she felt someone take it out of her hands. With it fastened she turned around to find Professor Trelawney smiling at her. "Thanks Professor."

"It is no problem dear girl." She smiled warmly, and then looked down at the necklace, spotting the stone, "Is that quartz?"

"Yes, I just got it from… a friend." Victoria caught herself before saying who.

"That is rose quartz. Whoever it was must care for you a great deal." Trelawney said still staring at the stone.

"Why do you say that Professor?" Victoria asked, placing her hand over the necklace unconsciously.

"It's simple my dear. Rose quartz is most commonly associated with love and friendship." She stated making it sound as if everyone should know that.

"Well what if the person who gave it to me didn't know?" Victoria defended quickly, not knowing why she felt the need to.

"It was from a man, was it not?"

"Yes." Victoria answered warily.

"He knew." Trelawney paused for a moment, "Did you know that quartz was used to make crystal balls?"

"I didn't. Very interesting."

Trelawney smiled, and then took a package out of her robes, "This is for you."

Victoria took the package from her. Once the paper was off of it she nearly started crying once again. The faces of her foster parents stood smiling up at her from inside the frame. It was a picture from their wedding, one that she hadn't seen before. The photo showed both of her parents, but also their best man and maid of honor. She didn't recognize the best man, but after looking for a moment she realized who the maid of honor was. The glasses weren't quite as thick, her hair was smoothed down for the occasion, her customary shall had apparently stayed home for the day, and only a bit of jewelry adorned her frame, but it was very obviously Professor Trelawney. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked back up at the Professor, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I do my dear. Professor Dumbledore informed me of the unfortunate event this morning." A tear slid down the Professor's cheek as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I must retire for the evening. All of this…" she indicated looking around the room, "is clouding my inner eye."

Victoria chuckled watching the woman walk away. Draining the remains of her drink she noticed as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing next to the drink table chatting with Poppy and Moody. She walked over to the table and picked up another cup, the same as she'd been drinking. Stepping over to the small group she was enveloped in another hug from Poppy, "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

Victoria laughed, realizing that Poppy had obviously had more to drink than usual that evening, "I am, thank you. I still can't believe you pulled all this together so fast."

"It was nothing." Poppy waved her off, her words coming out in a slight slur. "Oh, I nearly forgot, I got you something."

"How is it that everyone could get me something this quickly?" Victoria asked as she accepted the package from Poppy.

"I know how quickly you go through candles. This one is everlasting." She smiled as she watched Victoria smell it.

"Lavender and vanilla my favorite, how did you know?" Victoria sniffed once again.

"That's ruddy obvious." Moody spoke up rolling his eyes, "You smelled like that even out in the mud."

"Out in the mud?" Poppy asked looking between Victoria and Moody curiously.

"Moody and I have known each other for a while. It was a long time ago." Victoria covered knowing that Poppy and Minerva weren't in the Order.

"Aye," Moody said, not wanting to give anything away either. He pulled out a grubby looking bundle from his robes and handed it to her. "Didn't have much time to wrap it."

Victoria unwrapped it carefully, not knowing what Moody could have possibly gotten her. What she saw when it was unwrapped was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. She looked up at him curiously, "What is it?"

"A sneakoscope. It'll light up and spin if anyone untrustworthy comes near it." Moody grunted.

"Thanks Moody, I'm sure it'll come in handy." Although she couldn't figure out how it would come in handy in the castle.

"I see that you have already acquired a necklace this evening, but I hope you like this." Minerva smiled handing her an unwrapped necklace. It was a silver locket with a V engraved in the center and delicate filigree around the edges.

"It's beautiful Professor, really." She smiled.

"Open it." Minerva encouraged gently.

As Victoria did she smiled down at the pictures inside. Her foster parents smiled back at her from the inside of the locket. "Thank you Professor."

Minerva nodded, knowing how much it meant to her without Victoria having to say anything.

Albus cleared his throat and smiled down at Victoria, "I'm afraid my gift isn't as elaborate as your last."

He handed her a box with a pink ribbon around it. She smiled, "Chocoballs, my favorite."

"Indeed, I remember you ate almost my entire box at our last meeting." His eyes twinkled merrily.

"I am sorry." She blushed ashamedly.

"It's no matter. I'm glad you enjoyed them."

She took the last swallow of her drink and reached for yet another. Albus looked at her curiously, "What is that you're drinking?"

Victoria looked down at the cup, "I'm not entirely sure to be honest."

Albus took the cup from her and sniffed it, "Firewhisky," he handed the cup back to her, his eyes meeting Minerva's for a second. "Do be careful with that my dear."

Victoria laughed, "I appreciate the concern Professor, but I can hold my liquor."

Minerva caught Albus's eyes again and blushed slightly, "I'm afraid he's right Victoria. Firewhisky will catch up with you quite quickly."

Victoria nodded, taking another drink, choosing not to argue with them.

…

A few hours later most of the staff had filtered out of the room already. Deciding to call it a night Minerva helped Victoria and Poppy back to their rooms as they'd both had much more to drink than either had expected. After successfully managing to get Poppy to her room she started to walk Victoria to her's when she heard the girl say, "You know, I never expected my life to turn out this way."

Minerva chuckled, "Many of us can say that."

"I'm sure they can." Victoria retorted swaying to a stop in front of her door. She gave it the password and stepped inside, inviting Minerva to join her. Victoria continued flopping down into one of the arm chairs, "Most people don't go across an ocean to find their parents thought."

"What?" Minerva asked slipping down into a chair across from her.

"That's why I came to England." Victoria slurred, leaning back into the chair. "My parents told me on the day that I turned 18 that I was adopted. I was so upset with them for not telling me before that. I just packed up my stuff that night and set out for England."

Minerva swallowed nervously, "Did you ever find them?"

"Nope. I've spent 12 years here now and I'm no closer to finding them now then I was when I started out." Victoria said dejectedly. "I really had a promising future in front of me too. I was supposed to go to the Salem Institute, and then get a job at the Bureau." Looking around she laughed, "This isn't anywhere near where I was supposed to be."

"Life is never the way we expect it my dear." Minerva said gently, getting to her feet. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Victoria didn't protest, but simply made it to her feet and into the bedroom. Minerva gave her a few minutes to change before coming to check on her. Minerva conjured a glass of water for her and was about to set it on the bedside table when something caught her eye. She recognized the diary immediately, "Where did you get that?"

Victoria looked at the book for a moment, "Sirius found it in my flat when he was staying with me. I think it's my real mother's but there are no names in it, so I guess I'll never know."

Minerva nodded, setting the water down on the table. "I hope you had a good birthday, apart from the news."

"I did. Thank you again Professor. What you said this evening did help. Good night." Victoria said turning to her side facing away from Minerva.

Minerva stopped in front of the door and turned back whispering, "Good night my Victoria." Then turning away she walked back through the portrait.

…


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is a shorter chapter, but it's leading up to a much bigger one. Originally I had intended to put them together, but I realized that it would be way too long. So here's this one. As always please review.

...

There was a gloomy atmosphere in the hospital that morning as Poppy and Victoria took inventory. It was the last day of the term and while all of the students, and secretly the staff, were excited to be getting out for the summer, it also meant the end of the year for Victoria apprenticing with Poppy. They both tried to keep going with their task, ignoring the inevitable, chatting easily, until Victoria brought up a new topic. "Hey Poppy, what's going on with you and Moody?" Victoria asked seemingly out of the blue.

Poppy nearly dropped the bottle of Calming Draught in her hand and turned to Victoria, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Well I never asked you on my birthday, because it didn't seem appropriate, but since this is our last day together I figured…" she trailed off.

Poppy set the bottle back on the shelf and took a seat on one of the cots. Sensing the change in the older witch's mood she joined her taking the cot across from her. Poppy smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her apron and started, "Moody and I were in the same year in school. We weren't exactly friends in school. That's not to say that we were enemies, just didn't socialize much."

Victoria watched as she shifted uncomfortably continuing, "When we left Hogwarts, of course, we didn't keep in touch. It wasn't until one day when I was apprenticing at St. Mungo's that he came in. He had been severely injured, his eye had been cursed. There was no way to save it. In truth for a time we didn't know if we would be able to save him."

Victoria could tell that this was a hard memory for Poppy and wanted to tell her that she didn't have to explain, but the words wouldn't come out. She was simply too curious as to how two people so different could possibly be so close. Instead Victoria chose to lay a comforting hand on Poppy's, giving her silent comfort. Poppy raised her head to Victoria's and smiled, "We were able to save him, but it took a long time. I would come in everyday and take care of him. One day we struck up a conversation. It was as innocent as can be, but it made me realize that there was more to him than just the gruff exterior. Once you got to know him he was actually kind, extremely protective, and funny. Who would have thought?"

Nodding Victoria smiled. She knew very well how kind and protective the man could be having spent a lot of time with him for the Order. She felt that it would be wrong to interrupt so she simply listened as Poppy continued, "Over the months that he was there we became good friends. It was all well and good until I started… having feelings for him. It was the first time that I'd actually seen him that way. They say that you can't choose who you fall for, and I believe that. I didn't feel that it would be appropriate for me to say anything so I dropped subtle hints. One way or another either he didn't understand, or he didn't feel the same way. We have remained friends ever since." She finished with a smile and a shrug.

After taking a moment to let everything sink in Victoria asked, "So that's it, you just gave up?"

Poppy chuckled rising from the cot, "Victoria, I'm from a different time than you. I can't just go up to him and say that I have feelings for him."

"Why not?" Victoria asked from her position still on the cot, watching Poppy pace the room. In the year that they'd spent together Poppy had shown many sides of her character, but this was new. "What would it hurt?"

"We are friends. I am not willing to jeopardize that." Poppy stated firmly.

Victoria shook her head getting up from the cot to stand in front of Poppy, "Poppy if you have feelings for the man what is stopping you? It surely can't make things worse. I know you already feel horrible not saying anything. Keeping that inside will only eat away at you."

Poppy looked at her curiously, it sounded like Victoria had some experience in that area. Choosing to ignore the thought for the time being Poppy shook her head, "It will never happen. Alastor and I are simply good friends and that will be as good as it will ever be." Poppy turned away from her and went back to a shelf and picking up a bottle. Seeing that Victoria didn't follow suit she looked back at the girl, a dejected look painted her face. "Come on, we have work to do."

Victoria silently went back to her task. She wanted to convince Poppy to follow her heart, but knew it was in vain.

…

A few hours later Poppy and Victoria had just finished doing their inventory when they heard the double doors open. They both looked up, thinking that it was presumably Tonks coming in with some random injury she'd just attained, getting in her last one before the summer holidays. Who they saw was a shock to both of them, it was Dumbledore. He smiled warmly at them as he entered the room, "Madam Pomfrey, Miss Knight, how has the last day of term treated you?"

"Quiet Professor," Victoria answered.

Poppy nodded in agreement, "Much too quiet if you ask me. It always worries me when we haven't seen one student all day."

Albus laughed, taking a seat on one of the cots, "I'm certain there is no cause for concern. The students are simply enjoying their last day in the castle before they return home."

Victoria turned away from him as he said this, biting back the tears that threatened to come out. Poppy laughed, "I certainly can't blame them, it is a beautiful day. So what brings you here Professor?"

"Ah, I was hoping we would get around to that," he said with a smile, even from where Victoria stood nearly on the other side of the room, she could see the twinkle in his eye. "I have come to ask Miss Knight a question."

She looked at him curiously, but crossed to his side of the room, "Ask away Professor."

"Miss Knight, I have recently received the resignation of my current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He stated looking much too happy considering the news he was delivering.

"You mean Professor Hanscom? What happened?" Victoria asked taking a seat across from him.

Albus sighed, finally showing some sadness at having one of his teachers leave him, "Alas, he has decided to depart, he says that he misses being in the field. It is hard to get an Auror to accept the position, even harder to keep them."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Since Professor Hanscom has chosen to leave us, that means I have a vacancy on my staff. I was pondering the thought of having you take his place." His smile came back in full force as he said this.

She was stunned, "Me?!"

"Yes Miss Knight. I think you would do well in the position. Your years at the Leaky Cauldron have taught you more than you believe, and as memory serves you have had some experience." He said with a wink.

Poppy looked to her curiously, "Experience? When did you have experience?"

"Back home, it was nothing really." Victoria tried to cover quickly. "So you really want me to be the new DADA teacher?"

"I believe that is what I am offering, yes." He chuckled.

She couldn't get over the shock of what he was offering. DADA teacher, it wasn't something to take lightly. She looked to him finally, "Professor, while I'm extremely honored that you would consider me for the position, I don't think that I would be qualified."

He smiled, "I understand Miss Knight; however, I would urge you to consider it."

"I will but…"

"Then I will see you in my office in the morning. Good afternoon ladies."

…

After finishing with Poppy for the evening Victoria chose to take a walk around the grounds. She needed time to think things over and decided that fresh air would help. Stepping outside the castle she really didn't pay attention to where she was going. Before she knew it her feet had led her to the lake. Sitting down on the bank her mind started to wander. She couldn't understand how Dumbledore could possibly think she was qualified to be a teacher.

"I have no formal training. I have very little experience. I have never done half the things that most defense teachers have done. How can I teach something that I know so little about?" She spoke out loud to herself watching the ripples, caused by the giant squid, glide across the surface of the water.

"Sure, I did well in school with that class. Okay so I may have been top of my class, but does that mean I would know how to teach it? No! I met many different kinds of people, and creatures, at the Leaky Cauldron, but what does that prove? Just because I know some hags and vampires by name doesn't mean anything. And yes I did go to battle with Moody a few times. Well… maybe more than a few, but that was different. I had someone there to watch out for me, I was never alone. I can't do it." She sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

Sitting there for a few minutes, continuing to fight with herself in silence, she was startled when she felt something brush her leg. Looking up she saw what looked like a large cat. It had black and orange calico fur covering most of its body, but a white belly, and feet. The cat's tail was bushy, reminding her of a lion's. It looked up at her and let out a soft meow. She couldn't help but reach out to it and stroked its fur. A few strokes later she was greeted with a loud purr emanating from the cat. After a few moments Victoria heard someone behind her, turning to look she saw Hagrid. His shaggy beard and hair still just as wild as it was the first time she'd seen him. "Why Miss Victoria, you found a friend."

She chuckled lightly, looking down at her furry friend, "I guess I have."

"This little one got away from me when I was takin her to the castle. Professor Kettleburn wanted me to ask if anyone wanted one, we've got too many kneazles this year. Said Professor Sinestra had been talking about getting one, but I think this one's gotten attached to you." He watched as the cat laid down on her lap continuing to purr.

She smiled down at the little creature, "If you don't mind Hagrid, I could take this one off your hands."

"Don't mind at all. Helps me out actually. Got to find homes for bout ten more."

"Thank you Hagrid." She gave him a genuine smile, "I've always wanted one honestly. My parents were allergic."

"You're welcome. Got to be off now. Still gotta take one up to Professor Sinestra." He said patting his coat where she could hear some soft meowing coming from.

She watched him leave shaking her head. How the man could carry around wild animals in his coat never ceased to amaze her. Looking down at her new friend she smiled. The cat looked up at her with bright green eyes and meowed, sounding curious, if that was possible for a cat. "I think I'll name you Regina. How does that sound to you little one?"

The cat meowed again, and then started to purr. Victoria chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

…

That night as she got into bed, Regina curled up next to her arm. Victoria smiled and started to stroke her fur as she pulled the diary off of the bedside stand.

_May 3, 1962_

_I just got a letter that may potentially change my entire life. I got a letter from him. I haven't heard anything from him in two years and now he decides to talk to me again. He said that he has an opening on his staff. I can't help but be flattered by the thought, but why did he think of me? It's true that I was the best in my class, but how many other people could say that. Yes I have been published, but all you have to do is send something in that's worth publishing and they will do it. I have been an Auror for the last two years, how does that make me competent to teach? I'm not happy with my current position. Being an Auror hasn't been what I imagined. It hasn't been all bad; the job is not exactly horrible. I have gotten to do many things, but I just don't feel as happy as I thought I would. I realize that this feeling is probably coming from something entirely different than my current position. I mean my best friend moved out of the flat a year ago, actually to go work at the school as their mediwitch. My father passed away a few months ago as well. He was always my rock. He was the person who kept me going. I loved him more than I can say. Although he was a Muggle he was the one always pushing me to do better in my work with magic. I still don't know how I keep going without him. I guess the biggest reason I'm not feeling as I should, would also be the easiest to figure out. I know it's been two years, but I still can't get over losing my little girl. I think about her every day. I probably wouldn't even recognize her now. She's probably gorgeous with those big blue eyes. I still can't help but think that it was the biggest mistake of my life to give her up. Enough about that now, there's nothing I can do about it. I just don't know if I can do it. I would love more than anything to be a teacher there, but how can I be? How can I see him again? You know, I should just do it. That's it! I'm going to do it. I'm going to ignore the fact that he and I were anything more than friends or student and teacher, and I'm going to go. I can be a teacher. I can! Ok, now only one thing left to do. I'm going to go send him a letter. I'm going to be the best Professor that school has ever seen, even if it means being better than he was._

Victoria smiled as she closed the book. She had possession of the diary now for nine years, but it had taken her this long to get to the last entry. There was something bittersweet about ending the book. It had become something like a security blanket for her. Placing it back on the nightstand she scratched Regina between the ears, getting rewarded with a purr, as she thought about what she'd read. She didn't expect to be reading what she had that night. How strange was it that the day Professor Dumbledore had come to her asking if she would be a professor that she would read this? It seemed as if this woman was going through exactly what she was. The only difference was that Victoria still couldn't see herself becoming a teacher. It was true that much like this woman, she wanted to do it, but she couldn't see how she was qualified to do it. Sighing she turned the lights out and tried to get some sleep, not that she thought she'd get much with the decision running through her head.

…

The next morning came to a bright start. Victoria was greeted by beautiful morning sunlight much earlier than was normal for her. She had spent most of the night sitting next to her window looking out over the grounds thinking. She knew it was almost time to go meet Professor Dumbledore to give him her decision, and she finally felt ready to do so. It was before breakfast that she found herself in front of his office. The gargoyle staring at her jumped out of her way as she said the password, "Fizzing Wizzbees", and jumped back into position as she stepped onto the stone escalator. Once the ride up was done she stood in front of a large oak door with a brass door knocker in the shape of a griffin on it. She hesitated for a moment before raising her hand and tapping the door knocker against the door. A moment later Dumbledore stood in front of her, smiling he said, "Good morning Miss Knight, please come in."

"Thank you Professor." She said entering the large office. Although she had been there a few times over the course of the year she still couldn't get over it. There always seemed to be some new gadget added to his collection.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?" He asked offering one of the chairs in front the fire.

"Would it be too much to ask for some coffee?" She asked shyly. No matter how long she had been in England, she still preferred coffee in the morning to tea.

He chuckled, "No problem at all." He conjured a cup for her and handed it to her. "I assume that you have considered my proposal than."

She took a sip and the set the cup down on the table next to her, "I have." She paused, she still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. "I will take the position sir."

He smiled at her, his eyes dancing merrily behind his glasses, "Excellent, I am very happy to hear it. I will need for you to return two weeks prior to the students so that you can get your lesson plans in order."

"Certainly sir." She nodded.

"What are your plans for the summer my dear?" He asked easily changing the subject.

She was surprised, but went along with it, "Oh, well Remus and I are going to take a trip to the States. I need to get my parents things from the Academy. It will be his first time to the States."

"How is Mr. Lupin doing? I have not heard from him in some time."

"Well, he just lost his job. They found out about his… condition. As usual they didn't trust people like him, which I don't understand since he's been with them for nearly eight years now. He's never been a problem this long, why would he be now?"

He didn't answer instead saying, "I hear that you have been making his Wolfsbane still."

"I have. How did you know?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

"Although Professor Snape had a change of heart, he did have his suspicions about you early in the year. I hope the lunascope came into good use to you this year. It was one of my favorite objects." He smiled at her taking another sip.

"So it was you! I wondered about that!"

"Indeed, I thought that it would come into more use to you than it has to me."

"It was a lifesaver." She answered honestly, "I almost forgot about it one month and it was the only way I remembered. Thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome. Come, we should get to breakfast before the others notice our absence."

She nodded, smiling she followed him out of his office. Now that she was going to be back next year, the day didn't seem quite so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

A/N: Wow, all I can say is I don't know how JKR ever came up with all of Hogwarts. After all the research I did for this chapter alone I am now an expert on the Academy. If you want to know anything else about it, I feel like I've just written a book. Anyway, enjoy.

As Victoria and Remus stepped out of the plane and into the crowded, dingy, airport she sighed heavily, "Thank Merlin that's over. One more minute and I would have gone insane."

Remus gave her a bemused smile, "I told you to bring a book."

Flipping her black hair behind her shoulder irritably she gave him a dark look, "You could have been a gentleman and given me yours."

He chuckled holding the book up, it was covered in a plain brown paper bag hiding its actual cover, "I don't think this book would interest you."

"How do you know?" She asked dodging and darting between people to make it to the baggage carousel.

He took the cover off and handed it to her. Nearly doubling over laughing she handed it back, "Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming, well at least I would have gotten a good laugh."

He gave her another light smile picking both of their bags up from the carousel, "That is precisely why I got it. I thought it would be amusing."

Making their way out of the extremely crowded airport, they took a turn down an alley. Garbage was piled up along the sides, the smell overpowering. A rat scurried by their feet as Victoria took Remus's hand. She smiled at him, "Ever been on a subway Remus?"

He looked at her curiously, "Can't say that I have."

Turning away from him she looked at, what seemed to him, a random dumpster. It looked like every other one in the alley, except for a large letter A in the center of it. She pulled her wand out from inside her robes and used it to push the dumpster over a few feet, revealing a set of stone stairs. "Come on Remus, let's go get our ride."

He looked at her in awe, "How did you know that was there."

As they walked down the stairs she explained, "Every city has a few connections to the Academy's subway system. All you have to do is find a dumpster with an A on it and you're in."

He nodded looking around at the underground room they were now in. The room was a complete contrast to the filth they had just been in. The high ceiling of the room was intricately carved with scroll work and the walls were mirrored making the room appear bigger than it really was. The stone floor held no mark what so ever, looking as if someone had recently scoured it. A few other people were on the platform, one wizard in plain black robes reading a paper, and a woman drinking from a disposable coffee cup. As Remus continued to survey the room the train stopped in front of them. The train was gleaming chrome with "North American Academy of Magical Arts Transport" emboldened on it in royal blue. The doors opened and the occupants of the room quickly filed in. Remus and Victoria took a seat on the cushioned benches the same shade as the wording on the side of the train. She looked up at him, holding tightly to the rail, "Brace yourself."

"What?" He asked a second too late as the train went off like a shot. Remus found himself on the floor, having been thrown from his seat. Before he could even push himself up he was thrown to the floor again by the sudden stop. She laughed, standing up and going to him. Helping him off the floor he gave her a dark look, "You could have been kind enough to warn me."

"I could have," she smirked helping to dust him off, "If you wouldn't have rubbed it in about the book."

"Must I apologize for your mistake?" He asked straightening his sweater as he stepped out of the train.

"No. In all honesty I thought that you would have been smart enough to hold on by yourself." She smiled following him.

He shook his head turning away from her to look around the platform they were on. The walls were covered mostly in posters of upcoming events, but underneath them he could see a brilliantly polished dark wood. The place was lit by torches set into wrought iron brackets interspersed down the platform. In front of him were shop fronts offering everything from school books to wands to potion ingredients and everything in between. She looked at him smiling, "Welcome to the Academy, or as the Muggle world knows it Area 51. This is the Underground. It's the old Academy. When they built the Academy back in 1698 they built it underground so it was concealed easier. After the new building was built in 1955, they decided instead of getting rid of the space, they would use it for shops. All of the wizarding shops in North America are now located here. Trust me it makes it much easier on your first day."

He looked at her curiously, "You don't receive anything until your first day?"

"Nope. Well you get your notebooks and things from the muggle shops, but everything else you get here on your first day. Our first wands are free, actually everything but the potions ingredients students don't have to pay for." She pointed to the wand shop. "Mr. Magus is the one who gave me my first wand. One of his sons, Drew, works up at the Academy, he was my Transfiguration teacher. He's no Professor McGonagall, but he could hold his own."

Remus continued to look around the line of shops as they continued down the platform. At the end was another set of stone stairs. Climbing them they found themselves in the main entrance. The room was nearly as large as the atrium of the Ministry. This room gave off a completely different feel than the last, the walls were glazed white bricks, but the floor was the same brilliantly shining dark wood as the shops downstairs. Fireplaces lined one side of the room and on the other was an enormous statue. In the center of the statue was a woman dressed in pilgrims clothing, on her left was a man dressed in what looked to be leathers and beads making him look Native American, and to her right was a snake with feathers protruding from it. The statue was moving, waving and greeting each person as they arrived for the day.

Victoria noticed the look on Remus's face and explained, "The woman is Mary Bradbury, one of the first actual witches to be tried in the Salem Witch trials. She was actually an Animagus, a blue boar, but sadly that's what got her into trouble. She was convicted in 1692, but wasn't killed. After spending nearly four years in jail she decided she'd had enough. Some Muggle tales say that she paid off the jailer, and others say that her husband snuck her out, in all reality she apparated out in the middle of the night. After getting away from Salem, she decided to search the country for a location for her school. Finally deciding on the current location, she asked all the native people of what are now Canada, Mexico, and the US to help her in her endeavor. In turn for their help Mary let each group choose a mascot for the school."

He nodded, still staring at the statue, "Who is the man to her left?"

"That is Napio, the Blackfoot myth of the creator. As the story goes Napio floated on a log with four animals, Mameo the fish, Matcekups the frog, Maniskeo the lizard, and Sopeo the turtle. He sent the animals into the deep water. The first three went down returning with nothing. Finally the turtle went down and brought back mud. Napio took the mud and rolled it in his hand, creating the earth." She said watching Napio wave to a tall man dressed in deep blue robes.

"I see. Then the snake with feathers?" He asked eyeing it cautiously as its tongue flicked out causing an older witch to jump in surprise.

"That would be Quetzalcoatl. He is the Aztec god of knowledge." She answered easily.

"What is that written under the statue?" He asked spying something written on the pillar they stood on.

"Knowledge is power, it's our school motto. It's written in Latin, French, and Spanish. Everything is written in three languages to make all the students feel included." She said stepping past the main entrance into the hallway.

"It must get confusing." He followed her down the long hallway seeing picture boards and posters.

"Not really." She answered continuing down the hall, "The lessons are taught in English, but everything is written in the other languages. It actually helps you learn the other languages. I might not be able to speak much French or Spanish, but I can understand it."

He chuckled, "That's convenient."

"It's more useful than you would think."

He stayed quiet a minute looking around. This place was definitely different than Hogwarts. Where Hogwarts was elegant this was plain. The walls covered in sparkling white brick and blue lockers were lined up waiting to be used while the floors were shining dark wood. On one of the many poster boards he spotted a team picture. Looking closer he realized that it wasn't a Quidditch team as they had eleven players. "That's Quodpot," she answered before he could ask. "It's our sport. Don't get me wrong, we do have two Quidditch teams too, but it's all about Quodpot here. That picture is of the Witches, it's our all-girl team. We have two others, the Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpents is our all-male team, and the Napio, the turtles. Trust me no one wants to be on the Napio, they're ridiculed to no end. I mean come on, the turtles?"

He laughed, "I understand."

Just past the picture Victoria took a right and stepped through a great wooden door into an office, Remus following closely behind. Stepping up to a desk matching the door, she smiled at the woman. The woman wore deep blue, official looking school robes, her graying hair was pulled back in a bun, and a pair of thick glasses covered her dark eyes. Victoria laughed as the woman looked up; obviously startled she nearly dropped the papers in her hands, "Miss Knight! It's so good to see you! Carlotta said you were coming for your parent's things, but I didn't think I would see you."

Victoria smiled watching as the woman came around the desk to give her a hug. "Nancy, how could I not see you? You were one of Mom's best friends."

"It truly was horrible what happened to them. I still can't believe they're gone." Nancy said pulling back from their quick hug.

Victoria debated for a moment, but deciding she wanted to know, she asked, "So what exactly did happen to them? When I got word of it, I only heard there had been an accident."

Nancy sighed and started, "Well you know your father. He always was trying to get the school to okay it for him to get a chimaera. Well somehow after all his pleading the school board okayed it, as long as he kept it away from the school building. The chimaera he got was a magnificent beast, like nothing I've ever seen. I mean how often are you going to see a cross between a lion, a goat, and a snake? He was showing it off to your mother the day he got it. Sadly it only took one breath for them both to be gone."

Victoria stood in shock as she heard the tale. She had known that her father had wanted to own a chimera, but she thought that the board would never allow it, with good cause. She couldn't think of anything to say at that moment, it was as if all words had suddenly been wiped from her brain. Nancy smiled sadly at her, "I'm so sorry Tori. I shouldn't have said anything."

Victoria cringed at the hated nickname. As if hearing the words broke her out of her trance she shook her head and said, "It's okay Nancy. I needed to hear it."

"Who's your friend?" Nancy asked looking Remus over with a flirty smile.

Victoria put her arm around Remus, "This is Remus Lupin. He's a good friend of mine."

Remus extended his hand to her, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," Nancy blushed slightly.

Remus gave Victoria a distressed look. She bit back the laugh that threatened to come out, "Nancy, is Carlotta around?"

"Yes, I'll have her out here in a jiffy." Nancy said pulling her hand back, much slower than was necessary.

Remus looked at Victoria and whispered, "Tori?"

"Don't," she answered darkly, "it's what they used to call me. If you even think about calling me that I will hex you into next week."

He laughed, choosing to change the subject, "Who is Carlotta?"

"Our Dean of students, Carlotta Ramirez, she was my DADA teacher. I can only hope to be as good as she was." Victoria answered as she watched a woman step into the office. She had curly blond hair that flowed down past the center of her back and eyes the color of honey. Victoria smiled extending her hand, "Ms. Ramirez, it's great to see you."

"You too Tori, I just wish it was under better circumstances." The older woman said shaking hands with her.

"Ms. Ramirez, this is Remus Lupin. He's a good friend of mine from England."

"Nice to meet you Remus." Carlotta gave him an easy smile extending her hand to him.

"You as well Ms. Ramirez." He shook her hand quickly and pulled back.

"Please call me Carlotta," she smiled. "Can I show you to your rooms?"

"We're only staying the night." Victoria said following Carlotta out of the room.

"That's fine. You can stay as long as you like. Our new teachers won't be in until the end of the month." Carlotta stated starting back down the hall towards the main entrance.

They followed her down the hall and out past the statue. The moment the door opened Remus could feel a wall of heat advance on him, suddenly regretting the cardigan he wore as sweat immediately started to run down his back. Walking through what looked like a large garage door Remus could finally see the outside of the building. It was a plain white, metal building, looking something like an overgrown storage shed. They walked across a parking lot towards what looked like a line of ordinary white trailers. Past the buildings, all that could be seen was sand and rocks, reminding him that they were in the desert. He listened as Victoria asked, "Do you still throw a party for the staff on the fourth?"

"As always," Carlotta smiled, "It wouldn't be the fourth of July without a barbecue and fireworks. You're welcome to join us if you like."

"We'll see if we're still around." Victoria gave Remus a quick glance. She knew that the full moon was coming up on the seventh and didn't want to cut it too close for him.

Arriving at the first of the trailers Carlotta opened the door for them, "This is where you'll be staying. I think you remember where everything is. If there is anything I can do to help, I'll be in my office until six, and then I'm just down the row on the other end."

"Thanks Ms. Ramirez." Victoria said, still not having walked through the door.

"You're welcome. I do have to get back to work now. Have a good day." Carlotta turned on her heel and walked back towards the school.

Once Carlotta was gone Remus looked over at Victoria. He sensed her hesitation, but it was the fear in her eyes that made him step over to her and take her hand. She gave him a weak smile, "Once I'm in there it makes it all true. I could ignore the reality until now, but once I step through that door, I can't pretend anymore."

"I'll be right here with you." Remus gave her hand a squeeze, giving her the tiniest bit of support that she needed.

Taking a deep breath she stepped in with Remus by her side. A flood of emotions washed over her as she entered. Despair and loss were at the forefront, but nostalgia and anger were not far behind. Looking around the living room that they were in it looked as if nothing had changed since she'd left. The walls of the room were still green, the same shade as an apple, with pictures of the family covering most of the available space. Pictures of her parent's smiling faces along with pictures of a younger version of herself only made her feel worse. The couch and chairs were a sort of cream with a hideous floral pattern. The glass coffee table in the center still held some of the papers her parents had been working on. Off to the left was her parent's room. The dark wooden door was ajar so that she could see the light blue walls and the unmade bed. Down the short hallway she knew was the room that had been her's, but was unable to see it from her current position. Instead she looked straight across into the kitchen. There were dishes still waiting to be put away in the drainer as if someone had just been there. Pots and pans hung above the stove, blocking some of the garish yellow walls. Just beyond the kitchen she knew was the dining room, but she was unable to bring herself to move that far.

After a few moments of silence Remus broke in, "Victoria, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, her face unreadable, "I never thought I'd be back here."

"I do understand." He took his hand from her's, "I went through the same thing when I returned home, when the Order sent me into hiding."

She shook her head crossing her arms in front of her chest, "It's not the same." Her voice came out just above a whisper, "I don't know if I can do this."

"I am right here Victoria. We will do this together." He gave her a comforting smile.

Nodding she sighed, deciding now was as good a time as any to get started on her parent's things.

…

The next morning Victoria opened her eyes to find herself back in her old bedroom. The place was so familiar, yet so foreign to her. Having been away from it for over twelve years now she couldn't help but feel strange being there. Sitting up in her bed she looked around the room. Old pictures she had put up so many years ago still stared down at her. One in particular caught her eye. Standing she crossed the room and took the picture from the wall. Before she could examine it thoroughly she heard a faint knock. Opening it she saw Remus, already dressed for the day. She smiled at him, "Morning Remus, come in."

He awkwardly stepped into the room, feeling uncomfortable as if he were invading her private space, "So this is your room."

"Yep, exactly like I left it. Kind of scary really, I thought they would have changed it after all these years."

"Perhaps they hoped you would return." He said taking a seat at her desk, as far away from the bed as possible.

"It's just strange being back here." She smiled down at the picture in her hands. He watched her as he saw a mixture of emotions cross her face. After a moment she handed the fading picture to him. Three girls sat at a picnic table waving and smiling back at him. The girl in the center was very obviously Victoria. Her light skin was a stark contrast to her black hair that cascaded down to the center of her back, while her brilliant blue eyes twinkled merrily. Victoria pointed to the girl on the right of her in the picture, "That's Bernadette, she was one of my best friends in school. I was always jealous of her hair, that penny red. When I talked to Carlotta a while back I heard she took over mom's old position. She was always good at Divination, but I can't imagine her as a teacher. That girl had no patience, she was always on the go."

"Who is the other?" He asked pointing to the girl on Victoria's left. The girl had beautiful olive skin and dark features.

"That's Marisol Herrera, my other best friend. Last I heard she was working in Mexico on some of the Aztec temples. They're still trying to decode a new codex they recently found, it's sort of like the ancient Egyptian's heiroglyphs. She was always interested in her culture." Victoria said with a hint of a smile.

"It seems you three were close." He said handing the picture back to her.

She nodded, "About as close as you were with James and Sirius." Seeing the hurt contort his features, she immediately regretted her words, "Remus, I'm…"

"It's quite alright. We were close, I understand." He rose from his seat, intending to leave until he caught sight of another picture, this one next to her bed. The picture stopped him in his tracks, picking it up to look at it closer he was stunned. At first glance he would have sworn that the teenager in the picture was Sirius, but upon closer inspection he saw the tanned skin and slightly rounder face.

She swallowed hard before saying, "That's Aaron. I guess you could say we were school sweethearts."

"He looks… like Sirius." Remus stated looking up at her.

She nodded, "I know. I think that's why I connected with Sirius so quickly. They were very similar, not only in looks, but everything."

They stayed quiet for a moment, both simply looking at the picture of the two happy teens. Victoria and Aaron both had their arms around one another, huge smiles on their faces. She watched, as her teen self, kissed him and then looked smiling back. Remus looked up at her and could tell a wave of emotions had hit her again. Taking the hint he handed the picture back to her and cleared his throat, "I should leave. You need to dress."

"Right," she said with a sigh putting the picture face down on the nightstand. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

He walked back out of the door, closing it behind him. She took a deep breath, pushing the memories from her mind and started to dress for the day.

…

A few hours later they found themselves in the living room. Victoria was on the floor placing the last of her parent's things in a box, while Remus was in the kitchen waving his wand around, cleaning the dishes they had used for lunch and putting them into another box. After placing the last thing in the box she looked up at him, "Remus, come on, there's one more place I need to go."

With a flick of his wand the last of the dishes placed themselves in the box and he joined her at the door, "Where are we going?"

"To see my parents." She stated simply opening the door. The heat hit them like a brick wall as she opened the door causing sweat to bead on Remus's forehead almost immediately.

Closing the door behind them she heard a familiar voice call her name. Looking towards the next trailer she immediately recognized the owner of the voice. The man had shaggy black hair and the same blue robes as they had seen the staff wear. As he ran up to her smiling, Remus could see her stiffen slightly, "Tori! It's been too long." His voice was a deep, velvety tone with a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Aaron, I didn't know you worked here." She gave him a fake smile; something Remus had never seen her do.

"Yes, I took over History of Magic. I like to think I teach better than Mr. Gonzalez did, but that is up to my students to decide." He gave her a wink.

"I'm sure you're great." She saw him look at Remus warily and nearly laughed, "Aaron, this is my friend Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Aaron Morales."

"Nice to meet you," Remus said offering his hand.

"And you." Aaron echoed, his grey eyes mistrusting. Turning he spoke again to Victoria, "What brings you here? I heard you were living in England now."

"I was cleaning out my parent's things. I assume you heard what happened."

"I did. Very tragic. They were good people." He said looking at the ground.

It took everything in her not to scoff at his comment, instead she said, "Yeah, well we have to be going. It really was nice to see you again Aaron."

"But you can't leave now, tonight is the barbecue. And you can't miss the fireworks," his tone begging her to stay.

"We'll see. I can't make any promises." She said firmly, leaving, what she thought, was no room for argument.

Instead he looked to Remus, "Please, tell her you need to stay. The fourth here is a truly magical event."

Remus wasn't sure what it was about the man, but there was something he didn't like, "I am sorry, but I'm afraid she is right, there are many things that need to be done before we can decided anything. Now we must be off. It was nice meeting you."

Nodding Aaron stepped back, obviously realizing defeat.

Victoria and Remus sidestepped Aaron without another word. They never even gave him a second glance.

…

A few minutes later found them in the desert. The heat even more stifling out here than it had been back at the school. The sweat dripped from Remus's face as he followed Victoria out into, what it seemed to him to be the middle of nowhere. Neither had said anything since leaving the trailer, Remus could tell that Victoria needed the silence. Suddenly Victoria changed course, heading north, towards a small cactus. He didn't know what she was doing, but knew better than to ask. As they came closer to it, the cactus suddenly changed. It was no longer a green plant, now it was a stone grave marker. He wasn't close enough to read what it said, but he could tell immediately what it was. They continued on, walking past what looked like stones or plants that changed before their eyes. It didn't take long before Victoria stopped suddenly in front of what looked like two simple rocks, until Remus came up to stand next to her. She knelt down in front of what was now two grave stones, one bearing the name Shannon Knight, and the other Dorian Knight.

She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Remus put his hand on her shoulder, a silent strength emanating from him. "Victoria, I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

She sniffed, giving a bust of laughter while a stray tear rolled down her cheek, "Hard. You have no idea."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze, a feeble attempt at comfort. Looking back at the stone she shook her head, "I should feel sad. I know that. I wish I did, but I just can't. What these people did to me was unforgiveable!"

"I don't think not telling…" He started, but was quickly cut off.

"Not telling me! You think that's what this is all about?!" She got to her feet shouting at him. "That is just the icing on the cake." He didn't back down as she came closer, growling the last words in his face.

"What happened?" He asked gently, this was something he'd never seen from her. He was suddenly afraid of his friend, but he refused to back down.

She took a deep breath and let it out shakily, her rage leveling off once again. Sinking down to her knees, not even noticing the burning sand, she stared at the stone as she talked, "When I was 9 I met Aaron. You see here, as soon as a child starts to show signs of having magical abilities they send them here. I went to the Academy for as long as I can remember." She smiled sadly, pointing to the grave in front of her, "They told me I had things flying across my nursery before I even said my first word.

"Well when I was 9 Aaron joined our class. He had just found out about his abilities and was still scared. I can still remember the first day he came into class, he was terrified as he sat down next to me. We were inseparable from that day. It was my version of the Marauder's, Marisol, Bernadette, Aaron and me. But as we got older things started to change.

"When we were about 14 he started dating, it seemed like a different girl every week. Of course I was upset. By that time I knew I wanted to be more than just his best friend, but didn't know how to tell him. He never gave me a second glance, I was his friend, and I was never going to be more. Finally, about a year later it all changed. The Academy has a dance every year on Valentine's Day, and somehow Aaron found himself without a date. As usual I didn't have anyone to go with and to my surprise he asked if I wanted to go with him, but he made it clear we would go as just friends. I leapt at the chance. I was finally getting what I wanted; even if it wasn't in exactly the way I wanted. When we met at the school and he saw me in my dress, it was like he was looking at me for the first time. He finally realized that I was a woman. We ended up making out behind the trailer after the dance." She paused laughing at the memory.

"I thought everything was perfect, but I soon learned, it never stays perfect for long.

"One night we had snuck away, into the desert, so that no one would find us. It seemed innocent at first, just a little making out, but before I knew it, things changed. I realized too late what was going on as he started to take my clothes off. I kept telling him no, but he just kept going. I tried to get away a few times, but he was too strong. When it was all over he kissed me and didn't say another word as he walked away from me, leaving me to dress and find my way home on my own. I cried myself to sleep that night; I had never felt so… dirty. When I saw him the next day, he acted like nothing had happened. He said it was what everyone did and I just needed to get used to it. I just wanted to be with him so bad, I believed him.

"A few months later I found out I was pregnant. I went to my parents right away, knowing that it would only be worse if I waited. They didn't even look at me for days. I was suddenly the most horrible thing that had ever happened to them. After a while they came to me apologizing for their behavior and saying that they had made a decision. I was going to… get rid of the baby. They said that it was the only way." She took a ragged breath, silent tears streaming down her face by this time. "They didn't want anyone at the Academy to know so they took me to a Muggle doctor. I will never forget walking back out of there knowing what I had done, but seeing the smiles on my parent's faces.

"A few weeks later Aaron and I got into an argument. I let it slip, about what I did, and he broke up with me. Later I found out that he was cheating on me. I felt like the whole world was crashing down around me. If it wasn't for Marisol and Bernadette I don't think I could have made it through that time. Over time my parents and I started talking again and everything started to return to normal. We never brought up what happened again.

She paused, taking a deep breath, "Then when I found out the truth I guess it just brought everything back up. I left for England that night."

Remus didn't say a word as she talked. He knew this was something she needed to get out. It broke his heart to hear what his friend went through. She smiled, still not looking at him, "I am sad that they're gone. Aaron was right, they were good people, taking me in like that when I was a baby. And even with everything that happened I still do love them. But how do I forgive them?" She looked up into his kind hazel eyes, searching for an answer.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't know how you can forgive any of them, but I know you can." He paused, taking her hand. "Victoria, just remember everything you have gone through has made you what you are. You are stronger than you will ever know. Anyone who can go through what you have and still smile every day is an amazingly strong person."

She smiled up at him, wiping away a stray tear, "Thank you Remus."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Whispering into her hair he said, "Anytime my friend."

…

On the plane ride home Victoria was uncommonly quiet. They had chosen not to go to the barbecue, knowing how hard it would be for her Remus opted to return home. He silently placed his hand over her's pulling her out of her thoughts. She gave him a quick smile, then turned serious, "Remus, I'm sorry for… back in the desert. You shouldn't have had to listen to my rant. It was…"

He cut her off holding his hand up, "Victoria, we all have our weak moments. It is nothing to be ashamed of. You needed someone to listen; I am simply pleased that I could be there."

"Well I guess the skeleton is out of the closet now isn't it."

He nodded, "I showed you mine and now you have shown me yours. I believe that makes us even."

She laughed leaning back into her seat. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, neither needing to say anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

A/N: Have you ever written something that makes you go, 'Why in the world did I tell myself I could do this?' and then 'Oh, because that happens.' Yeah, well both things happen in this chapter. This was a challenging chapter for me, but also makes me very happy. Warning: fluff ahead!

...

It was the first day of the term and Victoria hadn't been this scared since she was last in battle. She had come back to Hogwarts two week before the term started as Professor Dumbledore had asked. All of her lesson plans had been approved, and she had gone over everything countless times. So what was she so worried about? She was terrified that she was going to fall flat on her face.

Victoria had gone to the Great Hall early, hoping that seeing some friendly faces would help her get the confidence she needed. Sadly when she got there it only made it worse. With the students now casting glances at the staff table she felt like they were all staring at her. The food sitting in front of her felt like it was taunting her. She wanted to eat, but her stomach was telling her that there was no way. After what felt like years Poppy and Minerva joined her, taking the remaining seats next to her. Poppy looked at her, Victoria's face was a few shades paler than her normal complexion, her eyes wide in fear, and she wasn't eating. The older witch put her hand on her arm gently, the kind gesture making Victoria jump, "Victoria, you will be fine."

Victoria shook her head, running a hand through her black hair, "How can you say that Poppy? I've never been a teacher before? What if I'm horrible?"

"Then I will be just down the hall." Minerva stated simply, folding the paper she'd been reading back up.

"I can't just come barging into your classroom begging for your help." Victoria said taking a piece of toast, placing it on her plate without taking a bite.

"The first class is my free period," Minerva answered placing her hand over Victoria's comfortingly. "If you truly feel that you are having problems I will be there."

Victoria gave her a genuine smile, "Thank you Professor. That is very kind."

"It's nothing." Minerva said waving it off, opening her paper back up. "What is your first class?" Minerva asked casually.

"Seventh year, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," Victoria sighed, "giving me the hardest first."

"Why, that's Miss Tonks's class. You already have one person on your side." Poppy said brightly.

Victoria nodded, "That could make it worse though. That means Tonks is expecting me to be a great teacher. I don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't." Poppy answered encouragingly, "You will be a great teacher. You have it in you; you just need to find it."

Victoria gave her a weak smile, "Thanks Poppy. I really need to go. I need to get ready for class. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Minerva and Poppy chorused together. Waving as she walked out of the hall.

Poppy turned to Minerva, "That was uncharacteristically kind of you Min."

"What on Earth are you taking about?" Minerva asked, feigning reading her paper.

"You know what. Offering to help Victoria. I have never heard you do that before." Poppy smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Nonsense," Minerva said shaking her head, "I have offered it to many people. You simply have never heard me say it."

"When are you going to be honest with yourself?" Poppy asked her voice lowered a bit.

"Poppy, honestly, what has gotten into you this morning? You are making no sense."

Poppy lowered her voice so that no one else at the table could hear them, and gave her best friend a stern look, "Minerva McGonagall, you would never have made that offer to anyone else. The only reason you did was because the girl is you daughter. You need to admit it to yourself at the very least."

"Don't be ridiculous." Minerva said putting her paper down.

"Min, we both know it's the truth, why are you trying to deny it?"

Minerva shook her head, getting up from the table, "I will see you later Poppy."

Poppy called after Minerva's retreating form, "That's only because you know I'm right." Poppy laughed as everyone else's head turned to look at her. She couldn't care less.

…

Victoria sat at her desk reading over her lesson plans again, unconsciously playing with her hair, as she heard the door open. Looking up to see her first student enter her classroom Victoria was pleasantly surprised to see Tonks's smiling face. "Wotcher Vicky… I mean Professor Knight."

Victoria laughed at the slip, "Morning Tonks. You're early."

"Yeah, wanted to get a good seat. Can't miss this lesson." Tonks smiled encouragingly, taking a seat at the front table.

"That's very sweet Tonks. I just hope I don't disappoint you." Victoria stood and made her way around the desk to lean against the front of it.

"You won't." Tonks said easily, "You'll be brilliant, I know it."

Victoria smiled, "I only hope you're right."

"I am." Tonks answered pulling out her book. "I saw how you were with Poppy last year. If you are that good of a student, you'll be a great teacher."

"Thank you Tonks." Victoria smiled, watching as more students started to file into the classroom.

When she noticed that all of the students had made it to class she started. "Good morning class. I am Professor Knight, and I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Now, from what I hear you have had different teachers every year. Because of this I have devised a short test for all of you." Victoria pointed her wand at a stack of papers on her desk and they started to pass themselves out. "Don't worry; you won't be graded on this. I just want to see what you have and haven't learned about defense yet. So please take your time on this and answer the questions to the best of your ability." She said finally leaning back against her desk as she watched her students pick up their quills. Tonks gave her a smile and a wink as she picked up her quill.

Victoria smiled to herself, 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' She mused, watching as the students continued on their papers.

When all of the students finished their papers Victoria collected them and placed them on the desk. "Great. I'm sorry that I had to do that to you on your first day, but we had to get it out of the way. Let's get onto something a little more fun. Who here has met a vampire?"

…

After the last class of the day was let out Victoria heaved a great sigh. It was finished. She had survived her first day of teaching and couldn't have been happier. Pointing her wand at the papers on her desk they shot off into her office. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the room and down the hall. Knocking on the door she heard a familiar voice summon her inside. Stepping through the door she smiled at the older woman sitting at her desk. "Professor McGonagall."

"Good afternoon Miss Knight. I see that you did well for your first day." Minerva said looking at Victoria over her glasses.

"I don't know if I did well, but I did it."

"You needn't be so modest. Miss Tonks had nothing but… enthusiastic words for your class this morning."

"She is very sweet." Victoria couldn't help the smiled that sprang to her face.

"Miss Tonks said something about you bringing a vampire to class?"

"Oh, that. Yes well, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to bring a vampire in just for instructional purposes. I know a couple of them personally. I thought it would be a good way for my seventh years to learn about them." Victoria explained taking a seat in front of Minerva's desk.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. Just make sure nothing happens of course." Minerva shot her a piercing stare.

"Don't worry; I will make sure Ivan has eaten before he comes in." Victoria said leaning back in her seat. After a moment's silence, debating with herself if she should ask the question she wanted to or not, she finally asked, "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"How… how did you become an Animagus?"

Minerva took off her glasses, setting them down on the desk in front of her, "Professor Dumbledore facilitated me when I was still in school. Why do you ask?"

"Well I always wanted to learn, but I have never known anyone who could do it." Victoria answered sheepishly.

"Are you seeking to ask me something?"

"Professor, would you teach me how to become an Animagus?" Victoria asked, looking up at her pleadingly.

Minerva clasped her hands in front of her, "Why is it that you wish to become an Animagus Miss Knight?"

"Honestly, transfiguration has always come easy for me. When I first read about Animagi I thought that it would finally be a challenge for me. Ever since then I have wanted to try it."

Minerva gave a small smile nodding, "If you are to study with me, we will meet three times a week. I must warn you; this will not be an easy endeavor. Becoming an Animagus takes a great deal of patience and effort."

"That's not a problem. When should I meet you then?"

"Come to my office tomorrow night after dinner. We shall start then."

It took everything in Victoria not to get up and hug her. Instead she gave Minerva a huge smile, "I'll see you then." Turning on her heel she left the room. The smile on her face could have lit up the entire corridor.

…

Victoria smiled to herself as she walked down to the dungeons after dinner in the Great Hall. As she made her way into the empty classroom to start on the Wolfsbane for Remus she heard footsteps behind her. Looking back she saw Severus, giving him a smile she said, "Severus, good evening!"

"Victoria. How was your first day?" he asked stepping into the room with her, watching as she started in on the potion.

"It was much better than I thought. I actually liked it." She smiled, chopping up some aconite.

"That is… good to hear. I hope that the year goes well for you." He stated taking a seat on one of the tables.

"I'm looking forward to it really. I never thought I'd say that." She beamed up at him, adding the flower she'd just chopped to the cauldron.

As she leaned over the cauldron Severus noticed something around her neck glimmer in the firelight. He took a step closer to her; on further inspection he recognized the necklace that he'd given her on her last birthday. The light pink stone sitting against her neck while the delicate silver chain was placed over her scar. She looked up to see that he was looking at the necklace. Her hand unconsciously went to her neck. He took a step back, sitting on the desk, "I would have thought that scar would have been gone."

She shook her head, "No, I don't think it's going anywhere. Now it's just a reminder of a very scary night. Do you remember?"

"Indeed, there are few people who can duel with me and live to tell the tale." He answered.

She looked at him cautiously, "I have wondered about that for a long time. You could have killed me that night. When Bellatrix had that knife against my throat, all you had to do was send one spell my way. Why didn't you?"

He looked away from her, his eyes on the fire underneath the cauldron, casting part of his face in shadows. "I believed that what Bellatrix did was in poor form. In a duel you are only afforded a wand. Other weapons are not allowed."

Victoria studied him for a moment, she knew he was the same man that she had dueled that night, but he seemed completely changed. She still had so many questions about that night. Turning the flame down she came over to the table he sat at, taking a seat for herself, "Severus, I need to ask you something." She paused, uncertain as to whether he would answer her question or not, "Why did you become a Death Eater."

He took in a deep breath, trying to figure out where to begin, "When I was in school, I was something of an outcast. Most of my time was spent alone. For a long time I assumed loneliness would simply be part of my life. Then some of my classmates started talking to me about a group. They were a collection of wizards that were trying to better themselves and the magical population as well. I thought at the time that it was a worthy cause. It wasn't until later, when I was out of school already, that I realized the true goals. By that time I was too involved to get out. However, something changed... something I chose not to talk about. I went to Dumbledore asking for his help. He was only willing to assist me if I were to change sides. With doing that I became a spy for the Order."

"So that's how you became a teacher here. Voldemort thought you were a spy for him?" Victoria asked watching him with rapt attention.

He nodded, "The Dark Lord was pleased to hear that I became a professor. He assumed that I would give him better information here than I could out in the world."

She studied him for a moment, "When you were fighting me… were you on his side or ours?"

"I was in fact with the Order at the time."

"Then why in the world did you try to kill me?" she asked in shock.

"I did no such thing. I merely made the duel believable. If you will remember, you were able to block all of my spells."

"So you're saying you took it easy on me?"

"By no means. You were giving everything you had to the fight. I simply responded in kind."

She shook her head incredulously, "How did you know one of your spells wouldn't hit me?"

"I didn't." He answered honestly. "You simply proved yourself as a worthy opponent."

She smiled, walking over to the cauldron, pouring the contents into a vial. "Well thank you for your vote of confidence Severus. Now I have to go. I have a lot of papers to get through tonight. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night Victoria." He stared at her as she left the room. He wouldn't even admit it to himself, but he liked having someone to actually talk to after all this time.

…

Victoria arrived at Minerva's office the minute that dinner was over the next night. She felt like she might just bubble over in excitement at the mere idea of someone helping her to become an Animagus. Minerva invited her inside and they both took a seat in front of her fireplace. Minerva fixed her with a piercing stare, "Victoria, I want to make sure you are ready for this. It takes quite some time to learn and is an arduous process."

"I'm sure. I have wanted to learn this for years. Please Professor, I understand how hard this is going to be. I want this." Victoria urged leaning slightly forward in her chair.

Minerva nodded once leaning back in her seat, "Very well. We shall begin then. The first step in Animagus transformation is to clear your mind. I realize that this sounds like an easy task, however, it is not as simple as it may seem."

Victoria nodded, "Clear your mind."

"Now close your eyes." Minerva said watching Victoria intently as she shut her eyes. "Just listen to my voice." Minerva whispered getting out of her chair and stepping away from the fireplace. "Clear your mind." She said quietly from the other side of the room. When she noticed Victoria relaxing back into her chair, Minerva opened a cupboard revealing a record player. "Is it clear?" She asked.

"Yes." Victoria answered quietly not opening her eyes.

"Good." Minerva gave a small smile. She waited for a few minutes in silence before placing the needle to a record. Immediately the sound made Victoria jump, opening her eyes she searched the room for Minerva.

"What was that?" Victoria asked as Minerva stopped the music.

"A test, if you had truly cleared your mind you would not have jumped. Try again."

Victoria shook her head, but did what Minerva said. Closing her eyes she tried again to clear her mind. It took her a few tries, but in time when the music started she didn't even notice. Minerva clapped gently, "Very good Victoria. That is perfect."

Victoria opened her eyes, "You're right that is harder than it looks."

"However, it is an important lesson. Now onto the next part…"

The lesson continued in much the same manner until Minerva informed Victoria that they had done enough for the night. She was impressed with Victoria's progress, stating that she'd never seen anyone jump through the steps so fast. Minerva knew the process which usually took over a year to learn would prove to be much less for Victoria. Realizing this Minerva couldn't help the swell of pride that enveloped her when she thought of her daughter following in her footsteps.

…

It wasn't until the beginning of December when Victoria started showing real promise. They had been working together since the first day of term and Victoria had started to wonder if everything was really paying off. On December 24th, Victoria surprised even herself. As she took a seat next to Minerva at the fireplace she was ready to tell Minerva that she didn't want to go any farther. She was silenced when Minerva started to speak, "Victoria, you are progressing at an accelerated rate, much faster than even I when I learned this. I believe that you are ready to try a transformation."

"Are you serious?" Victoria asked excitedly.

Minerva gave her the smallest hint of a smile, "Yes, now you remember what to do I trust?"

"Of course." Victoria shut her eyes leaning back into the seat. Clearing her mind of all outside distractions she thought only of her body changing forms. Suddenly she felt strange. She felt like her body had suddenly sprouted hair all over it. It wasn't exactly a pleasant sensation, but not completely uncomfortable either. Opening her eyes she saw that she had in fact done exactly that. Her entire body, at least what she could see of it was covered in what looked to be black fur. Looking at Minerva, she saw the older woman try, unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

Finally Minerva pointed her wand at Victoria changing the girl back to her usual form. "You did well." Minerva said, her voice still held a slight laugh.

"I was furry, how do you think that's doing well?" Victoria asked in annoyance.

"It shows that you are improving. Now try it again. This time concentrate a little harder about your body."

Victoria nodded, closing her eyes again. She cleared her mind and thought hard about her body changing. She thought she could feel her organs change inside her, the bones in her body grow smaller, and once again fur began to cover her body. After a moment she realized that something must have happened. She could feel herself sitting in the chair, but her legs no longer were going off the chair. She could feel her, were they paws, against the seat of the chair as well. The thing that surprised her most was the feeling of her tail as it swished back and forth against the back of the chair. Opening her eyes again she was shocked to see that it looked like everything in the office had suddenly grown. Looking up at Minerva she saw the older woman with a bright smile on her face. Victoria wanted to ask what she was smiling about, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a soft meow. Startling herself Victoria jumped back.

Minerva laughed lightly, "Why don't you go and have a look?"

Victoria jumped down from the chair and padded her way over to the door where a full-length mirror was placed. Seeing herself for the first time she jumped slightly again. She was actually a cat, an extremely fluffy little black cat with white on her tummy, paws, and a little spot under her chin. Inspecting herself for a few minutes she realized that the only way of recognizing herself was her eyes. They remained the same brilliant blue of her human form.

Minerva came to stand next to her, "Would you like to attempt turning back?"

Victoria twitched her whiskers and closed her eyes again. A moment later she felt her body return to its normal height. Opening her eyes she was unhappy to see that she had managed to return almost completely back, with the exception of the whiskers which remained. Minerva gave a wave of her wand and removed them quickly, "That was wonderful!" she beamed.

Victoria smiled sheepishly back, "But I still had whiskers."

Minerva waved her hand, "The first time I changed back, I had a tail. You really did a magnificent job."

Victoria smiled, "Thank you Professor. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I believe that will be enough for tonight. We will resume this after the holidays."

Victoria nodded walking towards the door, "Have a good night Professor. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good evening Victoria." Minerva waved, shutting the door behind her.

…

A few hours later Minerva found herself knocking on the Headmaster's door. Fear crept into her chest making her want to retreat, but she stood her ground until the door opened revealing Dumbledore with a bright smile on his face. He wore robes of bright red, making him the picture of Father Christmas with the white hair and beard. His blue eyes twinkled down at her as he said, "Professor McGonagall, good evening."

"May I come in?" She asked stiffly, still feeling slightly nervous.

He nodded, opening the door a little farther and stepping aside so that she could enter. He motioned for her to sit at the great wing-backed chairs in front of the fire as he crossed to get drinks for them. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked setting the Gillywater down next to her.

"I have been helping Victoria with becoming an Animagus for the last few months." She answered taking her glass from the table and holding it in her hands without taking a sip.

"I'm pleased to hear that. How is she progressing?" He asked, noticing her stiff demeanor, wondering what had her on edge.

"She managed to transform fully tonight." She said taking a sip from her glass.

He smiled, turning to face the fire, "Excellent, what is her form?"

"She's a cat." She watched as he turned to her, a knowing smile on his face. "You knew. You knew about her all along."

"No, I only had a feeling." He said leaning back in his chair.

Rising from her chair she crossed to the fireplace. She had known since she first saw Victoria again that she should tell him the truth, but hadn't found the right time to do it. Unsure if it was the right moment, she paused looking into the fire, hoping to find her answer. Making her decision in that split second she started, "Albus, that night…"

He cut her off, "Minerva, you don't need to explain."

"No, Albus I need to say this." Taking a moment to pause and take a deep, steadying breath, she started again, "That night was nothing less than magical. It was the best night of my life, and I don't regret a moment of it."

"What are you saying my dear?" He asked looking at her curiously. Could she possibly be saying the one thing he'd wanted to hear for nearly 30 years?

She turned to him, looking into his eyes, pleading for him to understand, "I'm saying I love you Albus. I have for a long time. I realize I should have told you that night. I should have had more courage. If I did, things would have been infinitely better. I not only would have had you, but I would have had our daughter."

"She's ours?" He asked in shock.

Her eyes grew wide, "You didn't know, I thought you said…"

"I had known she was yours. I did not know she was ours."

"Albus you are the only man I have ever been with. She is ours, yours and mine, our little girl."

He went to her, taking her hands in his, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down at their intertwined hands, a rush of happiness filled her at the small connection, "I couldn't. I knew that you would have wanted to marry me. I wanted you, more than you will ever know, but I didn't want you that way. I wanted you to come to me, not because we made a mistake and you thought that you could fix it, instead, because you truly wanted me."

"Minerva, how could you ever think that?" He asked placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes, "I love you. I have loved you since before that night." To show her he was honest he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. They broke away a second later, both breathless. "You should have told me."

"I know. I should have, I was wrong. But we can't go back in time. All we can do is accept what happened and move on. Will you move on with me?" She asked with an uncharacteristic look of fear shining in her eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier." He kissed her again, pouring all the love he felt for her into that single kiss.

"There is one more thing." She said pulling back slightly from him, "I haven't told her yet. I don't think we should."

He nodded, looking down contemplatively. "I agree. I don't think now is the time. I do believe that we will tell her someday, but that day is yet to come. For now, we will just keep an eye on her."

"How can we not? She is ours." She smiled.

"Ours. Our love created that beautiful girl." He grinned pulling her to him again.

Pulling back from him again she looked into his eyes, "I do love you," she said quietly.

"And I you my dear." He beamed back, pulling her in for another kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

A/N: Ok guys, here it is. For those of you that I told I needed to post 3 chapters before Valentine's day, I apologize I lied. I chose instead to combine two chapters. So as usual please read and review. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. I promise I'm nice :)

...

As Dumbledore awoke the next morning the reality of the conversation he'd had with Minerva the previous night seemed to crash down upon him. Getting out of bed and dressing, he started to pace his room. He had a daughter, not just a daughter, but a 29 year old daughter. Victoria was his. There was something the first night that he met her, a strange connection that he thought should have been some kind of inclination towards it. At that time he had simply passed it off to the fact that she had looked like Minerva, actually she was nearly the image of Minerva with the exception of her eyes. His eyes, if he were to be honest. He smiled at the thought; his daughter actually had his eyes. Over the last few years he had come to care for the girl almost as if she were his own. To find out that she in fact was, without a doubt had been shocking, but he couldn't deny the happiness it brought to him either.

It was true that he was wounded by Minerva to a degree. She had kept the fact that he had a daughter from him for this long. Conversely, he knew what she had said was true. If Minerva had come to him when she was pregnant he would have married her in a heartbeat. He had loved her even then, but he would have done it for propriety's sake, instead of from the heart.

Although he was upset with her, there was something that overshadowed his resentment. She had finally told him that she loved him. A great smile broke out on his face at the thought. For the first time they were actually honest with each other. He wished more than anything that he could go back and change the events of that morning. He would have taken her in his arms and professed his love to her, making her see that he was true. Then things would have turned out differently. He would have had his Minerva, and Victoria would have known her parents.

However, this was something that he thought to be at her advantage. Should Lord Voldemort return Albus knew that the Dark Lord would come after anyone associated with him. For this fact alone Albus realized that Victoria was much safer not knowing that they were her parents. Even if Voldemort somehow got a hold of her, he would never be able to use her against him. Heaving a deep sigh, he realized that it would be easier on Minerva as well to not be attached to him. No matter how much it hurt him to think about it, he realized what his next move had to be.

He had just stepped to the door intending to seek out Minerva, when he heard a knock. Opening it he was surprised to see her standing in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore, if I did not know any better I would have said you were waiting for me."

He smiled, allowing her to enter, "It just so happens that I was on my way to see you my dear." He watched as she took a seat next to his fireplace.

She smiled, "It seems the old saying is true, great minds think alike." Conjuring up a tea service she started to pour out for both of them, "What was it that you wished to discuss?"

He took the chair next to her, heaving a great sigh before starting, "Minerva, I do love you, I trust you never to forget that. However, I have been thinking about my situation."

"Your situation, what do you mean?" She asked, a line of confusion forming on her forehead.

"If, as I believe, Lord Voldemort should return, you will be in grave danger. I cannot allow you to be targeted on my account. Therefore, I do not think that we should continue…"

He was cut off when Minerva stood from her seat, towering over him menacingly. Her voice producing a harder edge than he'd ever heard, "Albus Dumbledore, you listen to me! There is no possible scenario in which I will not be with you. If you are correct and the Dark Lord does return, he will most certainly come after me no matter who I am attached to. I have been in support of you for far too long to change my affiliation now." She knelt down in front of him, imploring him to look at her, "Albus I love you. I will not sit back any longer pretending to be less attached to you than I am."

He smiled slightly taking her face in his hands, "I sometimes forget how strong of a woman you truly are." He leaned in placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "As always, you are right Minerva, no matter whether you are with me or not he will come after you. I only wished to protect you my dear."

She stood back up taking her seat again thinking for a moment. "If you would prefer for us to be… quiet about our relationship I would understand," she said looking down into her cup.

"I would feel more comfortable carrying on that way. Are you sure it is satisfactory with you?" He asked studying her face.

She nodded, "Of course. As long as I can be with you, it is more than satisfactory with me. I would, however, wish to make an exception to that rule."

"Who is that, my dear?" He casually took a sip of his tea.

"I know that Poppy would be severely hurt should I keep it from her." She smiled behind her cup.

He chuckled, "I daresay it is more likely you should be hurt should she hear about it from another source."

She laughed, "You are right. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I believe that Poppy, above anyone, would be most eager to keep our secret. Come my dear, it is time for breakfast. I do not wish for our presence to be missed on this beautiful Christmas morning." He smiled getting up from his chair.

She nodded, "You're right. We should go."

…

On New Year's Eve they had a party in the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Some of the staff had made their way to the makeshift dance floor while others chose to simply chat. Victoria was off on the dance floor with Professor Flitwick while Severus looked on. A look of jealousy contorted his face as he watched with rapt attention. He was so immersed in his scrutiny that he didn't even notice when Dumbledore came up beside him. With a smirk on Albus's face he spoke, "Why do you not cut in?"

Severus's head whipped around staring at the older man, "I do not wish to hold her back. I do not dance," he answered simply, turning his eyes back to the, somewhat mismatched, couple on the dance floor.

"I do not see that she will mind much." Albus nudged gently.

Severus shook his head, "No, I cannot do that to her. She deserves a far better partner than I." With those words Severus left the hall, his head lowered and robes billowing out behind him.

As the song ended Victoria left the dance floor, searching for her friend in the crowd, instead finding Albus where he had previously stood. Going to him she asked, "What happened to Severus?"

"I fear he was not feeling… adequate. He has retired for the evening." Albus said and watched as her face fell slightly.

"Oh," she answered, wondering why he hadn't said good night to her before leaving, "well maybe I should go talk to him."

"Perhaps it would be a wise choice." He smiled watching as she toyed with her necklace.

"Ok, well good night Professor. Happy New Year." She smiled walking away from him, heading towards the dungeons.

Smiling he watched her walk out. Looking around he found Poppy and Minerva heading towards the doors to the grounds. Knowing that Minerva had planned on telling Poppy about them that night he decided to busy himself with another drink.

Minerva ushered Poppy out the doors of the entrance hall as Poppy protested, "Minerva, what is going on? Why are we going outside in the freezing cold? We'll both have pneumonia before morning."

Minerva shook her head and placed a warming charm over both of them, "There is something that I feel you would be pleased to be privy to."

Poppy looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, "What are you on about Min?"

Minerva could hold it in no longer, "Albus and I are together."

Poppy's jaw dropped to the floor, "What?! When?!"

"Christmas Eve, I went to his office after Victoria transformed. I finally told him about her and I told him that I loved him." Minerva smiled.

Poppy let out a small squeal of excitement, sounding very much like a silly school girl, "What did he say?"

"Rightfully he was shocked about Victoria, but he said that he had loved me since before… that night." Minerva beamed.

"Oh, Min. I'm so happy for you. Wait, why am I only hearing about this now? It's been a week!" Poppy shouted indignantly.

"We decided to keep it a secret. I only talked him into telling you."

"What about Victoria? Are you going to tell her?" Poppy enquired.

Minerva shook her head, "No, we realized that if anyone wanted to hurt Albus they would come after those closest to him first. This way she is safe."

"So you're just going to leave her in the dark? That is not fair to her." Poppy retorted, knowing how frustrated Victoria had become with her search. Working with the girl for a year Poppy had come to learn a lot about her and had become something of a surrogate mother herself.

"I understand, but there is no other way we can protect her." Minerva stated simply, a sad look crossing her features.

Poppy shook her head, and then turned to Minerva with a smile, "So you and Albus are together?"

Minerva laughed, "Yes Poppy, Albus and I are together."

"Did you… you know?" Poppy asked her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Poppy Pomfrey! How could you ask me such a question?!" Minerva shouted staring at her best friend in shock.

"Simple, you've done it before." Poppy answered with a cheeky smile.

Minerva blushed a deep red, stammering, "That… that may well be, but… but… we're taking it slow."

"Now Min, where's the fun in that, you're both adults, why not?" Poppy winked for emphasis. She knew exactly what buttons to push to drive Minerva crazy.

"Poppy! How can you say such a thing?! Albus and I may both be adults, but that doesn't give us permission to just… do it! We are getting to know each other in a different capacity. We're taking our time."

Poppy shook her head taking a step back toward the entrance hall, "Suit yourself, but I don't see the problem."

Minerva stood looking after her friend's retreating form, aghast. She couldn't believe that Poppy would even suggest such things. Then realizing what Poppy had been doing she shook her head and followed her back to the Great Hall.

…

A few minutes later Victoria found herself in the dungeons. Knocking on Severus's door she waited while she heard footsteps come closer. Opening the door he looked up at her, surprised to see her missing the party. "Victoria. Was the party not to your liking?"

She stepped into the room beside him, "I could ask you the same question. Why did you leave?"

He looked down at his shoes, "As you well know I am not one for parties."

She looked hurt, "I know, but you could have at least said goodbye. You just left."

"I do apologize, however I felt this would be the best course of action. I prefer not to be near the Great Hall at midnight."

She suddenly looked at the clock he had on the wall, a smile formed on her face, "Well you're not around the Great Hall." She leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy New Year Severus."

He stood in shock as she stepped away from him and back through the door.

…

By the end of January Victoria could tell that her seventh years were on edge about their upcoming N.E.W.T.s so she decided to bring out a surprise for them. Stepping into class after they had already taken their seats, carrying a large trunk, she set it down on the floor in the middle of the room. "Good morning class. I know we had something else planned for today, but I couldn't resist. When I heard that a boggart had taken up residence in Professor Trelawney's trunk I knew this would be a great refresher course for you. So who's first?"

Most of the students sat in their chairs slinking down, trying to look invisible. However as she had expected Tonks's hand was the first in the air. Victoria smiled at her, "Great, ok Tonks, let's see if you can handle this one on your own. The rest of you remember, boggarts will be on your test, so you are missing a great opportunity."

Tonks gave her a wink as she got up out of her seat. Victoria nodded at her as she opened the trunk. It took a moment, but soon the image of Bellatrix Lestrange swaggered out of the trunk. Victoria froze for a moment, her hand on her wand in case Tonks needed her. Tonks stared at the woman, a look of contempt on her face. It wasn't until boggart-Bellatrix stopped in front of Tonks and her hair suddenly changed to a short, spikey, vibrant purple, that Victoria realized that it wasn't simply Bellatrix. Tonks continued to stare daggers at the boggart, a moment later she wordlessly pointed her wand at the woman and the image folded itself up like an accordion. Tonks gave a great laugh and the boggart popped into nothingness.

The whole class broke into applause along with Victoria, "That was wonderful Tonks! Great work really, 10 points to Hufflepuff! Now unfortunately, homework, I want a full foot from each of you on boggarts." The class groaned in protest. "I know you did this back in third year, but that's why we call this review."

"By the way I will know if you hand in the same one you did before." She paused a moment, watching as the students looked at each other curiously. "We teachers have our way." She answered their silent questions. "Alright, now back to what we were going to work on today…"

…

That evening after class Victoria chose to stay in her classroom a little longer, grading papers. She heard a knock on the door, as she looked up she saw the smiling face of Tonks. "Tonks, come in."

"Wotcher Vicky." Tonks smiled, not even bothering to correct herself this time.

"What can I do for you?" Victoria asked setting her quill back in the ink pot.

"Vicky, did you see my boggart today?" Tonks asked leaning against the table she commonly sat at.

"Yeah, I did." Victoria answered watching the girl intently.

"Do you know what my boggart is?" Tonks asked with an uncharacteristic sad look on her face.

"It looked to me to be Bellatrix Lestrange."

Tonks looked up at her, sighing, "That's part of it. It's actually me turning into Bella."

Victoria nodded, still not entirely understanding the girl's logic, but continued, "And why is that your boggart?"

"Because she is my aunt." Tonks answered simply. "She's my mum's sister. Basically the whole family's a bunch of evil nutters. I am always afraid I'll become one of them."

Victoria got up from her chair and came over to her. Taking Tonks's shoulders she said, "Tonks, you know you're nothing like them."

"But…"

Victoria cut her off, "You are a bright, warm, happy person. I know that will never happen to you. You are too good."

Tonks shook her head, "How do you know I won't change?"

"Because I know you. You're too strong." Victoria smiled.

"Thanks Vicky." Tonks gave her a small smile.

Victoria nodded, taking her hands off of Tonks's shoulders. Tonks didn't say anything else, but Victoria could tell there was more, "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Tonks looked up at her, a look of uncertainty in her eyes, "I wanted to ask you about this for a while," she said cautiously. "I want to become an Auror when I leave Hogwarts. I wondered if you could teach me something before I get there?"

Victoria looked at her cautiously, "And what's that?"

"Could you teach me how to produce a Patronus? I know I will need to know how to if I become an Auror, I just want to get a jump on it." Tonks pleaded.

Victoria thought about it for a second. Finally conceding, "Alright, we'll start tomorrow night. Right after dinner."

Tonks beamed, "Wicked! Vicky, you are so boss!"

"Don't say that yet. It's going to be a lot of work." Victoria couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm.

"I don't care! This is so great!" Tonks exclaimed hugging Victoria and then pulling back. Laughing Victoria watched as the girl bounced her way back towards the door. Just before exiting Tonks turned back to Victoria, "Oi, Vicky."

Victoria whipped around to look at her, "Yeah."

"What is your boggart?" She asked casually.

Victoria laughed, "Seeing you with a frown." Victoria joked receiving a laugh as Tonks left the room.

…

A few hours later, Victoria found herself knocking on Minerva's door. Receiving the affirmative to come in she entered the room. "Good evening Professor." Victoria smiled taking a seat in front of Minerva's desk.

"Good evening Victoria." Minerva echoed looking up from her papers. "Are you ready?" she asked setting her glasses down.

"I think so." Victoria answered. This time she did not close her eyes, something Minerva had challenged her with on her last lesson. Clearing her mind Victoria could feel her body change. After having changed a few times now, it still felt strange feeling her body shrink. Soon a fluffy little black cat sat on the chair that Victoria had previously been in. Her blue eyes continued to stare at Minerva as she twitched her whiskers, the arm of the chair having made them itch.

Minerva gave the little cat a slight smirk. "Now, change back."

Victoria again didn't close her eyes. Her body growing, she felt her feet hit the floor again. Immediately her hand rose to her mouth. She let out a laugh, realizing that there were no whiskers attached to her face this time. She couldn't believe it. She had managed to transform, and come back without any problems.

Minerva gave her a true smile, "Great work Victoria. I believe you are ready."

"Ready?" Victoria parroted curiously.

"For your test of course. I had anticipated this and Mr. Averil Brent from the Ministry is on his way." Minerva stated simply picking her glasses back up from her desk.

"Um… are you sure I'm ready? I mean I could have an accident, like last time again." Victoria asked worriedly.

Minerva fixed her with a piercing stare over her glasses, "Do you think you will remain with cat ears this time?"

"No… but…"

"It is already done. He will be here any minute." Minerva waved her off. She actually felt more confidence in the girl than she let on.

A moment later, from the fireplace a man popped out in a blaze of green flames. He was a tall, lanky, balding man with a thick black mustache. Clearing his throat he looked to Minerva, a flirty smile crossed his lips, "Professor McGonagall, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Good evening Mr. Brent." Minerva said icily. Victoria couldn't tell what, but something had obviously gone on between the two.

Mr. Brent's tone changed, hearing Minerva's. Clearing his throat again he asked, "I hear that you have an Animagus candidate?"

"Yes." Minerva stated simply, giving Victoria a gentle push, "This is Victoria. I have been tutoring her. I believe that she is ready."

"Very well." He said shooting Victoria a skeptical glance.

Victoria shook her head, ignoring the cynical glare she managed to transform into her feline form and back seamlessly. Minerva gave a small smile at her protégée. Mr. Brent cleared his throat again, "Congratulations," he said without emotion, "you passed."

Victoria beamed back at Minerva, "You mean I did it?!"

"That would be correct." Mr. Brent said stepping back over to the fireplace, taking a pinch of Floo powder from his pocket. "I need to be getting back to the Ministry. Good evening, Victoria, Professor." He threw the powder into the flames and was gone just as quickly as he'd come.

"I did it!" Victoria exclaimed running over to Minerva, "I mean I really did it!" Victoria couldn't help hugging her, the excitement nearly bubbling out of her.

Minerva let out a soft chuckle, "You did an exemplary job."

Victoria pulled back, "I'm sorry Professor, I'm just so happy! I'm an Animagus!"

"That you are." Minerva walked back behind her desk. "That also means our lessons are finished."

Victoria's face suddenly fell. She'd grown accustomed to meeting with Minerva three times a week. It felt like graduation day again, not a feeling she relished. "But that doesn't mean I can't visit you anymore does it?"

Minerva shook her head, sitting back down, "You are welcome any time Victoria."

Victoria smiled again. "Good, then I will meet you again on Wednesday. Maybe you can teach me how to play chess. I've never been very good at it."

Minerva gave her a slight smile, "I shall see you then."

Victoria went to leave the office, but before walking through the door she transformed into the small cat. Minerva couldn't help but smile. She had been amazed by the girl's progress, and was now more proud than ever to think that Victoria was her daughter.

…

Patronus lessons proved to be much harder than Tonks had originally thought. They had been meeting for nearly two weeks now and she hadn't managed to produce even so much as a silvery mist.

Tonks let out a great moan as she flopped down into a seat after her last attempt. "Vicky, what am I doing wrong? I should be able to do this."

Victoria shook her head, "Tonks, you're trying too hard. You just need to think of a really happy memory."

"I did that last time, and the time before that, and the time before that." Tonks sighed holding her head in her hands.

Victoria came up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Can I ask what you were thinking of?"

"The last time it was when I got my Hogwarts letter." Tonks looked up at her sadly.

Victoria gave her a slight, knowing smile, "Are you sure that's your happiest memory?"

Tonks looked at her curiously for a moment, and then a smile formed on her face, "Let's try again."

Victoria gave her a nod, "Ok, you know what to do."

Tonks closed her eyes in concentration; keeping the image in her mind she allowed the feelings from that moment to fill her up. Opening them back up, a look of determination set on her face, she yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" As the last syllable was out of her mouth a dense silver mist shot out from her wand. It held there for a moment, looking like it wanted to turn into something else, but vanished. Tonks looked up at Victoria with a huge smile on her face, "I did it! I actually did it!"

The look on Victoria's face mirrored Tonks's, "You did… almost. You just lost concentration there at the end. I think a little more practice and you'll have it."

The smile on Tonks's face couldn't be stopped, "That really felt amazing! I can't believe I did it!"

"So what did you think of this time?" Victoria asked leaning back against her desk.

A slight blush painted Tonks's cheeks, "My first kiss."

"Really?" Victoria asked, a smile forming on her lips and her arms crossed in front of her.

"Yeah, it was great." Tonks smiled wistfully, "It was a while ago though, he has probably forgotten by now."

Victoria shot her a skeptical look, "If it was his first kiss too, he wouldn't. I probably shouldn't ask this, but who was it?"

The blush on Tonks's face became even more prominent, in a tone just above a whisper she answered, "Charlie."

"Charlie?" Victoria asked astonished, "Charlie Weasley?"

Tonks gave a little nod. "It's nothing really. We were together last year. Found out we're better as friends."

"That happens sometimes." Victoria said gently. The look on her face and the tone of her voice led Victoria to believe that Tonks didn't completely believe her words, but Victoria was not going to pry.

Tonks remained quiet for a few minutes, Victoria assumed she was lost in memory, until Tonks looked back up at her, "Vicky, can I ask something?"

"Sure." Victoria looked back up at the girl.

"You and Snape, what's with you two?"

Victoria smiled, "Snape and I are friends. That's all."

"Right." Tonks responded skeptically, "I've seen how he looks at you, and you always seem happier after talking to him."

"Tonks our relationship is complicated." Victoria turned away from the girl. Taking a deep breath she explained, "Severus and I were… on opposite sides of a fight for a while. Then when I came here we both had the wrong idea about each other. Over the last few years we've really learned a lot and have become friends."

Tonks nodded, she was willing to put money on the fact that Victoria felt more for Snape than she was letting on, "So you're saying that you and Snape are just friends."

"Yes." Victoria said turning back to Tonks, seeing that the girl was not ready to back down.

"I'm sorry, but that's complete bollocks. Are you seriously trying to tell me you have no feelings for him?" Tonks asked studying her teacher's face.

"Of course I care about him, he is my friend. But if you're thinking we're more, than I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're not."

Tonks nodded, "Suit yourself. Should we call it a night? I'm knackered."

Victoria smiled, "Sure. See you on Friday."

Tonks left with a wave, leaving Victoria to her thoughts as she graded her papers.

…

Valentine's Day that year proved to be a much more sedate affair than the last holidays had been. However, with Albus there it was very obvious as to the date. As Victoria walked into the Great Hall that morning the sight stunned her. The candles in the ceiling had been changed to add pink and red along with the usual white. There were confetti hearts falling from the ceiling like snow. The hangings had been transformed to a gauzy pink, white, and red, casting a pink hue to the room.

Victoria shook her head as she made her way to the staff table, nearly laughing out loud at Albus, seeing for the first time his hot pink robes for the occasion. Taking a seat between Poppy and Minerva she greeted them, receiving a half-hearted response from Poppy, and a usual greeting from Minerva. Looking at Poppy inquisitively she asked, "What's wrong with you this morning?"

Poppy sighed, leaning her head on her hand, "It's just all of this. It makes me a little…"

"Moody?" Minerva offered smirking.

"What, no not moody… I mean… I am a little moody… but I'm not thinking about Moody." Poppy stammered unconvincingly.

Victoria and Minerva exchanged knowing looks and smiled. "Well you must have been thinking about Moody," Victoria stated simply picking up an orange from the bowl of fruit. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so adamant against it."

Poppy shot her two friends an indignant look, "Just because I'm in a mood this morning does not mean I have to be thinking of anyone in particular."

Minerva nodded, "You are right Poppy, the date may not have any effect. However, I am curious as to why you seem to be in such a sulk today."

Poppy huffed, "Am I not allowed to simply be in a foul mood?"

"Of course you are." Victoria said patting her hand, "But that doesn't mean your friends aren't allowed to give you a hard time about it."

Poppy shook her head standing up from the table, "Excuse me ladies. I need to get back to work."

Minerva and Victoria laughed watching Poppy storm out of the room. Victoria took a moment to scan the staff table, noticing that the seat Severus usually took to be empty. She did not comment on it, but Minerva caught her eye line and said, "Severus is much like Poppy. Neither have a particular liking for this day." Victoria nodded remaining silent. She couldn't help but wonder at his absence.

…

As the day progressed Victoria noticed that Severus had not been to any of the meals. She understood not being a fan of the day as well as anyone, but it was unlike him to miss all of the meals. After dinner she went back to her office intending to get some papers graded, instead her mind continued to wander to Severus. Finally relenting she pulled a piece of parchment out from a drawer in her desk. Pointing at it she said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Saying this, the parchment started to fill itself. Searching through the many layers of parchment she finally found his name. She was surprised when she saw that he was out by the lake, but she headed out there even so.

As she stepped out the doors to the grounds she pulled her ice blue robes tighter around her in an attempt to block out the chill. Approaching the lake she could see a black form reflected on the lake's crystalline surface. Stepping up to him silently she saw that he was sitting on the ground holding a picture. His black hair fell like a curtain across his face blocking it from view. Taking a seat next to him, he didn't even stir. Finally she looked at the picture. It was of a woman with dark red hair and green eyes. The woman in the picture was smiling and waving her wand at something outside of the photo. There was no denying that the woman was beautiful, making Victoria feel a strange twinge of, was it jealousy? Mentally shaking herself she thought that it couldn't be jealousy, she was only friends with the man.

After a few minutes in silence Severus raised his head, his eyes were bloodshot when he looked at Victoria and his voice was slightly hoarse, "I trust you have noticed my absence."

Victoria nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

He didn't respond to her, but held the picture so that Victoria could see it easier in the waning sunlight, "Lily."

"She is beautiful." Victoria said gently, feeling that annoying twinge again.

"She was." Severus corrected bringing the picture closer to him again. "She is the reason I chose to leave the Death Eaters. I had loved Lily for many years. Perhaps from the time I first met her when we were 9. We were best friends through our fifth year, although we were in different houses. It was then that I made a grievous mistake. We did not speak much for the remainder of our time here, but it did not alleviate my feelings for her. When I found out that the Dark Lord had her marked is when I came back to Dumbledore. Alas it was not enough to protect her."

The story struck something in Victoria. Although it was a tragic story she couldn't help but feel that she had heard something in connection with the name before. Suddenly it came to her, "Is that Lily Potter?"

Severus nodded forlornly, "Evans, but yes eventually Potter."

Suddenly the urge to cry hit her. She'd felt responsible for their deaths when it had happened, but to find out that he had been connected only managed to escalate it. "I'm so sorry Severus."

He didn't say anything for a long while. Still staring at her picture he finally said, "It was long ago."

"If you truly loved her, than she will always be with you." Victoria said gently putting a hand on his arm.

He looked at her for a moment, the tiniest flash of gratitude lighting his eyes, "Thank you."

She gave him a comforting smile, "Anything for a friend."

They continued to sit in silence watching the setting sun cast its final glowing rays on the ripples of the lake.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

The tests were finally over and Victoria was nearly as happy as her students. She actually had a moment to breathe without any of her students coming to her to ask last minute questions. Suddenly, in the middle of grading her papers, she heard a tap at her window. Looking up she saw a large red and gold bird; she recognized Fawkes immediately from being in Dumbledore's office. Opening the window for it she took the letter from its beak. It trilled a gentle song, which for some inexplicable reason made her smile, and flew back out the window. She tore open the letter reading it quickly,

_Professor Knight,_

_There is something I would very much like to discuss with you. Please come to my office at your earliest convenience. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

She couldn't help but think the letter was a little cryptic. Of course it was like Dumbledore not to reveal much information, but usually there was more than this. Quickly scribbling a response she looked at Regina. The overgrown cat was lounging on Victoria's bed, "Regina, would you please take this to Dumbledore."

The feline looked at her as if to say, "I'm not an owl."

Victoria shook her head, "Yes, I know you're a kneazle not an owl, but please. Just this once."

Regina continued to look at Victoria, her gold eyes giving the same message.

"Again, I know you are not an owl, but this is for Dumbledore. You like him, what's the problem."

Finally Regina relented and stalked her way over to Victoria and took the letter from her. "Thank you Regina. I promise when you get back there will be a nice juicy can of tuna waiting for you."

Regina slunk her way out the door without another look back.

…

A few hours later Victoria arrived at Dumbledore's office. Knocking she heard him ask her to come in. Opening the door she found him sitting behind his desk, "Ah, good afternoon Victoria."

"Afternoon Professor. You said you wanted to see me?" She asked closing the door and stepping over to his desk.

"Yes," he smiled motioning her to a chair in front of his desk. "Actually, I had a question for you."

She looked at him inquisitively, "For me sir?"

"Indeed, as you know we are coming up to the end of the term. I was curious to know what your thoughts were concerning next year." He asked seriously, steepling his fingers under his chin.

She averted her eyes for a moment. It was something that she'd given a lot of thought to, and she knew that this moment was going to happen. Taking a deep breath she looked back up to him, "Sir, I have loved being a teacher here. The students have been magnificent and the staff have been nothing but supportive. I have had an amazing year, but I still don't feel proficient enough to continue. I know the theory as well as anyone, but I don't feel competent in teaching it hands on when I don't have that much hands on experience."

He nodded slowly, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I had thought you would say something to that nature." She gave him a curious look as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. "You see, I have received a letter from Mr. Moody just this morning. He was inquiring as to if I had any candidates that I would recommend to the Auror training program."

Her blue eyes lit up at the thought. An Auror! It was the one thing she had truly wanted to do, but she had thought when she was younger that she didn't have the courage. Now, after working with the Order she knew she could. "Are you serious?!" She asked happily.

"I take it then, you would be willing?" He asked, his eyes twinkling back nearly as brightly as her's.

"I would love to!" She exclaimed.

"Splendid," He smiled leaning back in his chair, "seeing as I sent an owl back saying that you would."

She laughed, "You know, I should be upset about that."

"Are you?" He asked the grin still firmly in place.

"No, it's just like you sometimes know me better than I do. Thank you Professor."

"It is my pleasure my dear. Now, if you will excuse me, I fear a Headmaster's work is never done." He motioned to the large stacks of papers littering his desk.

"Of course," she got up from the seat. "Looks like I need to go start packing. Thank you again sir."

"You are most welcome." He smiled watching her leave.

…

It only took a few more minutes before Dumbledore heard yet another knock on his door. Crossing the room to open it, he was unsurprised to see Minerva standing in front of him. He had known she would be there soon, but hadn't expected her so quickly. Motioning for her to step inside he closed the door and smiled, "Good afternoon my dear."

Forgoing the pleasantries she asked stiffly, her eyes giving away the fear encircling her heart, "Albus is it true?"

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, "I'm afraid it is; I am hopelessly in love with you." He said wrapping her in a warm embrace.

Fighting off his arms she shot him a particularly dark look, "You know very well that is not what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry." His smile faded, only on her account, knowing it would only increase her temper. "It is true. I talked it over with Victoria just a few minutes ago."

"Albus, what were you thinking?" she asked slipping into one of the chairs near the fire. "You're putting her in grave danger."

"I would not have given Moody her name if I had not thought she could handle it." He answered gently, taking her hand in his. "She is a strong woman Minerva, much like her mother I dare say."

She gave a slight smile, the compliment meaning more to her than she was willing to admit. Instead she continued the debate, "That may well be, but that does not mean she won't get hurt. Even the best of wizards can't handle Auror training."

He chuckled, "You are sounding more like a mother every day." Taking a seat next to her he continued, "This is her choice my dear. Even if I were not to have given her the option she would not have stayed here next year. It is very likely she would have gone searching on her own, this was the only way I knew to have her learn safely."

She looked at him warily, "What are you saying Albus? Did you ask Moody about her?"

"I did indeed." He answered almost sheepishly.

She jumped out of her seat shouting, "How could you?! Albus, she could very well be killed!"

"Please calm yourself Minerva." He said gently. Watching her pace before him, much in the same manner he usually did, "As I have said, she is a strong woman. You should also remember she will be training with Moody himself, who else would you have train her?"

"That is beyond the point." She answered angrily.

Catching her hand as she walked in front of him again he pulled her to him, "My dear, it is in her nature to want to improve herself. I am afraid she comes by it naturally," he smiled.

She smiled weakly, "I'm just worried about her Albus. Now that we've found her, I don't want to lose her."

"I understand that well. It hurts me as much as it does you to see her leave, however I am certain this will prove to be beneficial to her." He responded giving her hand a squeeze.

She heaved a great sigh, "I am sure you're right."

"I do find it amusing that she would follow in her mother's footsteps." He smiled pulling her to him, wrapping her in his arms yet again.

She didn't protest this time, a smile forming on her face, "I must say I am pleased about that. However, I do still fear for her. I know how hard training is. I can't help but be worried."

He placed a gentle kiss to her temple, "She will be fine Minerva, just as you were."

She smiled relaxing into him, "We will see."

…

Victoria had just arrived back in her rooms after telling Poppy the news when she heard a knock on her door. She was surprised at having a visitor, as the only person to ever have been in her rooms was Minerva. Going to the door she opened it to reveal Severus. She couldn't help but wonder at his presence there, "Severus! What brings you here?"

"May I come in?" He asked noticing as she hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Oh, sorry, of course," she said stepping aside so that he could enter. His black robes and hair against her light blue décor made him stand out horribly. She smiled at his nervous appearance.

"I have heard rumors that you are leaving us soon, is it true?" He asked taking a seat on one of the mismatched chairs, this one being light blue and white polka dotted.

Heaving a sigh she nodded, slipping into the chair next to him, "Yeah, it is."

He nodded, unsure of what to say next. "Surely it is your choice."

"Yes," she said simply. "I didn't feel like I was good enough to teach. I didn't have enough experience in the field."

"Was the Order not enough experience for you?" He asked, a sad look crossing his face.

"Not really. But I was just given a great opportunity. I've been accepted into the Auror training program." She smiled.

"I do hope it is… to your liking." He slowly answered, looking down at his hands.

"I'm sure it will be." She smiled. Pausing she watched as Regina stretched and jumped down from her place on the window sill. The kneazle looked around momentarily and then sniffed at Severus's robes.

"What is this?" He asked slowly, wary of the little creature.

"That's Regina, my kneazle." Victoria laughed as Regina jumped up into Severus's lap. He looked almost scared to touch the feline. "Don't worry, if she likes you it's a good thing. Kneazles will attack untrustworthy people."

"Regina you say?" He asked cautiously petting her with one finger. "What is she queen of, might I ask?"

"What?" Victoria looked at him curiously.

"The name Regina means queen." He answered pausing in his petting for a moment while Regina readjusted herself on his legs.

Victoria laughed, "I guess you could say she's queen of my room then."

"Indeed." He said simply continuing to pet Regina, now scratching her between her ears.

"Actually, I did have something I wanted to ask you while you're here." Victoria said, it was her turn to be nervous.

"What would that be?" He asked watching her carefully.

"Well, you know I've been brewing Wolfsbane for Remus every month. Now that I've joined the Aurors I won't be able to do it. I mean I don't know where I'll be every month. I was wondering if… if you would brew it for me?" She asked anxiously.

He studied her for a moment, "I have no objections to this, but would Remus accept it from me. Our history is not shall we say pleasant."

"He doesn't have to know it's coming from you. I mean, I don't think he would mind, but if you don't want him to know we don't have to say anything." She answered quickly, still nervous about his answer.

"Would you wish to lie to your friend?" He asked curiously.

"If it means making another feel more comfortable, then yes. But it's not really a lie; I'm just not telling him I'm not doing it anymore."

He studied her for another moment, "Very well."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, both lost in thought. Finally she looked up to him, "Severus, just because I don't live in the castle anymore, doesn't mean that we can't still be friends. I value our friendship and don't want to lose it by leaving."

He gave her a slight smirk, "I do not wish to lose your friendship either."

She smiled, "I'll still visit when I can… if I have any time off that is."

"I am certain you will be much too busy for me." He responded sadly.

She put a hand on his, "Severus, why are you always putting yourself down like that? I promise, anytime I have time off I will come see you."

He didn't say anything in response. Instead he gently pushed Regina off his lap, "I'm afraid I must go."

"Leaving so soon?" She asked, sad to see him leave.

"Yes, I am not through grading the exams yet." He crossed to the door, pausing before he exited, "You will let me know when you leave?"

She smiled, "Of course. I couldn't leave without saying good bye."

He nodded and left through the portrait hole. She shook her head after him; she still couldn't understand how anyone could possibly be so self-conscious.

…

The next evening after dinner, Victoria was on her way back to her rooms to pack, when Minerva caught her in the corridor. "Ah, Victoria."

"Professor, nice to see you." Victoria smiled. "Are you headed to dinner?"

"No, I was on my way to see you." Minerva answered adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Really? Well I guess you found me. Anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was going to offer my services in packing." Minerva said kindly. "That is if you do not mind."

"Mind? That's so sweet, thank you." Victoria smiled, leading Minerva towards her room.

Neither said anything until they reached Victoria's room. As Victoria said the password, "Destiny", Minerva looked at her inquisitively. Victoria shrugged in response pushing the portrait open and stepping inside with Minerva close behind. Minerva looked around the room, "I see your style has not changed."

Victoria laughed, "Not in the least. Location may have changed, but nothing else." Pausing she looked around the room, noticing how cluttered it was, "I'm sorry Professor, I really haven't started packing yet."

Minerva waved off the comment, "No matter, we will have it done in no time." Minerva plucked her wand out of her pocket, waving it around in a circle around the room. Items from everywhere started shrinking and packing themselves in the trunk and suitcases Victoria had at the end of her bed. True to her word, only moments later everything was neatly packed up with the exception of one pair of clothes for the morning and her toiletries. "There, I believe that is all."

Victoria looked at her in amazement, "I have never seen anyone pack that fast. The last time I tried that I wound up with a suitcase full of clothes that had looked like they'd been thrown in."

Minerva gave her a rare smile, "Practice my dear. That is all you need."

Victoria smiled, "I guess so." Motioning for her to take a seat Victoria added, "I'd offer some tea, but I'm afraid I'm out."

"It's quite alright," Minerva pointed her wand and conjured up a tea service.

Shaking her head Victoria took the other chair, "I really shouldn't be surprised."

Minerva chose not to comment, only giving a smirk. Handing Victoria a cup she asked, "Are you looking forward to your new career?"

Victoria beamed, "I can't wait. I've wanted to be an Auror since I can remember. When I was younger I never thought I'd be able to do it, so instead I was going to train to be a healer. I don't know, something has changed over the last few years. I think I can do it now."

Minerva gave her a slight smile, the girl's energy was contagious, "I am certain you will do well."

Suddenly a sad look crossed Victoria's face, "I am going to miss this place though. I love being here. Everyone here has become family to me."

Nearly choking on her tea, but recovering quickly Minerva said, "The castle will always be here if you should choose to come back. You are welcome anytime."

Victoria gave her a slight smile, but the tear in her eye gave her away, "I'm just going to miss everyone here so much."

Setting down her tea Minerva rose from her seat and pulled Victoria into a warm embrace. The tears flowed freely from Victoria, making it impossible to see the few that escaped from Minerva. Minerva rubbed her back gently, whispering to her, "It is alright. We are no more than an owl away. You can see us anytime." It was the first time in Minerva's life that she actually felt like a mother. She was happier than ever to be able to comfort her daughter, but it broke her heart to know she wouldn't have a chance to do this again.

It took a few minutes for the tears to subside, pulling herself together Victoria released her hold on Minerva and stepped back. "I'm so sorry Professor. I know I'm acting like a child…"

Minerva put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "It is quite alright Victoria. Sometimes leaving a place we know is difficult. It can be even more so when leaving the people we become attached to."

Victoria nodded, "I know. I have never reacted like this to moving before. Not even when I left the States. I don't know what came over me."

Minerva smiled, "I understand. It is hard to leave this castle. It becomes a part of you. On the other hand, that also allows us to take a part of it with us wherever we go."

Victoria smiled up at her, "Thanks Professor."

"You are welcome." Minerva smiled back taking a sip from her tea.

…

As Victoria awoke the next morning it was with a heavy heart. It was the last time she would wake up in her room at Hogwarts. She got ready for the day slowly, trying to put off the inevitable. Finally making her way to the Great Hall, she couldn't help but think it looked strange without any of the students there; they had all taken the Hogwarts Express home the previous day. She took her normal seat between Minerva and Poppy. They all exchanged pleasantries, but didn't say much after that, none of them wanting to discuss what was going to happen. Each pushed around food on their plate more than eating. When Victoria decided that she'd waited long enough, she sighed standing, "I guess, I should get going."

Poppy's eyes filled with tears that she'd been holding back, "Do write. I will miss you so much." Poppy sobbed pulling Victoria into a tight hug.

"I will. I promise." Victoria smiled sadly pulling back. She turned to Minerva next, spotting a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Don't you start on me now." Victoria joked.

"I'm sorry dear. It is difficult to see you go." Minerva said sadly, pulling Victoria into a hug as well. Although it was uncharacteristic of her, she couldn't help it. Minerva felt like she was losing her baby girl all over again.

Victoria pulled back after a moment, "Like you said last night, I'm only an owl away." Minerva nodded, brushing the tear away and watching as Victoria moved on to Albus. "Professor Dumbledore, thank you for everything."

His blue eyes twinkled at her as he took both of her hands in his, "Thank you my dear, for allowing yourself the chance." He winked at her.

She nodded, moving on to the last person she needed to say good bye to. Taking a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to hold it together for one more. Approaching his chair he rose, his black robes flowing behind him. She smiled sadly, "Severus."

"Victoria." He said simply, fighting hard to show no emotion.

Unexpectedly she pulled him into a nearly bone crushing hug. Whispering in his ear, "I'll never be too far away." Before pulling away she kissed his cheek.

He nodded, but said nothing. Turning to the rest of the table she said, "Thank you everyone, for giving me the best year ever. I will miss all of you more than you know." She turned away quickly and left the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face.

The others at the table watched her walk out; none of the four had a dry eye. Poppy spoke first, her voice cracking horribly, "I hope she'll be alright."

Minerva nodded, "You taught her well Poppy."

From Dumbledore's other side, Severus spoke up in a strange croak, "I trust she knows what she is doing."

Dumbledore smiled, "I believe she does. She has more to learn before she returns to us."

…


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

A/N: It's Victoria's first year of Auror training! Just for reference in the time-line here, it's also Harry's first year. He won't make an appearance for a while and he won't be a big character, but he will be included here and there.

...

It was the first day of training and Victoria couldn't tell if she was more nervous or excited. Her stomach felt like it had been stuffed with a million butterflies all fluttering a different rhythm, while there was an undeniable jolt of excited energy coursing through her body. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking as she pulled the gates for the lift together. Riding down to the second floor seemed to take a lifetime. Finally she heard the words she'd been waiting for from a cool voice, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." Stepping out of the lift she followed the signs indicating the way to the Auror Headquarters. Finding herself in front of the heavy oak double doors, she took a deep, steadying breath, before opening them up.

The sight in front of her made her stop for a moment. The large area was broken into small cubicles, each decorated differently with pictures of wanted wizards or family photos. There was a buzz in the air of talking and an undercurrent of excited energy. As she walked down the row of cubicles she found Moody's almost immediately. Every inch of the walls were covered with dark wizards, some that he'd already put into Azkaban and others yet to be taken in. On the desk sat three items, the first was what looked like a large glass top which she recognized as a sneakoscope. The second a mirror that did not reflect what was in front of it, but the faces of people in shadow, some were merely a haze while others were almost clear. And the third she recognized as a secrecy sensor from the guards at the Academy using them, they looked like a pair of TV antennas but they pick up the vibrations of evil presences. She was even more nervous when she realized that he wasn't in the small office, wondering for a moment if she was supposed to meet him elsewhere, but didn't get the message. Deciding that she was overreacting she took a seat in front of his desk, thinking he'd just gone to get a cup of tea or something.

Studying the mirror while she was waiting she was startled when she heard his familiar growl a few feet away from her, "Victoria, you're early."

"Yes." She smiled, watching as he took a seat behind the desk.

"Just like an American to be early." He grumbled taking a sip of the tea in his hand.

"I just wanted to make sure I was on time for my first day." She answered sheepishly.

He glanced down at the watch on his arm, "30 minutes is early for anyone."

She grinned, "At least I wasn't late."

He grunted in response, looking away from her to the paper that was opened on his desk. Keeping his eyes on the paper he added, "We've got two others to wait for. Keep an eye out."

She nodded, looking around the large area. Everyone seemed to have a task to do, running around with papers, or chatting with one another, no one seemed to be lost. After about 15 minutes she spotted a familiar face. The girl's bubblegum pink hair could be spotted from a mile away; however, it was now shoulder length instead of her normal spiky cut. Victoria stood and waved, the response from Tonks was priceless. She shot across the room, her purple robes flowing behind her, as she wove her way through the people. Once she got to the cubicle she enveloped Victoria in a bear hug. "Vicky! What are you doing here?"

Victoria laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, "I'm training to be an Auror."

"What?! You're training too!" Tonks exclaimed flopping into the chair next to Victoria.

Moody finally looked up from his paper, "Aye, you'll be training together. You must be Nymphadora."

Tonks gave him a dark look, her hair turning a shade or two darker, but she caught herself before losing her temper completely, "It's Tonks."

Moody grunted an unintelligible response sounding something like, "What's the point of having a name if you're not going to use it," but went back to his paper.

Ignoring Moody's grunt Tonks turned her attention back to Victoria, "Why didn't you tell me you were training too?"

Victoria shrugged, "I didn't learn it until the afternoon after you left Hogwarts. I didn't know we were going to train together."

A moment later they heard a throat clearing, announcing a new arrival. Looking to the voice they saw a tall, broad shouldered man in his mid-20's with a square jaw and short dirty blond hair. His voice came out in a deep vibrato, with a hint of an Irish brogue, "I'm looking for Mr. Moody's office, am I in the right place?"

"Who would you be?" Moody asked, eyeing him with caution.

"Caden Dawson, I'm here for training." Caden answered with an air of confidence.

"Aye, you're in the right place. Have a seat with the girls." Moody nodded folding his paper back up, watching as Caden took a seat. Moody sat back in his chair, "Welcome to your new family. Forget everything you know about what family is these people will be more important from now on. Your life depends on trusting each other. If one fails you all fail. Got it?"

No one spoke, but they all nodded with terrified looks on their faces.

"Good, now no time for introductions you can do that on our way. We need to move." Moody said getting out of his chair.

The three followed Moody out of the cubicle and down through the main room. Tonks was the first to speak, "Oi, Caden. I'm Tonks."

He smiled at her, showing perfectly white teeth, "Pleasure," turning to Victoria he asked, "and you are?"

Victoria stuck her hand out to shake his, "Victoria, nice to meet you."

He took hers, giving her a firm handshake, "You as well."

"I said you could meet on the way," Moody growled, "that doesn't mean you don't move!"

They all picked up speed for a moment, not saying anything. Following Moody down a different hallway until he suddenly stopped, "Take an arm." He said impatiently as they all looked expectantly at him. Doing as he said the three each grabbed onto his arms and were suddenly apparated away. Opening her eyes a moment later Victoria found herself in front of what looked like a small, rundown house. Looking up at Moody she asked, "Um, where are we?"

"The first training ground. It's unplottable and no you are not allowed to know where it is. This is where we'll be meeting every morning until further notice." Moody answered gruffly turning towards them. "This is your first test. You will have to work together to get through. You have one hour," he looked down at his watch quickly. "Your time starts now."

Tonks gaped at him, "That's it? No instructions?"

"If you learned everything in school you shouldn't be worried," Moody answered coolly. "And now you've lost two minutes."

Victoria chuckled while Tonks shook her head. Caden, trying to play tough, took off ahead of the girls. Tonks turned to Victoria as they followed him, "I expected at least some kind of introduction to this!"

Victoria shook her head pulling her wand out of her pocket, "You obviously don't know Moody. This is your introduction."

Caden stopped at the stairs leading to the house, "He's got a funny way of introducing himself."

Victoria chuckled slightly, "That's Moody. He'll grow on you."

Tonks looked at her curiously as they stepped into the dank interior of the house, "How do you know him?"

"Dumbledore introduced us." She answered quickly. "Come on, we've only got an hour remember."Tonks and Caden shared a confused look.

The feeling inside the small one story house was even more foreboding. A sense of hopelessness seemed to crush down upon them as they continued through what looked to, at least at one time, be a living room. What was left of the furniture was in pieces, ripped and torn from years of abuse. The paper covering the wall was tearing away giving the illusion that the walls were melting, while the windows were caked in dust casting shadows across the room. The door on the opposite side of the room was hanging lopsidedly on its hinges. Tonks looked to the others, "Does anyone else feel that?"

"It's not pleasant in here is it?" Caden answered continuing on with his wand in the air.

Turning around Victoria saw what looked like a gray rock in the pathway just behind them. She didn't remember stepping over one, but it was there. Shaking it off, she continued on with the others. They only made it a few more steps before Tonks fell to the ground crying uncontrollably. "What is it?" Victoria asked quickly running over to her.

"I… I can't do it. I can't go on." Tonks sobbed.

Caden rushed to them, "Tonks come on. We need to keep moving."

"I can't." She said still weeping.

Victoria noticed again just behind them was the rock. This time she knew it hadn't been there before. Stepping towards it she noticed that this rock was furry. "What is that?" Caden asked catching Tonks as she lost consciousness.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea." Victoria answered. As she pointed her wand at it, the stone turned into what looked like a little round pixie with huge razor sharp teeth. It rushed not at Victoria, but at Tonks. Without thinking Victoria sent out a spell and the little creature exploded. Turning back to Caden she smiled, the hopeless feeling now gone, "A Porgebin, it's what caused that hopelessness. If we wouldn't have been here Tonks probably would have been devoured by now."

"Devoured?" Caden asked, still holding onto Tonks who was now coming around.

"That's what they do. They infuse you with hopelessness until you collapse and then devour you." Victoria said helping Tonks to her feet, handing her a piece of chocolate from inside her robes.

"Why were you carrying chocolate?" Tonks asked weakly accepting it from her.

Victoria laughed, "Old habit I guess. Never know when it'll come in handy."

"Come on, let's keep going." Caden said once they'd all eaten a piece.

Stepping into another room, this seemed to be a conservatory. The glass that had once been there to protect the plants was now smashed and hanging jaggedly in place. Potted plants covered the only way out of the room. Caden took a step towards the plants, "Looks like geraniums," he answered studying the red, pink, and purple flowered plants.

"I don't remember that much about Herbology." Victoria stated honestly.

"Doesn't look very scary." Tonks said stepping closer to the plants.

Caden pulled her back suddenly as the closest plant started towards her, teeth forming where its flower had been. "It's a Biting Geranium. It will bite any human that comes near it."

"How are we supposed to get out of here then?" Tonks asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you sure they'll only attack humans?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, anything else is safe." Caden answered watching her curiously. "Why?"

Victoria smiled, "I think I got it." Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind, feeling her body shrink down. Opening them back up, she was level with the pots. Stepping warily closer, the plants stayed stationary. Pussyfooting around them she reached the door, pushing it open with a paw. As she opened it a dark figure flew out in front of her, causing her to crash back into the pot, smashing it all over the floor and receiving a loud shriek from the plant that now fell lifeless. The room was suddenly freezing cold around them.

Behind her she heard Tonks shout, "Expecto Patronum!" The dark figure vanished immediately.

Victoria looked back at them turning back into her regular form. Smiling at Tonks, "Great work!"

Tonks beamed back, "Had a good teacher."

Caden shook his head, "Let's get out of here."

Tonks and Caden stepped over the now dead geranium and out the door with Victoria. Moody stood on the other side of the door. Glancing at his watch he nodded, "35 minutes, good. Now let's get to work."

Tonks looked at him incredulously, "That wasn't work?"

"That was a starter. Now the work begins." He growled turning away from them.

Tonks groaned as they followed.

…

It was the middle of October before they got their first break. Two whole days without training and Victoria couldn't have been happier. She was sitting at the Three Broomsticks with a butterbeer in front of her waiting on Minerva who she was meeting. After about 15 minutes she was joined by the older witch, "Victoria, it's nice to see you again." Minerva gave a rare smile, and an even rarer hug.

"It's great to see you too." Victoria smiled pulling back.

"How is training?" Minerva asked taking a seat across from her.

"Hard. I knew it would be, but I wasn't counting on this." Victoria answered honestly, taking a sip from her mug.

Minerva nodded to Madam Rosmerta who came over almost immediately with a Gillywater, "It's challenging, but it's meant to be. They must make certain you can handle what is to come."

Victoria sighed, "I guess. So, how's Hogwarts? Tell me everything."

Minerva smirked, "Hogwarts has not changed. The Weasley twins are still up to their old antics."

Victoria laughed, "I can only imagine. How are the new first years?"

"I assume you've heard Harry Potter is with us this year." Minerva said nonchalantly.

"Is he Lily and James Potter's son?" Victoria asked still feeling a pang of guilt over their deaths. She knew she wasn't solely responsible, but she felt she could have stopped Pettigrew if she would have been there in time.

"Yes. He has recently made the house Quidditch team." Minerva said, trying to sound casual, but Victoria saw a sparkle of joy in her eyes.

"He's pretty young for that isn't he?"

Minerva nodded, "Youngest seeker in a century. A natural flier though, you should see him on a broom."

An idea popped into Victoria's head at the mention of a broom, "Is it true that first years aren't allowed a broom?"

"Usually yes, however, we are making exceptions in this case." Minerva smiled.

Victoria laughed, "I take it then you've talked it over with Dumbledore?"

"I have indeed. He said that being as he is now on the Quidditch team he will be allowed a broom."

Victoria remained silent for a moment. She knew what she wanted to offer, but she didn't know how to explain her reasoning. Finally she said sheepishly, "Would you mind if I got him one?"

Minerva shot her an inquisitive glance, "Why?"

"Let's just say… I feel responsible for something and want to make amends for it." Victoria answered looking down into her butterbeer, doing everything she could to avoid Minerva's stare.

Minerva continued to fix her with the intense gaze, but Victoria wouldn't back down. "Please Professor," Victoria pleaded, "don't make me answer anymore. I just want to do this for him."

After a minute Minerva nodded. "If you wish. He will need it in a few days if he is to practice on it."

Victoria smiled, "Want to go broom shopping?"

Minerva's eyes lit up again at the prospect, "Lead the way."

…

By March Victoria thought that they couldn't possibly have many more tests to go through. It was her birthday yet again, but to her it was merely another day of training. Finally halfway through the day she stopped, looking at Moody she demanded, "Seriously! How much more of this are you going to put us through?"

Moody stepped over to her, glaring in her face, "Are you questioning me?"

Standing her ground she glared back, "Yes! If we haven't proven ourselves yet we're never going to!"

Tonks and Caden looked at her in shock. They'd never heard anyone go back at Moody. Victoria wondered for a moment if she was going to be thrown out of the program, or if he was just going to hex her. Suddenly he smiled, "I've been waiting for one of you to have the sense to ask." He backed a few steps away from her, "Go home. All of you. Tomorrow we start spells. I suggest you study." Turning he apparated away without another word.

Tonks and Caden still stood with incredulous looks on their faces. Caden finally was the first to speak, "Did you really just yell at Moody?"

Victoria shrugged, "I wanted to see what he'd do. It could only have ended badly."

Tonks laughed, "You just wanted your birthday off."

It was Victoria's turn to look at her in shock, "You remembered that?"

Tonks nodded, "March 17th. Same as Dad's."

Caden turned to Victoria, "It's your birthday?"

"Yep, the big 30." Victoria smiled back.

"Come on ladies." Caden smiled throwing an arm around each of them. "This is cause for celebration."

A moment later they arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Victoria couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Caden looked at her curiously, "What?"

"I used to work here." Victoria said opening the door.

"No better place then." Caden answered following her inside.

A few hours, and many drinks later they sat at a booth laughing. Tonks finally caught her breath saying, "I never thought I'd be training to be an Auror with one of my Professors."

Realization dawned in Caden's eyes, "That's how you two know each other."

Victoria nodded, "I was Tonks's DADA last year."

"Yeah, she's the one who taught me how to do a Patronus." Tonks beamed, taking another drink of her firewhisky.

"So in the first test…" Caden trailed off.

"Yep." Tonks smiled, "She's the teacher."

"I had a good student." Victoria smiled back.

"Enough you two. This isn't an admiration society." Caden slurred slightly taking another drink.

Tonks shot him a pointed look, "So Caden, tell me, what is it you're trying to hide?"

He stopped, his glass an inch from his mouth, lowering it slowly he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Victoria nodded, looking him up and down, "Come on, a body like that."

Tonks agreed, "You're obviously compensating for something. What is it?"

Caden's grey eyes were glued to his glass, refusing to meet their gaze, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Victoria shot him a glare, looking almost the image of McGonagall, "Caden, come on. You don't have to lie to us."

Caden nodded, "You can't tell anyone. If they know I'll get kicked out of training. I can't handle that."

"I knew it!" Tonks shouted.

They both shushed her. "I told you if anyone else knew I'll be kicked out." Caden said looking quickly around the room.

Tonks looked him over, "No one can look that good and not bat for the other team."

Victoria nodded, "It is sad. We can never get the good ones."

Tonks laughed, "Life's unfair."

Caden blushed, "Thank you ladies. I'll be taking my leave now. Happy Birthday Victoria."

"See you in the morning." She smiled watching him apparate away.

Tonks let out another laugh, "I knew there was something about him."

"He was too good to be true."

"Always the case isn't it."

"Sadly yes. Oh well, at least we have each other." Victoria joked.

"Speak for yourself. I gotta get home. Mum will be waiting. Dad's party you know."

"Have a good night Tonks."

"Night Vicky, happy birthday." Tonks smiled before apparating away.

Victoria sighed throwing back the last sip of her drink, "Happy birthday to me."

…


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. Hopefully it's worth it. Here comes year 2 of Auror training.

...

The next morning the trio met up at the rundown house, all looking worse for the wear. No one was talking, knowing that the others felt just as bad as they did simply from looking at them. Victoria was still clutching her head after apparating in, her ice blue robes wrinkled and her black hair in a messy, lopsided bun. Tonks was leaning against the railing to the house straining to keep her bloodshot, red rimmed eyes open, her usual bubblegum pink hair had turned to a garish shade of green. Meanwhile Caden's usually perfect hair was sticking up in odd clumps and he had a slightly green tinge to his skin, looking like his breakfast did not want to stay down. As Moody apparated in the soft pop made Victoria cringe. She tried to play it off as best she could, smiling she asked, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"First thing, we're not going to be working here anymore. Take ahold." Moody said leaning against his walking stick. He watched as they all gingerly took their first few steps towards him, "Now people! We don't have all day!" he barked.

They all cringed, taking ahold of his arm and apparating away. When they stopped Victoria held her head in both of her hands, trying to get the spinning to stop, Tonks unceremoniously took a seat on the ground hiding her fall, while Caden took a step away bending over and putting his head between his legs to stop the contents of his stomach from making a second appearance. Moody shook his head at them disgusted, "Bloody idiots. Don't think this will get you out of working today."

"No Moody," Caden said finally picking himself back up and swallowing hard. "We'll be fine. Let's start."

Moody gave them all a dark look but started anyway, "This is going to be our new training ground." He said motioning to the large, misty field around them. There was a line of large rocks serving as a fence around the clearing. As they got their bearings the mist turned into a drizzle. "Get used to the weather, it doesn't make any difference, you will be out in anything. Now, we're starting on dueling. Caden, Victoria, come out here and show me what you've got."

Victoria lifted her head from between her hands and gave him an inquisitive look, "Moody, me? Are you sure?"

"Get out there!" he snapped back taking a seat on one of the large rocks that lined the outside of the field. He started, "On my count," he growled eyeing them suspiciously. "One," he watched as they took their wands from their pockets and took their stance. "Two," Caden gave Victoria an almost imperceptible smirk. "Three!"

On the count of three Victoria shot. Suddenly Caden's entire body was covered in fur the same shade of blond as his hair. He paused for a second, "Fur! Are you serious?!"

"What are you waiting for?" Moody snapped watching them.

Caden snapped out of it and sent a spell in her direction, the jet from his wand a sickening shade of pink. Victoria didn't know what came over her, it was a feeling unlike she'd ever had before. She suddenly saw Caden as if for the first time. In her eyes he was irresistible, even with the fur covering his body. She couldn't stop herself as she started towards him. He stood in shock watching her come towards him, a strange look in her eyes. Taking him by surprise she put her arms around him and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips down onto his. This seemed to break the spell as she finally came back to her senses, pushing him away again. While he was still dazed by her actions she was able to hit him with another spell.

Caden stumbled backwards momentarily, clutching at his nose. A moment later a large black bat emerged from inside his nostril and started flapping around his face. Tonks started laughing on the sidelines, "Nice one Vicky."

Victoria turned to smile at her, just as the bat flew away from Caden. He shot yet another spell at her while she was distracted. This time she started laughing uncontrollably, falling to the ground and clutching her stomach. While on the ground Caden took a few steps towards her, pointing his wand at her yet again. The gold jet he sent at her wrenched her wand from her hand and he caught it easily in the air.

Moody shook his head at her, still on the ground. After picking Victoria up Moody growled, "I told you to go home and study, not go for a drink."

"It was my birthday yesterday." She answered indignantly, brushing herself off.

"You should be old enough to know better." He snapped taking his seat on the rock yet again.

She laughed, "Old enough to know better, still too young to care."

"If you were dueling with Bellatrix you would care." He shot her a dark look.

She turned her demeanor changing in an instant. Her eyes shooting daggers at him, "With her I wouldn't have played nicely," she stated icily. "Caden is my teammate, not my enemy."

"And that is your problem!" Moody yelled. "You are all teammates, but when it comes to dueling you must remember, someday you will not be dueling with your friends. I do not want to see any more taking it easy on each other. If you are not fighting your best each and every time, you might as well not even be here. Now do it again."

Victoria shook her head, sadly knowing that Moody was right. If it would have been anyone other than her teammates they wouldn't have been conscious. Taking a deep breath she took her position in the center of the circle yet again. Her head was still pounding, but this time she held a determined look in her eye. In her mind she tried to picture Bellatrix in Caden's place. As Moody did the countdown again, she held her breath until the last second, stepping forward and shooting as he uttered the last syllable. Caden didn't even know what had hit him as he found himself sprawled out on the ground, his wand already in her hand.

She stepped over him and smiled, offering her hand to him, "You ok?"

He sat up gently, giving his head a shake, "Where did that come from?"

"He told me not to be nice." She answered helping him to his feet.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." He smiled brushing himself off.

Moody stepped towards them, "That was better," he gave Victoria a quick pat on her back. "You," he turned to address Caden, "need some work."

Caden hung his head in mock defeat, "You're right, ready to teach me Master?"

Moody growled, "I am no one's Master. Now get back out there, I'm not finished with you. Tonks, get in position!"

The rest of the day was spent in much the same manner. Each taking on the others until Moody finally let them go, each having landed on the ground more than a few times. By the time they were through they were soaking wet with mud and sore. "It's only going to get worse from here." Victoria lamented.

Tonks nodded holding her back where she'd landed just a few minutes ago, "You're right. Bollocks," she whined hanging her head.

Caden trudged up behind them, "That is the last time I drink the night before training."

They all laughed, agreeing just before apparating away.

…

For months, Moody had the trio perfecting spells they already knew on each other, occasionally throwing a new one in the mix. These were usually a bit more powerful than the ones they already knew, but nothing too intense. It was now the middle of July and as the temperature increased their patience decreased.

As they arrived at the training ground that morning Moody was already there, standing in the middle of the circle waiting for them. Surprised, they all shared a confused look and walked over to him. "Wotcher Moody." Tonks called first.

"Tonks," he growled with a nod.

"What's up Moody?" Victoria asked stepping towards him, wiping her already sweaty forehead.

"Time for a new lesson," he answered quickly. From the inside of his robes he pulled out a jar with three large black beetles inside. He watched as Victoria gave half a step back giving the bugs a wary look, "How do you expect to fight dark wizards when you can't fight a harmless insect?" he growled impatiently.

"Dark wizards don't have multiple legs and can't crawl all over me." She answered easily still giving the bugs a cautious stare.

He shook his head at her, but continued on, "I know in school you learned defense against the unforgivable curses. Now you will learn to cast them."

Caden looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Cast the Unforgivable Curses? They're unforgivable for a reason, if we cast them we'll wind up in Azkaban."

"Aye, it's true today, but during the war it was made legal for Aurors to use them. Since then we've been teaching them to the Aurors in the case that it would happen again." Moody said setting the jar with the bugs down.

"How likely is it that we'll have to use them now?" Tonks asked her brow furrowing.

Victoria studied Moody, she was curious to see how he would answer, remembering back to the meeting they'd had with Dumbledore just after the last war. They both knew that there was a possibility, albeit a small one, that the Dark Lord could return. She listened intently as he started, "It is not my job to know how likely or unlikely it is that you will need to use what I'm teaching you. My job is to make sure you know what to do in case you need it." He paused, looking over them before continuing on, "Today I'll be teaching you the Imperious Curse. Have any of you had it used on you before?"

They all shook their heads. It wasn't something that was done in school regularly. Moody gave a curt nod, "The best way to defend against something is to know what it feels like." He looked around them again, his eyes connecting with Victoria. She smiled knowing what he was going to do, "Are you ready to try?"

She didn't say anything but she nodded. He pointed his wand at her and in an instant she felt like she was floating. A small smile formed on her lips as her body completely relaxed. She wondered for a moment why everyone thought that this was such a bad thing, she loved it. Seemingly through a fog she heard Moody say, "Give me your wand."

Victoria started towards him, her hand extended to give him her wand. However as she approached him another thought seemed to hit her, '_What am I doing_?'

"Give me your wand," he demanded again, watching her carefully.

'_No_,' she thought to herself, taking a step back, '_you never give up your wand_.'

"Give me your wand!" he shouted this time.

Pulling her hand back to her chest she shook her head, emerging from the fog. She saw Moody smiling back at her. "That's how it's done."

She beamed back at him, "Thanks."

"Any pointers you wish to give the others?" He asked casually.

She thought for a minute, debating whether she wanted to give them any tips, or just let them fight it out themselves. Finally nodding she said, "Just keep listening to that little voice in your head."

They both looked at her curiously, wondering for a moment if the curse had done neurological damage. Moody, however, continued to smile, "Who's next?"

This went on until they had all had it done. Tonks was able to fight it off, although not until after she'd already done cartwheels into the rocks. Caden, however, was not able to get it even after having it done four times.

Deciding to give him a break for the day Moody picked up the jar of bugs again. "You each know what it feels like, now I want you to try putting it into practice." Victoria flinched again as Moody started to untwist the top. Pulling two beetles out of the jar he handed one to Caden and another to Tonks who accepted them without complaint. Victoria on the other hand took the jar with the last bug from him and pulled the top out of his other hand sealing it quickly. Moody shook his head at her growing increasingly annoyed, "How are you going to perform the spell if your target is in a sealed jar?"

"I plan to open the jar and quickly point my wand at it before it leaves," she explained easily. Moody gave her a skeptical look, but watched as she took the top back off of the jar and pointed her wand at it before it even had a chance to move. A second later the beetle was doing somersaults around the jar. The others laughed as she made it do a jump above the rim, flip in the air, and land in a handstand at the bottom. Putting the top back on the jar the spell ended immediately, the bug cowering in the jar afraid to move. "See," she said simply handing the jar back to him.

Moody shook his head at her, then turning to the others, "What are you waiting for?" he barked. They jumped, Caden dropping his beetle and nearly stepping on it when he tried to pick it up.

…

After a few months they had all perfected the Imperious Curse. Caden was even able to fight it off without any difficulty. They had also learned to do the spell on each other, not just on the bugs. This was something much easier said than done, as they'd learned quickly. Victoria was the first to master casting it, Tonks took a few more days, and Caden had just accomplished it.

Today however, when Moody apparated in, he wasn't holding his usual jar of beetles, this time it was grasshoppers. He didn't even wait for them to greet him as he said, "Today we're starting on the Cruciatus Curse. I know some of you have learned about it, and at least one of you has had it used against you. Now you will be using it for yourself. This spell is not as easy as the Imperious, it takes much more concentration. It's not a spell to take lightly, you have to mean it. You must want to inflict pain."

"Why would we want to inflict pain?" Tonks asked eyeing the harmless grasshoppers.

Moody's magical eye flicked to her quickly, the rest of his head turning slowly as he gave her a dark look, "There are times when the only way to get out of a situation is to fight fire with fire," his voice dropped to a low growl.

Tonks continued to give him a curious look, "Wouldn't that make the problem worse. You're dropping to their level."

Victoria interceded, "Sometimes it's not that easy. When you're getting hit with it there isn't anything you can do to fight it. The pain is too intense, and the more the person casting it wants to hurt you the worse it feels. That is when the only thing you can do is to give it back to them," she didn't look up as she spoke, a distant look in her eyes. She would never forget the pain that she felt when Bellatrix had hit her.

Tonks looked at her this time, her eyes filling with sympathy. It was clear she'd known the pain, although Tonks had no idea who had done it to her.

As they stayed silent Moody took his chance to get back to their lesson of the day. "As I said, I know one of you has had it done to you. I will give you the choice if you would like to know the truth of what it feels like I will do it to you. If you would like to stay in the dark, a coward, that is your choice."

Victoria gave a short laugh, "I'd be called a coward. It's not worth it."

Moody turned on her, "I wasn't asking you."

"Never said you were, just giving my opinion," she stated simply crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Caden looked between the two, a determined look passing over his features. "I'll try it."

"That's the spirit." Moody grinned happily

Shrugging Victoria stepped away taking a seat on one of the rocks, "Fine, your body. I warned you."

Moody and Caden stepped away into the center of the circle, "Get ready." Moody grunted. Caden stood up straight, puffing his chest out to look tougher, waiting, unsure of what was about to happen. Moody counted down, and shot. Instantly Caden was on the ground writhing in pain. Moody let up after only a second, but it was long enough for Caden to stay on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes.

Caden gingerly got to his feet, looking to Victoria, "You were right. It's not worth it." Limping he made his way over to her and sat down.

Victoria smiled, "I told you."

"What do you say Nymphadora? Are you up for the challenge?" Moody growled again.

Tonks looked between Victoria and Moody. Terror was etched on her face, but there was a bit of curiosity as well. "Don't call me Nymphadora," she growled back, but finally nodded at him. Moody smiled while Victoria threw up her hands in exasperation. "Alright, get ready."

"Wait a minute, wait." Victoria said stepping up to Tonks. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, her eyes begging the younger woman to see sense.

"I'm sure." Tonks answered resolutely. Turning back to Moody she nodded. An instant later Victoria caught Tonks as her knees dropped out from under her. She screamed in agony far beyond anything she'd ever felt before. As with Caden, Moody didn't make the pain last for more than a second. Tonks got to her feet quickly with help from Victoria, clutching her side. "I was barmy," she grimaced quietly.

Victoria shook her head, "Yes, but I understand the curiosity."

Moody made his way over to them, "You did well. Now it's time to try it yourself."

Caden looked at him incredulously, "You want us to do that to something else?"

"Did I stutter?" Moody barked handing him a grasshopper.

"No." Caden answered sheepishly.

"After having that done to us, how can we want to hurt something like that?" Tonks asked looking sympathetically at the large green bug in her hand. "I can't imagine wanting to do that."

"You will imagine that it is someone trying to hurt you." Moody retorted impatiently. As he stepped over to Victoria she grimaced at the jar, "Don't tell me, you're not going to touch this one too."

Victoria smiled nodding; she took the jar from him and sealed it as she'd done with her beetle. Moody shook his head at her, "You're hopeless."

"Excuse me?" she asked watching him turn away from her.

He turned back to look her in the eyes, "You are hopeless."

She didn't think, pulling her wand out of her robes. Before she had the chance to throw a spell at him, he already had her on the ground. A dark look crossed her features, now livid she threw a spell at him. It connected, obviously causing a bit of pain, but he was able to stay upright. Once she let up he cast again, this time she fell, crying out as it felt like a thousand burning hot knives pierced through her. An instant later the pain had stopped and she jumped back to her feet. He growled at her, "I told you, you must mean it. You must want to inflict pain."

Still fixing him with a dark look, she picked up her bug. He took a step closer to her, whispering so the others couldn't hear, "Would you like to give it another try?"

She eyed him suspiciously; she knew it had been a dare. He grinned as she remained silent, "As I said, you're hopeless."

Dropping the jar she pointed her wand at him again. She let the anger she felt for him build up inside her along with the fury she felt for Bellatrix. Realizing that the only way to change his mind about her was to prove him wrong she shot. The smile that was on his face was replaced with a grimace as his knees buckled under him. Dropping down to the ground he stayed down for a moment, but came back nearly as fast. He nodded at her as she put her wand back down, "It was a decent try."

"You're not the one I really want to hurt," she answered coolly picking her jar back up.

"Don't try that again until you mean it." He retorted making his way again to the rocks. The other two looked on in amazement, Moody barked, "What are you staring at?"

Caden jumped turning to his bug, but Tonks continued to look at Victoria curiously. She realized there was more to Moody and Victoria than either she or Caden knew, but thought that it wasn't the time to ask.

…

Victoria couldn't help but wonder where the year went as she stepped into the Three Broomsticks. It was already the middle of November and she finally had a few days off. As she looked around the room she noticed that there were more people than she'd expected there. Of course being a Hogsmeade weekend it was understandable. Spotting the person she was meeting at a back table, she made her way through the crowd. Coming closer she heard the familiar voice exclaim, "Victoria! It's so nice to see you!"

A moment later she was enveloped in a tight hug as Poppy threw her arms around her. Victoria laughed, "It's great to see you too Poppy."

"Come, sit down." Poppy smiled releasing her, "Tell me about training."

Victoria couldn't help but smile at her excitement, "It's a challenge. I've been learning a lot."

"Good, learning is what you're there for. How are you doing with your teammates?" Poppy asked, talking a sip of her Gillywater.

"Tonks is doing great. There are times she shows how young she is. She's still naive about some things." Victoria smiled as Madam Rosmerta set down a Butterbeer for her.

Poppy nodded, "Naïve, but a wonderful person. What about the other one, Minerva said there were three of you?"

"Yeah, Caden. He's… well there are times that he's great, and other times he really worries me. We're learning the Unforgivable Curses. When we did the Imperious Curse, it took him a few weeks to be able to even defend against it, but now that we're learning the Cruciatus he was the first one to do it perfectly. It just makes me a little nervous."

"I'm certain he will do fine, we all have our strengths and weaknesses. This Caden, is he… good looking?" Poppy asked mischievously.

"Poppy!" Victoria exclaimed, nearly spitting out the drink she'd just taken.

"What," she asked feigning innocence. "Does he not look good enough for you?" Poppy smirked, watching Victoria carefully.

"No, he's gorgeous actually. Short sandy blond hair, steel grey eyes, buff, everything a girl could want."

"What on Earth is the problem?"

"He's not into girls." Victoria shrugged.

"Oh," Poppy said dejectedly. "You know I just want to see you happy."

"I know, but I think you should worry about yourself a little more than about me." Victoria fixed her with a piercing stare.

"Me? What are you on about? I am perfectly fine." Poppy waved her off, hoping that Victoria would end the debate there.

"Are you?" Victoria asked studying her.

"I am," Poppy smiled.

"You don't need to lie to me, Poppy." Victoria shot her a skeptical look. "I know you too well."

Poppy sighed, a wistful look painted her face, "I'm as good as I can be," she answered honestly.

Victoria decided it was time to push her just a bit more. Making sure to catch Poppy's eyes she said, "You know he's lonely too."

Poppy looked at her suspiciously, "Did he say that?"

Shaking her head Victoria answered, "He didn't have to. He's not a man of many words, but I can see it."

Poppy waved her off again, "I'm certain that you're reading far too much into it."

"Poppy, I know him. The happy, funny man that used to be there has gotten pushed back. He's changed. I think he needs someone to bring him back."

"If that's true, I'm sure I would not be that person. He has made that perfectly clear." Poppy looked down into her glass.

"How's that?" Victoria asked sternly, sounding more like Minerva than she'd intended.

"Min… I mean, Victoria," Poppy caught herself, then sighed, "If he wanted more he would have done something about it by now. As you have said he is not a man of many words, however, he is a man of action. I have no doubt that he would have made his intentions known by now."

"How can you give up that easily?" Victoria asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You haven't even tried. What would it hurt?"

"We have been over this before. I have no intention of ruining a friendship over something I know will never happen. My life is the way it is and is not going to change."

Victoria huffed, "Fine. If you want to throw away something that could be great, then it's your choice."

"Thank you." Poppy ended their debate, pausing to take another drink.

Victoria sighed, changing the subject, "Anyway, how's Hogwarts? Tell me everything."

Poppy let out a deep sigh, "It's been a busy year. One of the Weasley boys, Ron, broke is wand at the beginning of the year so he's been to see me nearly every day. I keep telling him he needs a new one, but he doesn't want to ask his parents for one."

"I completely understand," Victoria laughed. "When I was in my third year my wand got broken. My dad was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher so instead of having a normal pet, like a cat that I had begged him for, he got us a Pegasus. It was beautiful, but the day he got it, it ate my wand."

Poppy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, "That wasn't very good."

"I was lucky though, my mom gave me her old wand."

"That was very nice." Poppy smiled taking another sip from her drink. A moment later a pensive look crossed her face.

"What is it?" Victoria asked, noting the look.

Poppy shook her head, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Come on Poppy, what is it?" Victoria urged.

Poppy sighed, "I'm certain no one wants it getting out."

"Who am I going to tell? I don't see anyone but my teammates. What's going on?" Victoria asked gently.

Poppy looked as if she were still debating saying anything, but conceded lowering her voice slightly so that no one else could hear, "There is something that's been happening at the school; something that's happened before."

"What?" Victoria asked leaning in slightly.

"There have been attacks."

"What!" Victoria shouted. Getting shushed by Poppy, she lowered her voice, "What kind of attacks?"

"It's strange. People are getting petrified."

"You're kidding! How?" Victoria asked now getting really worried. She couldn't help but wonder if everyone she knew was alright.

"We don't know that's the problem."

"You said it happened before?" Victoria's mind started to wander over the possibilities of things that it could be.

"Yes, long ago. It was back when I was in school, our seventh year," Poppy had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What happened then?" Victoria asked urgently.

Poppy looked into her drink as if into a crystal ball, "Many people were attacked, one girl died. We had been told that the monster was killed and the person responsible was expelled."

"But if it's happening again, how can that be?"

"That is the question. I don't believe that the real culprit was killed. I think it's still in the castle." Poppy said sadly.

"If it's still there, that means someone else could be killed!"

"Yes, and this time it could be anyone." Poppy stated putting her hand over Victoria's.

…

It was about a week before Christmas when Moody joined them without any jars in his hand. They had all just mastered the Killing Curse on roaches the day before. He stood in front of them and conjured three chairs. Beaconing them to sit he started, "Today we're starting with the most difficult lesson you will learn during your training. Occlumency is a skill that few witches and wizards are able to pull off. You will each need to learn it before we can move on."

Caden looked at him curiously, "What exactly is Occlumency?"

"The technical definition is a magical defense against external penetration." Moody stated simply conjuring a fourth chair for himself.

"External penetration," Tonks repeated. "You mean mind reading?"

Moody nodded, "Mind reading is a basic way to say it, but it's more than that. If someone is skilled enough at Occlumency they can hide only the information they choose from the person invading their mind."

"So, how do we do it?" Victoria asked leaning back in her chair, looking much more relaxed than the others.

Moody gave her a slight smile, "The first way you'll be learning is much like fighting off the Imperious Curse." A loud groan could be heard from Caden at the statement, however, Moody continued, "You will need to close off your mind. Completely empty it." Looking at Caden who still had his head tipped back, looking like this was the last thing he wanted to learn Moody said, "Caden, let's start with you."

"Can you start with one of the girls?" Caden begged raising his head to look at Moody.

"No, you're the one. Get ready." Moody said pulling out his wand.

"No Moody, please." Caden pleaded.

"One," Moody started, "two," Caden was still begging with his eyes, but tried his best to get ready for it, "three." Just after Moody said this he shouted, "Legilimens!"

Caden shook slightly, almost as if he was under the Cruciatus Curse. A few moments later, as he slipped out of the chair Moody put his wand down, "You still need work."

Breathlessly Caden returned to his seat, "I asked you to start with one of the girls."

"You are the one who needs the most work." Turning next to Victoria he smirked, "Are you ready?"

Victoria sat up a little straighter in her seat, "Ready when you are."

Testing her, he didn't even count down yelling, "Legilimens!"

For a moment she saw flashes of memories fill her mind. She watched as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron for the first time, seeing Sirius and Remus at the bar. Then it flipped to Sirius coming to her saying the Death Eaters were coming after him. A moment later she was back at the Halloween they spent together and Sirius was coming closer to her, their lips finally meeting. This was the last straw, she mentally pushed him out, the memories fading quickly and she was back in the field they sat in.

"That wasn't bad for your first try." Moody grunted his approval.

"Nymphadora, are you ready?" Moody asked.

Tonks's hair immediately turned a brilliant shade of red, "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

He shook his head at her and bellowed, "Legilimens!"

She almost instantly slipped out of her chair, falling onto the wet grass. Moody dropped his wand hand again shaking his head at her. "I told you to clear your mind. The more emotional you are the harder this will be."

"You're the one who used that name!" she said indignantly.

"I don't care what you are feeling; you need to learn to shut down those emotions. All of you need to learn that! I do not want to hear any excuses. Now let's try it again." Moody turned back to Caden and they started again.

It took over a month for Victoria to finally be able to close her mind off completely. She was the first to manage it and received a hearty smile from Moody, "That's the way to do it. I haven't seen anyone be able to fight me off that quickly since McGonagall."

"McGonagall," Victoria asked, "did you teach Professor McGonagall?"

"No, we trained together. She learned a full month before I did." Moody smiled remembering his training days.

"Wait, trained together?" Victoria looked at him curiously, "You mean McGonagall was an Auror?"

"Aye, she was an Auror for two years after we finished training."

Victoria was astonished, she couldn't figure out why Minerva hadn't told her before this. "Why did she leave?"

"She had enough of fighting I think. The night I lost my eye she was with me. Grizzly business that. We were working against one of the worst dark wizards there ever was. We were both dueling with him when it happened. He shot a curse at her while her back was turned, and I jumped and pushed her down. Took the full force of the spell myself," He explained. "Not long after that Dumbledore offered her a job at Hogwarts. She left a few days later."

"Wow, I never guessed that from her. She's never said anything." Victoria still couldn't understand why Minerva hadn't said anything before.

"Suppose she wants to put it behind her. Aurors see a lot. Sometimes it's not pleasant."

Victoria nodded, changing the subject after a minute, "So what's next?"

Moody smiled at her, she reminded him of her mother, "Now you'll be learning to only block what you need to."

Victoria smiled, "Let's do it."

…

Victoria sat at the Three Broomsticks, waiting with a Butterbeer in front of her. It was May now and an absolutely beautiful day, the sun was shining high in the sky, the birds were singing, and a light breeze had the leaves on the trees fluttering gently. She didn't have to wait long before she heard a familiar deep drawl say, "Victoria."

Smiling she turned to him, rising from her seat, "Severus," she pulled him into a, slightly awkward on his part, hug. "I missed you."

He nodded, choosing not to respond. "How is training?"

"It's good, thanks," she continued to smile, watching as he took a seat across from her. "We just finished covering Occlumency."

"Advanced magic," he stated sounding slightly impressed.

"That is why they have Auror training. So how are things at Hogwarts?"

"Dismal. We have a new teacher for Defense this year, Professor Lockhart." Disgust was etched on his face as he spoke the name.

"You mean Gilderoy Lockhart? The author?" Victoria asked, remembering the last time she'd been into Flourish and Blotts she'd seen his books covering the front windows.

"The same. The man is all show. I doubt he has done anything he has said in his books."

Victoria chuckled, "What's so bad about him?"

"Earlier in the year he had the brilliant idea of starting a dueling club and asked me if I would be willing to perform a demonstration with him," he stated simply.

"Oh, that should have been interesting." Victoria smiled.

"Quite. He regretfully forgot to block my spell and found himself on the ground before he knew what had hit him."

Victoria laughed heartily, "I would have paid to see that."

Severus smirked, "It was… a sight. He was in charge of decorating the castle for Valentine's Day as well."

"Really?" Victoria thought back to how it had been decorated while she was there; it was almost more than she could handle then. She couldn't imagine how he would ruin it.

"Yes. It was a day with large pink flowers covering the walls of the Great Hall and heart shaped confetti falling from the ceiling. Dwarfs or what he called cupids delivered cards to the students, interrupting classes all day. He actually suggested that the students ask me to show them love potions."

Victoria lost it, laughing hysterically, "That must have been something. I'm actually sorry I missed it. Your face must have been priceless."

"It was decidedly not the best day in my teaching career."

She continued to laugh for a minute, stopping to wipe tears from her eyes. After a minute she changed subjects, "The last time I talked to Poppy she said something about there being attacks." Victoria leaned forward, lowering her voice.

"Yes. There have been more. Last night two more students were petrified." He said, very little emotion showing in his statement.

Victoria looked at him in amazement, "Two more? They still haven't figured out what's doing this?"

"No. The governors took matters into their own hands. Hagrid has been taken to Azkaban and Dumbledore has been asked to step down."

She couldn't believe her ears, "Dumbledore step down, why? It makes no sense!"

"They believe that he has not been doing his job. He has not been able to stop these attacks over the last eight months." He stated simply.

"But if Dumbledore can't stop it, how do they think anyone else can do better?"

"They assume that another person could catch who is doing it, someone who is… not as close to the culprit."

"What do you mean?" she asked, now completely confused.

"You do know why Hagrid was expelled I trust," he said leaning back slightly in his seat.

"I didn't even know he was expelled," she said surprised.

"Yes. He was expelled in his third year. He was said to have opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"The what?" she asked looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"The Chamber of Secrets is said to be a secret chamber underneath the castle that the heir of Salazar Slytherin can only open," he explained, sounding like he was giving her a history lesson.

Victoria shook her head, trying to absorb everything, "But Hagrid's not the heir of Slytherin! There's just no way!"

"The governors seemed to think that it would be prudent to take him as a precaution."

"It makes no sense! How could they have thought that he did it before?"

"As you already know Hagrid is known to think that dangerous creatures make good pets. It is for this reason that they believed it was him before."

"Just because someone keeps dangerous pets doesn't mean that they'd intentionally kill someone. If that were true my dad would have killed people long ago." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, anger contorting her face.

"It is what they thought. However, if any more attacks happen… they will close the school," he stated, his eyes giving away the sadness he truly felt at the thought.

"What?! Close Hogwarts?! They can't do that!" Her eyes shot open; again she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They do not have a choice. Parents will not let their children continue if they are in danger."

"I mean I don't blame them for that, but really close Hogwarts? There has to be something else," her eyes pleaded.

"I do not see a way around it. I fear, within the year Hogwarts will be closed." He said looking down miserably.

…

After nearly six months the trio had all finally managed to learn Occlumency perfectly. Today as Moody apparated in a sly smirk was etched on his face.

Tonks eyed him cautiously, "What's going on Moody?"

"Today is your test." He continued to smirk at her.

"Test? What test?" Caden asked worried, trying to figure out if he'd forgotten to study for something Moody had told them.

"Your test to finish this part of training," He stated simply.

"What is this test?" Tonks asked nervously.

"Simple, the three of you will duel each other. The last one with their wand wins."

Victoria eyed him cautiously, "What's the catch?"

"None. Only spell off limits is the killing curse." Moody answered stepping away from them.

"That's it? We're just dueling?" Tonks asked confused.

"That's all. I want you to fight each other as if you were dueling real dark wizards. Do not hold back. If you cannot fight your teammates, you will never be able to fight worse opponents." Moody took a seat on one of the rocks watching the group. They didn't move for a moment, waiting to see if he had any other instructions. "Did I forget to mention, as soon as this duel is over you get a week off?"

This statement made them jump. After training for nearly four months straight a week off would be an amazing present. They each took their stance, listening to Moody count them down. As he said go they each shot, Victoria and Tonks both shooting at Caden as he shot first at Tonks. The girls' spells missed as he hit Tonks with a conjunctivis curse, causing her to cry out putting her hands over her eyes. Victoria had to stop herself from running to her friend as she saw an unmistakable jet of red fly in her direction. She was able to cast a quick protective spell before it hit her. Enraged she shouted, "Expelliarmus!" His wand was wrenched from his hand as she shot another spell at him, tying him in rope before he could catch his wand. She stepped over to him, anger still coursing through her veins and whispered, "Don't ever cast the Cruciatus on me. I was nice this time, don't expect it again."

Stepping back she noticed that Tonks was just now getting her eyes back to normal. The girls stepped back toward each other, a determined look in both of their eyes. In a flash Tonks sent a spell flying at Victoria, her robes bursting into flames. Victoria put it out easily and an instant later a jet of purple shot from her wand at Tonks covering her body in large, angry boils. Tonks cringed in pain, but continued to fight casting a stinging hex at Victoria, catching her in her face. Victoria, now nearly blinded sent a spell at Tonks, but missed. Sending out yet another, she caught her with an Obscuro, placing a blindfold over her eyes. At this point both girls were merely guessing where the other was. They sent spell after spell out at each other, after nearly five minutes of missing each other they finally connected, each hitting the other with an Expelliarmus at the same time. Both wands flew into the air simultaneously and were caught by Moody, beaming at the girls.

"Good." He smiled, reversing the spells on them and handing back their wands. "You are all ready to move on."

"So that's it? We're finally done with spells?" Tonks asked sitting up from her position on the grass.

"You're done. Enjoy your week off." He smirked, adding in a whisper, "You'll need it."

…


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I got a new job recently, but I know that's no excuse. I promise I will keep going on this no matter what, so please stick with me.

...

Victoria sat in the Leaky Cauldron stirring her coffee idly, staring at the door, waiting impatiently. Sighing she put the spoon down and took a sip. Finally she spotted him come through the door, his long silver hair and beard blowing in the strong wind. He spotted her almost immediately and made his way to the back table she sat at. Smiling she greeted him, "Professor Dumbledore, it's so great to see you!"

"And you Miss Knight." He smiled back taking a seat across from her.

"I ordered a tea for you, but it's probably cold by now," she grimaced.

"That was most kind of you," he smiled waving his hand over the cup, steam started to rise from it before his hand had made it back to his side.

She gaped at him, "You can do wandless magic?"

He gave her a smirk, "I'm afraid I can. Is that bad?"

"Are you kidding! I've heard of people being able to do it, but I've never seen it first-hand," she exclaimed, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Have you ever tried it?" He asked taking a sip of the now hot again tea.

Her eyes widened even further, "No, why would I? I'm not that good."

"What makes you say that? Mr. Moody has informed me that you are excelling at your Auror lessons," his blue eyes twinkled with pride.

"Really," she was surprised; it wasn't like Moody to compliment anyone, but to say it to another person was even rarer. "Well I appreciate the compliment, but he obviously thinks too highly of my magic. I'm sure I'm not that good."

Cocking his head to the side he gave her a piercing glance, "How is it that you can be so certain if you have yet to try it?"

She thought about what he said for a moment. It was true, she'd never tried it, but then again why would she? She'd never known anyone who could do it, she'd heard of people being able to, but it was a very rare talent. Shrugging she decided that she didn't have anything to lose, "Ok Professor, I accept your challenge." Placing the spoon back into her cup she concentrated hard on it. Much like she had when she was training to be an animagi, she cleared her mind of everything around her. The din of multiple conversations was silenced, the smells emanating from the kitchen suddenly vanished, and she didn't even notice Dumbledore's eyes fixed on her. She waved her hand over the cup then backed away in shock as the spoon started swirling by itself.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together beaming at her, a surge of pride filling him, "Well done Miss Knight."

"I…I… how?" She looked down at her hands as if they were foreign to her body.

"You see, it is true, you never know what is possible until you try." He smirked over his cup.

"But… I… I did it," she looked up to him as if looking for confirmation that it was actually her doing and not his.

He nodded, "Yes you did it. I must say you are a natural."

She shook her head staring at her cup as if still unsure if she could believe her eyes, "I would never have tried that."

"I am pleased you did," he continued to smile at her. "We must always continue to improve ourselves."

She looked up at him smirking, "Is that why you chose to give Moody my name? So that I could improve myself?"

He smirked, not giving an answer. He said simply, "Nevertheless, I believe that you would not have continued on at Hogwarts regardless of my gentle push."

"I guess you're right, I was planning on leaving anyway. Actually I didn't have a plan before you gave me the opportunity."

"Ah," he said raising a finger in front of his face, "but that is where you are incorrect. You have given yourself the opportunity. Well before I had given your name to Mr. Moody he had commented on your aptitude on the battlefield. More than once during the war he commented on it."

She gaped at him again, "Moody said that? As in Alastor Moody, the man currently training me?"

Dumbledore nodded, "The very same."

Shaking her head, she stopped the spoon by putting her hand on it and taking it from the cup, "I'll never believe it."

"As you wish," he paused taking another drink. "Are you enjoying training?"

A grin formed quickly on her face, "It's what I've always wanted. How could I not be happy?"

He studied her, although most of her countenance confirmed her statement, her eyes gave her away. "I think that you are not being altogether truthful with me."

Averting her gaze she heaved a sigh, "I love training, I really do it's just…" she paused looking up at him again, "I miss Hogwarts."

"I see," he couldn't contain the smirk that crossed his face, "and what about the castle is it that you miss?"

"Everything," she said quietly. "I miss seeing you and Professor McGonagall and Poppy and Severus every day. I miss teaching the students, seeing their faces the first time they learn something new. I miss just being in the castle, finding something new about it all the time." Shaking her head she paused. Looking back up at him again she continued, "I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I do love Auror training, but I just miss Hogwarts."

"I understand Miss Knight. The castle is a magnificent place, a place of good friends and wonderful experiences. It is easy to see how anyone would miss it, nevertheless I believe that you are where you need to be… for the time being." He paused, giving her a sly grin and starting again, "If you truly believe that the castle is where you wish to be, I must admit I do have an opening in my staff yet again."

"No Professor, you're right," she sighed. "I do love training and it's where I need to be. I haven't learned everything that I need to. I still wouldn't feel right coming back yet." Pausing for a moment she took another sip, "What opening do you have now?"

"I fear I have recently lost another Defense teacher. Gilderoy is now at St. Mungo's, however I do not foresee him coming back."

"Wow. Poor guy. I hope he'll be okay."

Nodding he continued, "Physically he is fine. He was casting a rather powerful memory charm, however he happened to be using Mr. Weasley's wand."

"The broken one I take it," she smiled. He looked at her quizzically, causing her to clarify, "Poppy told me about it a while ago."

"Indeed, he managed to wipe out his memory nearly completely."

"So, I take it you haven't found another teacher for his position yet?" she asked motioning to Tom for another cup.

"I have not. I had wondered if you had any recommendations," he studied her closely.

She thought about it for a moment, mentally running through everyone she knew. Suddenly a thought came to her, a wide grin taking place on her face, "How about Remus?"

"Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked, sounding only slightly surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" she demanded. "I think he'd be perfect. And he's always wanted to be a teacher; he just never thought anyone would give him a chance."

He thought about it, "It is an interesting proposal."

"I mean how much better could you get, a werewolf to teach Defense?"

"You make a very valid point." He smiled nodding his head, "I will offer it to him."

"You will!"

"I will." He said smiled watching her jump out of her seat.

Running around the table she wrapped her arms around him momentarily giving him a tight hug. "You have no idea how much this will mean to him," she said into his hair. Pulling back she tried to compose herself quickly, "I'm sorry Professor."

He chuckled, taking one of her hands in his, "It's quite alright my dear. Even stodgy old Headmasters need a hug now and then."

"Who are you calling stodgy? You obviously don't mean yourself," she teased.

"I appreciate your kindness; however you must concede I am old."

She playfully studied him for a moment, looking over his white hair and beard. Finally she shook her head, "No older than you're supposed to be."

He laughed lightly pulling her in for another hug. "You are too kind. A trait too many people take for granted."

Pulling back from him she smiled, "A trait that I seem to share with you."

His eyes twinkled at her, the comment warming his heart, "So it would seem."

Pausing for a moment she returned to her seat, picking up her coffee again. "So Professor," she started after taking a long drink, "the last time I talked to Severus he told me about the Chamber of Secrets being opened. What happened with that?"

"Surely you've heard," he looked surprised.

"No, I don't exactly get time to see the paper much anymore. Moody's got us training all hours."

"It was Lord Voldemort," he answered simply.

"Voldemort? You mean he's back?!" she asked, worry evident in her tone.

"No," he smiled reassuringly. "He had preserved a part of himself in a diary that made its way back into the castle."

"How did the diary get back into the castle?" She asked, now transfixed on his every word.

"Through an unlikely source," he answered easily, "the Weasley's youngest child, their daughter Ginny."

She shook her head, "I can't believe it, one of the Weasley's did this?"

"Not exactly. It was found out later that Lucius Malfoy had slipped the diary in with her books. Lord Voldemort used her merely as a vessel to bring his younger self back."

She listened as he explained, still shaking her head, "That's amazing. I can't believe that the man is gone and still finds ways to cause problems."

"He does have a knack for causing trouble." He smiled at her over his cup.

She was quiet for a moment, and then looking up at him asked, "Do you still believe that he'll be back?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "I cannot say, however I would not let my guard down."

She studied him for a moment, "You don't think he's really gone, do you?"

"No," he answered truthfully, a wistful look in his eyes as if he was looking into a memory. "Tom Riddle was a brilliant boy. It is no doubt that Lord Voldemort learned far more, and unfortunately far worse."

"I can't imagine going through all that again, but at least we knew he was a real threat then. Now we can only guess that he's still out there. It's just scary."

"Scared is what we must not be my dear. He would take too much pleasure in it. We must keep living as usual, it is the only way."

She nodded, "You're right." Smiling she added, "You always are."

He chuckled, "Not always, but a great deal of the time," he said with a wink.

…

Victoria had been more than happy to have spent a week off training, seeing Dumbledore and spending more time in her flat than just long enough to sleep. Although she'd enjoyed her time, especially being able to see Regina for more than five minutes, she was glad to be going back to work. On the morning of the 31st she fed Regina and quickly apparated out. Arriving in front of the Ministry only a few seconds later, she made her way to Moody's cubicle. As it had been the first day, she was alone in the office. Taking a seat in front of the desk, something caught her eye.

Noticing that he had the Daily Prophet sitting open on his desk she saw what had gotten her attention. It was a picture of a prisoner. Picking up the paper she realized that the picture was of Sirius. He looked crazed, his eyes wild, laughing and screaming as he held up the number in front of his chest. Scanning the top of the page quickly she read, "Mass Murderer Escapes Azkaban"

She couldn't believe it. There was no one in history that had escaped Azkaban. Continuing to read over the article it said that Sirius had gotten out just the night before. It was still a mystery to the Ministry and to the guards at Azkaban. Reading the last sentence she couldn't help but laugh, "Although Black is still at large the Minister begs for the wizarding community to remain calm."

Shaking her head she replaced the paper back on Moody's desk, just before he came around the corner holding a steaming cup.

He nodded at the paper, "I see you've seen it."

"I have," she nodded, then stopping she shook her head, "I don't know how he could have done it. I mean no one has before."

Moody let out a short laugh, "Shows how good their security is. A mass murderer on the loose."

Victoria looked down, choosing to study her hands, "He lost it. Lily and James were killed and he just couldn't take it. It could happen to anyone."

"Aye," Moody grunted taking a seat, "but not everyone takes twelve innocent people."

Nodding she chose to remain silent, not wanting to argue with Moody. It had been twelve years, but to her it felt as if Sirius had just apparated out of her flat to find Peter. She would never forget that night and the terror she felt for Sirius, nor would she forget the despair she felt for Lily and James. Two people she'd never met, but she felt just as responsible for their deaths as Pettigrew was.

A few minutes later they were joined by Tonks and Caden. Tonks was sporting purple robes this morning with vibrant blue hair down to the middle of her back. Tonks smiled at Moody, "Wotcher Moody! What are we learning today?"

"Nothing," Moody stated simply, putting his cup down on his desk.

Caden shot him a curious glance, "We're not learning anything?"

"No, today you three are joining me in the field."

Victoria sat up straighter in her chair, beaming, "Really! Do you mean it?!"

He gave a quick nod getting up from his seat. "You'll need some things before we go." He walked past them out of the cubicle, leaving the three to sit and stare at each other. They heard him call from a few cubicles away, "Waiting for an invitation?"

They all scrambled to follow him as he left the main room and turned down a corridor. Catching up to him at the end of the hallway, he led them into a supply closet. The three shared confused looks but followed him. Picking up three ordinary looking wrist watches he handed them to the trio. Inspecting it Victoria noticed it had the Ministry logo in the center of the face, the large letter M with a lit wand sticking up through the center of it. Moody explained, "This is our way to contact you. Put it on. I never want to see this off your arm again. You go to sleep, you're in the shower, I don't care. Never take it off." He watched as they each strapped it to their arms. Giving a nod he continued, "You'll know when it goes off. It will light up, shake, and give a very loud whistle. When you hear that you are to report here immediately, no questions. It may be your parent's birthday, a wedding, it doesn't matter." They all nodded, thinking about the important things they may be missing as a result, but knowing better than to voice their annoyance.

Turning back to the shelves he pulled out three brown trench coats. On the top left pocket, embroidered in black was again the Ministry logo, but underneath it read "Ministry of Magic Auror Office". Handing one to each of them he said, "This is official wear. There is only one person in this office that is not required to wear this and that is for religious reasons. And before you go getting any big ideas, no Nymphadora you cannot say you have religious reasons." He watched as Tonks pouted, slipping the trench coat on. Moody continued, "The only time I want to see you out of these are if you are undercover."

They all nodded the other two now slipping into their coats as well. As soon as they were all suited up Moody led them back into his office. After they were all seated again Moody folded up his paper, putting it into the top drawer of the desk and started, "Since this will be your first time in the field we're going to make this an easy one. Intelligence has just informed us of a dark wizard in Surrey exploding mail boxes." Moody stood, waiting for them to follow him, "Let's go."

…

The trio had been learning a lot through their months helping Moody in the field. It was now the beginning of November. The leaves had started to change color, painting the trees with their golds and reds. The air was crisp, making Victoria thankful for the trench coat that she was now forced to wear. She sat on her couch one afternoon, thankful to have one day off, reading the Daily Prophet. What she saw shocked her to no end. The paper read:

**_Hogwarts a Haven?_**

_Mass murderer Sirius Black remains on the run this morning, eluding capture after his appearance in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This raises the question with many parents, are our children really safe at school? Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sent us an owl this morning stating: "Although it has been confirmed that Sirius Black was in the castle, we would like everyone to know that all of the children are safe. A thorough search of the castle has been made resulting in no further information. We encourage parents to contact the Headmasters office if they have any questions about the situation." Is it true that all the students are safe? When students are in danger of being attacked by a mass murderer it is hard to believe Hogwarts to be the sanctuary that it claims to be. You choose parents, but I for one do not believe that Hogwarts is as safe as they claim. _

- Rita Skeeter

Victoria finished reading and stood to find her two-way-mirror to talk to Remus. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. What was Sirius doing breaking into the castle? If he broke out of Azkaban why would he go somewhere so public? As luck would have it her watch started whistling loudly before she found the mirror. Looking down at the offending object she sighed and apparated away, still wondering about Sirius.

Appearing inside Moody's cubicle she realized that she was the last to arrive. Moody shook his head, "Next time be faster," he growled.

"I will be Moody," she answered looking down like a child who'd just been scolded.

"What have we got?" Tonks asked brightly.

"Intelligence just reported a wizard by the name of Tarquin McTavish trapped his Muggle neighbor inside a teakettle last night." Moody said handing a file to each of them.

Caden let out a soft laugh. Moody leaned over the desk, "Think that's funny do you?"

"No," Caden answered leaning as far back as his chair would allow him, "no sir, but you have to admit, it's a bit humorous."

Moody gave him a dark look, "That's how things start boy. First Muggle baiting, and then killing. It may seem funny now but when it's full scale Muggle obliteration it won't seem as humorous."

Caden turned a brilliant shade of red, gulping he said, "I'm sorry."

Moody leaned back again continuing to give Caden a dark look. Finally starting again he said, "We are going in there undercover. Tonks, you are going to be an old woman."

Tonks smiled and then screwed up her face, making it almost look painful. In an instant she suddenly had white hair that was curled so tightly she nearly looked like a poodle and her skin held so many wrinkles she looked like she had a bleached elephant skin on. Moody studied her for a moment, finally saying, "Not that old, you're going to be playing my wife."

She gave him a curious look, studying his appearance and then screwing her face up again. This time she had dark hair with gray intermingled and her skin held a few wrinkles, but not nearly as many as she'd had previously. Moody gave a nod, "Good, now we'll have to get you clothes." Turning to Victoria he said, "You are going to be her faithful pet, Lady Midnight."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Lady Midnight? Please tell me you're kidding."

Moody chose to ignore her and turned to Caden, "And you are going to be running surveillance."

"How am I going to do that?" Caden asked.

"Constant vigilance. You will be watching the perimeter of the house, making sure nothing happens." Moody answered casually. "Does everyone have their roles?"

They all answered in the affirmative. Getting out of his chair he walked back out of the cubicle, this time each of them following him silently.

An hour later they apparated to a dark alley, Tonks had now changed into a plain A-line black dress, looking like she'd stepped out of the fifties. She held a black and white hounds tooth bag containing Victoria, or now Lady Midnight, in her cat form. Caden had transfigured his trench coat into a plain brown suit, and was already making his way down the road. Moody stood next to Tonks, looking nothing like himself. He now had dark hair that was balding, a large stomach, and was shorter than Tonks. He had just taken a polyjuice potion that contained the hair of a Muggle who had been on the street moments before. The man had his memory modified to think that he was supposed to be going to work late to help with inventory. He grumbled looking over his appearance, "He couldn't have found someone taller?"

Tonks shushed him, "It was the first person Caden found. Did you want him to wait longer?"

Moody grumbled something incoherently and waited for Caden's signal. Their story was that they were a couple new to the area and were meeting their neighbors. Tonks held a tin of biscuits as a welcoming gift to round out her appearance.

They had been waiting for nearly a half hour when finally Caden gave them the signal. Victoria could feel her heart beat faster in her little chest. She couldn't help but wonder if she would have a good enough reaction time if something went wrong. In her feline form she wasn't able to use her wand so she had to hope that she could change back quickly enough. She waited impatiently as she heard Moody knock. A moment later a little man with ginger hair, a beard of the same shade, and a scowl on his face answered the door. "What're you sellin'?" He asked impatiently.

Tonks answered with a smile, "Oh, nothing dear. We're August and Helen Ladd and we're new to town. We just moved in across the street. Wanted to pop by and say hello."

McTavish eyed her suspiciously and then looked to the house across the street. It was true that someone had just moved into the house that day and there were currently no lights on. Turning back to her and nodding he let them in. Moody spoke as they entered the house, "Sorry about the cat. My wife won't leave the house without her."

Tonks gave him an indignant look, playing her part well, "Dear, you know Lady Midnight can't stay by herself. She's too sensitive."

Moody shot a dark look at Victoria, "Sensitive right, bloody nuisance is more like it."

Victoria let out a low growl, letting Moody know that even though she was in her cat form she did not appreciate his words.

McTavish shrugged, "No matter. Fancy a cuppa?"

"That would be lovely." Tonks smiled following him into the kitchen.

Moody looked out the windows quickly, noting Caden's position. He was in front of the house, seeming to inspect a car in front of him. Moody caught his eye and tipped his head to the kitchen. Caden seemed to get the message and moved to the side of the house.

As Moody entered the kitchen he heard Tonks say, "It is a wonderful neighborhood. Everyone is so nice."

Realizing that McTavish already had the teakettle on the stove Moody stiffened as he took a seat next to Tonks. Tonks gave him a slight nod when McTavish's back was turned. A moment later the kettle started to whistle and McTavish brought it to the table where the pot set. Moody noticed him give Tonks a strange smirk and suddenly the room was covered in smoke. Coughing Moody looked around and Tonks was nowhere to be seen. The door from the kitchen stood open, swinging back on its frame, obviously the way McTavish had escaped. Moody ran out after him, looking around the area. Caden stood a few feet away, looking down the road where Moody could see McTavish running away. "What're you standing there for?" Moody growled chasing after him.

Snapping out of his revere Caden followed Moody. The men shot spell after spell at McTavish until he was finally hit and thrown to the ground.

A little while later the trio was back sitting back in Moody's office. Victoria and Tonks hung their heads, both mad at themselves for not seeing the attack coming. Caden paced just outside Moody's office, all waiting for Moody to return after taking McTavish to holding to await his trial. They didn't wait long as Moody apparated into his seat a few minutes later. Moody looked to each of them in turn, they each cringed, waiting for the shouting. He simply sat back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Finally stating, "You all know what happened. I have no need to yell at you. The girls didn't see the attack coming. Caden, you froze. I only have one thing to say to each of you," he stated, his tone even, this scaring them even more than his yelling. Then he bellowed, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! How many times do I need to say it for it to stick?! Constant vigilance! If all of you had been more vigilant it would have gone smoothly today."

None of them could look him in the eye, all feeling as if they'd failed. Finally Moody shook his head, "Get out of here. Be back at 7 in the morning. You're going back through drills."

They all rose, not speaking and apparated out. Each knowing what drills meant, another trip to the house they'd first been in and a duel with each other. It was going to be a long day.

…

Early one morning, Victoria was woken up by hearing a man's voice in her flat. It took her a moment to pull herself out of her groggy state, realizing that in fact it wasn't a dream, but Remus calling to her from the two-way-mirror sitting next to her bed. Trying hard to focus on the object she gave him a weary smile, "Morning Remus, what's up?"

"I just thought I'd call you for a chat," he said, although his tone said there was something he wanted to discuss.

"Well could this possibly wait then? Until I'm awake maybe?" she asked flopping back into her pillows.

"I don't have much time Victoria." He answered, his voice producing an uncharacteristic hard edge to it.

Pushing herself back up on her elbows she gave him a slightly annoyed look, "Alright, what is it?"

He held up a piece of yellowed parchment. Her eyes suddenly widened, knowing exactly what it was that he held. Wracking her brain for an explanation she stammered, "I… uh… I can explain!"

"Really?" He asked giving her a skeptical look, "and how's that?"

She sighed knowing that she had to tell the truth, "Ok, I didn't realize it was missing until I was already home. I must have missed packing it. I'm really sorry Remus, it was an accident."

He looked down, shaking his head, "Do you realize that this could possibly be the way that Sirius is getting into the castle?"

She looked up at him curiously, "Remus, he helped to make that. Don't you think that he'd remember the ways into the castle without it?"

"That is besides the point." He snapped.

This was a side of Remus she'd never seen, a side she wasn't exactly happy with. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to leave it. I thought I had it with me."

Heaving a deep sigh he started again, "I'm sorry as well. My mood this morning has little to do with you."

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up fully, watching him closely.

He looked at the map for a moment and then back up at her, "I was looking at the map last night and saw something that is still nagging at me."

"And that would be?"

"Peter's name," he stated simply folding the parchment back up and setting it on the desk behind him.

"Are you kidding?" she asked incredulously, leaning forward. "How could his name be on the map? He's dead!"

"I don't know."

"Well… maybe the map made a mistake. Maybe there's some sort of glitch in it. Maybe you just glanced down and thought that you saw his name when it was someone else," she stated quickly, trying to find a logical answer.

He shook his head, "The map never lies," he answered quietly. "I know what I saw, I was studying the map. I had been trying to find an answer as to how Sirius had done it when I saw his name. There's no other explanation."

"But if Peter's really alive, then what does that mean?" she asked pulling her legs up to her chest.

"That would mean Sirius is innocent."

She shook her head, it was all too much to take in when she wasn't entirely awake, "Wait a minute. Sirius might be innocent?"

Remus nodded, "He was never given a proper trial. In all reality he may have been sentenced wrongly."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait," he answered with a sigh. "I will keep an eye out here and let you know if I find anything. However, all we can do is to wait."

…

Victoria was in the middle of a wonderful dream when she was rudely awoken by the sound of her watch whistling as if it were a fire alarm. Cursing she pulled herself out of bed quickly and dressed. Apparating into Moody's cubicle a minute later she saw Tonks already there, looking as bleary eyed as she felt. Caden arrived a moment later in a panic, "Moody I can't be here. He's missing, I can't find him."

"Who?" Tonks asked her voice much huskier than usual.

"Anthony! He's gone!" He shouted, looking frantic.

Victoria put a hand on him, trying to comfort her friend, "Caden relax. Maybe he just went out for something. It will be ok."

Caden shook his head, still feeling that something was wrong, but took a seat anyway.

Moody looked oddly calm for having summoned them in the middle of the night. Noticing this Victoria asked, "What's going on Moody?"

"It's you last day." Moody answered evenly, leaning back in his chair.

Tonks stifling a yawn asked, "What do you mean? Are you throwing us out?"

"No, you are finished with your training. I have nothing more to teach you." Moody answered easily.

"So, what now?" Victoria asked eyeing him curiously.

"Now you three are going to go through the labyrinth. It's your final challenge. Don't go thinking we're going to make it easy on you, we're not. This is designed to break you. If you can make it through you will be an Auror." Moody said leaning in slightly, making them realize the honesty in his words.

Caden gulped, "Do we only have one chance at it?"

Moody nodded, "One chance. If you fail it's over."

Tonks smirked, "No time like the present."

Moody smiled, enjoying her enthusiasm, "Alright you heard the girl. Let's go."

…

A few minutes later having just been dropped there by Moody, Victoria found herself in front of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse,. The paint that had previously been on the building was now faded beyond recognition and the door in front of her had peeled in places so that the cold grey metal showed through. A sense of foreboding enveloped her as she reached for the handle and opened the door. Stepping inside she saw that there was nothing but a corridor in front of her.

Exhaling in relief she started down the corridor. The place was lit by torches set into brackets on either side, while paintings hung on the walls. Each painting was of a creature framed with a gilded golden frame, giving the impression that she was in some sort of art gallery. It was like someone had taken every creature from a Defense book and painted it. Looking curiously at the pictures she couldn't figure out how this could possibly be at test when there was nothing for her to do but walk down a hall.

As she continued down she noticed the paintings contained every kind of creature imaginable. There were multiple breeds of dragons, a unicorn, and a red cap, but all of these paintings were still, as if they were done by Muggles. Shaking her head she continued down the corridor, nearing the end, when she noticed a painting to her right stirring. Recognizing it as a griffin almost immediately she watched in horror as the creature gracefully shook it's feathered head, stretched it's enormous wings, and leapt with cat-like grace from the frame.

Suddenly she was staring at a fully grown griffin that took up nearly the entire space of the corridor. Looking up at it she wracked her brain for anything she could possibly do to get out of the situation. The griffin was not making things any easier as it emitted a fierce call and beat it's wings irritably making the flame of the torches dance madly. She mentally berated herself for how long it was taking her to find the solution to this problem. Finally as she looked the animal in the eyes, she realized the answer.

There was only one way to get past a griffin and she knew it. No spell could penetrate it's skin, nor could a potion. There was only one way to dominate a griffin. She knew what she must do. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling the griffin start to tense as if ready to strike. Opening her eyes once more she let all of the fear she felt subside, simply staring this beast in the eyes. She did not blink, nor did she breathe. She could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest as if it wanted to flee her body, but outwardly she showed nothing. Feeling the animal's colossal wings beat the air, coming dangerously close to hitting her, she continued to stare it down. For a moment, she wondered if she wasn't completely insane for standing there in front of this gigantic animal and doing nothing but looking at it. Suddenly the air became still, the wings tucked back behind it's body. Watching in amazement she saw it bow it's head before her before jumping back into the frame it had come from.

She still couldn't believe that she'd managed to escape without being mauled to death. Stepping over to the frame, she noticed that the beast now sat perfectly still, belying it's true identity. Shaking her head again, she continued on, her heart now returning to a normal pace.

Arriving at the end of the corridor she realized she was at a crossroads. In front of her there was a brick wall, to the left there was a path that looked like it was lit by invisible windows shining in sunlight. To the right was a path even darker than the one she'd just come down, lit by candles flickering dimly. Although the intellectual side of her was telling her that this should be an easy decision, go to the light, but there was something that was pulling her the other way. She took one last fleeting look down the brightly lit path, wondering if she'd completely lost her mind, and set down into the darkness.

As she took a step down the corridor the darkness enveloped her. Looking back she realized that the path behind her had closed itself leaving her no choice but to continue on. The only sounds she could hear were the steady beat of her shoes on the concrete floor and the crackle of the candles on the walls. The light was sparse, but enough to let her see her way. Her body tensed with each step, readying herself for another creature to come out at her, but nothing came.

As she got to the end of the path she saw a black wrought-iron door, but something seemed to be in front of it. It was some sort of a silvery mist that floated a foot off of the ground, but did not seem to form a true shape. Stepping closer to it, the mist turned into two figures. Gasping, she realized who it was. These were the ghosts of her adoptive parents. Reeling back for a moment, she took them in, they looked exactly like she'd last seen them. That was when she realized that these weren't really the ghosts of her parents, but something to scare her. Finally she looked at them again and realized there was only one way out. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the thought that she would be walking through her parent's ghosts. A million emotions coursed through her body at the thought, but she held them back trying to steel herself. As she reached for the door handle, feeling like she'd dumped her hand into a bucket of ice water she forced herself to say that it wasn't really them, just a well-executed charm. Once she felt the door open, she opened her eyes once more and stepped through, ignoring the freezing feeling of stepping through the charm.

Stepping into the room she had to blink a few times, her eyes adjusting to the sudden bright light. This room was covered in mirrors, there was no doors or windows, but light seemed to emanate from everywhere. A moment later she noticed one of the mirrors seem to move. Sighing in relief as she saw Tonks step through she smiled, "You ok Tonks?"

Tonks smiled, "Never better. Where are we?"

Victoria shrugged, "No idea. I don't know how we're supposed to get out of here either."

Seconds later they watched as the mirror on Victoria's other side opened, revealing Caden. He looked a little worse than the girls, a slash across his right arm, and what looked like scorch marks on his cheek. "What happened to you?" Victoria asked stepping over to him and healing his wounds quickly.

"Peruvian Vipertooth nearly got the better of me," he growled, more mad at himself than anything.

"They're pretty vicious, you're lucky." Victoria pulled her wand back, surveying her work.

Tonks spoke a moment later, "What's that?"

"What?" Victoria and Caden asked in unison, following Tonks's gaze. They now realized what she saw, in one corner of the room now stood a blazing fire and just beyond was another person. Caden gasped, seeing the man, "Anthony, oh god!"

He started at him, but Victoria pulled him back, "Caden, think about it, it can't be that easy."

Pushing her off, he continued, "I don't care!"

Breaking free from her he ran to the man, making it to the middle of the room before three figures apparated in front of him. They were all in black cloaks with hoods and strange metal masks covered their faces. Victoria could feel her heart beat wildly again, these figures looking exactly as the Death Eaters had many years ago.

In an instant the three "Death Eaters" were firing spells at the trio. Tonks and Victoria both fought back as if their lives depended on it. Caden, however, kept glancing to the corner of the room after each spell he cast. Victoria watched him out of the corner of her eye, realizing he was going to do something stupid. As Caden lobbed another spell at his adversary the spell connected, causing the "Death Eater" to be thrown back violently into a mirror. Taking the opportunity Caden ran at Anthony. Victoria saw him run, but knew there was no way he was going to make it. Watching in horror she saw all three "Death Eaters" turn on Caden, without thinking she jumped in front of him, knocking him to the ground and taking the full force of the three spells. The last thing she saw as she hit the ground was Tonks taking out all three "Death Eaters" as they watched her fall.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter, but I know the next one coming up is going to take me a while, so I thought I'd give you something quick. I hate leaving cliffhangers too long so I hope you enjoy this. A small chapter with a lot of emotion.

...

The room in St. Mungo's that Victoria laid in was a sedate place. Minerva sat on her right side, squeezing her hand as if holding on for dear life. Tonks had previously been standing behind her leaning against the wall, but had slipped down to the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest; her hair unconsciously turned a stark white. Sitting in a far corner of the room was Remus, choosing to distance himself from the group, a book open in his lap, but he had not turned a page since opening it, casting fleeting glances up at Victoria every few seconds. Poppy sat on the edge of Victoria's bed, weeping softly into a handkerchief that Moody had given her. Moody paced the floor at the end of the bed, murmuring incoherently about it being his fault. Caden stood against the far wall holding his head in his hands, crying openly. Severus sat on Victoria's left, his elbows resting on his legs, his hand wavering mere inches from her's, wanting to reach out, but afraid to at the same time. Albus, however, would not allow himself to enter the room. He paced the hall just outside, occasionally glancing through the doorway. He could not help but feel that if he were not to have pushed her into being an Auror that none of this would have happened.

A few minutes had past like this, no one saying a word, afraid that they would miss it if she were to wake up. Soon a Healer entered the room. Seeing him in his pristine white robes only made everyone more on edge, waiting for his diagnosis. He quickly ran a few tests, to which Poppy watched him like a hawk. Observing as he put his wand away Poppy asked, "How is she?"

He heaved a sigh, running his hand through his silver hair, "I cannot say. She sustained a great deal of damage internally. We have done all we can for now, but we will not know her true condition until she wakes."

Poppy stifled a sob, nodding. Minerva spoke up instead, "Thank you."

The Healer merely nodded at her and left the room. The news had been far from what any of them had wanted to hear, but it was the truth. All they could do now was wait.

…

The night faded into morning as they all continued to wait. The Healer had been in a few times during the night to check on her, but still knew nothing. Moody finally stopped his pacing choosing to take a seat next to Poppy on the bed, placing his hand over her's comfortingly. Tonks had fallen asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning, her head resting on her knees. Caden had slumped down onto the floor, unable to remain standing any longer. Remus nodded off, his head lolling back and the book sliding precariously from his lap. Minerva and Severus continued to sit watching her as if they took their eyes from her that she would slip from them. Outside the room Albus continued to walk the hall, still chastising himself for letting her go.

Before opening her eyes Victoria could feel the pain radiating throughout her body. It seemed to emanate from everywhere. The only sound she could hear was the soft crying of someone in the room, making her wonder where she was and who was crying. She was almost afraid to open her eyes, fearing that the pain would only increase, yet wondering if that was possible. Allowing her eyes to finally flutter open she immediately shut them again, the bright light making her head feel as if it were about to explode. Summoning up all her courage she tried once more to open them, but much slower this time. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but as soon as they did the first thing she saw was what looked like an angel standing in the doorway. Blinking a few times she realized that it was Albus whose silver hair was glowing in the sunlight from the windows behind him. He hadn't seen her eyes open yet, but another person had, Minerva squeezed her hand gently, "Victoria," she said just above a whisper. "Victoria how are you feeling?"

Closing her eyes again, the sound of Minerva's voice seeming to reverberate through her brain, she winced. "I've been better," she said weakly.

At the sound of her voice everyone reacted. Remus jolted awake, his book sliding off his lap with a loud bang. Severus sat back in his chair, seemingly not wanting to be noticed. Tonks jumped to her feet standing behind Minerva. Caden warily took a place behind Moody and Poppy. Albus still stood in the doorway, afraid of coming any closer.

Poppy placed a gentle hand on her leg, "Oh Victoria, we were so worried."

Groaning lightly Victoria tried to sit up, but the pain seared through her, making her breath hitch and she gave up the effort. Looking up at Moody she asked, "What happened?"

Caden looked sheepishly at her, answering, "You managed to get me out of harm's way, but got caught yourself. Tonks took them out."

Victoria gave a feeble smile, looking at Tonks, "Way to go."

Tonks shrugged, "Couldn't let my best friend get hurt without someone paying for it now could I?"

Moody growled at Tonks, "You didn't have to try killing us though."

"You nearly killed her!" Tonks exclaimed, causing Victoria to wince.

"It wasn't supposed to work like that." Moody explained, in a low rumble, noticing the look on Victoria's face, "We were each supposed to only take one of you. I was to take Caden. The other two were supposed to focus on you two. They're both under investigation by the Ministry now. It was meant to test, not kill you."

Victoria looked back up to Caden, "Is Anthony ok?"

Caden smiled, "He's fine. He volunteered to go with them for the test. Apparently I was supposed to fight past my "Death Eater" and then get him. Since I screwed up I'm being reassigned. I'm part of intelligence now."

Victoria looked worriedly back at Moody, "Does that mean I'm going to be reassigned too, since I never finished?"

Moody gave her a smirk, "I got an owl from the boss a few hours ago. He decided since you were hurt in the process of saving two others that you would automatically pass."

Victoria let out a small sigh of relief. Looking to her left she noticed Severus for the first time, "Severus, what are you doing here?"

"Albus apprised me of the situation. I could not, in good conscience, refrain from being here," he answered, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Noticing how close his hand was to her's she summoned up her strength and took his, making his eyes return to her's. She smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, giving her the tiniest of smiles back, holding her hand firmly in his.

Turning her attention now to Remus, who had come to stand a few feet away from Caden, "Nice to see you in person again Remus."

"Couldn't let my little sister be all alone in the hospital now could I?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm only a week younger than you." She answered with a smile.

He laughed lightly, "Still makes you younger."

Her gaze finally landed on Albus once more, who was still frozen in place at the doorway. Weakly she called to him, "Albus."

He took a few tentative steps towards her, still unsure if he should enter. Smiling encouragingly she took her hand from Minerva's and offered it to him. He took it, holding it tightly, "Victoria."

She laughed half-heartedly, "I guess this is what it takes for us to use first names."

He chuckled lightly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "If that is what it takes to know you are alright."

He was about to move away, but she kept hold of his hand making him look back up at her. She gave him a serious look, "It's not your fault you know. I know you blame yourself, the same as Moody, but neither of you are to blame. I chose to save Caden and I would do it again."

Nodding he looked down at their joined hands again silently. Looking back up she could see a tear form in the corner of his eyes, "I am just happy you are safe."

Minerva piped up at that moment, "Alright everyone, she needs some rest."

They all nodded, turning and filing out of the room. Before they could all leave, Victoria called out quickly, "Poppy, Minerva, could you… stay with me, please?"

The two women smiled and made their way back to her bed. Poppy returned to her place on the edge of the bed, rubbing her leg gently. Minerva took her seat at Victoria's side once more. Neither said a word as they watched Victoria's eyes close, letting her drift off to sleep peacefully.

…

A few days, and many visitors later, Victoria finally found some peace and quiet. She had been asleep for a few hours, when she woke up to see Remus sitting in a chair a few feet away from her bed. He had a book open in front of him and seemed to be fairly absorbed in its contents, not even realizing that she had woken. Smiling at him, she couldn't help but think it was the perfect image. "Good book Remus?" she asked, pushing herself up to a sitting position in the bed.

"Quite," he answered closing it.

Looking around the room she realized that they were alone for the first time since she'd arrived there, "Are you the only one here?"

"I'm afraid so. The others had to return to work." He answered pulling his chair closer to her bed.

"Why aren't you at work?" He looked away quickly, a look of shame crossing his face. She sighed, "Don't tell me you got fired again!"

He shook his head, "No, this time I resigned."

"What happened?" she asked, amazed that he would have resigned from a job he loved.

"I forgot my Wolfsbane one night. I changed and nearly killed two students. Once the parents got wind of it there was no other alternative." He answered, unable to look up from his shoes.

"Didn't Dumbledore say anything? I mean he knew about your condition before he hired you."

"I wouldn't let him. Dumbledore risked too much allowing me to become a teacher in the first place. I resigned before the governors sacked me."

She shook her head, "It doesn't seem fair."

"It is life." He said simply. They remained quiet for a minute, Victoria still fuming about how unfair it was for Remus to lose his job yet again, Remus thinking about how much he would miss the position. Finally he spoke up again, "I suppose I should tell you what happened with Sirius."

"Sirius?! You mean you've seen him?!" Victoria asked, surprised it was the first time she'd heard about it.

"I believe we have a lot to discuss." He smiled, starting in on the story. "You see…"

A few minutes later Victoria sat in shock, she couldn't believe she'd missed so much. Sirius had actually come back to save Harry. He hadn't killed Peter. Peter was now missing again. Sirius was nearly killed himself. And now he was on the run again. It took a few minutes for her to absorb everything, finally she looked up at Remus again, "Do you know where he is?"

Remus nodded, "I will take you there when you are released. For now, just try to get some rest."

Victoria gave an indignant huff, "Rest, that's all I do anymore."

"For a good reason. You were nearly killed. Not many people can be cursed by three Aurors and live to talk about it." He gave her a pointed look.

She nodded, still annoyed, "I know, I know. I just can't wait to get out of here."

He smiled, "Soon enough."

…

Victoria had been in St. Mungo's now for a week and although it was rare for her not to have someone there to talk to, and an endless supply of books, thanks to Remus, she was ridiculously bored. She had never been so happy to see a Healer as she'd been that morning as she watched him enter the room. He smiled up at her, "Good morning Victoria. How are you feeling today?"

She smiled, trying to hide her pain, "Much better!"

He eyed her skeptically and ran some diagnostic spells on her. Putting his wand away again he smiled once more, "You seem to be healing very well. After what you've been through I would have thought it would take much longer."

"So what does that mean?" she asked hopefully.

"It means you can go home… on one condition." He said seriously.

"Anything!" she shouted, ecstatic about the prospect of leaving.

"You must take it easy. Make sure you get some rest."

"I promise!" she answered quickly.

"And… you are not to return to work for at least a month," he said giving her a pointed look.

Her mouth dropped open at his words, "Please tell me you're kidding? A month!"

"A month. I have already sent an owl to the Ministry and they have agreed. I will see you back here before you return. Now go home and get some rest." He smiled and left the room.

She still gaped after him, not wanting to believe that she was not able to go back to work for an entire month. Remus chuckled, "Are you going to continue to sit there or are we leaving?"

"Let's get out of here," she said getting out of bed as quickly as her injuries would let her and making her way to the bathroom to change.

After she came back out, donning her usual ice blue robes and her black hair pulled back into the messy bun, he smiled at her. "Come on," he said taking her hand. "You have someone waiting to see you."

Giving him a curious look she felt herself being apparated away. A moment later she found herself in front of the flat they shared. "Remus who would be waiting for me at our flat?"

He smirked at her, "Why don't you knock and find out?"

She studied him, trying to figure out what was going on. After a few seconds of study she decided to follow his instructions, thinking she didn't have anything to lose, and raised her hand to knock. A moment later the door opened, revealing what looked to be a skeleton. A second look made her realize that this was not a skeleton at all, but instead a man. His skin was stretched across his face so tightly that it made him look like there was nothing but bones. His hair was matted, hanging down to his elbows. As a grin formed on his face she saw his yellow teeth. The only thing she recognized about this man was the steel gray eyes shining brightly at her. "Victoria," he said happily, his voice sounding like it was out of practice. He pulled her in for a hug, but stepped back when he heard her wince.

"Be careful with her Sirius. I brought her straight from the hospital." Remus smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry old friend. She's in safe hands." Sirius smiled mischievously.

"That is what I'm worried about." Remus gave him a pointed look. Sirius stepped aside to let them in. "Well, I'll leave you to it," Remus said quickly walking towards his bedroom. "I've got quite a few owls to send, now that I'm looking for work again."

"Good luck," Victoria called after him, watching as he closed the door. Although she'd been in her flat many times alone with Sirius before, she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. She smiled at him after a minute, choosing a place on the couch, "It's so great to see you Sirius."

His eyes twinkled merrily, "Vicky, this is us. Why are you so uptight?" he asked plopping onto the couch next to her and leaning back lazily.

"Because Sirius, I haven't seen you in twelve years! I thought you were a murderer, it takes some time to get over a shock like that!" she answered looking back at him.

"Vicky, look at me," he implored, taking her hand in his. "It's just me. Same as I've always been."

She shook her head, "It's going to take me a little time."

He placed his hand gently on her cheek, "I've missed you."

She closed her eyes; trying to steel herself from what she knew was coming. Sighing she said, "I've missed you too."

He sat up, pulling her closer to him, "I thought about you every day in there."

"Sirius please…" she begged.

"I thought about that night a thousand times," he looked deeply into her eyes, stroking her cheek.

"Sirius don't…" she turned away from him.

"The thought of you and that kiss were what kept me going in there," he said putting his hand under her chin and making her look at him again. "Why don't we give it another try?"

She knew what was coming, but she couldn't bring herself to pull back. Some part of her was curious to see if they really could make it work this time, but there was another part of her that was screaming at her to stop this before either of them got hurt. The curious part of her seemed to win the argument momentarily as she watched him come closer, until he gently brushed his lips with her's. Feeling the rush of excitement course through her once again, she nearly lost herself in the kiss. The part of her brain that was screaming at her not to get hurt seemed to become louder as he pulled her closer. Finally she pulled back, pushing him away gently. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he said, "Vicky, I love you."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I love you too Sirius, but not like that."

Getting to her feet she turned back to him, seeing him leaning back on the couch as if he'd been hit. "I'm sorry Sirius. You will always be my friend, but I've had just as much time to think about us as you've had. I do love you Sirius, but we just can't be together."

Limping slightly she made it to her room and closed the door before collapsing on the bed crying.

…

When she heard from the Healer that she'd be spending a month at home she never expected to be spending that time with Remus and Sirius. Although she'd turned Sirius down yet again, and she could tell he was still resentful about it, they returned to much the same manner they had twelve years ago. After spending a month with them though, she was happy to be returning back to work.

As she walked through the doors of the Auror Headquarters she couldn't help but feel a thrill go through her. A smile lit up her face as she walked across the room, halfway down seeing a desk with a nameplate reading her name. Taking a moment to relish the feeling, she couldn't believe that she'd really accomplished it. After three years she was finally an Auror.

The smile stayed in place as she continued down the row, finding the cubicle she'd been looking for. Moody sat at his desk, a cup of tea in his hand and the Daily Prophet open in front of him. "Morning Moody," she beamed, taking a seat in front of him.

"Victoria. They let you come back now did they?" he asked setting his cup down and looking at her.

"Finally yes. I thought I was going to go crazy," she smiled at him. "So anything new going on here?"

He nodded, "There is something I thought might attract you. Hogwarts is looking for an Auror to guard the upcoming Triwizard tournament."

"Are you kidding?!" she asked, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

A slight smirk crossed his face, "I've already talked to Scrimgeour about it. You leave next week."

Resisting the strong urge to hug him she beamed up at him, "Moody, you are amazing. How can I ever thank you."

"Don't, just keep those kids safe."

"I will," she said seriously, "I promise."

He gave a short nod, "There's only one other thing."

She gave him a curious look, "What's that?"

"I'm retiring. Tomorrow's my last day," he said easily, leaning back in his chair.

"No, Moody, you can't leave. Not now, I just got back. I don't know anything about…"

He cut her off mid rant, "You know everything you need to. You'll be fine."

"Moody, are you really leaving?" she asked, sounding like a child.

"Aye, it's time for me to step down. Let young kids like you take my place."

"No one will ever be able to take your place," she said simply, feeling like she was about to cry.

"Ah," he growled, trying to fight off the emotions himself. "Just remember one thing, constant vigilance. You remember that you'll do fine."

She nodded, smirking slightly, "I won't forget." Chuckling lightly she added, "How could I? I think I heard it every day for three years."


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I originally was going to have it go over the entire year, but realized that it would be ridicuously long. So here is the first part of three. Hope you enjoy.

The excitement Victoria felt at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts was beyond anything she could say. Hogwarts was the place that she felt was her home above all others. Although she knew that this year was going to be different, seeing as she was now a protector instead of a healer or teacher, she was more than ready to leave.

Leaving the flat that morning with her trunk tied under her broom once more, she felt like she had four years before. This time both Remus and Sirius were there to see her off, Remus with a slight smile on his face, and Sirius not even trying to hide his hurt. Stepping over to Remus first she smiled hugging him, "Keep in touch okay. Your secrets out now, you can come see me any time."

Pulling back from her Remus nodded, "I do not think it would be for the best, but I will see you when I can."

Victoria looked slightly hurt, but knew it was still hard for Remus. Turning to Sirius she saw a tear form in the corner of his eye. Wiping it away she asked, "What's this?"

He pulled her into a fierce hug, "I just got you back. How can you be leaving already?"

"I'm going to protect all the kids. That means your godson too," she answered pulling slightly back from him, but he did not release her.

"Take care of yourself," he said, staring into her eyes.

She laughed lightly, trying to break the intense mood, "Those kids will have more to worry about with me there than I will."

He took her hands and gave her a piercing look, "Vicky I mean it. After what happened at the World Cup, we aren't safe anymore. Just be careful."

Nodding, she hugged him again and turned away. Mounting her broom she smiled, "I wouldn't mind seeing a big black dog at Hogwarts now and then either."

Sirius gave her a small smile and waved as she kicked off the ground. Remus turned to Sirius, putting an arm around his shoulders, "She's a stronger woman than you know Sirius. She can take care of herself."

Sirius nodded, turning to Remus, "I know she is, but we all need someone to take care of us sometimes."

Remus nodded, "I suppose so."

Sirius looked away from him, watching Victoria fly away into the distance. Turning back to Remus he said, "I hope you find someone for you Moony. You deserve it."

Remus gave an unconvinced look, "There is no one for me. Who would want to deal with my problem?" He turned away starting back to the flat.

Sirius followed him, both stopping just outside the door, "There's someone out there Moony. Some free spirit that won't mind your little furry problem."

Remus chuckled, "When you meet her Padfoot, please point her out to me will you."

Smiling Sirius opened the door to the flat, "You've got it my friend."

Shaking his head Remus followed him.

…

Victoria arrived at Hogwarts as usual too late for breakfast. Heading towards Dumbledore's office a thought suddenly hit her, she had no idea what the new password was. Turning around she went back down the stairs she'd just climbed and headed down a different corridor. Stopping in front of massive double doors she took the handle opening them slowly. Stepping inside she saw the familiar room, beds were lined up along two walls with curtains around them. Two large cupboards stood at the other end of the room, holding various potions. Off to the side was a door that stood open, presumably where Victoria would find who she was looking for.

Moving towards the door, Victoria could hear a soft humming coming from the doorway. Laughing lightly she stopped in the doorway, watching as Poppy hummed to herself while working on some paperwork at her desk. Victoria chuckled, "Some things never change."

Startled, Poppy nearly overturned her ink bottle, her head shooting up. A smile grew quickly on her face, "Victoria," she exclaimed getting up from her chair to envelop her in a warm hug. "How are you feeling?"

Victoria laughed, of course that would be the first question from Poppy, "I'm much better. My chest still hurts occasionally, but that is where all three spells hit. The healers said it will get better over time."

"When did you get here?"

"You're my first stop," Victoria smiled when Poppy released her.

Poppy looked surprised, "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I had to come see my favorite mediwitch."

Poppy smirked, but gave her a skeptical look, "Although I appreciate the compliment, I have known you long enough to know that's not the whole truth."

Victoria laughed, "Okay, you're right. I was halfway up to Dumbledore's office when I realized I didn't know the password."

Just as Poppy was about to answer, they heard another voice from the outer room, "Poppy I…" Minerva trailed off seeing Victoria standing in the doorway.

"Minerva!" Victoria exclaimed, pulling the older woman into a hug.

Minerva was surprised, but hugged her back, "Victoria, I was not expecting you this early."

Pulling back Victoria shrugged, "The Ministry wanted me here a few days early to check out your security."

Minerva huffed, "The Ministry, you mean the Minister."

Victoria nodded, "Yeah, but this means I get to spend a few extra days hanging out with you guys," she smiled at the two women.

Minerva gave her a small smile in return, "It is nice to have you back."

"Thanks." A moment later she turned serious, "I should probably get going. Dumbledore told me to see him as soon as I got here."

"Oh, right." Poppy spoke up for the first time since Minerva entered, giving the two a moment. "The password is ice mice."

"Thanks Poppy. I'll see you both at dinner." Victoria said walking back out of the room.

Poppy smirked at Minerva as the other woman watched the girl leave. "Happy to have her back?"

"Yes, however, it makes not being able to tell her all the harder," a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

Poppy put a comforting hand on Minerva's arm, "You know it's for the best."

Minerva nodded, giving Poppy the tiniest of smiles, "I know, nevertheless it does not make it any easier."

…

Arriving in front of Dumbledore's office a few minutes later she knocked and waited for an answer. Hearing him call her inside a moment later she opened the door, seeing him sitting at his desk. The stack of papers in front of him was so high his nose nearly touched it as he bent over. She chuckled as she stepped over to the desk, "I see you have your work cut out for you."

He smiled upon hearing her voice and got up from his desk, "Ah, the plight of a headmaster."

Stepping over to him she pulled him into a hug, "It's good to see you Albus."

"You as well. It is good to see you out of a hospital bed," he smiled tightening his hold on her for a second and then pulling away.

"Thank you again for coming to see me. I know you were busy," she said indicating the stack of papers on his desk.

He became very serious, the twinkle in his eyes leaving and the smile was nowhere to be seen as he said, "You are more important than any piece of paper."

Seeing the honesty of his words she simply said, "Thank you."

Nodding he took a step away from her, "How was your month holiday?"

Groaning she rolled her eyes, "I felt like I was living with two teenagers. I don't mind living with just one of them, but get the two together and they are horrible."

He chuckled lightly, "I would not expect anything different from those two."

Changing the subject she asked, "Who have you found for Defense this year?"

A twinkle came back to his eyes as he smiled, "That is a surprise for you my dear."

She eyed him curiously, but decided not to push it. Instead she asked, "So Professor, what would you like me to start with today?"

"For today, I was simply going to allow you to relish being back in the castle. You had said the last time we spoke that you had missed it. This will be your last opportunity to enjoy it before most of the teachers return." He answered, returning back to his desk.

"So who else is here?"

"Hagrid, as he lives on the grounds; and Severus arrived a few days ago," he answered watching her closely over his half-moon glasses.

Trying hard to hide the happiness that she felt hearing that Severus was there as well, she simply let the corners of her mouth raise saying, "Wow, not many."

"No," he smiled watching her try and fail miserably to hide her feelings. "Dinner has been a small affair lately."

She smiled, "Well Professor, it looks like you need to get back to work. And I need to find my rooms."

"Ah, I thought we would get around to that. I have you set up in your old rooms, next to the hospital."

Looking at him curiously she asked, "Doesn't Poppy have a new apprentice?"

"Alas no one is in need of her guidance this term. She claims she will be able to muddle through alone." He answered slightly sadly, worrying about the older woman working by herself.

Victoria smiled, "I will help her out as much as possible. Well Professor, I guess I should be going. I'll see you at dinner."

"Until then." He smiled, watching her leave. Words could not express how happy he was to have her near to him once more.

…

Victoria hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going in the castle, just enjoying meandering through the corridors after she'd left Dumbledore's office. Suddenly she found herself going down some very familiar steps. The air was colder down here and the corridors were dark, lit by only torches set into the walls. Smiling she realized where she'd unconsciously gone when she stopped in front of a dark wooden door. Knocking lightly she heard the scraping of a chair on the stone floor and a moment later the door was opened. He stood before her, looking exactly as he had the last time she'd seen him. His hair fell around his shoulders like a dark curtain, his black robes wrapped around him as if they were wings. Seeing her he gave her an almost imperceptible smile, "Victoria."

Giving him a wide smile she pulled him into a hug, "Severus! I missed you."

Uncomfortable, he pulled away. Clearing his throat he replied, "Yes, well… it is good to see you feeling better."

"Thank you," she said brightly, watching as he stepped aside so she could enter the room. "I wanted to say thank you again for coming to see me in the hospital. It really meant a lot."

"You are welcome," he answered turning away from her to sit back at his desk.

"So, what's been going on? I haven't talked to you in a while," Victoria asked taking a seat in front of his desk.

"There is little to tell," he said easily sitting back in his chair.

"Come on Sev, there's got to be something."

He knew Victoria hadn't meant anything by it, but he couldn't help the stunned look on his face.

Noting the change in is demeanor she quickly asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It is nothing," he shook his head, but did not meet her eyes.

Victoria put her hand over his that was resting on the desk, "Please Severus, what is it?"

He finally looked back up at her, her eyes searching his. "There is only one person who called me Sev."

Realization dawned on Victoria. Squeezing his hand she said, "I'm so sorry Severus, I didn't…"

Cutting her off, he gave her a quick smile, "It is alright."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, where both wracked their brains for something else to talk about, but could come up with nothing, Victoria finally said, "I'm sorry, you're probably busy. I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you at dinner." Getting up from her chair she quickly crossed to the door.

"Very well. I will see you then," he opened the door for her and watched as she nearly ran back down the hall. She felt like kicking herself for bringing up a bad memory for him, it being her last intention. All she wanted to do was talk to her friend, but of course she messed that up.

…

That night after a wonderful dinner, full of her favorite food and some of her favorite people, she found herself back in her rooms. They looked as if she hadn't left them, everything was exactly the same. Just as she'd found a comfortable spot in front of the window she got a surprise as a beautiful eagle owl swooped into it. Landing on her shoulder she took the letter from its beak and it flew out again.

Opening it she instantly recognized the large, slightly sloppy writing.

_Victoria-_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this earlier, but I have decided to go underground for a while. I care for you and Remus too much to risk either of you getting into more trouble if anyone should find me here. I know you are in safe hands with Dumbledore, but please take care of yourself. Watch out for that godson of mine, he'll be a handful. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll be in touch when I can._

_Sirius_

Setting the letter down on the table next to her she looked back out the window. Where could he be running to? He had a perfectly good hiding place with Remus. They had already checked their flat when Sirius had escaped and knew that he wasn't there. How could she not worry about him? He'd just escaped Azkaban and everyone was still looking for him. Looking up at the sky she silently prayed to anyone who was listening to keep him safe.

…

The night of the start of term feast began with a bang, literally. A storm had blown in earlier in the day and thunder was booming loudly across the soaked grounds. The wind roared so fiercely outside that the windows rattled and the corridors whistled. Victoria had never been so happy to have the Auror trench as she had been standing outside greeting the carriages as they arrived at the castle.

After the sorting was nearly finished Victoria took her normal place in between Poppy and the chair she knew to be reserved for Minerva. Poppy beamed up at her as she sat down. Leaning over to whisper in Victoria's ear she said, "It is so nice to have you home."

Victoria smiled whispering back, "It's good to be home."

A moment later they watched as Minerva took the sorting hat and stool away. Albus got up and opening his arms wide smiled saying, "I have only two words to say to you. _Tuck in_."

At these words the plates in front of them filled with different delicious foods. As Victoria started to fill her plate Minerva took her seat, "Oh, there seems to be more first years each year."

Poppy laughed, "That's only because we're getting older."

Minerva shot her an indignant look, "Speak for yourself."

"I am speaking for myself." Poppy countered, spearing a piece of potato with her fork. "However if I were only to say I was getting older I would be lying."

Albus turned to the women, his eyes twinkling merrily, "I am curious. If, as you say, you are getting old, what would that make me?"

Victoria couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her. Poppy laughed openly, "My dear headmaster. That would make you ancient."

Minerva baulked, "Poppy!" she shouted. Albus however was laughing.

Raising her hands between Poppy and Minerva, Victoria stopped them, "Ok, ok. New subject."

Minerva huffed, remaining silent. Poppy couldn't suppress the smile that remained across her face. Albus was finally the one to speak up, "How was your summer Victoria?"

"It wasn't bad. I was really upset when Moody retired, but I understand it. I am going to miss him though." Victoria answered sadly.

The other three shared a knowing look, unnoticed by Victoria as she had her head down, pushing food around her plate. Smiling Albus said, "I am certain you will see him again."

Shrugging Victoria nodded, "Yeah, but it's not going to be the same. I mean I saw him every day for three years. Now I might see him once a year."

Choosing to change the subject before they gave away the surprise Poppy asked, "How is Miss Tonks doing?"

"Tonks is doing great. She's been out on assignments with Kingsley mostly. They like us to be with another Auror since we're still new." Victoria answered almost wistfully.

Minerva put a comforting hand over her's, "You will see her before you know it."

Smiling back at her Victoria agreed, "We're supposed to meet in Hogsmeade next month."

"See now," Poppy smiled, "nothing to worry about."

"And how is Mr. Lupin faring? I have owled him however it seems he has been busy as of late. I have yet to receive an answer." Albus asked taking a forkful of treacle tart.

"Yeah, Remus has been busy lately." Victoria averted her eyes quickly, "Still looking for a new job."

"I am sorry to hear that." Albus answered, looking down at his plate as well, the puddings suddenly not looking as appetizing to him. "When he put in his resignation I had tried to persuade him to reconsider. Alas he would not."

Victoria nodded, "I know. He said you did too much for him just by giving him the job. It was too much to ask you to deal with all the owls from angry parents."

Chuckling lightly Albus countered, "I fear I was forced to deal with the owls regardless of his resignation."

"I'm sorry." Victoria answered pushing her plate away, "That was the last thing that was supposed to happen."

Albus looked at her seriously, "I knew the ramifications of hiring Mr. Lupin when I asked him."

Victoria simply nodded watching as the food on the plates disappeared leaving them a gleaming gold. Albus turned his attention back to the students at that moment. Getting to his feet he smiled around at them, "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

Turning back to the staff table he beamed down at Victoria. Knowing what was coming she blushed brilliantly. Starting again he gestured to her, "I am sure some of our older students will remember Professor Knight from Defense Against the Dark Arts a few years ago." A few cheers echoed through the hall as he said this, most predominantly from the Weasley twins. "She has agreed to come back this year, after finishing her Auror training, not to be a professor, but to help with security." There was a buzz of confusion through the hall as he said this. "This brings me to something else I must tell you."

Waving his hands Albus quieted them down again, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an even that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

An ear-splitting rumble of thunder sounded, cutting off Albus, while the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Seeing a man standing in the doorway in a black cloak, leaning against a walking stick, Victoria knew him instantly. His scarred face was sure to frighten anyone who did not know him; however he was a welcome sight to her. Watching as he clunked his way to the front of the room, his magical eye swiveling around taking everything in, she couldn't stop the smile that broke out across her face. He stopped in front of Albus for a moment, taking the older man's hand. Albus smiled, saying in a hushed voice, "Alastor, I am glad you could make it tonight."

Moody nodded his head, unsmilingly, grunting, "Wasn't sure I would. Bloody weather."

Albus nodded, gesturing to a seat next to Poppy. She beamed at him as he took a seat, leaning over to whisper, "I am so happy to see you."

Moody speared a sausage, not looking at her and growled, "Aye, you too."

Poppy gave him a curious look, but tried to shrug it off, listening as Albus started speaking again, "May I introduce out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." The only clapping that could be heard came from the staff table, as the students sat staring at the man.

Albus cleared his throat, continuing on, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.

Fred Weasley could be heard over the din of voices, shouting, "You're joking!"

Albus let out a soft chuckle, "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Minerva cleared her throat loudly, giving him a look of irritation.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time…" he said looking back at Minerva nervously, "no…" he said sheepishly, and then turned back to the students, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." At the words death toll Poppy gave a slight gasp, while Victoria gulped, realizing her job would be harder than she'd originally imagined.

Albus continued, "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. This is also why we have Miss Knight back as a full-time security guard.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age- that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration." An uproar sounded as Albus said this, drowning out the deafening sound of the thunder. "This," he tried unsuccessfully to start again, raising his hands the crowd mellowed slightly, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

As everyone else got up from the table Albus came to sit next to Moody. Victoria got up, putting a hand on Moody's shoulder, leaning down to him, "Couldn't even handle retirement for a month huh?"

Moody growled back, "No, not really one to sit around."

She squeezed his shoulder lightly, "It's good to have you back."

He grunted, nodding his head, but his eyes held a confusion she couldn't understand. Shrugging it off, she followed Poppy and Minerva out of the Great Hall. Turning to Minerva she asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me he was going to be teaching this year?"

Minerva gave her a smirk, "Albus wished to keep it a surprise for you."

Shaking her head, Victoria smiled, "It's a great surprise."

"I'm glad you approve." Minerva stifled a yawn, "I'm sorry ladies. I must retire. Have a good evening."

"Good Night." Victoria and Poppy called in unison after her as Minerva started up the stairs.

Heading down the corridor together Poppy turned to Victoria asking, "Did something seem… off about Alastor tonight?"

Victoria thought about it, and then waved it off, "He was probably just nervous being around that many people."

Poppy nodded, but still seemed unconvinced, "Perhaps."

Arriving at Victoria's portrait hole a moment later they said their good nights and went their separate ways. Stepping through her portrait Victoria smiled seeing Regina curled up on the bed, looking completely content. Victoria chuckled getting ready for bed. As she slipped into the covers she couldn't help but agree with Poppy, something did seem off with Moody. Shaking her head Victoria snuggled down into the covers, pushing the thought out of her mind as sleep took over quickly.

…

Gray clouds still rolled across the sky as Victoria walked through the castle the next morning. Walking through an outside corridor she pulled her trench coat a little closer against the breeze. As she walked into the entrance hall she noticed a little girl standing in the middle of the room crying. Her Gryffindor robes hung limply on her shoulders as her body wracked with sobs. Victoria immediately went to the small girl, bending down to her, saying in a comforting tone, "What's wrong honey?"

Sniffling, the girl looked up at her, using her sleeve to wipe her eyes, "I can't find the entrance to the dungeons anywhere."

Victoria smiled at her for a moment, "It's okay. The first day I was here I got lost too. Come on I'll show you."

She gave Victoria a watery smile, "Really? Thank you."

"No problem." Victoria answered, leading the girl to a staircase just to the left of where they stood. Looking down at the small girl Victoria asked, "So what's your name?"

"Natalie," she said with another sniffle, "Natalie McDonald."

"Well Natalie, I'm Victoria, it's nice to meet you," Victoria smiled at her, reaching the bottom of the stairs. As Natalie descended Victoria pulled out her wand and did a simple spell making any evidence of her previous crying unnoticeable. "If you have any other problems this year, please come find me. I will be happy to help."

Natalie gave her a genuine smile, "Thank you." Then looking to the door her eyes got wide, "Oh no! I'm late! What am I going to do? I heard Professor Snape is…"

Placing a hand on Natalie's shoulder, Victoria cut her off, "Leave Professor Snape to me." Pulling the door open Victoria saw Severus standing at the front of the class, just beginning the class.

Startled, he was quiet for a moment, but his voice quickly came back to him, "Miss Knight."

Victoria gently pushed Natalie in front of her, "Professor, I found one of your students. Natalie here got lost."

He didn't say anything, instead motioning to an open seat. Natalie didn't waste any time jumping into the seat at the front of the classroom.

Victoria smiled, "I trust you will not be taking any points from Gryffindor for this?"

"Indeed," he answered in an icier tone than she was used to hearing.

Turning to leave, she stopped just inside the door and turned back to him, "And I'm sure there's no need for a detention. You remember your first days in the castle and how difficult it can be to find your way."

"Thank you for finding my student Miss Knight," he answered giving her a curt nod.

"You're welcome Professor. Have a good lesson." Victoria smirked as she left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

…

Later on that day Victoria was patrolling the grounds. The students were through with their lessons and many of them had chosen to join her in the outdoors, the sounds of their laughter and talking filling the courtyards.

Being covered in mud from the still drenched grounds, she decided to head in to change before dinner. Just as she opened the doors to the entrance hall she came upon a queue of students all trying to make their way into the Great Hall. Six students, all looking to be around fourth years caught her attention as she tried to sidle past them. Three of them, boys, were dressed in Slytherin robes. One, a pale, blonde boy was speaking very loudly, seemingly reading an article from the Daily Prophet which he held in front of him. The other three, a girl and two boys, whom were dressed in Gryffindor robes, listened on with a look of utter loathing. The taller of the Gryffindor boys, lanky with bright red hair, seemed to be shaking in anger. Listening she heard the shorter of the Gryffindor boys, the one with messy black hair say, "Get stuffed, Malfoy. C'mon, Ron…"

Continuing to watch, but reaching into her robes for her wand just in case, Victoria saw the blonde boy show the other a picture from the paper, saying, "Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" She recognized the plump woman from the picture instantly. The night they had met would be burned into her memory forever. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

'Potter, so this must be Sirius's godson.' Victoria thought to herself watching as he held back his friend with the help of the Gryffindor girl. Harry shot back at Malfoy, "You know _your_ mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Victoria tried with all her might, but couldn't suppress the smirk that crossed her face. This was most certainly Sirius's godson. Sirius was right; he's going to be a handful. Thinking that the feud was over when Harry turned away from Malfoy, Victoria relaxed a bit and put her wand back into her robes. Turning away to continue on in her search of clean robes she was shocked when she heard a loud bang echo through the corridor.

Turning back, her wand already drawn, another bang sounded from in front of her on the stairs. Hearing the familiar roar of Moody saying, "OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" She watched as he limped past her towards the small group, his wand pointed at a shivering white ferret. Shaking her head to clear it, thinking she was seeing things, Victoria looked from the ferret back to Moody. She knew that there was a conversation going on with between Harry and Moody, but she was in such shock she couldn't hear it. Watching in a stunned silence as the ferret bounced off the stone-flagged floor and back into the air, she couldn't believe that this was the same man who she'd been working with for three years.

A moment later another voice pulled her out of her daze saying in a shocked tone, "Professor Moody!" Minerva pushed past her quickly, a pile of books in her arms.

Moody calmly acknowledged Minerva, continuing to bounce the ferret higher, "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"What – what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes focused on the ferret.

"Teaching," he answered coolly.

Dropping her books, Minerva cried, "Teach – Moody, _is that a student?_"

He gave a nod, "Yep."

Pulling out her wand Minerva screeched, "No!" Instantly a loud pop echoed through the hall and Malfoy reappeared, looking much worse for the wear, wincing as he got to his feet. Minerva turned back to Moody, this time giving him a stare anyone else would have cowered from, "Moody, we _never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

Moody scratched his chin indifferently, "He might've mentioned it, yeah, but I thought a good sharp shock…"

Minerva glowered at him, "We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then." Moody growled glaring at Malfoy.

Realizing that the immediate situation was over Victoria was just about to withdraw back to her rooms to change when she heard Minerva call to her. Turning back around she found herself also on the receiving end of one of Minerva's scowls, "Miss Knight, what happened here?"

"I'm sorry Professor," Victoria said giving Minerva a sheepish look, feeling like a student herself in that moment. "I thought that the situation was over when Potter had turned away, but then there was a bang. I realized that Malfoy had taken his wand out and I was just about to break in when Moody shot. Before I could even turn around Moody had him transfigured and bouncing off the floor."

"Why did you not step in at that time?" Minerva fumed.

"I was in such shock I couldn't even move. I still can't believe that Moody would do that. It's not like him at all." Victoria answered her brow furrowing.

"Be that as it may," Minerva huffed, "you should have had the presence of mind to step between them."

Victoria dropped her eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry Professor. You're right."

Turning on her heel without another word Minerva picked her books back up and made her way into the Great Hall. Victoria retreating the other way to her rooms, continued to think over Moody's odd behavior. Last night she could ignore, but Moody physically hurting a student was something different. She knew that her job here was to watch over the students, but she knew she would now be watching him as well.

…

A few days later, Victoria was on patrol yet again. It was a rather quiet night; most of the students had already retired to their dormitories for the evening. That was until she came across a short, round faced, blond boy who was shaking.

As Victoria approached him he jumped in fright, emitting a small squeal. Victoria put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you. Is everything ok?"

The boy gave a slight nod, but she could feel him quivering under her hand. Smiling reassuringly she asked, "What's your name?"

"Neville," he answered shakily, "Neville Longbottom."

"Well Neville, can I ask what happened?"

"I melted my cauldron in Potions. I've just gotten out of detention. Professor Snape made me disembowel a barrel of horned toads." Holding up his hands she saw the evidence smeared across them.

"He made you do that?!" She asked aghast.

"Yeah," Neville said looking like he was going to vomit right here. "He knows I have a toad, it's why he did it."

"Don't worry Neville; I'll talk to Professor Snape, alright?"

His face suddenly drained of color, "No! Please don't. It'll only make it worse."

Victoria gave him a sympathetic look, smiling, "Ok I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thanks," Neville turned away up the stairs, still looking like he was going to lose his lunch at any moment.

Deciding it was time to pay her friend a visit, Victoria made her way to the dungeons.

A few minutes later Victoria found herself in front of Severus's door. Knocking, she expected to be called to enter; instead she waited for a few seconds in silence. Suddenly the door swung open with Severus standing in front of her looking like he was ready to hex who so ever was to disturb him. Unconsciously taking a step back she found herself with her back against the cold stone wall. Fixing his dark eyes on her he drawled, "Miss Knight."

"Severus, do you have a minute? I think we need to talk." She said nervously, never having seen the anger she now saw in his eyes.

Unmoving, he crossed his arms saying, "I am at a loss to see what it is that you could wish to discuss."

Shaking her head she decided to just start, "Why did you make Neville gut a barrel full of toads?"

His expression darkened further, "I do not see how it is any of your concern how I choose to discipline my students."

"Severus, I know you're upset with me. That is no reason to take it out on the students." Victoria retorted.

"Mr. Longbottom's penchant for destruction in my classroom has nothing to do with my current animosity towards you."

"Animosity!" she gaped at him, not realizing he was as upset as he was. "That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

His voice lowered a bit, "I believe I have every right being vexed. Your actions in my classroom were indecorous."

"Are you still mad about that?" she threw her hands in the air angrily, "Come on I was just trying to help the girl out."

"Be that as it may," his voice took on an even harder tone, "you have no right telling me how I should handle my students."

She looked at him incredulously, "Severus, she was terrified. When I found her she was standing in the hallway crying her eyes out. Then when I got her to your classroom she was petrified to go in. She thought you were going to have her head."

"It is still not under your authority to tell me how to deal with my students."

Her voice softened a bit looking at him seriously, "You really don't remember what it's like, do you? That first day in the castle, being terrified about finding your way to your classes and getting there on time, let alone actually learning magic. Looking up at the teachers, terrified; knowing that they know far more than you could ever wish to know. You've forgotten all of it."

Exasperated he started again, "I do not see how that has anything to do…"

"That has everything to do with it!" she shouted. Obviously startling him as he took a step back. She sighed, regaining her composure, "What happened to you Severus. You can't be as callous as you seem. I know you're better than this."

He leaned into her, growling in her face, "You humiliated me in front of those students. I have worked for years to gain the reputation for excellence I have. I must show each class that I am in charge, not you, and certainly not them."

"I understand that but…"

"If you have come here to apologize you are doing an atrocious job of it." He cut her off, crossing his arms again.

"I never came to apologize for that. I still agree with what I did," she answered indignantly. Then taking a deep breath to calm herself her tone softened again, "I came to apologize about the other night. I am sorry for bringing up those memories for you. It was unintentional."

He seemed to deflate in front of her, his arms uncrossing, and leaning up against the doorframe, "You could not have known it would bring up the past."

"That doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it." She looked up at him dolefully.

"There is no need for you to regret your words," he answered softly.

"So are we good?" she asked studying him.

"I still disagree to what you did in my classroom," he said with a dark look.

"Ok, I promise I won't say anything in front of the class again." Pausing she searched his eyes again, "So are we good?"

He scowled at her for a moment, and then gave her the tiniest of smirks, "Indeed."

She gave him a big smile, "Good." Then shocking him she pulled him into a hug and as she pulled away she brushed her lips to his cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast."

He watched her turn and start back down the corridor, his hand over the place on his cheek that she'd just kissed leaving it tingling slightly. Before she disappeared he called, "Victoria."

Whirling around, she asked, "Yeah?"

"You can call me Sev, if you choose," he gave her a slight smile.

She grinned broadly, "Thank you… Severus."

…

A/N 2: Hey again. Ok, so I know most of you are wondering what the little part about Nataile was, well I recently found out something really interesting. If you have a chance I beg you to check out Bethune, Brian. "The Rowling Connection: How a young Toronto girl's story touched an author's heart," Maclean's, 6 November 2000 on Accio Quote. I was in tears.

But since I know most of you don't have time I'll paraphrase. Basically there was this little 9 year old girl in Canada with Leukemia, named Natalie McDonald, who was in love with the HP series. When JKR was working on the fourth book a family friend emailed, faxed, and sent a letter to JKR's editor. JKR (being the amazing person she is) emailed Natalie back, but she was one day too late. So in her honor JKR put her in the book as a Gryffindor. So to honor the memory of Natalie yet again I decided to add her to this one as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

A/N: Ok guys, I know I can't apologize enough about the long wait for this chapter, but on the up side it's a really long one. I also used a lot of dialogue from the book, so if you recognize it don't be too surprised.

...

The delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived earlier that day with the usual flare becoming wizards getting together. They were now comfortably, or as comfortable as possible, situated in the Great Hall. The feast was coming to a close as the golden plates filled with puddings. As Poppy started loading her plate up with puddings she leaned into Victoria, "I can't believe it's really happening. I'm so excited."

Victoria gave her a small smile, but didn't have time to answer as Minerva leaned in from the other side, "It is exciting to place students in mortal danger?"

"Oh Min," Poppy sighed, "the students are not in mortal danger. The rules are different now than they were when we were in school. No one is going to be hurt."

"You cannot say that Poppy," Minerva retorted hotly. "Putting additional safety measures in place does not ensure that the students will be unharmed."

Poppy nodded, "That's true, but it's much less likely that they will be hurt."

"And if they do get hurt Poppy will be there to fix it." Victoria added quickly.

Smiling Poppy agreed, "You see, everything will be fine. So just sit back and enjoy."

Watching as the plates cleared themselves Minerva shook her head sighing, "I still do not like it."

The trio quieted a moment later as the plates cleared and Albus stood. An excited buzz filled the room as if it had been suddenly filled with a swarm of bees until Albus started to speak. "The time has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Mr. Bagman, a slightly round, rosy faced, blond man gave a cheery wave as Dumbledore said his name. To his side, a man Victoria had seen around the ministry a few times, Mr. Crouch, a severe looking, elderly man gave no indication as his name was said.

Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

Giving the crowd a smile Dumbledore said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Mr. Filch approached Dumbledore with a large, extremely old, wooden chest that was jewel encrusted. The swarm of bees seemed to reenter the room as the students started talking amongst themselves excitedly. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." The hall silenced around them, students and staff alike holding their breath in anticipation.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Tapping the casket three times with his wand and watching as the lid creaked open, Dumbledore reached inside it. Pulling out a large, roughly carved wooden cup filled entirely with blue-white flames and then closing the casket again, he placed the goblet on top of it. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once the champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

The hall suddenly filled with scrapping of benches upon the stone floor and the sound of chatter as most of the students and staff started to leave the hall. Three seats at the staff table however, remained occupied as Dumbledore turned to face them. A jovial smile broke out across his face seeing their reactions. Minerva looking grim, as if she'd just been told that her children had been put in danger, for in her mind they had. Worry was etched across Victoria's features, realizing how difficult the job she'd taken was going to be. Poppy on her other side could barely suppress her excitement at the upcoming events.

Albus gave a slight chuckle approaching the table, breaking the women out of their reveries. Looking to Poppy's smiling face he asked, "Excited for the festivities Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh yes Headmaster," she answered happily. "I remember it from our school years. I just hope I will be able to watch some of it."

He smiled down at her, "I am sure you will."

Getting up from her chair she said, "I'm sorry sir, you'll have to excuse me. I just remembered I'd asked Professor Snape to make me some potions earlier."

"Of course," he nodded, turning his attention to the nervous look Victoria sported, "It is a challenging occupation you will have this year Miss Knight."

Victoria gave a short laugh, "You can say that again."

"I will be moving the Goblet into the entrance hall in an hour. Why do you not see if you can get some rest? It will be a long night for you."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Sitting up all night trying to amuse myself with balls of dust is going to take some patience," she smiled rising from her seat.

"Ah, your feline self will be making an appearance tonight."

"Yeah, I figure most of the kids won't notice a cat walking around the entrance hall," she shrugged. "Well I will see you in an hour."

Turning his attention once again to Minerva after Victoria had left the room; he took her hand in his giving it a slight squeeze. Her eyes found his a moment later, the trepidation she felt broadcasting loud and clear. "Albus, I beseech you, rethink what you are doing."

"I am sorry Minerva, but I cannot," he said gently, sweeping a stray hair behind her ear.

"It is not too late, the Goblet has not given the names yet, the tournament is not yet begun," she implored, searching his eyes.

"I fear, however, that the damage has already been done. I cannot disappoint the students now that I have gotten their hopes up. It would be most unkind," he smiled caressing her cheek.

"And you believe that it would be more kind to have the children hurt or even killed because it would not disappoint them?"

"Minerva," he said gently taking both her hands again, "I understand how hard this is for you, but I am doing everything in my power to assure no student will be harmed this time."

Dropping her hands from his she pushed her chair back and got up making her way down the length of the staff table saying irritably, "I am sure that is what Headmaster Dippet had said as well." Coming to a stop in front of him, "Albus, not only was the Beauxbaton student killed, but we all nearly were. I do not think I can live through that again."

Enveloping her in his arms he pulled her close to him, "I cannot go back and change what happened in the past my dear, but I will do my best to make sure it does not happen again. It is true that you are lucky to be standing here, that all of the champions did not die that year, conversely, you did have your chance to be champion."

Smiling slightly she nodded, "Holding that cup in my hands was one of the best moments of my life."

"You see. Remember as well, the students will also have Victoria and Alastor watching out for them this year."

Looking up at him skeptically she asked, "Is that supposed to be comforting? Knowing that my daughter will be putting herself in danger."

He smiled pulling her back into his embrace, "No, our daughter will be protecting the students."

Minerva pulled back from him again, "It still means she will be in danger."

"Everything will be fine my dear," he said leaning down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "You will see."

…

A few hours later, Victoria was curled up in a dark corner of the entrance hall, her long fluffy tail swishing nonchalantly on the stone floor. Her head rested on her paws, giving the appearance that she was asleep, however, her eyes remained open and her ears alert. A few students had already been by to put their names in the Goblet, all of them being Hogwarts students. None of them gave her more than a glance, a few even commented on her absence.

It was after midnight when she thought she was going to fall asleep out of sheer boredom that a surprise came her way. As she heard the familiar sound of wood striking the stone floor her ears perked up. A moment later Moody walked into the room looking around furtively, as if afraid someone would see him there. The action seemed strange, but Victoria tried to dismiss it as Moody being overly cautious.

Turning back into her usual form she stepped out of the shadows, causing him to startle. She chuckled lightly, "Surprised to see me Moody? What happened to your 'Constant Vigilance'?"

"Aye, I thought someone had been poking around," he answered shortly, not making eye contact.

At this she smiled, "That's not a surprise, students have been by here all night putting their names in the Goblet."

"I suppose so. Any underage students try yet?" he asked, almost sounding as though he was eager for someone to.

She studied him curiously, but answered anyway, "Not yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"Not even," he leaned into her, whispering, "Harry Potter?"

Taking a step back from him she studied him, "No not even Harry."

"Ah well, I was certain the little rascal would try." He took a step back the way he came, glancing back at the Goblet. "Good luck on watch tonight, Miss Knight. I believe you may need it," he said over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving Victoria in wonder.

It was in that instant that she knew Poppy had been right. What did he mean that she may need luck on her watch? Did he know something she didn't? Or was she simply blowing it all out of proportion?

She didn't have much time to think about it though as she heard another series of footsteps approach. Turning quickly back into her animagus she sauntered back into the corner, watching closely. A dark haired girl and a sandy haired boy approached talking in whispers. As they stepped into the room she suddenly turned to him, taking his hand, "Jas, are you sure about this?"

"Mary, it's nothing. All we need to do is get by the age line," he said pointing to the gold line Dumbledore had drawn earlier.

"You make it sound so simple," she answered staring at the line as if it were a snake that would attack if they got too near.

"Come on," he said gently, taking a vial out of his pocket. "We only need a drop or two."

He handed the bottle to her and watched as she shakily took two drops from it. Grimacing as the liquid touched her tongue she handed it back to him. Smiling at her he took two drops as well and waited. She studied him for a moment then asked, "I don't feel any different do you?"

"No, but we only needed to age a few months." Sensing her fear he gave her hand a squeeze, "Hey, it'll be okay."

She looked up at him, not sure if she believed his words or not. Giving her a slight smile he leaned down kissing her gently. Pulling away she smiled nodding, "Alright, let's do this."

Still clutching each other's hands they both stepped up to the goblet, holding their breaths as they stepped over the line. Sighing as nothing happened for a moment they both threw small pieces of parchment into the flames. They each smiled, leaning in to kiss triumphantly. However, a moment later there was a sizzling noise that emitted from the goblet, and suddenly they were thrown out of the ring. They landed ten feet away, both groaning as they hit the stone floor. A second later there was a loud pop and they both sprouted long, snowy white beards.

Finally turning back into her human form Victoria couldn't help but smirk. "Good evening," she said evenly stepping towards the pair. "And who might you two be?"

The girl looked up with tears in her eyes, whether from shame or from pain Victoria was unsure. "Mary," she answered in a voice barely above a whisper, "Mary Fawcett."

The boy wouldn't look at her, but answered, "Jasper Summers."

"Well Mary, Jasper, why don't you come with me. I'll take you to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to get rid of those beards in no time." She smiled comfortingly at them.

As they walked towards the hospital wing no one said a word, both of the students too ashamed of their actions, and Victoria for fear that she would laugh. Once they reached the double doors Victoria opened them allowing the students to enter before her. She instructed them to have a seat and went to Poppy's door. Stepping in front of the door she found the wizard in the portrait to be snoozing peacefully. She hated waking the old man like this but some things are necessary. Gently she called, "St. Mungo." The wizard in the portrait gave a slight start; the robin on his shoulder gave an indignant tweet, settling back down a moment later. "Ah, Miss Knight, what can I do for you?" he asked, readjusting the bandage he had around his head.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I really need Madam Pomfrey."

"No bother," he smiled, stepping out of the portrait. A few seconds went by and he returned, Poppy stepping out of the portrait behind him. "What is it Victoria?" she asked with a yawn. Her hair was tied up in rags, still not giving in to curlers, her burgundy robe tied tightly around her, and slippers on her feet.

"I'm sorry Poppy, but I didn't know how to fix this one," Victoria answered, indicating the students still sitting on the beds.

Poppy gave a slight huff, moving towards them. Shaking her head she started pulling out her wand as Victoria made her way to the door. The last thing Victoria heard as she left was, "Mr. Summers that will be ten points from Hufflepuff. And Miss Fawcett, I would have expected better of you, ten points from Ravenclaw as well."

As Victoria left the hospital and headed towards the stairs a deep voice sounded behind her, "Good evening Miss Knight."

Turning around quickly a smile formed on her face as she saw who it was, "Good evening Professor, what are you doing out so late?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I am in need of hot chocolate, I fear sleep is eluding me tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she answered as they both started down the stairs.

"What brings you to this part of the castle? It is quite far from the entrance hall."

"Yeah, you will be happy to know your age line works. Two students tried it out tonight and I just took them up to Poppy. Let me tell you, she was not too happy to be woken up." Victoria smiled.

He chuckled lightly, "I would assume not. How has the rest of your night been?"

"Mostly uneventful," she answered truthfully. "A few students have put their name in, mostly Slytherins. There is one thing though…" her voice faded off as her mind started to wander.

"What is it?" he asked concernedly.

"Well, Moody came to see me tonight, and I know this sounds crazy, but I swear something strange is going on with him."

"How so?" he asked as they turned down the corridor leading towards the kitchens and entrance hall.

"He was asking if any of the underage kids had tried to get past your age line yet, and he seemed really interested to know if Harry Potter had tried," she explained.

"I see," he answered, a frown creeping over his face.

"That's not all, I mean with him turning that Malfoy kid into a ferret. The Moody I know just wouldn't do that. He would never hurt anyone intentionally. And then at the start of term feast he didn't even seem like he recognized me. We worked together for three years, that's a bit hard to forget. When Poppy tried to talk to him he barely even acknowledged her too." Heaving a sigh she paused for a moment, coming to a stop in front of the doors to the entrance hall. "I don't know what's with him Professor, but I know something isn't right."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, contemplating everything she'd just told him. Of course there were things that he'd noticed as well, but now was not time to add fuel to the fire. "I will take what you've said into consideration, however, I cannot do anything until we have solid evidence that something is truly wrong with Moody. Thank you for your concern Miss Knight. Good evening." He said, turning down another corridor towards the kitchens.

Shaking her head as she watched him leave, she opened the doors and entered the entrance hall once again. Turning quickly back into her animagus form she sat in the dark corner contemplating her conversation with Dumbledore. How could he say that they didn't have any proof? Wasn't his strange behavior enough? Resting her head on her paws again she decided to push the thoughts away, they wouldn't do her any good to worry about them now.

…

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute." Dumbledore began after the plates had cleared from their second feast in two days. "Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Taking his wand out, he extinguished all the candles in the room with the exception of the ones inside the carved pumpkins, giving them an eerie glow. The Goblet of Fire looked like the sun glowing in the darkness. Leaning over to Victoria again Poppy beamed, "I can't wait!"

Victoria gave her a smile but remained silent. Minerva on her other side gave an indignant huff, still seemingly irritated by Poppy's jubilant attitude.

A moment the blue-white flames in the goblet turned to a bright scarlet and sparks began shooting from it. Suddenly a bust of flame shot out of it and a charred piece of paper fluttered down into Dumbledore's hand.

The goblet turned back to its usual blue-white flame as Dumbledore announced, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

A torrent of applause filled the Hall as Viktor rose and sauntered up to the head table and through the door.

The noise died suddenly, everyone watched in anticipation as the goblet turned red once again. Another piece of parchment flew into Dumbledore's and a moment later. "The champion for Beauxbations is Fleur Delacour!" he said.

Another round of applause rippled through the Hall, with the exception of a few of the Beauxbatons students who were now in tears. Fleur swept her way up to the staff table and through the door as well.

Once she disappeared, the Hall became silent once more. This time the excitement was almost palpable. Poppy was gripping her hands together tightly, looking as if she were about to catch the parchment instead of Dumbledore. Minerva was nearly shaking, not from excitement, but from fear, knowing that one of her students was going to be put in danger. Victoria held her breath, knowing that this was the moment she was to find out which of the students she would be set to protect for the rest of the school year, the enormity of her job seeming to weigh on her suddenly.

Crimson flames shot out of the goblet again, shooting high into the air. Once Dumbledore caught it he read, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The applause for the previous students sounded quiet in comparison to the roar that sounded through the Hall upon Cedric's name being called. Professor Sprout along with the entire Hufflepuff house rose to their feet clapping, screaming, and stamping for him. As he walked by the staff table a few shouts of encouragement could be heard over the raucousness.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed once the noise had subsided a bit. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" Suddenly Dumbledore stopped speaking as every eye in the Hall turned once more to the Goblet of fire which was once more burning a brilliant red. A moment later Dumbledore caught yet another piece of parchment, seemingly automatically.

Pausing for a few seconds to study the parchment, he finally read out the name, "Harry Potter."

Without a thought Minerva shot to her feet, sweeping past the rest of the staff to whisper urgently to Dumbledore, "Albus please, don't let him do this."

Dumbledore nodded dazedly to her, but did not speak. Instead he called, "Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please!"

They all watched as Harry trudged past the house tables, stumbling for a moment on his robes, and made it to the staff table. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, but seemingly could not bring himself to speak.

"Well… through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore, his face showing no emotion.

The Hall filled with a sound replicating that of a swarm of angry bees. Everyone looked up expectantly at Dumbledore who seemed to, for the first time, be speechless.

Pulling himself together a moment later he spoke up again over the din. "Well, it seems that we have our champions. I hope that you will give all of our champions the support that I am certain they will be needing. And now, I believe it is time for bed. Have a good evening everyone."

Watching the students file from the Hall the staff seemed rooted in their seats, watching Dumbledore as expectantly as the students had. He remained silent for a moment, slouching slightly as if the weight of the world had suddenly been put on his back. Turning around he did not speak a word, but passed the staff table and made his way towards the door. Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Minerva, Severus, and Victoria all followed him quickly.

"Madam Maxime!" said Fleur nearly shouted striding over to her headmistress as Minerva shut the door behind them. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Madame Maxime's figure nearly filled the room, whether from her size, or from her anger was anyone's guess. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said haughtily.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff, a steely smile playing over his face. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions- or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly, causing Victoria's head to whip around, looking at him in amazement. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

Victoria had never heard him talk this way, and realized that it was no wonder he had the reputation he had with the students. Seeing him in this new light was a little off-putting for her.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, all eyes in the room now on the pair, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" asked Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No," said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madam Maxime.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that-"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore courteously.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall furiously. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed that line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else."

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, a smug tone to his voice, "you are our- er- objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly, that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." Mr. Crouch stated plainly as if reading it from the rule book.

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said snarled Karkaroff, "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out- it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" blasted Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled Moody from the doorway, surprising everyone as no one had heard him enter. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff, balling his fists at his sides. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" Moody growled quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madam Maxime added irritated.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her, nearly condescendingly. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards-"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…"

"Why should 'e complain?" Fleur burst out. "'E as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money- zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," Moody growled simply.

The room quieted suddenly from these words. Bagman bouncing on his feet was the first to break the tense moment, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff with a scoff. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put that boy's name in that goblet…"

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" asked Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Kardaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is- though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff- as you ought to remember…"

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction- Karkaroff's face was burning.

Victoria spoke up indignantly, ignoring Dumbledore's warning tone, "For your information Karkaroff, I was the one that gave Moody that carriage clock for his birthday. And I'm not upset in the least with what he did to it. If he had any doubts he was more than in his rights to do what he did."

"Ha," Karkaroff scoffed, "you're just another stooge. It is no wonder you would stick up for him."

"That's right, I'll stick up for Moody, and I'll stick up for Harry too. I know there is no way he put his name in that goblet."

Karkaroff rolled his eyes, "I am sure you did not move from your post all night."

"That's right I didn't!" she shouted in return.

"Miss Knight," Dumbledore said gently, "I'm afraid that is incorrect. You did leave your post once last night."

"Ok, I left to take two underage students up to the hospital wing after they'd had an encounter with you age line. So I know that there is no way that Harry could have done it even if I wasn't watching it."

Madame Maxime eyed her suspiciously for a moment, "You are an Auror are you not?"

"Yes…" Victoria answered warily, unsure where she was going with the statement.

"Zen 'o is to say zat you did not tamper wiz ze goblet yourself?" Maxime threw back at her testily.

"But I…" Victoria tried unsuccessfully to protest.

"That's right. As Moody said it would take a, how did he say, 'an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm' to throw off the goblet. Being an Auror you would certainly know your way around one."

"I would never endanger a student like that!" she exploded suddenly.

"Victoria, Professor Karkaroff, please. Let us all try to regain some semblance of decorum," Dumbledore interrupted before either party could lose their temper too much. "How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-" Madame Maxime tried to interrupt.

"My dear Madam Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited, but Madam Maxime did not speak, she merely glared.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman asked rubbing his hands together, very obviously the only person in the room excited. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep trance. "Yes," he said shaking his head slightly, "instructions. Yes… the first task…" He moved forward into the firelight, the shadows cast his skin an almost eerily pale glow, making him look almost sick. "The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to compete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch, his eyes filled with concern for the man. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I've left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at the very least?" asked Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of annoyance.

"Professor Karkaroff- Madame Maxime- a nightcap?" asked Dumbledore, but Madame Maxime was leading Fleur swiftly out of the room, talking in very fast, angry French.

"Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore smiling at both of them. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

As the boys left, the room fell back into a strained silence. Mr. Bagman was once again the first one to break the tense moment, "How about that nightcap Dumbledore?" he asked brightly.

Dumbledore gave a nod, and left with Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch, not even glancing back at the other four left in the room.

They all remained quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say to each other. After a long pause Moody was the first to speak, "Right, well night all. Seems we'll all need to be watching our backs from now on," his staff clicking harshly on the floor as he made his way out the door.

Minerva was now pacing the small room, shaking, seeming to be angry and worried at the same time. "How can they let him go through with it?" she asked irritatedly, to no one in particular.

"It was Potter's choice to put his name in the goblet." Severus answered coldly.

Victoria turned to him, shooting him a piercing glare, "How can you say that?"

"You, Victoria, have not had to endure Potter's arrogance for the last three years. Submitting his name is something he would do for sport," he answered easily.

"Surely you can't mean that!" Minerva suddenly exploded. "Although it is true Potter has had his share of run-ins with the rules, he would not intentionally endanger himself when he knew what he was up against."

"I do not see how it would make the slightest bit of difference to him," he retorted icily. "The boy has had far too much free reign."

"Free reign!" Minerva shouted, "Do you call fighting off a basilisk single handedly free reign. The boy is no less than a hero."

Severus scoffed, "A hero who has no value for authority."

"Okay, enough!" Victoria interrupted. "I don't care if Harry has had some problems with authority and breaking the rules. The point now is that we all need to be watching out for him. I know there is no way he could have put his name in that goblet, no matter what you think," she added quickly to the eye roll she got from Severus. "He is in real danger here. It is my job to protect him, and I'm going to do that. I just hope you'll help me out."

Minerva nodded, not saying anything, but looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Severus gave an irritated huff, but finally gave a curt nod.

"Thank you. Now I don't know about you two, but I need some sleep. Have a good night," Victoria said softly disappearing through the door.

…

The morning of the first task dawned a cold and gloomy. As Victoria made her way out of the castle with Poppy she stole a glance at Minerva and Harry walking just in front of them. Minerva's hand rested on Harry's shoulder. When they arrived at the champion's tent Minerva said something to him that Victoria and Poppy couldn't hear, but as she turned back coming over to them she looked more nervous than Harry had.

Minerva walked by the pair without another glance, knowing that they'd ask questions if she stopped. Poppy and Victoria shared a nervous glance but both followed Minerva away from the tents. Retreating into the stands without another word, Minerva found her seat next to Albus. Poppy shook her head looking up at her friend, "I don't know why she's so nervous. With all the precautions they've made this year it'll be amazing if the champions get more than a scratch."

"You know Minerva. Even though she won't admit it, those students are like her kids." Victoria gave Poppy a smile as she walked away to get in position for the task.

Poppy sighed, whispering to herself, "It's her kid she's worried about."

The students had already started filing into the stands as Victoria made her way into the arena to get ready for the first task. As she passed the staff section she heard a girl say, "Professor McGonagall, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miss Granger," Minerva answered curtly, but couldn't hide the tremble in her voice.

Finding the pair in the stands just above her, Victoria recognized the girl as being one of Harry's friends. Miss Granger gave Minerva a curious glance, "I read in Triwizard Champions that you won the tournament in your sixth year."

"That would be correct." Minerva stated simply.

"Then why are you so nervous? I would have thought you would be excited to see it played again," the girl asked.

Minerva's eyes didn't meet the girl's as she answered honestly, "Miss Granger, the only reason I won that year is because one of the champions was hurt very badly and the other was killed."

Both Victoria's and the girl's eyes widened at Minerva's statement. Miss Granger asked in a weak voice, "Well certainly the Ministry has put more regulations in place haven't they?"

Giving her a small smile Minerva answered reassuringly, "They have." Pausing, Minerva noticed that most of the students had already made it to their seats, "You better find your place."

Miss Granger nodded walking away to find her seat. As she walked away Minerva's eyes found Victoria's for a moment, the fear in Minerva's eyes seemed to give Victoria more determination that she'd felt before. Victoria now felt that she needed to protect those kids more than ever, for Minerva more than for them.

Heaving a sigh, Victoria stepped to the side of the arena where Hagrid was waiting for her, her broom slung over his shoulder like a knapsack. Beaming at her he said, "Miss Victoria, here's your broom. Just got it from Professor Hooch a minute ago, wanted to do some last minute adjustments."

Taking the broom form him she noticed it looked nothing like her's. Glancing from the gleamingly polished handle to the perfectly straight twigs in the tail, she knew this couldn't possibly be her's, this was a Firebolt. Gaping back at him, he saw the look on her face and smiled, leaning into her, "A gift from Professor Dumbledore for the new position. But don't tell no one I told ya."

Victoria laughed and looked up into the stands where Albus was smiling down at her. He gave her a wink and she nodded her head in thanks.

A moment later Hagrid spoke up again, "Oh, nearly forgot. He told me to give you this for luck." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small piece of light blue ribbon with a small charm on it. He tied it around the handle of her broom and stood back.

When she finally got a good look at the charm she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face, it was a tiny black cat. Laughing she said, "Thanks Hagrid. Well I guess I better go, they'll be starting any minute now."

"Right, good luck out there," he said giving her an encouraging smile and then retreating into the stands as well to take a seat on Albus's other side.

Victoria took one last look up into the stands as she mounted her broom. Once again seeing the fear in Minerva's eyes and the encouraging smile from Albus gave her all the strength she needed. As she heard the whistle give a shrill blow she kicked off from the ground.

Rising above the stadium, just far enough away so that she couldn't hear Bagman's commentary, she saw what the students would be facing for the first time. Although she had been told that they would be facing dragons in their first task, she hadn't realized just how fearsome of a creature they could truly be. Taking in the monster for the first time she didn't know if she would be brave enough to face it alone. The beast was silvery-blue, which would have been beautiful had it not been for the matching blue flames shooting out of its mouth.

Circling the stadium she came to a stop as she saw Cedric emerge from the tent. He seemed to be in a trance for a moment, watching the flames from the creature shoot above the stands. As it gave a great roar he seemed to awaken. He looked quickly between the giant beast and the golden egg nestled between the other brilliant silver ones sitting between beast's legs.

He looked around quickly, seemingly trying to find something to distract the creature. Finally his eyes landed on a large rock only a few feet away. Taking out his wand he waved it almost theatrically at the rock and suddenly it started to change shape. A moment later, exactly where the rock had been sitting, there was a large chocolate Labrador. Cedric waved his wand again and the dog started running around the stadium barking madly. The dragon gave a roar and sent up another mouth full of flames.

Changing his tactic a bit Cedric made the dog come closer to the dragon, the dragon lunging menacingly at the dog. Just before it clasped its jaws around the smaller animal he sent the dog away once again towards the other side of the stadium. The dragon gave a roar of annoyance and took off after the dog.

Realizing that this was his chance Cedric sped towards the small clutch of eggs, taking his eyes off the dragon and dog. As he did so the spell suddenly wore off and the Labrador turned back into the rock. The dragon gave a vicious roar and turned back to her eggs. Seeing Cedric running towards them she shot out another burst of flame. As she saw it do so Victoria shot out a freezing spell, but not fast enough. The flame hit him squarely in the arm as he reached out for the egg, picking it up and running for his life.

Racing down to the ground as she saw the dragon handlers come out to subdue the dragon once more. As she touched down she saw Cedric being led off by Poppy to the first-aid tent. Knowing that he was being well tended to, Victoria took to the air again.

This time the handlers brought out a bright green dragon, looking like it would have easily blended in with the grass had they been on the Quidditch Pitch instead of the rocky stadium. The eggs underneath its scaly body were the color of earth with bright green speckles. As Victoria watched Fleur step out into the stadium the dragon emitted a long, thin shot of flames, lighting up her silvery-blond hair a brilliant gold.

Unlike Cedric before her, Fleur didn't seem to have a moment of panic as she stepped in front of the great beast. Simply taking her wand out, a determined look on her face as she did so, she sent a spell at it. As the minutes ticked on with her pointing her wand at the dragon, it seemed to become more and more unsteady on its feet. Finally giving a low roar it fell to the ground, just to the side of the eggs. It seemed the beast was asleep, snoring loudly enough for Victoria to hear from her high perch.

Fleur took her chance and easily picked her way over to the eggs. As she neared them the dragon shot a jet of flame out, unknowingly to her catching her skirt on fire. Victoria shot a spell at the flames dousing them in water as the girl easily picked up the golden egg and ran back away from the dragon, the egg held high over her head in triumph.

Victoria heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that she was alright. However, she also knew they were only halfway through the task. Watching the handlers again as they took the green dragon away and brought out another. This one was a brilliant shade of scarlet, with what looked like a mane of golden spikes around its face.

Viktor emerged from the tent a moment later, slouching his way into the stadium. The dragon looked at him almost curiously as he held his wand straight at it. Sending out a spell a second later, hitting it directly in the eye, Viktor backed away quickly. The dragon gave a great roaring scream as a jet of flame, looking like a mushroom cloud, shot out of its mouth. It reared back on its hind legs and started stamping the ground. As it did it squashed some of its own crimson and gold eggs. Making its way to the other side of the stadium Viktor ran at the golden egg with a burst of speed Victoria would never have expected from the stocky, slouching boy.

It took the handlers a few minutes to subdue the dragon once more, nearly trampling a few of them in the process. Soon they were leading the last dragon into the stadium. This was the ugliest one Victoria had seen so far. Its black scales shimmered like mirrors against the faint sunlight, with bronze horns protruding from its head and a spiked tail of the same shade. Its bright yellow eyes were the thing that made it the most unnerving in Victoria's opinion, with a vertical slit in them resembling a snake.

As she watched Harry emerge from the tent she couldn't decide if he was really that much smaller than the others, or if this dragon was simply larger. Cautiously approaching the beast, it crouched closer to its clutch of eggs, thrashing its spiked tail around causing large gouge marks in the rocky ground. Gulping slightly, for her own safety as well as Harry's, Victoria flew a little closer to where he stood.

Taking out his wand and raising it high into the air, she could hear him shout a spell, but could not hear what it was. A moment later, Victoria heard a strange noise behind her and turned just in time to see a broom speed through the air next to her. Taking her cue she shot up into the air, staying out of Harry's way, but close enough she could intervene if needed. She watched carefully as he started diving and pulling back up just in time. His skills on a broom were legendary, but this was the first time she'd seen it first hand and couldn't believe her eyes. This boy could fly better than some of the most practiced wizard's she'd ever witnessed. Suddenly as he dived, the dragon let out a shot of flames which he skillfully avoided, but was hit by one of its spikes in his shoulder.

Victoria resisted the urge to fly to him, seeing that he wasn't ready to stop the fight. She simply sent out a quick spell to stop the blood flow and watched as he continued.

Realizing that his original tactics didn't seem to be working, he started flying side to side, almost taking laps over the stadium. He flew close enough to the dragon to be a nuisance, but far enough to stay safely out of reach of its fiery breath. As he started to fly higher the dragon's head followed him, her neck stretching out, looking more like a snake now than ever before. Harry flew a few more feet away and as the dragon let out another roar it thrashed its tail again.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, it unfurled its wings and took off from the ground. The moment it did Harry shot to the ground in another dive, catching the golden egg expertly in his uninjured arm.

Seeing Harry dismount his broom and be taken by Minerva, Albus, and Hagrid to the first-aid tent as well she followed them quickly. Touching down to the ground she smiled as Minerva and Albus turned to her. Albus smiled, "That was excellent work my dear."

"Thanks Professor, but I wouldn't call it excellent. I did miss that freezing charm with Cedric." Victoria answered pushing a stray hair back behind her ear nervously.

"I have been assured by Madam Pomfrey that he will be perfectly fine," he smiled putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you keeping everyone safe," Minerva said quietly.

Victoria shrugged, "It's my job."

A moment later Bagman came up behind her, clasping a hand to her shoulder jovially, "Well Miss Knight, great work keeping those kids out of harm's way."

"Thank you sir," she answered awkwardly, trying her best to refrain from acting on instinct and pushing his hand away.

"Looks like you'll have an easy go of it after all. No more tasks till the new year. Unless you count the Yule Ball that is," he laughed, squeezing her shoulder tightly and then walking in the direction of the first-aid tent.

Shooting both Minerva and Albus a curious glance she asked, "The Yule Ball?"

"Indeed, the host school gives a formal ball on Christmas day," Albus said simply. "There will be more talk about it as it approaches. Come now; let us go congratulate our champions." With that he led both Minerva and Victoria back towards the tent in search of the champions.

…

The only sound Victoria could hear as she walked through the castle that night was the soft padding of her feet on the stone floor. The suits of armor were mercifully silent as she went by in her animal form. The scent of fresh pine hung in the air from the wreaths decorating the corridor, giving off a festive atmosphere.

As she padded her way past an unused classroom she heard a strange music playing. Poking her head into the room she saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of a large record player, his eyes closed, humming to himself. She realized that one of the professors had left it after teaching their students to dance since the Yule Ball was only a few days away. She was about to turn around and leave him to his music, until she heard a soft voice, "Miss Knight, what a pleasant surprise."

Changing back into her human form she smiled back, smoothing out her cloak, "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to bother you."

"On the contrary my dear," he came to stand in front of her, offering his hand, "I was in search of a dance partner."

Backing up a step she shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not much of a dancer."

He cocked his head to the side, "I seem to remember you being a rather excellent dancer. Filius did comment on your prowess on the dance floor a few times."

"He was exaggerating," a blush crept over her features. "I may be able to keep up with modern dancing, but," she motioned to the phonograph which was now playing a waltz, "this I can't do."

"Surely you are mistaken," he answered, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

Shaking her head profusely, "No I'm serious. I never exactly had a chance to learn this."

Stepping over to her again he took her hand this time, "There is no time like the present." He smiled pulling her arm gently to him. He placed her arm on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. He smiled down at her, "Simply follow my lead."

With only a few missteps she got the hang of it and in no time they were turning in slow circles around the room. Looking up she noticed a small smile on his lips and a far-away look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Merely reminiscing my dear," he smiled down at her, "thinking of a time many years ago."

"A good time I take it?"

He chuckled, "A very good time." He remained quiet for a moment, continuing to waltz them gently across the room. Finally looking down at her he smiled again, "Did you know I taught your mother to dance?"

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Certainly, I believe she had been in her sixth year. There was a Yule ball at that time as well. All the heads of house were required to teach their students. If I remember correctly she was a quick study as well."

Thinking about it for a moment she remained silent. Then looking back up at him curiously, "But my mother was in Hufflepuff."

"Yes," he cleared his throat, thinking up a story quickly, "however Professor Sprout needed someone to assist her. She had recently had a run in with the venomous tentacula."

Nodding, she studied him, thinking his story to be a bit suspicious. The song ended a moment later and he pulled away giving her a generous bow. "I appreciate you indulging an old man."

Laughing lightly she stepped back, "I don't see any old men here." Winking at him she turned away and headed back out of the room, turning back into her feline form before stepping into the hall.

…

The night of the Yule Ball arrived much faster than Victoria would have imagined. It seemed as if the first task had just taken place and then she was suddenly getting ready for the ball. A knock sounded on her door as she unsuccessfully tried to lace up the back of her dress. Finally stepping towards the door, the laces still in her hands, she opened it to a very amused looking Poppy. "Good evening Victoria," Poppy smiled brightly. "Are you in need of some assistance?"

Victoria laughed slightly, "Yeah I am actually. Would you mind?" she asked turning around.

Poppy took the laces from her and tied them up quickly and then stepped back. "Wow," she said as Victoria turned back towards her. "Are you trying to out do the students?"

"No," Victoria answered honestly, looking down at her gown. It was a beautiful silvery-blue, reminding her of the first dragon in the tournament. It also had delicately embroidered silver swirls around it, giving it a more elegant appearance. "I just haven't had the chance to wear anything like this in a long time and couldn't help it when I saw it."

Poppy beamed at her, "You will certainly turn some heads in that dress tonight. Come on, grab your cloak and let's get out of here."

Victoria nodded picking her ice blue cloak up from the chair where she'd lain it earlier and followed Poppy back out of the room.

Arriving in the Great Hall a few minutes later Victoria could hardly believe that it was the same place. The walls were covered in a layer of sparkling frost, which was surprisingly soft and warm to the touch as Victoria brushed against it on her way into the room. The house tables were gone, and in their place were smaller tables, each lit with a lantern, seating about a dozen people. Garlands of ivy and mistletoe crisscrossed the starry black ceiling as well.

Poppy and Victoria took a seat at a table just off to the side of the top table. Just as they'd taken their seats the doors to the Hall opened once more and the champions entered with their partners. Applause sounded all across the room as they entered, walking toward the top table and taking their seats.

Although delicious, the dinner ended rather quickly and soon the tables were cleared away to make room for the entertainment of the night. Victoria turned to Poppy sadly saying, "I guess that's my cue."

"But you can't leave yet!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I have to." Victoria answered mournfully.

"Just hear the first song and then you can go on your rounds." Poppy insisted.

Watching as the Weird Sisters took the stage Victoria fought with herself. She knew that she should be going out on watch, but seeing her favorite band on stage in front of her kept her rooted to her spot. Finally nodding to Poppy they stepped back near the wall to watch as the band took up their instruments. They started a slow, mournful tune, something extremely strange for them, but Victoria realized quickly that the opening dance to the ball couldn't very well be a rock ballad.

A few minutes later the champions were turning around the room in small circles. She also recognized Neville from earlier in the year dancing, rather gracefully, with a smaller girl with flaming red hair. Looking around she saw Moody doing a horrible two-step with Professor Sinistra, the result of this being Poppy tensing like a statue next to her. Victoria couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend, but with the strange way Moody had been acting lately she was actually happy Moody was keeping his distance from Poppy.

Taking in the rest of the room she watched as Albus bowed to Madame Maxime, seemingly ending their dance well before the song ended. He turned around seeing Minerva standing close to him now, looking at him almost hopefully. He smiled giving her a deep bow and taking her hand, giving it a gallant kiss. Whispering something to her she nodded her head and he took her into his arms waltzing her expertly around the room.

Albus held onto Minerva's waist tightly, pulling her closer to him and whispering into her ear, "Do you remember the last time we did this?"

Minerva nodded, a dreamy look in her eyes, "The night of the Yule Ball when I turned seventeen. However, I do not remember you holding me quite so tightly, Professor."

He laughed lightly. Then looking down at her, a seriousness entering his eyes he whispered, "You look even more beautiful now than you did then."

A blush painted her cheeks, "Thank you Albus," she said allowing her head to rest on his shoulder for a moment.

Victoria gave a small sigh as she watched the two turn around the room. Poppy looked down at her, following her gaze, "They make a perfect pair don't they," she said quietly.

Victoria nodded, "I just wish they could see it."

Poppy stifled a laugh, "Perhaps someday."

"Maybe," Victoria agreed with a shrug.

Poppy took a quick look around the room once more then asked, "And just where is your Prince Charming this evening?"

Victoria looked up at her as if she'd lost her mind, "Who?"

"You know very well who I'm talking about my dear." Poppy retorted with a sly smile, "Our dashing Potions master."

Victoria gave a short laugh, "I think dashing would be a stretch of the imagination. And who said he was my Prince Charming anyway? We're just friends."

Poppy gave her a knowing look, "Sure."

"Poppy," Victoria said warningly.

"Alright, alright, you're just friends." Poppy held up her hands in mock surrender. "So where is he tonight?"

"Out doing what I should be. Patrolling the grounds." Victoria answered turning away from her friend towards the doors.

"Go get him." Poppy called as Victoria shook her head leaving the room.

…

The grounds of the castle were quiet; there wasn't a student in sight. Victoria felt more alone than she had in a long time. She had been on guard duty for the last five hours and hadn't seen a person.

Wandering aimlessly for a while she found herself in the front lawn that had been transformed into a grotto. A smile crept across her face seeing the beautiful rosebushes filled with fairy lights. As she walked past the open front doors she could hear faint strains of music, wanting nothing more than to be inside enjoying her favorite band instead of patrolling outside. Out of the darkness she spotted a figure moving in a familiar billowing black cloak. She stopped where she was, directly in front of the doors, watching him come towards her.

As he made his way to her he took in the picture. Her shining ebony hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Her brilliant blue eyes held a look of loneliness as she looked into his. Pulling her ice blue robes closer to her body she shifted slightly, uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

Finally stepping in front of her she smiled, "Severus."

"Victoria. How is your evening?" He asked, pulling his robes even closer to himself.

"Quiet. Too quiet." She answered honestly.

He gave a slow nod, "It seems that the students have opted to stay inside.

"I guess so. It helps us that way. But I'm surprised; it's such a beautiful evening." She answered looking up to the sky, seeing a blanket of stars. He silently followed her gaze.

Glancing back down at him she saw the brilliance of the light cascade over his features, casting some of his face in shadow. Hearing a new song start from inside the castle, she couldn't stop herself, "Severus," she said quietly.

He looked at her asking the question with his eyes. She whispered, "Dance with me."

He took a small step back from her, "Victoria…"

She cut him off taking his hand in her's, "Please Severus, just one dance."

He would never admit it to anyone, even himself, but he felt a sudden tingle in his hand as her's fit into his. He didn't say another word, not needing to, as he pulled her to him. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly as they started to move. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, the feeling that he was being unfaithful to Lily seemed to creep into his mind. He didn't know how it could be; this was nothing more than a simple dance between friends. However, as he held Victoria in his arms he felt something he hadn't in a long time. As she leaned into him, allowing herself to rest her head on his shoulder he realized what it was, affection. He couldn't say that he was in love with her, but he genuinely cared for her.

As the realization of this hit him the last notes played. They stepped away from each other, both noticeably uncomfortable. She looked up at him, desperately trying to think of what to say to make the moment less awkward. Taking the words from her he stated quickly, "I must be off. Students…"

She nodded, taking another step away from him, "Right students. I should go too."

He walked quickly from her, his robes billowing out behind him. She silently turned, strolling the other way, wanting nothing more than to turn back time and find herself in his arms again.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter, but in all honesty the next one is going to be even shorter. My life is getting a little hectic right now, but I'm still trying. I will get this done, I just don't know how long it will take me. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far, I appreciate all of you more than you know. A huge thank you goes out to Slenderpanda597, who is also a great writer, for keeping me from sounding like a complete idiot when it comes to British slang. Thank you for all my "British lessons".

…

Victoria was somewhere between sleep and awake when she heard the knock on her door that morning. Somehow she realized that in her dream there were no doors on the grounds of the castle. She opened her eyes for a split second, and then slammed them shut again, against the harsh sunlight pouring in through her window. Another knock echoed through the room, causing her to sigh as she sat up. Finally standing she heard Regina give an indignant meow, annoyed by the sudden movement.

Stumbling to her door, still dressed in her pajamas, Victoria opened it to find a very excited looking Poppy on the other side. Poppy smirked at her, looking over the younger woman's disgruntled appearance, "Good morning Victoria," she said brightly. "You better get a move on, the task starts in 15 minutes."

Victoria sighed, but let Poppy follow her back into her rooms, sliding behind her dressing curtains to change. Ironically enough when she'd first seen them in the room Victoria couldn't imagine ever using them, but found them suddenly very helpful. Pulling off her pajamas Victoria asked, "What makes you so chipper this morning Poppy?"

"Simply the excitement of another Task!" Poppy beamed, taking a seat on the small couch.

Victoria gave a slight laugh, "You sound more excited than Bagman." She stepped away from the dressing screen, now fully dressed for the new task. It was a plain, ice blue, one piece swimsuit, but Victoria couldn't see wearing her usual robes to jump into a lake.

Poppy smiled eyeing her attire, "Is that what you're wearing? My, my, I dare say our Potions master will be simply speechless."

"Poppy," Victoria said in a warning tone, much the same Minerva's. "You know Severus and I are friends." Victoria walked out of the room, turning down the hall to the Entrance Hall with Poppy close on her heels.

"Yes, so you've told me. However, I did see the two of you at the Yule Ball. I don't believe I've ever seen you so content as when you were dancing with him.

A deep blush painted Victoria's cheeks as she tried to recover, "It was just a dance, nothing more."

"It certainly looked like more from where I was standing. I remember seeing your head on his shoulder."

"Poppy, please," Victoria begged exasperatedly, "there is nothing going on between me and Severus. We are good friends, nothing more."

"Suit yourself," Poppy answered with a shrug, "but I did see the look on your face as the two of you parted. I don't think I've seen anyone look more disheartened."

Sighing as they reached the bank of the lake, Victoria shot Poppy a pleading look, "Poppy, just drop it okay. Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Severus. He's still stuck on someone else, and believe it or not I'm perfectly fine on my own. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some students to protect." Victoria turned and walked towards the judges' table, leaving Poppy staring after her.

Poppy smiled, whispering to Victoria's retreating form, "I hope for your sake you're wrong. We all deserve to be happy, not just fine."

Poppy turned taking a seat next to Minerva, who seemed to be even more pale than normal, nervously buttoning and unbuttoning her cloak. As Poppy sat down she placed a calming hand on Minerva's, making her stop the action instantly. Poppy smiled at her, "It'll be alright Minerva, you'll see."

"I wish I could believe that," Minerva said quietly watching as the champions took their positions at the side of the lake.

Minerva gave a start as the sudden shrill whistle sounded, announcing the beginning of the task. Watching as the students entered the lake she couldn't help but remember back to when she was a champion herself. She remembered as if it were yesterday the feeling of the icy cold water running over her legs, freezing her to the bone. It was nearly a stabbing pain, but once she had started to move it suddenly started feeling better. Little did she know what was to come.

Pulling herself back out of her memories for a moment Minerva gasped audibly as she watched red sparks shoot out of the lake. Everyone knew that was a sign of trouble. Watching Victoria shrug off her trench coat and jump into the lake Minerva couldn't help but say silent prayer to anyone who was listening to keep everyone safe.

Watching her daughter dive into the murky water, the memories seemed to flood back to her. After setting her bubble-head charm, she thought the task was to be a simple one. Gliding through the muddy, cold water rather easily she felt like she'd been swimming for hours when suddenly she felt a strong hand on her ankle. Looking down she realized that a grindylow had a hold of her and there were two more coming up on her. Quickly taking her wand out of the inside pocket of her robes she didn't think and sent the first spell at it that came to her mind. The spell hit the water demon directly in its brittle hand, slicing through it cleanly, however Minerva hadn't realized the force she'd used behind the spell until it was too late. Although she'd managed to get the grindlylow to let go of her, her leg was now sliced in a rather sizeable gash. The pain was excruciating, however as Minerva didn't know any good healing spells at the time, she realized that she had to keep moving if she were to make it through the task.

As she swam on, she started to attract more and more creatures to her from the blood pouring out of her leg. At one time she was truly considering the thought of just quitting and going back to the mediwitch she knew to be on the bank of the lake. It was her Gryffindor courage above all that kept her going. Finally, after what felt like an eternity she found what she'd been looking for. Tied to the statue of the merperson, was her best friend in the world. Poppy's robes were flowing out in all directions as well as her dark hair. As Minerva approached so did one of the other champions, a boy from Beauxbatons. Streaking past her as if a lightning bolt with his gleaming gold hair, he arrived at the statue. Taking one look at the hostages tied up he pulled out his wand and cut the ropes binding a red-headed girl who wore the customary light blue Beauxbatons robes. Before taking her up he looked around and saw Minerva coming up to the statue. Apparently he'd realized that their time was almost up, as he let Minerva sever the ropes binding Poppy. As Minerva took a hold of Poppy's arm and kicked with all the might she could muster, she watched as the boy took his wand and pointed it at the other hostage.

Suddenly the merpeople were upon him. He was surrounded by them, all brandishing their spears and pointing them at his face. The boy did not seem interested in heeding their warning; instead he shot the spell at the other hostage as the merpeople screamed. Horrified, Minerva watched as blade after blade pierced his flesh, staining the water a vibrant crimson around him. Minerva couldn't watch any longer. She pushed Poppy up and prayed that she would make it back to the surface by herself. Kicking with all her might, despite the searing pain, Minerva fought her way back to the other boy. Shooting out random spells at the merpeople, she finally made her way through the chaos to the boy who was now badly injured. Putting an arm around him she pointed her wand skyward and shouted "Accendio!" A moment later she found herself laying, sprawled out on the bank of the lake, the boy lying next to her seemed to be bleeding from everywhere. A crowd descended on them immediately, seemingly from nowhere.

From the middle of the insanity she saw two familiar faces smiling down at her, one of her dripping wet best friend, and the other was Dumbledore, holding out dry robe. Slipping it over her shoulders she realized it must have had a warming charm on it. He smiled down at her, "You did admirably my dear."

She gave a weak smile, but nodded, "I finished."

Poppy beamed down at her, pulling out her wand and healing her leg instantly, "You more than finished! You're in first place!"

Minerva gave her an appreciative nod then looked to the boy who had been next to her. She could see that a stretcher had been summoned for him a moment earlier. "How is he?" she asked Dumbledore imploringly.

Giving her a grim look he answered honestly, "It does not look well. They have taken him back to the castle, and will be sending him to St. Mungo's. Alas, I fear it will be in vain."

"What are you saying Professor?" Minerva asked pushing her long wet hair behind her shoulders, not wanting to accept what she was hearing.

Dumbledore simply put a hand on her should and gave her a small smile, "Do not worry about it for the time being. I am sure we will hear soon enough." With that Dumbledore rose again and turned away from them.

Seeing Victoria ascend from the depths with Fleur under her arm Minerva couldn't help but let out the breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding. Poppy smiled at her, "You see, history didn't repeat itself."

Minerva nodded, giving Poppy a weak smile she added, "Yes, but I will still never forget what happened that day. I still wish I could have stopped that boy when I had the chance. He was so young."

"You cannot stop everyone Minerva. Sometime things just happen." Poppy answered gently.

A tear formed in Minerva's eye as she nodded, "I realize that, but there is no reason why someone so young must lose their life in a game."

Poppy nodded, placing a hand on Minerva's arm, "I understand, but that was a long time ago. Things have changed. The students are no longer in danger in this tournament." Poppy paused, hoping her words gave her friend some comfort, although she knew deep down they never would. Finally she sighed, "Come on, I must go do my part, and you can congratulate the champions."

…

The sun was already hanging low in the sky as Victoria made her way out of the castle. It was her first evening off since arriving at Hogwarts, and although she was happy to be back, she was ecstatic about spending a night with her friends. It seemed like no time before she entered the Three Broomsticks and was immediately welcomed by a loud voice calling to her from a back booth, "Wotcher Vicky!"

Victoria's face lit up with a brilliant smile as she spotted where the voice came from.

"Tonks!" she said pulling the younger woman into a fierce hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Tonks gave a laugh, letting go of her, "Has your time back at Hogwarts been that bad?"

Victoria sighed, taking a seat across the table from her, "It hasn't been bad, just more stressful than I'd imagined."

"Yeah, you look a bit knackered," Tonks said studying her friend closely. Then turning to the bar she yelled out, "Rosmerta, a Firewhiskey for my friend here!"

Victoria laughed as Rosmerta nodded, pouring a generous amount in a glass for her. Turning back to Tonks, Victoria asked, "And just how many have you had tonight?"

"Oh mate, I just… I don't know," Tonks laughed taking another long pull from her own glass. "I lost track somewhere around five."

"Don't you think you should take it easy than?" Victoria asked, sounding more like a teacher than she meant to.

"Why?" Tonks asked, watching as Rosmerta set the glass down in front of Victoria and motioned for another herself. "I'm here to have a good time with my best mate!"

"What happened to meeting me back in October?" Victoria asked gently sipping her drink.

"This is the first night I've had off all year! Kingsley has been amazing, but he's a total workaholic."

"Have you at least been learning a lot?"

"Oh, I've learned loads! Just haven't had time to breathe since I started working with him." Tonks paused taking the last bit of her drink and watching as Rosmerta placed a new glass in front of her. "How's it been back at the castle?"

"It's been good. Different than I expected, but good." Victoria answered, a pensive look crossing her face after her answer.

"What?" Tonks asked, realizing that Victoria had suddenly become quiet.

"It's just… I don't know." Victoria answered, taking another sip from her glass to try and give herself some extra time. "I just saw something today that made me… curious."

"What was it?"

"Well, I saw Professor Karkaroff, the Headmaster from Durmstrang, talking to Severus earlier today. I was on watch and when I walked by Severus' classroom, I saw Karkaroff showing him his arm. I know that Severus was a Death Eater years ago, but I'm wondering now if Karkaroff was." Victoria answered, studying her drink.

"Even if he was, why would he be showing Snape his Dark Mark now? It's not like he needs to prove anything right?" Tonks asked.

"That's what doesn't make sense." Victoria answered, still trying to understand the situation. "If they were both Death Eaters they should already know about each other. There wouldn't be a need to show off their Dark Marks now. Unless…" Victoria trailed off.

"Unless what?" Tonks leaned in with a sudden interest.

"It's… it's nothing. It can't be." Victoria waved her off, trying to sound like it was nothing, but couldn't help but wonder if she was wrong.

Tonks slumped back, eyeing her friend suspiciously. Then a grin formed on her face, "Speaking of Severus, how have things been with you two lately? Have you snogged him yet?"

Victoria nearly spat back out the drink she'd just taken, "Tonks! How could you ask me something like that?!"

"Easily," Tonks gave her a cheeky smile, "Have you snogged him yet?"

"No! I have not "snogged" Severus. We are friends." Victoria answered, a deep blush painting her cheeks.

"Vicky," Tonks said watching her closely, "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you do not fancy the man."

Victoria shook her head, "Tonks, you're drunk."

"That may be, but I still want you to do it."

Victoria looked her directly in the eyes, "I do not have anything other than friendly feelings towards Severus."

Tonks's lips formed a pout, suddenly looking like a small child, "I thought for sure I'd get you on that one."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Victoria answered with a smile. Looking down at her watch she added, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited someone else here tonight too."

"Is it Severus?" Tonks asked perking up.

Victoria laughed, "No, it's not Severus. It's Remus. I think you met him earlier. When I was in the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Old guy, manky clothes, looked a bit like a teacher?" Tonks asked.

"I'll ignore that old part since he's only a week older than me. But yeah, that's him. He's a really great guy. I just haven't gotten to see him lately."

"Yeah, that's great. I'm sure he's a nice bloke."

"Who's a nice bloke?" Victoria heard a familiar voice from behind her ask.

Victoria smiled turning to see Remus behind her, "You are of course," she answered pulling him down into her side of the booth and into a hug.

"Thank you for the compliment." He laughed pulling away from her a moment later. "So who is your friend?" He asked smiling aimiably at Tonks.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks." Victoria said easily, "But never call her Nympahdora or she might just have your head."

Remus nodded at her, "May I call you Dora?"

"I prefer Tonks, but Dora's okay." Tonks smiled at him.

"So what were you ladies chatting about?" Remus asked looking slightly uneasy.

"Work mostly." Tonks answered easily, knocking back another drink. "What do you do Remus?"

"I… I do odd jobs here and there. Nothing much, but enough to keep going."

"Oh," Tonks nodded, not fully understanding, but deciding to drop the subject.

"What is your profession?" Remus asked politely.

"I'm an Auror. Trained with Vicky." Tonks smiled.

Remus looked impressed, "An Auror, very nice. You must be a very skilled witch."

"I am, thank you." Tonks smiled, "Care to test it out?"

Remus blushed as Victoria chided her, "Tonks, I think you've had enough."

"Vicky, would you stop sounding like my mum. I'm fine." Tonks groaned.

"Well I for one could use a drink," Remus intervened.

"Right, now that's what I'm talking about." Tonks smiled, holding her glass up, toasting Remus.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Victoria was so happy that she'd had a chance to chat with two of her friends that she hadn't noticed the time until it was nearly midnight. Looking down at her watch she sighed, "I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go. I'm on duty in a few hours."

"No, you can't go," Tonks moaned, reaching over and taking her hand. "Who knows when we'll get together again."

"I know Hon, but I can't help it. You two stay and have fun. I promise I'll talk to both of you again soon," she said making her way out of the booth and giving them each a hug.

"Have a good night Victoria." Remus answered pulling back from their hug.

"You too," she answered with a knowing wink.

"Night Vicky. We have to do this again soon. Owl me." Tonks called after her disappearing form.

As Victoria made her way back to the castle, a loud rumble of thunder startled her. Suddenly a brilliant bolt of lightning shot across the sky, lighting up the path in front of her. For a split second she thought she saw what looked like a giant black dog directly in front of her. Stopping in her tracks, wondering if she was seeing things in the shadows of the storm, she waited for another bolt to light the sky. A moment later another bolt forked across the sky, lighting the path once more. This time there was nothing but open space in front of her. As the sky decided to let go of its water, in what felt like one large mass, it pulled Victoria out of her revere. Mentally shaking herself, she pulled her trench closer to her and ran back up to the castle. She decided that all she had seen was a shadow, but something about it kept nagging at her. That big black dog looked an awful lot like Sirius's animagus form. Shaking her head at thought she made her way back to her rooms, choosing to put the thought out of her mind, at least for the time.

…

The day had been dragging for Victoria. It was a day like any other, walking around the castle on guard, breaking up a few fights here and there, catching a few students headed for the forbidden forest, the usual. That was until she was walking down a corridor and suddenly heard a boy shouting. The voice was familiar to her, but she couldn't put a name to it. He sounded angry and scared at the same time.

Following the voice she came upon Harry screaming at Snape. A wicked smile crossed Snape's face as he said, "The headmaster is busy, Potter."

Harry yelled back, his face turning red, "I've got to tell Dumbledore!"

Victoria couldn't take it any longer, stepping up to the pair she asked, "Is there something I can help you with gentlemen?"

Harry looked to her pleadingly, "Miss Knight, I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore! It's an emergency!"

"What is it?" she asked concernedly.

Snape sneered, "It seems that Mr. Potter has miraculously found Mr. Crouch."

Looking from Snape to Harry she asked urgently, "Did you?"

"Yes! That's why I need to see Dumbledore! Mr. Crouch is in the forest – but he's – he's not right." Harry tried to explain.

"Where in the forest?" she asked, shooting Snape a dark look for ignoring the boy's panic.

"Behind the Beauxbaton's carriage," Harry answered, heaving a sigh of relief once he realized she was going to help. "I've left Krum with him."

Leaving the two men in the corridor to continue their argument Victoria took off at a sprint. As fast as her legs could carry her she bolted through the castle and into the pitch-black grounds, not even noticing as students and staff alike looked on in confusion. Coming up to the powder blue carriage, she started to slow her pace, her breath now coming out in heavy gasps having run the entire way.

Lighting her wand she pointed it towards the forest, silently praying that she would find the spot. What she saw when she illuminated her path was Krum, lying sprawled out on the ground. Rushing over to him she ran a quick diagnostic spell on him. Finding that he was merely stunned but not hurt she continued on with her search, deciding she could come back for the boy. Running farther into the forest, the darkness seemed to close in on her, the sounds becoming muffled from the thick vegetation. Her wand light created eerie shadows in the darkness, giving an uneasy feel to the atmosphere. Suddenly, just a few yards in front of her, Victoria saw something solid moving in between the trees. Speeding on through the trees, she followed it. Weaving in and out of the dense overgrowth she was nearly upon the cloaked figure, when she stumbled over a downed branch.

Landing hard on the ground, face first, Victoria let out a groan as she turned over, already the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. Ignoring the pain coursing through her body, she jumped to her feet, but the figure was already gone. Heaving a frustrated sigh she picked up her wand from where it had dropped in her fall and made her way back through the forest.

As she walked back into the clearing of the grounds she came upon Dumbledore talking with Moody. Giving her a worried glance Dumbledore asked, "Are you alright Victoria?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth with her hand, "but if Crouch really was here, he's not anymore. I did see someone in the forest, but I fell. By the time I got back up they were gone. I'm sorry Professor."

"It is alright my dear. Come, let us go back to the castle. There is nothing more to see here tonight." Dumbledore said quietly, glancing back to the forest.

Nodding, Victoria followed him back to the castle with Moody close behind them.

"What do you think happened to him?" Victoria asked as they walked through the doors.

"That is hard to say at this moment. I daresay time will tell." Dumbledore answered cryptically, making his way down the corridor, leaving Victoria to stare after him, wondering if he knew something he wasn't saying.

…


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

A/N: Please don't even say it; I know it's been a long time. All I can say is please forgive me. I still don't know how long it's going to take me to finish this story, but it will be finished. Now, I know that I've kept extremely close to cannon throughout this story, and I'm going to continue to do so. However, if any of you happen to be reading the books right now you will find out that I changed very minute things in this chapter to make it work for me. I don't think it's anything to glaringly obvious that it is that big of a deal, but it is for me. Warning- MAJOR FLUFF ahead. So, I hope you enjoy and continue to be patient as I continue on this story. As always reviews are always appreciated, and I will answer questions in PMs to the best of my ability.

…

The sun had just sunk below the horizon as Victoria walked onto the Quidditch field. Grasping her broom firmly in her hand a rush of excitement coursed through her. Glancing around at the staff members surrounding her, she smiled seeing how each one readied themselves for what was to come. Professor Sinistra's brilliant blonde hair shone gleaming gold in the waning light, her broom slung haphazardly across her shoulder. Madam Hooch was in the process of donning her dragon-hide gloves; her broom tucked firmly under one arm. Nervously straightening her hat with one hand, Minerva had her broom grasped in the other as if it were a lifeline. Hagrid, beaming at the crowd seemed the most light hearted of them all. Walking in Hagrid's towering shadow was tiny Professor Flitwick. The rhythmic thump of Moody's walking stick could be heard, just behind the others. Rounding out their group was Snape, his dark cloak wrapped around him as usual, giving him the appearance of an overgrown bat.

The group walked into the tent where Dumbledore had told them to meet. Upon entering he gave them a welcoming smile. "Good evening. Thank you all for your assistance with our last task. I have chosen each of you for a specific reason and I know that each and every one of you will do your level best to keep these champions out of harm's way. You will each be assigned a champion to watch over, either on the ground or from the sky. Madam Hooch, you and Professor Moody will be watching over Mr. Diggory. Professor Sinistra and Professor Snape will be with Mr. Krum. Miss Knight and Hagrid will take Miss Delacour. That leaves Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick for Mr. Potter. Does anyone have any questions?"

Victoria looked around the room, wondering if anyone had any questions. Finally Professor Sinistra spoke up, "Headmaster? What happens if one of the students is in trouble or injured."

"In the case that any red sparks are sent up, the staff member following that student from the air will fly down immediately. They are to assess the situation and if able they will take the student out of the maze themselves. If the situation calls for more assistance, these red stars," Dumbledore indicated to the bag he was holding, and produced a glowing red star, "will start to blink, please put them on a part of your apparel that will be easily seen." He handed each staff member a star, then turned back to them, "A reminder to those of you on the ground, there is to be no other person other than the champions and the eight of you on the field once the task has begun. If you see anyone please direct them back to the stands immediately. With that being said, please make your way out to the field, the students will be arriving soon."

As the group exited the tent, they found that the sky had now turned to a dusky purple. The sounds of laughing and chatting filled the air as students, staff, and families had already started to fill the stands. Professor Sinistra and Madam Hooch had already kicked off from the ground, while Moody, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Minerva went to talk to the champions. Victoria gave Severus a quick glance, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. He gave her a curt nod, and then turned away towards the other end of the field. She gave a deep sigh, and kicked off the ground.

Once in the air, the din of the crowd below settled to a murmur. The air was much cooler here, and the quickly darkening sky seemed to envelop them. Professor Sinistra, Madam Hooch, and Victoria all flew rather close together, waiting for the task to begin. Victoria looked to her right where Professor Sinistra sat, pulling her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. She smiled, "Aurora, I didn't know you were a flier."

"I was a chaser for Ravenclaw at one time actually. Not that I was ever good enough to be captain or anything, but I was a fair chaser." Aurora answered with a smile.

"That's right, and who beat Ravenclaw in your final year?" Madam Hooch asked from Aurora's other side.

"We don't need to go into that again Rolanda," Aurora rolled her eyes. "I know Hufflepuff beat us."

Rolanda smirked, "You just don't like to admit that my team was superior."

"I never once indicated that my team was superior. I simply stated that I was a fair flier." Aurora retorted throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Who is a fair flier?" Minerva asked, joining them a moment later.

"Madam Hooch and Professor Sinistra were discussing their Quidditch memories." Victoria answered.

"I see," Minerva said with a nod. "However I think now is not the time to discuss the past. We need to be keeping our attention on the present task." With that, Minerva sped away, following Harry as he entered the maze.

"Don't mind her," Aurora said a moment later as they watched Rolanda speed off after her. "McGonagall was one of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen, but she doesn't like to talk about it."

"Why not?" Victoria asked, genuinely curious.

"She quit in her sixth year. Said that flying was too hard for her after that." Aurora answered, watching as Krum entered the maze.

"What happened?" Victoria asked, casting a glance at Minerva.

"The third task in the Triwizard Tournament then was a maze, but it was in the air. The other champion fell off his broom, and she made it to the cup. I think somehow she felt guilty for it."

Victoria nodded sadly as she watched Fleur enter the maze.

"Well, time to go. My champion just took a wrong turn. See you on the ground." Aurora said turning towards the far end of the maze.

For a few minutes all was quiet. The only sound Victoria could hear was the air whipping her hair behind her as she kept up with Fleur's hurried pace on the ground. Fleur's progress was rather slow, hitting one dead end after another until she finally found her way. Victoria tensed as she stepped through the hedge, towards a large group of doxies. Readying her wand, just in case, she watched as Fleur fought her way through the little cloud of biting fairies, and kept going. A few more dead ends and she managed to get on the right track again. Fleur was now on the outside edge of the maze, next to where Moody was leaning on his walking stick, keeping a look out. Taking her eyes off the girl for a mere moment, Victoria watched in horror as a huge chimera made its way towards the girl. In that split second Moody, having seen Fleur coming with his magical eye, shot a stunning spell at the girl. Fleur let out a blood curdling scream, having seen the chimera just before being stunned. Victoria waited a moment, thinking that Fleur was frozen in fear. Finally, as the creature rounded on her, Victoria couldn't wait any longer.

Speeding down into the maze Victoria shot spell after spell at the monster. Nothing seemed to have an effect on it, however, as the creature came nearer and nearer to the girl. Touching her wand to the star on her coat, signaling to Hagrid for help, she placed herself directly between the girl and the monster. Its scaly tail beating the air around her, shaking its mane in agitation, and a roar resounding from the depths of the creature's body were all that Victoria could sense as pointed her wand at the creature's furry body. Shooting a spell with all her might she watched as the creature opened its mouth, intent on burning her to a crisp, but was hurtled back into the darkness.

An opening formed in the side of the maze a second later and Hagrid came loping out from it. Victoria's voice came out shakily, still trying to calm her nerves, as she said, "Hagrid, take Fleur to Madam Pomfrey."

"Miss Knigh' 're yeh ok?" Hagrid asked, noticing Victoria's still labored breathing.

"I'll… I'll be fine. Please, just take her there. I'll follow you in a second." Victoria said quietly.

Hagrid nodded, giving Victoria another worried glance, but picked up Fleur and made his way out of the maze. Victoria took another minute, taking a deep calming breath. She'd never been that close to a chimera in her life, and definitely never wanted to repeat it. Finally feeling that she could move again, she made her way to the hospital tent.

Stepping into the brightly lit tent, it took her eyes a moment to adjust from the darkness she'd gotten accustomed to. Noticing Fleur lying on a cot with Hagrid standing at the end of it and Poppy flitting about performing diagnostic spells, she made her way towards them. "How is she?" Victoria asked concernedly.

"She will be fine. It was a rather powerful stunner that hit her." Poppy answered glancing at Victoria.

Hagrid's shaggy head turned quickly upon hearing this, "How can that be?"

"I believe the answer to that is pretty obvious Hagrid." Poppy said shortly.

"Moody was standing on the outside of the maze next to her." Victoria added, not able to look up at Poppy. "He was the only one close to her."

Poppy didn't say a word, but would not take her eyes off the girl in the bed either.

A moment later, their silence was broken by a loud, almost animalistic growling coming from just outside the tent. Victoria tensed, thinking that the chimera had somehow managed to escape from the maze. To her relief, she saw Professor Sinistra and Severus enter, each with struggling to hang onto a belligerent Krum. "What happened to him?" Poppy asked, picking up a bottle of calming draught and pouring out a measure full.

"Don't know," Aurora answered, still fighting to hold onto the boy. "One moment he was fine, next he was trying to hex Cedric."

"What on Earth is going on with this task?" Poppy asked, pouring the liquid down Krum's throat while Severus held his mouth open. Severus and Aurora pulled Krum over to an open bed and laid him down just in time as he fell into a deep sleep.

"A bit overzealous on the draught there Poppy," Victoria asked, hearing Krum snore loudly.

Poppy shrugged, "I wasn't going to have him try to hex one of us."

"Why'd someon' try an' do this?" Hagrid asked, glancing around the small group.

"It seems someone is intent on having a certain champion win the tournament." Severus drawled, looking down at the sleeping Krum.

A silence fell over the group as the weight of Severus's words fell over them.

Their silence was once again short lived as Minerva burst into the tent with Madam Hooch only a step behind. Minerva's eyes were wild with fright as she gasped, "Harry and Cedric… something happened… they're gone…"

"What?!" Poppy and Victoria exclaimed together.

"The cup, it was a portkey," Rolanda added, slightly more collected than Minerva. "The boys are gone. We don't know where."

"Oh my stars," Aurora sighed dropping down into the closest chair.

"Have you searched the maze to see that they haven't been transported somewhere inside?" Poppy asked.

Minerva nodded, "They're not there. They're… they're gone."

"Come on Minerva." Poppy said gently leading her friend over to another chair and surreptitiously pouring a very small amount of the calming draught for her. Handing Minerva the glass Poppy said, "I'm sure the boys will turn up any minute."

Minerva swallowed the contents of the glass quickly and shot a glance at Poppy that would have made most people cower, "The boys are gone Poppy, they are not lost."

Poppy smirked lightly, "Well, we're up to full sentences now. That's something."

"This is not a joking matter," Minerva retorted icily. "Two students under our supervision are missing, while most of the wizarding world is watching. What are we going to do?"

Severus drawled from the corner, "There is nothing to do until they return."

Rolanda turned on him, a glare nearly matching Minerva's shooting from her eyes, "And what are we going to do in the mean time? We have no way of knowing how long they will be gone!"

"I do not see as we have much choice in the matter," he answered easily.

The crowd outside suddenly became so loud it sounded as if a jet was taking off. As all of the staff members in the tent ran out to see what was going on, save for Poppy, they came upon a sight no one would have believed. On the ground in front of Dumbledore lied Cedric, whose body was sprawled out in odd angles. Harry was practically laying on top of him, sobbing and screaming something, with the Triwizard cup still clenched in his hand. They all ran to the boy's side, finally able to hear what he was saying, "He's back, he's back. Voldemort."

Hearing those words Victoria took a slight step back as if the power of them had forcibly hit her. Next to Dumbledore she could hear Fudge saying something, but was not able to process what he had said. All her mind was able to think about was the one word she hadn't ever wanted to hear again, Voldemort. She watched as Moody took Harry away, still to shocked to wonder where he was going.

Dumbledore finally looked up, beckoning to her. "Victoria, please take Mr. Diggory into the hospital tent. There is no more we can do for him, but to get him away from prying eyes."

She nodded mutely and conjured up a stretcher and levitated him into the tent, leaving the others to control the mass of students and parents trying to get onto the field. Hearing Poppy's gasp as she entered the tent behind the stretcher, Victoria gently set it down on one of the unoccupied cots. "What happened?" Poppy asked when she finally found her voice.

Victoria gave her a solemn look answering quietly, "He's back Poppy."

Poppy's eyes widened, "You don't mean… You-Know-Who?"

Swallowing the rising lump in her throat Victoria nodded, "Yes, Voldemort is back."

Hearing the name that could strike fear in the hearts of even some of the bravest of wizards, Poppy unceremoniously flopped down into a chair. "How…"

Victoria shook her head, "I don't know."

Tears started to roll down Poppy's face, her body shaking uncontrollably. Victoria made her way to the older woman, putting her arms around her in an attempt at some comfort. In between sobs Poppy managed to choke out, "I don't know if I can live through it again."

Nodding, Victoria understood exactly what she meant. The fear of what was to come seeming to seep into her consciousness. Hearing Poppy's breathing start to return to normal, Victoria stepped back.

Victoria had just opened her mouth to say something, when she heard the tent flaps open once more. Dumbledore stepped inside with Minerva and Severus close behind him. "Miss Knight, did you see where Mr. Potter went?" He asked, a slight tremor of panic entering his usually calm voice.

"Moody took him," she answered easily. "I thought you had told him to."

"Come," Dumbledore called to the trio, "to the castle, immediately."

Taking off at a dead run Victoria made it through the grounds faster than she'd ever traveled. Severus was mere steps behind her, and Dumbledore and Minerva just behind him. She didn't look back, didn't even think to slow down as she entered the castle and started up the stairs. She could still hear the footsteps of the others behind her as she made it to the door of Moody's office. She didn't even stop to open it, instead blasting it apart with her wand. Behind her she heard Dumbledore yell a stunning spell at Moody, and watched as he was thrown back onto the office floor. The four stepped into the room quickly; Dumbledore stepping over to Moody, moving the man's body over with is foot. Severus went to the foe-glass that stood on one side of the room, and Minerva and Victoria rushed over to Harry.

"Come along... the hospital wing…" Minerva was saying, her accent thick from her emotions.

"No." Dumbledore retorted harshly.

"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand." Dumbledore said sharply. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery." He added in a gentler tone, "He needs to know who has put him through this ordeal he has suffered through tonight, and why."

"Moody," Harry said in disbelief. "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody. You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight."

Bending over Moody's limp body Dumbledore pulled out Moody's hip flask and a set of keys. Then turning to Severus and Minerva he said, "Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

Minerva and Severus left the room without another word. Dumbledore stepped over to the trunk taking the set of keys in his hand and put each of the keys into its lock in turn. On the seventh attempt Dumbledore opened the lid and Harry let out a small cry. They were looking down into a pit, ten feet below, at an emaciated, sleeping Moody. His leg was gone, his magical eye was absent, and large chunks of his hair were missing, but it was him all the same.

Victoria and Harry watched on in awe as Dumbledore lowered himself into the truck and bent over the sleeping form of Moody. "Stunned," he said, "controlled by the Imperius Curse – very weak. Of course, they would have needed to keep him alive. He's freezing." Dumbledore looked up at Victoria, "I wonder Miss Knight, if you would do me a great favor and take Mr. Moody to the hospital wing. I'm sure he will need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Victoria nodded and let herself down into the trunk. Conjuring another stretcher she and Dumbledore levitated Moody back into the office and crawled out of the trunk. "You'll know where to find me if you need me." Victoria said levitating Moody back out of the room.

Making her way through the castle, Victoria was amazed at how quiet the place was. She realized that the students and staff were probably still on the field and wondered for a moment if Poppy would have made her way back yet. Deciding to take Moody to the hospital wing either way, she turned down the corridor and stopped momentarily to open the double doors.

"Victoria?" she heard Poppy gasp from the other side. Turning around Poppy saw the stretcher and collapsed down onto the nearest cot whispering, "Oh no."

"Don't worry Poppy; it's not what you think. This is the real Moody, the other one was an imposter. He's stunned and under the Imperious Curse. He'll be alright." Victoria said quickly, putting down the stretcher on another cot.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Poppy said returning to her feet. She waved her wand at Moody and smiled slightly at Victoria. "He's no longer Imperiused. We'll just have to wait for him to wake. I don't want to cause too much of a shock to his system." She put a hand on his arm for a moment and then took it back. "Here, let's get him some blankets. I think a warming charm would be too fast."

After piling a few blankets onto his sleeping form Poppy took a chair next to him. Victoria couldn't help the smile that crept across her face, "Would you like me to stay with you until he wakes up?"

Poppy shook her head, "No," she whispered, "I'll be fine. Would you go and check on Rolanda and Aurora? I left them back in the tent to watch over Fleur and Krum. I was only to be gone a minute."

Victoria nodded, giving Poppy's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Of course. You look after him."

…

Nearly a half an hour later Poppy was still keeping her silent vigil next to Moody's bed. The room was silent except for the deep breathing of the man in front of her. Suddenly he started to moan and move around a bit, startling Poppy. She jumped to her feet, immediately running a diagnostic spell, finding that other than being dehydrated and nearly starved he was fine. A moment later his eye fluttered open. Taking a moment to let it focus, he looked at her, a slight smile forming on his lips. "Poppy," he breathed.

"Alastor," she smiled, a tear trailing down her cheek. "We were so worried about you."

He reached out grasping her hand firmly in his, "I was worried that I would never see you again."

Another tear slipped out of her eye, "You don't need to say that."

He reached up with his free hand, cupping her cheek, "I do need to."

Swallowing the knot forming in her throat she turned away from him, "You don't mean that Alastor. You've been through a great shock, you are not thinking clearly."

"I have been through a great shock," Moody conceded, "but that's not why I'm saying this." He took a deep breath and continued, "It may have taken months in a dark pit for me to finally come to my senses, but I think it's bloody well time I tell you the truth." He gently pulled her face back to look at him as he said, "I love you Poppy. I can't imagine spending another moment without you."

Tears were streaming down her face by this point, but a radiant smile was on her lips, "Merlin help me if I'm dreaming," she whispered. "I love you too." Leaning down she captured his lips with her own. She could feel every nerve in her body tingling as his arms went around her waist and hers went around his neck.

After a few moments enjoying each other he broke their kiss. Looking deep into her eyes he said very quietly, "Marry me Poppy."

"Oh Alastor!" she beamed and kissed him fiercely again. "I would love nothing more."

…

The next morning Victoria had just apparated into Hogsmeade, just outside the gates to Hogwarts, after taking Crouch Jr. to Azkaban, when she heard the loud pop and another person was suddenly standing next to her. She looked up to see that it was Severus, his dark hair shining in the morning sunlight. She smiled at him, "Good morning Severus."

"Victoria." He drawled as they started their way towards the castle. "On your way back from Azkaban I trust?"

"Yeah, just brought Crouch in. Let me tell you, they were pretty surprised."

"As I would assume, they had though he was dead." Severus answered.

They walked across the grounds in silence for a moment, and then she asked, "So I heard Karkaroff ran off last night."

"Indeed, his fears throughout the year seemed to be realized last night."

"I guess it's a fear we all share," she looked down at the ground for a minute. Walking on, another awkward silence seemed to envelop them. Finally she asked the question that had been plaguing her all night, "So where did Dumbledore send you?"

"That is between the Headmaster and myself," he answered shortly.

"But the Order is forming again. We're in this together Severus."

"We may be in this together, however there are some things you are still not at liberty to know."

She looked up at him surprised, "I'm sorry. I merely thought that you would like someone to talk to."

"I appreciate the thought," he answered gently, opening the large entrance doors for her. "Nevertheless, what I am doing is something I must keep to myself."

She nodded, "I understand. If you ever need to talk, just remember, I'm here."

He gave her a curt nod and then proceeded to the dungeons, leaving her to watch his retreating form. Turning she made her way to the Great Hall, deciding to join the rest of the school. The thought occurred to her that everything would change now, but she would never guess how right she would be in her assessment.


End file.
